En Qué Estrella Estará
by donna008
Summary: Una apuesta por una castaña, anónimos y nuevas profecías hacen que un pasional noviazgo surja en las paredes de Hogwarts. - Deja de mirarme – dijo la castaña que se había sonrojado ante la intensa mirada del rubio. - Lo mismo digo – le contestó guiñándole un ojo -Venga, quítate la ropa – dijo con una voz seductora
1. El Comienzo

Hola! Soy donna008, es la primera vez que publico esta historia veteada. Los capítulos ya están escritos hasta el capítulo 31., lo único que falta es que se beteen, por mi genialísima beta, Lu* =)

El fic, espero que os guste. Está siendo publicado en la web de Harry. MI nombre ocmo usuario es donna*

Espero que os guste la trama. Con el tiempo el fic se irá volviendo más y más HOT/Lemmon.

Un beso a todas! Espero reviews! :)

**En Qué Estrella Estará**

**Capítulo 1.**

"¡Ring. Ring!"

Se escuchó un gruñido por parte de la chica que descansaba en la cama. La joven se despertó sobresaltada, con su respiración obviamente turbada. Había soñado con unos ojos grises que no paraban de perseguirla, extrañamente le recordaba a alguien, pero ¿A quién?

Se levantó y apagó el despertador.

- No sé porqué aun pongo el despertador si ya es verano – se dijo a si misma. Con un deje de molestia ya que en el verano le encantaba dormir durante horas y horas y no ser interrumpida.

Al levantarse se acordó de que había quedado a la mañana con una amiga suya para ayudarle en un regalo que le iba a hacer a su novio por estar tres meses juntos.

Se levantó, y bajo a desayunar. Ya en la cocina encontró a sus padres.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó la castaña casi con efusividad

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? - preguntó su madre obsequiándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien. He olvidado quitar el despertador - dijo la joven con seriedad, aunque más que ello, con frustración.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta mañana? – preguntó nuevamente su madre

Y su hija sin pensarlo dos veces respondió contenta: - He quedado con Ann para ir de compras -

Al terminar de desayunar, subió las escaleras y se empezó a preparar.  
Se dio una ducha, y se arregló su cabello castaño largo y rizado.

Ella. Hermione Granger. Había decidido que, al terminar el 6º curso de Hogwarts, cambiaría. No iba a volver a ser la misma chica tímida que se dejaba pisotear por todos, o a los que permitía hacerlo aunque fueran pocos los de su lista.

Se miró al espejo y vio que había mejorado notablemente. Su cuerpo tenia curvas de un mujer de su edad, claro está, y su rostro había madurado, se había convertido en una envidiable muchacha, tenía que decirlo; ella siempre había sido una chica hermosa, aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, y ahora con nada que se arreglase estaba radiante. Utilizó una 'espuma' en su cabello, especial para definir sus rizos, algo muggle por supuesto. Con pasos leve se fue a su armario para elegir la ropa que se pondría aquel día.

Era una mañana calurosa. Optó entonces, por ponerse unos shorts blancos, una camiseta negra de tirantes con estrellas pequeñas estampadas, y unas sandalias blancas. Se dio un suave maquillaje. Cogió el móvil y las llaves de casa y bajó al primer piso de la casa. Esta, estaba vacía, sus padres ya se habían ido a trabajar. Hermione sospechaba que algo no iba bien entre ellos; su madre, de repente, se preocupaba demasiado por ella; y su padre, la miraba con una mezcla de cariño y temor. Temor. Temor que Hermione no lograba comprender.

Cuando iba a salir de casa, escucho un ruido que venía de la ventana. Sacándola de sus cavilaciones, vio a una lechuza picoteando el cristal **"otra vez no"**. Pensó la castaña. No sabía de quién era la carta, quien la escribía nunca lo supo, pero sabía cual era su contenido.

Cogió el sobre abriéndolo lentamente y sus sospechas se confirmaron:

"No me olvido de ti, ni de quien eres, pronto serás la siguiente."


	2. Una Noche De Verano

La otra vez se me había olvidado decir:

Sorprendentemente no soy Jotaká.. solo hago esto por entretenerme a mi misma y alimentar mi mente de imaginación =)

Muchisimas gracias por esos reviews! La verdad que no me esperaba ni uno! =)=)

**Pao Malfoy Cullen** GRACIAS de verdad! Espero que te siga gustando lo que sigue.

**Uchiha Em **aquí sigue la continuación =)

**Mia de Malfoy** Me alegra que te parezca interesante! Lo de las cartas se ira descubriendo poco a poco ^^ espero que te guste la continuación

Besos a todas =)

**Capítulo 2.**

Hermione no había terminado de recibir cartas anónimas, como aquella desde que terminó el curso con la muerte del director Albus Dumbledore; no sabía el porqué de las amenazas hacia la joven bruja en estos sobres. Decidió pensar, ilusamente, que se trataba se alguna broma hecha por un equis compañero, aunque lo pasaba completamente.

Esto jamás se lo había comentado a Harry ni a Ron, a nadie por completo. No quería que se preocuparan por ella por cosas que, según ella, era sin importancia; ellos ya tenían su vida y ella no iba a ser la culpable de sus molestias con tonterías que la competen.

La castaña miró el reloj y se asombró de lo tarde que llegaba a ser, salió corriendo de la casa y se fue al encuentro con Ann. No supo cuanto se había demorado, no tenía noción del tiempo en ese momento.

- Lo siento mucho - Dijo apenada, dirigiéndose hacia su amiga.

- Tranquila – Dijo atajándola - Sabía que llegarías tarde. Estamos hablando de Hermione-no-soy-nunca-puntual – Dijo riendo automáticamente.

-¿Estamos graciosas, verdad? – Dijo Hermione al igual, riendo. Tras un par de segundos recordó el porqué de estar ahí - Cuéntame, ¿Qué le quieres regalar a Josh? -

Ann soltó una simple risa - Ni idea, esperaba que tú me ayudaras -

Continuaron toda la tarde de ese modo hasta llegar a ir a comer en la casa de Hermione. Eran muy buenas amigas, unas que no se habían llegado a ver durante meses, por lo que, ahí, decidieron recuperar el tiempo perdido contándose diferentes cosas. Ann sabía todo a cerca de la castaña, incluso de su peculiar don con la magia y el otro mundo; era la única en el mundo muggle que lo sabía aparte de su familia. Podía confiar en ella, lo sabía. A su compañera no le hizo mucha gracia los anónimos y amenazas que recibía Hermione, pero, a pesar de eso, prefirió callar su opinión para no preocuparla más, en cambio, habló animadamente con su amiga.

El día siguiente se trataba de un sábado, un perfecto día para decidirse a salir y dar una pequeña vuelta en la compañía de la noche. Ambas terminaron de vestirse dentro de la casa de Ann. Hermione con un conjunto simple, tratándose de un pantalón actual, pitillo solían decirle, y una camiseta de un color claro, su cabello iba esparcido por su espalda grácilmente como de costumbre últimamente agradando el hecho de serle más cómoda. Ann, sin embargo, se puso unos vaqueros ceñidos encima y una camisa de color negra, el cabello de esta era liso, perfecto para amarrárselo en una coleta alta. Estaban estupendas, no lo dudaban.

Coincidieron en ir juntas a una Disco llamada "Mercurio", el lugar, se podía decir, estaba atestado de gente. Unos segundos más y se hallaban adentro pidiendo unas bebidas para luego dirigirse hacia la pista de baile, una ubicada bajo las luces móviles de todo el establecimiento. Ojos curiosos se posaban sobre ellas gracias al baile formado entre ambas, estos llegaban a invitarlas sin conseguir éxitos, ciertamente, pensaban solo en disfrutar y divertirse juntas. Hermione, no obstante, no estaba muy acostumbrada a beber, aunque sea lo mínimo; notaba como sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente y aquel calorcillo súbito no desaparecía por segundos. Se empezaba a marear. Le gustó poco la idea de seguir ahí con su cabeza dando vueltas, disculpándose de Ann se dirigió hacia fuera para tomar un poco de aire.

Al salir no mejoraba; peor aún, empezó a tambalear, no podía hacer nada contra el movimiento de su cuerpo, casi se derrumba hacia el suelo, a no ser porque unas manos la sujetaron de sus brazos para que no sucediera.

Se trataba de un joven de cabellera rubia, ojos azulados, y al parecer, alto y musculoso. Tenía cierto aire con otro persona que conocía, por el aspecto, tenía su nombre en el ápice de la lengua y ¡ya! Malfoy. Claro, a ese ser le parecía. Decidió omitir en sus pensamientos para centrarse más en la presencia del chico frente a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con un deje de timidez.

Ella se incorporó totalmente para volver a verlo - Sí, gracias – la vergüenza destilaba por sus poros - De no ser por ti, casi caigo al suelo –

Él esbozó una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar - Me llamo Tom… – la sensualidad se hizo presente en su voz, incitando a que ella le dijera también su nombre.

- Yo soy Hermione – Y funcionó - ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Hermione con un toque de inocencia que encantó al joven.

- Claro.

Estuvieron bailando juntos toda la noche hasta que la castaña no podía más, aun le pidió que la llevara a casa y este accedió caballerosamente. Se despidió de Ann a quien dejó en manos de Josh, su novio, y se dirigió afuera con Tom en dirección hacia su casa.

Durante el camino habían entablado una divertida conversación sobre trivialidades, y en cierto momento, sobre qué habría pasado si él no la hubiera cogido del brazo antes de caer al suelo. Cuando llegaron a su casa, la de Hermione, los dos se pararon en la puerta.

- Gracias por acompañarme – dijo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa.

- No hay de qué - respondió Tom con dulzura.

El joven poco a poco se inclinaba en dirección a su rostro sin despegar su vista de sus ojos, sin pensarlo, cuando la tuvo a un centímetro, empezó a besar esos carnosos labios que lo habían tentado toda la noche. Hermione no se resistió, llevaba deseando ese momento toda la noche. Entre abrió los labios y empezó a corresponder, esta vez, con pasión; sus lenguas empezaron a juguetear deseosas. La castaña revolvía, mientras tanto, el cabello de Tom y este recorría la cintura de Hermione. El momento duró por mucho tiempo, segundos o minutos incontables. La realidad era, que había sido poco para ambos.

Al separarse, Hermione le dedicó otra pequeña sonrisa, y se despidió de él con un corto beso y se adentro a su casa.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y antes de poder pensar en dormir, vio que sus esfuerzos eran vanos, porque en su mente se instalaba una persona, un joven rubio llamado Tom.


	3. Vida Muggle

Siento haberme retrasado tantísimo., pero viajé a nada mas y nada menos que a Londreees (L y no tuve tiempo para nada :)

GRACIAS para:

M-lunae, Jesica-haruzuchia, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Uchiha Em, Mia de Malfoy – Tsukiyomi

Espero que os gusteeee (L

**Capítulo 3.**

Al día siguiente, Hermione, despertó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro; la noche pasada había sido espectacular, quería volver a ver a ese chico pero ¡Qué tonta! No tenía su número y no le sonaba el haberlo visto por la zona.

Bajó a desayunar con rapidez y después subió a su habitación, se dio una ducha y se vistió con una falda color blanco y una camiseta verde con un bordado de flores; y se dispuso a ir a casa de Ann cuando volvió a escuchar como una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana. Fue hacía la lechuza con temor, cogió el sobre y soltó un suspiro al ver de quién venía.

_**Pequeña:**_

¿Qué tal estás? Espero que bien, yo estoy mejor que nunca. En fin…  
Tengo una gran noticia de darte ¡Este curso estaremos juntos!  
Me ha llegado una carta de Hogwarts y quieren que vaya a enseñar un curso de Quidditch allí durante algunos meses del año, por supuesto que he aceptado; cualquier cosa para verte otra vez más, además, me encanta enseñar.

Espero tu respuesta, Un beso muy fuerte,

Víctor Krum. 

'Está claro que Víctor no ha entendido que no quiero nada con el' - pensó Hermione.

Ella le había hablado muchas veces por cartas que prefería estar como amigos si es que no se iban a ver, así que la joven castaña dedujo que el jugador pensó que ahora que se verían podrían volver a estar juntos.

- Debo arreglar esto - se dijo para sí misma.

No dejó pasar varios segundos para coger un pergamino y una pluma, enseguida comenzó a trazar líneas.

_**Querido Vic:**_

Me alegra muchísimo de que nos vayamos a ver nuevamente, ya estoy harta de tanta carta así que prefiero verte en persona. Esta visita no cambia nada de lo nuestro, lo sabes ¿verdad? Prefiero tenerte como amigo, a ti te puedo contar todo sin temor a nada, te puedo confiar mi más oscuro secreto y aun así se que tu me seguirás apoyando.

Desando verte,

Hermione.

La releyó una vez más, la puso en la pata de la lechuza y vio como esta se iba volando.

Aquél día sin más, se fue a dar una vuelta con Ann y los demás. Quedaron en casa de Ann para cenar todos juntos.

- Hermione, abre la puerta por favor, que se van a quemar las pizza's - gritó Ann estresada por el color que habían tomado las pizzas hechas.

- Voy

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con todos sus demás amigos ¡Los había echado de menos!

- ¡Hermione! – saludo una rubia bajita.

- ¡Sophie! ¡Cuánto te he extrañado de menos amiga! – le saludó la bruja con un fuerte abrazo - ¡Dan! Que ganas tenía de verte. ¡Jane! ¡Mike, Brad, Josh! – corrió a abrazarles, tan efusiva como se sentía - Os he extrañado – dijo la joven castaña.

-Y nosotros a ti tonta! - bromeó Jane.

-Has cambiado mucho desde Navidades - dijo Dan sonrojándose levemente

- Y tú también, y he de decirte que ha mejor - sonrió la castaña.

- ¿A nosotros no nos dices nada? - Bromeó Brad por la situación entre ambos.

- Ahora iba, ¿estás muy guapo, eh? – dijo Hermione riéndose ligeramente.

Cenaron todos entre risas y recuerdos de años atrás. Hermione no podía parar de reír con las bromas de Brad y Dan. Después pusieron música a todo volumen y las chicas empezaron a bailar, todas con un ritmo diferente, cada una a su estilo, una más "Funky", otra más provocativa y, Hermione y Ann desde luego, eran las más sensuales.

Mientras estaban bailando los chicos no despegaban la vista de cada una de ellas, así que, luego de unos segundos, cada uno se acerco a una joven. Junto a Ann llegó Josh, junto a Jane estuvo Brad, Sophie junto a Mike y por último, junto a Hermione, Dan.

-Bailas genial "castañita" – le dijo en un susurro el joven.

-Gracias, baila conmigo - dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? – comenzó Dan - Todo este tiempo no he podida parar de pensar en ti.

- No, ahora no, yo te quiero y lo sabes, eres mi mejor amigo, eres… como mi hermano - le dijo con un deje de nerviosismo por el tema que acababa de salir.

-Lo sé, no lo digo en ese sentido, todo eso está olvidado, yo te quiero y por eso no quiero que te hagan daño, tú eres demasiado inocente.

-Gracias por preocuparte, en serio – dijo esto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Siempre lo aré hermanita – terminó dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.


	4. La Apuesta

**Capítulo 4 - " La apuesta" - .**

Pasaban las semanas y no había tenido noticias sobre Tom. Se acordaba de él algunos momentos del día pero no era más que pura atracción lo que le hacía sentir.

El verano estaba a punto de finalizar. Había recibido muchas cartas de sus amigos Harry y Ron a lo largo del verano y aquella última semana había recibido la carta más esperada de las vacaciones; la carta de Hogwarts.

Los Weasley la habían invitado a pasar los últimos días antes del comienzo de curso a la Madriguera, pero decidió rechazar la invitación y pasar aquellos días con Ann y los demás.

Por una parte, quería volver a Hogwarts, el que verdaderamente consideraba su hogar y volver a estar rodeada de sus amigos Harry, Ron y Ginny. Pero no había duda que echaría de menos a Ann, Sophie, Dan y todos ellos.

1 de Septiembre, Expreso de Hogwarts en la estación King Cross.

Llegó el dia.

El día anterior, lo había pasado despidiéndose de sus amigos, y una vez más, había acabado siendo un mar de lágrimas.

Odiaba tener que marcharse y dejar a sus amigos aquí; sin decirles nada más que se iba a un internado.

Se levantó, se duchó y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario.

Bajó a desayunar y de ahí se fue directa al coche con sus padres para despedirse de ellos. Durante todo el verano, no había dejado de ver extraña la relación que mantenían sus padres con ella. No eran los mismos, se comportaban más cautelosos y en muchas ocasiones, como si estuvieran totalmente desubicados o despistados. Estaban más distantes con Hermione, algunas veces incluso la miraba como si fuera una extraña; otras sin embargo, volvían a ser los padres cariñosos que eran antaño.

La bruja ante este hecho decidió dejarlo pasar, al fin y al cabo, si sus padres tuvieran algún problema se lo comunicarían rápidamente.

Llego a la estación, y llegó la despedida de sus padres. Cada año era más emotiva que la anterior.

-Hija, disfruta tu último año, te echaremos muchísimo de menos. – dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila mamá, os escribiré muy a menudo y estudiaré – dijo sería – lo prometo – terminó diciendo la joven castaña.

-Ten cuidado hija, cualquier cosa extraña que te pase, nos los comunicas ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó muy preocupado su padre.

- No te preocupes, tendré cuidado, aun que Voldemort no haya sido derrotado del todo, prácticamente ha sido vencido y además – añadió la bruja – no vas a encontrar sitio más seguro que Hogwarts.

-Está bien – cedió su padre.

Se despidió de ellos tras una larga sesión de abrazos mezclados con lágrimas y se fue hacia el andén que le correspondía.

Al llegar se encontró con una familia muy conocida para ella, con el cabello de un tono peculiar a excepción de un moreno con gafas.

-Harry – gritó Hermione abalanzándose hacía él.

-¡Hermione! Cuánto tiempo amiga, no te puedes imaginar lo que nos has hecho falta a Ron y a mí. – dijo Harry emocionado de volver a ver a su amiga.

-Tranquilos, ahora no nos separaremos más.

- ¿Yo acaso no existo? – preguntó un molestó Ron.

-¿Cómo que no?, ahora mismo iba hacía ti – dijo Hermione sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla que ocasionó un sonrojo por parte de Ron.

-¿Y Ginny? – preguntó la bruja con ansia.

-Aquí, sintiéndome ignorada por mi mejor amiga – dijo bromeando la pequeña de los Weasley.

Y las dos se abrazaron en un abrazo más que sincero, se habían extrañado demasiado.

-¡Cómo has cambiado! – dijeron las dos al unísono ocasionando las risas de los muchachos. Las dos se miraron y se rieron.

-Estas hermosísima – dijo Ginny sinceramente.

-Tu también tonta – bromeó Hermione que se había sonrojado por el cumplido de su amiga.

Entre risas y bromas, recuperaron todo el verano que habían pasado alejados los unos de los otros, contando los planeas que habían pensado para este nuevo curso. Mientras, un grupo de Slytherins veía la escena que habían montado los leones.

-¿Habéis visto como esta Granger? – dijo Spencer.

-¿Cómo? Acaso nunca has visto a una sangre sucia? – preguntó con desprecio Malfoy.

-Malfoy, sabemos que es una sangre sucia, pero eso no quita lo buena que se ha puesto, esta mejor que Pansy, y ya es decir – dijo Blaise, que era el único que le hacía frente a Draco.

-No exageres – dijo el rubio.

-No es exagerar, Pansy está muy vista, y Granger, va a ser un buen entretenimiento. – dijo Blaise sonriendo.

Malfoy se dirigió hacía el tren, ignorando a sus compañeros. Cada día eran más paletos. Vale que la sangre sucia había mejorado, pero no dejaba de ser la amiguita de Potter, la sabelotodo, la sangre sucia. 'Ha mejorado hasta el punto de ser la mejor' dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Draco intentó quitar esos pensamientos con la aparición de una morena en el compartimento del tren.

-Draquito ¿qué tal el verano? – preguntó la morena con voz seductora.

-Bien, Pansy, gracias – contestó secamente el rubio.

-¿Sabes? Te extrañé mucho – dijo la chica acercándose a la boca del rubio.

-Lo imaginaba. - conte´tó secamente, mientras se acercaba a la morena -¿Qué extrañaste? - preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Esto – y Pansy comenzó a besarle a Draco como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que aparecieron Blaise y Spencer.

-Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que estabais tan ocupados – bromeó Blaise.

-Pues deberías – comentó Draco a la vez que se soltaba de Pansy.

-Me voy a mi bagón. Luego estamos ¿verdad Draquito? – preguntó la bruja con una sonrisa.

-Claro, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido en el verano – dijo Draco sonriendo. La bruja se despidió con un movimiento con la mano y se fue con sus compañeras de casa.

-Draco, no pierdes tiempo tío – dijo Blaise.

-Ya lo sabes, perder tiempo con una mujer es de estúpidos - dijo sonriendo.

-¿Sabes a quién he vuelto a ver después en el pasillo del tren? – dijo Blaise.

-No me lo puedo imaginar – contestó Draco sarcásticamente, imaginando a quién había vuelto a ver su amigo.

-A la Granger - dijo entusiasmado Zabinni.

-¿Otra vez ella Zabinni? – preguntó molesto el rubio.

-¡Cómo para no! No me creo que no te hayas fijado en ella Draco - dijo totalmente extrañado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tan raro que no me haya fijado en una simple sangre sucia? - insinuó cansado de la conversación de su amigo.

-Por que tu y yo bien sabemos, que no se nos escapa ninguna chica, sea sangre sucia o no - dijo Blaise mientras se ponía bien la camisa con chulería.

-Pues que te quede claro que si no me he fijado en ella es por que no merece la pena - cortó el rubio.

-No te mientas, sé que es por que sabes que ella jamás te hará caso- dijo un arrogante Zabinni – ella te odia.

Draco rió ante el comentario.

– Aún no existe mujer en el mundo que no se resista a los encantos de Draco Malfoy.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu, no seas fantasma, anda - dijo Blaise.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo? - bromeó Malfoy a su amigo.

-Ligarte a Granger – dijo serio Blaise.

-No hay problema. ¿Pero que gano yo con eso? – preguntó Draco.

-¿Ligarte a la sangre sucia? - dijo Blaise como si fuese lo más obvio. Draco negó con la cabeza. -Te doy… - pensó el moreno – mi equipación de Quiditch – terminó.

-Hecho – dijo Draco.

-Pero tío, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿y Pansy? – dijo Blaise.

-Esto que quieres que haga con Granger no me va a cambiar mi vida, es un simple juego, y respecto a lo de Pansy, ella esta con otros, al igual que yo estoy con muchas otras – dijo el rubio marcando las dos últimas palabras.

En otro compartimento del tren se encontraban charlando animadamente otros cuatro amigos.

-Contésta! – dijo un malhumorado Ron.

-Pero qué quieres que te conteste, este verano conocí a gente – dije mirando a Ginny mandándole una indirecta de que le tenía que informar de muchas cosas- y punto.

-Está bien – terminó un celoso Ron.

-Habéis visto a Luna? – preguntó con impaciencia la castaña – tengo ganas de verla.

Lo cierto era que al finalizar el 6º año, ella y Luna se habían llevado estupendamente, la de Ravenclaw, era una persona pura y ante todo buena persona.

-Yo no la he visto en todo el día – dijo Ginny.

-Voy a buscarla ¿venís?- preguntó la joven bruja.

- No, yo me quedo estoy muy cansada - contestó la pelirroja.

-Sí yo también, ya la veremos al llegar al colegio - contestaron los dos amigos.

-Vale, en seguida vuelvo - dijo Hermione, suspirando al ver la vagancia de sus amigos.

Fue buscando por los pasillos pero no daba con la rubia, así que decidió hacer como sus

amigos y esperar a verla al llegar a Hogwarts. Vió la hora y se dio cuenta que pronto era la hora de llegada y aún se tenía que cambiar y ponerse el uniforme.

Cuando se dirigía a su compartimento, iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien.

* * *

¡He vuelto pequeñas! Tengo muchos, muchísimos capítulos escritos. Cuantos más post, más actualización. Un beso para todas!

Donna:)


	5. La Boca Del Lobo

**Capítulo 5 - "La boca del lobo" -.**

-Lo siento – dijo Hermione girándose a ver la cara de la persona con quien se había chocado – Parkinson.

-Mira por donde vas sangre sucia – le dijo la morena mirandola con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir.

-Cállate Parkinson - dijo mordaz la bruja castaña. Pansy le miró con superioridad a lo que Hermione imitó su comportoamiento y añadió - si no quieres acabar mal.

-¿Acaso me vas a hacer algo sangre sucia? – dijo Pansy mientras sonreía con malicia – no veo aquí ni al cara rajada ni al pobretón para ayudarte.

-Vete a la m...– comenz a decir la castaña dispuesta a irse pero una atronadora voz la paró.

-Trata con más respeto a tus superiores Granger – ordenó la voz de una cabellera rubia, con autoridad.

-Dejar ya de molestar que no lo conseguís – dijo la joven bruja mirandole a los ojos a Malfoy. No sabía por qué, pero mientras les intentaba poner en su sitio a aquellas dos serpientes; su mirada no paraba de recorrer el cuerpo de Draco con todo el disimulo que podía mantener.

¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto? Siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero ahora era mucho más que eso. Su cuerpo había cambiado, tenía la espalda más hancha y sus músculos del cuerpo se marcaban el doble con las camisetas que llevaba. Los brazos los tenía mucho más formados y las piernas se acentuaban con aquél pantalón del uniforme.

-No sabes mentir sangre sucia – dijo Malfoy divertido al ver el efecto que causaba en aquella mojigata. Por otra parte, él estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no poder apartar la mirada de ella.

Le gustaba el cambio de Granger, vaya que si le gustaba. Esas curvas pronunciadas, esa pequeña cinturita, esos ojos brillantes. Y ese carácter indomable que no cambiaría ni aunque pasaran todos los años del mundo.

-Que os den – dijo la castaña y por fin se fue de aquel lugar. Sin saber del todo porqué se encontraba mucho más nerviosa que de normal.

Draco no pudo parar de pensar en la castaña lo que quedó de trayecto. Igoró a Pansy y se puso a divagar en todo lo que había cambiado aquella castañita, y él quería saber todos los detalles de ese cambio.

Hermione se dirigió a su compartimento con paso acelarado e intentó quitar de sus pensamientos a un rubio que la había descolocado completamente. Maldijo en su interior a aquellas inoportunas hormonas, que no paraban de revolotear cuando le veía.

-Hermione – le dijo Ginny al verla entrar por la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-Dime - contestó curiosa al verle la cara - Esa cara me da miedo Gin. ¡Dime! - le insistió Hermione al ver que ésta solo la miraba sonriente sin decir una palabra.

-¿Has visto como está Malfoy este año? - dijo al fin la pelirroja con los ojos chispeantes.

-No, no se – dijo disimulando la castaña, suspirando, mientras se sentaba en el compartimento.

-¿Me dices en serio que no te has fijado, en sus ojos, en ese culo, en esa espalda? - preguntó la pequeña de los Weasley mientras con sus manos dibujaba la silueta de Draco.

-Sí. No es tan difícil de entender Gin - dijo Hermione sin hacerle mucho caso a su amiga.

-No te creo - dijo convencida la pelirrja.

-No me creas amiga, pero es así - contestó la castaña totalmente segura de lo que decía.

-Entonces, ¿porqué estás colorada? – preguntó la pelirroja suspicaz mientras sonreía con maldad.

La castaña suspiró.

-No sé Ginny - comenzó a decir, nerviosa ante la mirada de su amiga - Sí es posible que esté bueno, pero no deja de ser nuestro enemigo - dijo mientras ocasionaba la risa de su amiga.

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra Herms - dijo Weasley.

-Para mí sí, no voy a hablar bien de alguien que humillarme es su pasa tiempos preferido - dijo Hermione, harta de que Malfoy le alterara en tantas ocasiones a lo largo del día.

-Tienes razón – dijo Ginny comprendiendo lo que decía su amiga, a pesar de que seguía pensando en lo que le decía a Hermione; una cosa no quitaba la otra.

-Corre el tren ya a parado – chilló emocionada la pelirroja al saber que ya había vuelto por fin a Hogwarts.

-Echaré de menos esto - dijo con nostalgía la castaña mientras bajaba del tren.

-Tranquila, aún te queda un largo año – bromeó la pequeña de los Weasley haciendola reir a Hermione también.

Al bajar se encotnraron con Harry y Ron, cogieron sus baúles y se dirigieron hacia los carruajes de Hogwarts. Llegaron y una vez más, se volvierona emocionar al ver los adornos del lugar. La magía se palpaba en el ambiente. Los fantasmas de cada casa les saludó con una sonrisa al verles llegar.

Prontó llegó la hora de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador, que cada día estaba más arrugado y más viejo. Empezó a llamar uno a uno a aquellos alumnos que le miraban con recelo.

-Cada año son más pequeños – decía un divertido Ronald al ver a los alumnos de primero, hacienod reir a Harry y Hermione.

La ceremonia termino y gracias a un chasquido por parte de la mano de Dumbledore unos suculentos platos de comida aparecieron ante los ojos de los alumnos.

Durante la cena, un rubio de ojos grises, no había quitado la mirada de la mesa de los Griffindors. Esa Granger le estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cuándo se había fijado él en una sangre sucia?

Él tenía claro que no se debía relacionar con ella , ni siquiera para asuntos de cama, por su familia y su apellido. Draco Malfoy nunca había pensado que los hijos de muggles eran menos que los hijos de magos, él simplemente pensaba que era mejor ser hijo de mago. Había sido educado para despreciar a gente como Granger y él así lo había hecho.

Después de cenar, escucharon el discurso de Dumbledore, cada vez más emotivo y más esperanzador. En él el director insistía en al cordialidad de las casas, en que él iba a planear nuevos proyetos apra que las casas se unieran y consiguieran la fuerza que necesitaban para derrocar entre todos a Lord Voldermort.

Todos los alumnos murmuraban por los pasillos mientras iban a dormir a cerca de los que el director había dicho. Nadie era consciente del retorno tan absoluto que iba a hacer el mago tenebroso.

Los alumnos, gracias a los prefectos se fueron a las habitaciones a desempaquetar el equipaje y a reunirse con sus compañeros de casa.

-Draco, ¿a las doce en tu cuarto? – preguntó Pansy con una vocecita infantil.

-Está bien Pansy, pero ven puntual, estoy muy cansado – dijo Draco, que quería volver a conocer a Pansy y a todas las chicas que se cruzaran por su pasillo del colegio.

En ese mismo momento, en otra torre, una castaña se estaba metiendo en la cama cuando una lechuza picoteó su ventana.

Se levantó a cogerla pensando que sería Ann cuando vio que no sabía de quien se trataba, una vez más.

"_Has ido a la boca del lobo, pronto serás la siguiente"_

* * *

Mis pequeñas! Me alegraron mucho ver vuestras alertas a la historia y todas esas cosas. Muchas Gracias! Aquí teneis un nuevo capitulo, esperoq ue os guste. Y esta vez, siendo un poquito pedigueña, espero al menos.. ¿un post? Muchas gracias y un besazo a todas:)

Donna!


	6. Ronda De Prefectos

**Capítulo 6 - " Ronda de prefectos" -.**

A la mañana siguiente la bruja despertó malhumorada. Había tenido de esas pesadillas que te retumban en la cabeza para el resto de la mañana y no había podido descansar lo suficiente. Se levantó y fue directa a la ducha. En la repisa que había al lado de la puera del baño se encontró la carta que el día anterior había recibido. Le producía cierto miedo pensar que aquellas cartas anónimas realmente fueran amenazas y por eso, se intentaba mentalizar que sería alguna broma de algún alumno excesivamente chistoso.

Terminó de ducharse con rapidez al ver que no llegaba al desayuno y se puso el uniforme escolar. Era el primero día del último año del colegio y estaba amocionada. El uniforme de aquél año era como el de años atrás. La camisa le quedaba más ceñida que otros años por la madurez que había adquirido su cuerpo, al igual que la falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Se arregló el pelo dejándo sueltos sus rizos y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Se encontró a Ginny allí y bajó con ella para desayunar antes de ir a sus clases.

-Odio nuestro primer día – dijo Ron al mirar el horario que le acababa de dar la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó la castaña – oh no… pociones, por lo menos tenemos con Ravenclaw.

-Eso ña iguañ Herms – dijo Ron comiendo – sigue siendo Snape el pñofesorf.

-Mastica con la boca cerrada Ronald – dijo la castaña mirándolo con asco.

-Además, las clases con McGonagall sí que las tenemos con los slytherins – dijo Ron no queriendo dar por terminada la conversación.

-Pero, es McGonagall, mientras no sea Snape el profesor todo irá bien – dijo Hermione con optimismo.

Hermione, pasó una mirada por la mesa de las serpientes, sin saber muy bien a quién o qué quería encontrar. En seguida, divisó a una pareja compuesta por un rubio y una morena que conocía a la perfección. Se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana, llegaba a ser asta agresivo para la castaña. La joven leona rápidamente apartó la mirada de ahí y siguió la conversación con Ginny y Ron como si nada.

Las clases del día pasaron con rapidez. Todos los profesores se dedicaban a explicar cómo iba a ser su amteria aquél año y los requisitos que debían de cumplir los alumnos para poder aprobar la asignatura.

Por la noche, después de cenar se fue a hacer la ronda de los prefectos junto a Ron.

-Ron, ve tu por esos pasillos, y yo por estos, así lo hacemos más rápido vale? – le preguntó la castaña a su amigo.

-Está bien, cuando acabes me esperas y nos volvemos juntos a la torre de Gryffindor – contestó el pelirrojo.

-Está bien – dijo la castaña y se despidió dándole a Ron un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se sonrojara el chico.

-Qué enternecedor – dijo una profunda voz cuando la silueta de Ron ya había desaparecido por uno de los pasillos.

-Cállate Malfoy – dijo Hermione, y siguió con su recorrido.

-¿Y si no quiero? – le preguntó Malfoy con tono arrogante. Le encantaba hacer enfadar a la castaña.

-Te haré callar – dijo tranquilamente la bruja.

-No me amenaces Granger, sabes que te puedo hacer mucho más daño que tú a mí – le dijo Malfoy molesto por la actitud orgullosa de la chica.

Dicho esto Draco la empujó fuertemente a la pared haciendo que esta diera un gritito de dolor. La aprisionó con su cuerpo a la pared y le dijo:

-Que te quede claro Granger, que aquí, mando yo. Ten cuidado, no te vayas a meter a la boca del lobo – dijo Malfoy arrastrando sus palabras. Disfrutando de sentir el cuerpo de Hermione bajo el suyo, dominándola.

Hermione le intentó seprar pero éste no le dejaba. Sus cuerpos se hallaban cada vez más juntos. Los alientos de ambos empezaron a mezclarse. Draco, respiró el perfume de Hermione, rosas frescas, le gustó ese olor, empezó a acercarse más y más a los labios de una Hermione que se había paralizado a causa del rubio. La chica, temblaba ante la cercanía del chico, pero no le disgustaba en absoluto. N sabía porqué tenía que temblar pero la sola presencia del rubio le perturbaba la mente.

El joven mago noto el nerviosismo de Granger, y volvió a la realidad.

-¿Asustada Granger? – preguntó en un tono burlón.

Hermione, que había empezado a recuperar la cordura dijo– nunca.

Draco sonrió irónicamente ante el comentario de la castaña, sabía que aquella leona orgullosa nunca dejaría de serlo; y le dijo antes de marcharse hacia sus sala común.

-Sé que te ha encantado que hayamos estado tan juntos – dijo con una superioridad repugnanate para la bruja- ¿quién no lo estaría ante alguien como yo? – añadió Malfoy con la chulería que le caracterizaba – pero ha sido un mal entendido, ¿queda claro sangre sucia?

-¡Qué ego! – empezó la castaña, que no podía creer como alguien podía llegar a ser tan creído – el momento al que te refieres a sido menos importante que lo que tu llegas a ser en mi vida – terminó la castaña que por un extraño motivo le habían molestado las palabras del rubio.

-Lo que tu digas Granger – dijo Draco ignorando lo que le acababa de decir la castaña. Se giró sin mirarla y se dirigió a su sala común sin decirle una palabra.

Lo que más odiaba era no dejar de darle vueltas al perfume, a las palabras que le había dicho, al cuerpo que había aprisionado a la pared, a esos labios sonrosados, a esa cercanía que habían tenido y sobre todo; a ese nerviosismo de la chica ante su presencia que no le había pasado inadvertido.

Claramente, esa Granger le estaba volviendo loco. Ni siquiera la noche pasada había podido olvidarse unos instantes de ella, ni siquiera con Pansy.

¡Se había imaginado hacer el amor con la bruja!


	7. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Capítulo 7 - "Gryffindor vs Slytherin"-.**

Pasaron los días y no había vuelto a tener ningún encontronazo como el de aquél día con Malfoy, aunque la chica no lo había olvidado.

Por el colegio, los chismes y las habladurías siempre seguían. Las chicas babeaban por Malfoy, según ellas el Dios del Sexo. La castaña reía ante esas habladurías, pero no dejaban de sorprenderla. Por fin llegó el fin de semana, justamente ese fin de semana tocaba Hogsmade.

-Herms! – la llamó Ron- me tienes que hacer un favor.

-Claro, dime Ron – dijo Mione.

-¿Me podrías acompañar hoy a Hogsmade? – dijo el pelirrojo– tengo que comprar unas cosas y si no me acompañas tu voy solo porque Ginny y Harry… ya sabes – terminó Ron que no aceptaba del todo la relación entre su hermana y su mejor amigo.

-¡Claro!- dijo Hermione contenta por el plan – me esperas a que me cambie de ropa y bajo ¿vale?

-Está bien, ¡no tardes! – dijo Ron antes de ver marchar a su chica por la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Medio hora después Hermione ya se había preparado. Se puso una falda gris por encima de las rodillas. Con unas botas y un jersey como abrigo. Se maquilló suavemente los ojos y se definió sus rizos dejándolos sueltos.

Bajó al gran comedor donde Ron le esperaba. Al verla quedó maravillado. No estaba espectacular, pero sí hermosa y atractiva.

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó Herms con una sonrisa.

-Faltas tú – dijo Ron consiguiendo que la bruja se sonrojara.

-Vamos – contestó Hermione cogiéndole con decisión a Ron del brazo, salieron de Hogwarts.

Pasaron la mañana hablando y riendo juntos, no querían volver a Hogwarts así que decidieron ir a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas para no terminar con el día.

Hermione se estaba riendo del último chiste que Weasley había contado mientras la gente del bar les miraba con enojo por el bullicio que estaban creando.

-¿Voldemort liado con Snape? No me lo creo… - continuó riendo la castaña.

-¡Que si! Y ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que la Skeeter lo publique – continuó el pelirrojo con la broma.

-Ron –dijo la castaña poniéndose algo más seria – no vas a adivinar quién acaba de entrar al bar.

-No me asustes Herms, ¿quién? – preguntó un curioso Ron.

-¡Lavender!

-¡Mierda! ¿Me ha visto? – preguntó con miedo Ron – dime que no – suplicó.

-No sé, no ha mirado hacia aquí, así que creo que no – dijo Hermione - ¿quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?

-Sí por favor – dijo para después levantarse rápidamente de la silla.

Pagaron y salieron de Las Tres Escobas.

-Ron ¿qué pasa con Lavender? – preguntó Hermione mirándole con curiosidad.

-Desde que lo dejamos, no deja de lanzarse a mi cuello, es una pesada – dijo agobiado haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Pero quedasteis como amigos, ¿no?

-Sí, pero según ella, hace eso con todos sus amigos – dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Habla con ella Ro-ro – dijo la castaña bromeando.

-No te rías Herms! – dijo Ron – no sé qué hacer – explicó mientras se despeinaba con nerviosismo el pelo.

-Habla del tema con ella y punto – dijo la bruja tranquilamente.

-Tendré que hacer eso.

Siguieron caminando y charlando hasta que una voz les paró en seco.

-Pero mira quienes son, el pobretón y la sangre sucia – dijo Zabinni arrastrando las palabras, como si disfrutara de humillar a esas personas, que así era.

-¿Por qué no pasas de nosotros Zabinni? Ya sabes, al igual que a nosotros nos das igual tú – dijo la castaña astutamente.

-Tu calla Granger, por muy buena que estés no te da derecho a hablar así a los sangre limpia – dijo Blaise triunfante.

-Tú a Hermione no le hablas así – dijo Ron empujando a Zabinni.

-Weasley, ¿quieres pelea?, porque estás en minoría – dijo la serpiente triunfante de haber conseguido su propósito.

-Me da igual – dijo Ron y cuando ya tenía el brazo levantado para darle un puñetazo, una mano lo paró.

-Pobretón, cálmate, te podríamos hacer demasiado daño pero da la casualidad que nos has pillado en un buen día – dijo la serena voz de Draco.

-Qué raro, ver a una serpiente feliz – murmuró Hermione. Pero Draco la había escuchado.

-Para tu información Granger, estábamos a gusto por no tener que aguantar la presencia de sangre sucias como tú, pero llegaste y se arruinó el día – le contestó Draco.

Hermione, no había asimilado bien estas palabras de Malfoy, ¿cómo le podían llegar a afectar tanto las palabras de una vil serpiente?

Draco no pudo seguir con sus comentarios hirientes ya que un puño se estampó en un rostro.

-¡¿Qué coño haces Weasley! – gritó Malfoy sin dar crédito a lo que el pobretón acababa de hacer.

-Defender a Hermione.

Dicho esto, empezó una pelea de Blaise y Draco contra Ron hasta que la joven castaña gritó:

-Expelliarmus – apuntando a Blaise, que salió disparado unos cuantos metros más alejados de donde se encontraban.

-Vamos Ron – dijo la castaña cogiéndole al pelirrojo del brazo.

Pero Ron no le hacía caso, mantenía una lucha de miradas con Malfoy.

-Vamos - dijo la castaña tirando más fuerte hasta que después de varios intentos consiguió alejarlos de esas serpientes – no valen la pena.

Se alejaron de ahí dejando a un Draco malhumorado. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho que él, el dios del sexo, el rey de slytherin, no valían la pena?

Lo que el joven rubio no podía llegar a entender era qué era lo que había sentido cuando la castaña se iba con Weasley. ¿Acaso quería ir él en lugar de Weasley?

Draco tenía una cosa clara y era que tenía que hacer algo para sacarse a Granger de la cabeza, él era un chico caprichoso así que, decidió conseguir su capricho, costara lo que costase, Granger tenía que ser suya. Después de eso, se olvidaría de ella como de todas las demás, o eso pensaba él.

El fin de semana pasó rápido y ya se encontraron con el fastidioso lunes.

Hermione y Ginny bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor, pasó una mirada por la mesa de las serpientes y se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy, que la miraban con el mismo semblante frío de siempre.

Aquél día tenían con McGonagall y eso incluía tener también con los slyhterins.

-Que cada uno se siente en su pupitre – dijo la profesora empezando la clase.

-Hoy el profesorado me ha informado de las múltiples discusiones que tenéis entre estas dos casas, así que hemos decidido que esta clase y las que hagan falta trabajéis juntos para limar asperezas – dijo la profesora esperando que los alumnos de las diferentes casas se juntaran en parejas.

-Está bien, yo haré las parejas – dijo al fin la profesora.

-Longbottom con Zabinni.

-Weasley con Parkinson.

-Granger con Malfoy.

-Potter con Goyle.

- . . .

Hermione se dirigió hacia el asiento que estaba al lado de Malfoy, nada de acuerdo con la separación que había hecho la jefa de su propia casa.

-Hoy trabajaremos sobre la teoría de la transformación – empezó la profesora McGonagall - La transformación o transfiguración, el cambio mágico de una persona, animal u objeto en otro es una materia compleja – siguió la profesora.

-Menudo coñazo – murmuró Draco para sí mismo.

-Granger te habrá encantado que te toque conmigo ¿verdad?

-Ha sido un sueño hecho realidad- dijo hermione con un tono de voz sarcástico.

-Lo sé – y una infantil voz llamó a Malfoy.

-Draquito, ¿esta noche quedamos? – preguntó una rubia de Slytherin con cara de estúpida.

-Está bien, después de las rondas ¿vale?

-Genial – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione bufó ante esos comentarios y Draco lo notó y sonrió.

-¿Celosa Granger?

-¿De qué? –preguntó con sorna.

-De no poder pasar conmigo la noche.

-Ni lo sueñes Malfoy – dijo Hermione dando como por terminada la conversación.

A la tarde Hermione se fue a su cuarto a leer un rato y mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny, se fueron a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Draco, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal va lo de la apuesta? – preguntó Blaise a Draco con intriga.

-¿Qué apuesta? – preguntó un confundido Malfoy.

-La de Granger – le explicó su amigo.

-Lo había olvidado, tranquilo, la ganaré seguro – dijo con orgullo el rubio. No sabía del todo cómo lo haría, pero no iba a perderla.

Los tres griffindors, que les habían visto venir y escucharon toda la conversación por parte de los slytherins y se fueron a aclararles las cosas a esas serpientes.

-¿Qué estáis hablando de Hermione? –pregunto el pelirrojo con enfado.

-Nada que te importe Weasley – dijo Malfoy.

-¿De qué apuesta hablabais?

-De que vuestra amiga va a caer en las sabanas de aquí mi amigo Draco – dijo Blaise que estaba harto de no poder callarles la boca a esos leones.

- Y ¿acaso creéis que Hermione va a caer? – rió Ginny ante el comentario de Blaise.

-Claro que sí enana Weasley – dijo Draco – sino, al tiempo, dijo amenazándoles.

-En fin, vámonos chicos, no hay de qué preocuparse, Hermione es demasiado lista como para caer en esos juegos – dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras se dirigían a la sala común de Griffindor.


	8. Primer Encuentro

**Capítulo 8 -"Primer Encuentro" - **

A día siguiente la joven castaña se levantó y bajo a desayunar junto a sus amigos al Gran Comedor.

Harry, Ron y Ginny habían decidido no decirles nada a Hermione a cerca de lo que habían oído el pasado día a los slytherins. Ellos pensaban que no debían de molestar a la castaña con habladurías de semejante tipo, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para alejar a ese rubio de su vida si es que él intentaba acercarse a ella.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo una alegre castaña al sentarse en la mesa con sus amigos.

-¿Buenos? Serán para ti, primera hora doble con los slytherins – dijo Ron, que no estaba de un humor demasiado agradable.

-Eso es cierto, pero hace un día hermoso -dijo la castaña mirando la ventana que daba al exterior.

-y ¿por qué estás de tan buen humor, si puede saberse? – preguntó Ginny.

-Por nada, me he levantado con buen pie – dijo con simpleza mintras daba un mordisco a su tostada.

-¿Vamos ya a clases? – preguntó Harry tras desayunar; que había estado demasiado callado durante la comida.

-Sí – dijo Ron.

-Yo ahora os alcanzo, id sin mí – dijo la castaña mientras echaba una mirada cómplice a su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no has ido Hermione? – preguntó Ginny con voz apagada.

-Dime qué ha pasado – explicó la castaña con seriedad.

-Que ha pasado ¿de qué?- preguntó la pelirroja. Sin entenderle a su amiga.

-Entre Harry y tú, hoy los dos estabais rarísimos – aclaró Hermione.

-Ah, eso… - dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada – es que Harry yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la bruja - si hasta hace dos días estabais genial.

-Desde que llegamos a Hogwarts no estamos en nuestro mejor momento – aclaró la pequeña de los Weasley.

-¿Por algo en especial? – intentó sonsacarle.

-No… -dijo Ginny sin mucha convicción. Le miro a Hermione y añadió -bueno sí.

-Dilo ya Ginny – dijo una castaña que estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa.

-Es que… Harry le mira de forma diferente que a mí a Cho – empezó a explicar la joven que se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz- habla con ella a todas horas, en las comidas no para de mirarle y ayer se lo dije todo a Harry y me dijo que no me inventara cosas que no son – terminó de contar la pelirroja que estaba a punto de caer una lágrima por sus mejillas.

-Pero Gin, si te ha dicho que es mentira, no te tortures, confía en él – dijo Hermione comprensiva con su amiga.

-Pero sé que tengo razón, tu no le has visto como le mira – le discutió Weasley.

-Con todo lo que habéis pasado juntos ¿en serio crees que lo iba a tirar todo por Chang? – le preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé – dijo una apenada Ginny.

-Bueno tú no te preocupes ¿vale? – dijo – yo ahora me tengo que ir a clases de McGonagall pero en el recreo te iré a buscar para que te tranquilices y saques esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza – dijo Hermione dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias amiga - le contestó Ginny con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti tonta – dijo Hermione sonriéndole desde la otra punta del Gran Comedor.

Entre tanta charla Hermione llegó tarde a clases de Transformaciones.

-Señorita Granger, llega tarde – dijo la profesora McGonagall enfadada.

-Lo siento profesora, no he podido llegar antes – se excusó Hermione.

-¿Tiene alguna excusa coherente? – dijo la jefa de la casa Gryffindor con sarcasmo.

Hermione la miró y le dijo -Me entretuve hablando-.

-Eso no es excusa señorita Granger, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, vaya a su pupitre con el Señor Malfoy – dijo la profesora dando por acabada la conversación.

La profesora animaga siguió dando su clase.

-Granger no hay que ser tan rebelde y contestarle a tu profesora – dijo Draco en tono burlón.

-Cállate Malfoy – le espetó la bruja.

-¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? – preguntó Malfoy queriendo obtener a su capricho para quitarse esa obsesión que lo perseguía desde hacía noches.

-Porque sé que ahora mismo me vas a empezar a insultar – dijo tranquilamente la castaña, ya habían sido muchos años de experiencia como para saber cómo actuaba.

-Te equivocas – dijo sensualmente la profunda voz de Malfoy.

-No te creo- dijo Hermione, aunque para decir eso tuvo que ver los ojos de Malfoy que como siempre, le miraron con frialdad.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? – dijo Malfoy empezando un juego con la bruja del que no quería acabar, le hacía gracia discutir con aquella bruja, siempre se ponía a la defensiva de una manera muy graciosa.

-Simplemente, no ser tú – dijo la leona sin ningún tipo de reproche en su voz. Lo cierto era que algo dentro de ella quería creerle pero algo en su interior se lo impedía, debían de ser todos los años que la humilló e insultó.

-Me aburro – dijo Malfoy un rato más tarde – esta profesora se repite con lo que dice.

-Tienes toda la razón – dijo Hermione haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quién lo diría, Granger metiéndose con una profesora – dijo Malfoy con su habitual tono.

-Ya empezaba a tardar en salir el verdadero Malfoy – dijo la castaña con franqueza.

-¿Quién te ha dicho a ti cual de los dos Malfoys es el verdadero? – le preguntó Malfoy tensándose.

En ese momento, Hermione le miró a sus ojos y vio que aquella frialdad que le caracterizaba había desaparecido.

-No sé, yo sólo conozco al Malfoy de hace 7 años – dijo con simpleza la chica.

-Eso no significa que lo conozcas Granger – dijo Draco con un tono de superioridad.

-Ni tú a mí y siempre me vas insultando con lo poco que me conoces – le recriminó la castaña.

-Granger, en este mundo hay diferentes situaciones. Tú estás en la más cómoda, simplemente tienes que ser tú, yo en cambio no tengo esa facilidad – le explicó sin pensar el rubio.

-¿Cómo es tu situación? - le preguntó con curiosidad la leona.

En ese preciso instante sonó el timbre que daba el final de la clase.

-Para mañana tráiganme los ejercicios de transformación bien hechos – se oía a una profesora McGonagall.

Pero Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Malfoy. ¿Acaso había un Malfoy bueno? ¿Es posible que todo lo que le había dicho Malfoy en los últimos 6 años no lo sintiera en realidad? La chica no sabía por qué tenía estos pensamientos en la cabeza, pero ese rubio se había convertido en una de sus pesadillas, o sueños, más habituales.

Algo dentro de ella se había encendido, quería conocer a ese Malfoy, quería que le abriera su corazón, quería estar con él, pero ella sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible. ¿Una gryffindor con un Slytherin? Se estaba volviendo loca.

Hermione con esos pensamientos en la cabeza no se había dado cuenta que el aula se había vaciado hace varios minutos y que solo quedaba ella.

Se apresuró guardando todos los libros en su mochila cuando escucho una risitas en su espalda y se giró para ver de quien venía aquella espantosa risa.

-Ya vale Pansy – dijo Draco que aún seguía sonriendo.

-Granger, ¿aun aquí? ¿Qué quieres, más clases? – le dijo una Pansy con un tono de voz amenazante.

-No Parkinson, solo buscaba un sitio donde no estuviera gente tan asquerosa como tú – le dijo tranquilamente la castaña mientras se disponía a salir.

-Si hablamos de asquerosidades tú encabezas la lista sangre sucia – dijo Pansy haciendo parar el camino a la castaña.

-Lo que tú digas – le contestó la castaña haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía la de slytherin.

-Mira sang…- empezó a decir Pansy pero alguien la llamó desde la puerta.

-Pansy ¿vienes? – dijo Blaise.

-Sí, ya voy – le contestó – y tu sangre sucia ten cuidado cuando vayas sola por los pasillos.

-¿Es una amenaza? – dijo Hermione riéndose por el comentario.

-Exacto – terminó Pansypara marcharse junto a su compañero de casa.

Draco, hasta el momento no había abierto la boca, y no lo hizo hasta que Pansy hubiese desaparecido por la puerta.

-¿Tú no te vas tampoco? – le dijo la bruja con tono despectivo. Le había enfadado que Draco no hubiera abierto la boca, quería saber de qué parte se pondría aunque algo en su interior le decía que la respuesta a su pregunta no le iba a gustar.

-No – dijo tranquilamente Draco – tengo cosas mejores que hacer – terminó con voz seductora.

Draco, no podía parar de pensar en esa leona que lo volvía loco, esos labios carnosos, esos ojos, esos pechos, ese mar de curvas. Sin pensárselo dos veces y antes de darle tiempo de contestar a la castaña, se acerco a su rostro poco a poco hasta que los labios de ambos se hicieron uno.

La castaña enseguida notó los labios de Draco en los suyos y esa sensación no le disgustaba para nada.

El rubio espero unos instantes para ver la reacción de la castaña. Al principio se quedó quieta, no se lo esperaba; pero al instante empezó a responderle a su beso, gustosa.

Draco, pidió paso a su lengua y Hermione aceptó rápidamente. Estuvieron así un buen rato, Hermione acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de Draco y él sangre limpia mientras, recorría el cuerpo de ella con sus manos.

La chica no se quería separar, le volvía loca ese perfume a menta fresca, esa voz seductora, ese cuerpo, ese cabello.

Sus lenguas no paraban de jugar, pronto los labios de él pasaron a ese cuello que tanto había deseado. Le empezó a dar pequeños mordisquitos que la bruja le contestaba con un pequeño gemido que le excitaron muchísimo al rubio.

Por su parte, Hermione, empezó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja de Malfoy, quién correspondió a sus caricias haciéndolas más enérgicas.

Estuvieron así, segundos, minutos o incluso horas, habían perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que el rey de slytherin bajó a la realidad.

-Granger, es hora de irnos – le dijo con voz calmada.

-Es verdad, sal tu primero, y yo después para que nadie sospeche – dijo la castaña al rubio, sin creerse todavía qué había pasado.

-Está bien, adiós– se despidió el rubio como si nada dejando a la castaña sola con sus pensamientos.

-Adiós – susurró la castaña viendo como el rubio se iba.


	9. Finnigan

**Capítulo 9 – "Finnigan" -.**

La castaña salió del aula donde minutos antes el rubio había desaparecido. Su mente no podía parar de pensar en aquel chico que la volvía loca con su arrogancia y seducción. De solo pensar en el momento que acababa de vivir se estremecía y le daba una sensación en el estomago que jamás había sentido por ningún otro chico que ella había estado. La bruja sabía que esa relación era imposible, demasiados prejuicios por ambas partes y sobre todo, demasiados inconvenientes.

Le encantaba la forma en que la había tratado, besado y acariciado, pero para no sufrir debía de olvidarse de aquel momento y hacer como si no hubiera pasado aunque eso le resultara algo imposible.

-¡Hermione! – alguien la llamó por el pasillo.

-Gin! ¿Qué tal estás? – le preguntó la castaña con el intento de dejar de pensar en el rubio.

-Bueno, mejor. ¿Tú? – se interesó su amiga.

-Bien – dijo Hermione intentando mostrarle una sonrisa.

-No te creo, ¿dónde te has metido en el recreo? – le interrogó la pelirroja.

-Eh… -pensó la castaña – en la biblioteca.

-Mientes, te he buscado ahí y no te he encontrado – dijo con suspicacia - ¿qué te pasa Herms?

-Nada, sólo un mal día.

-Está bien – dijo la pequeña de los Weasley pensando que más tarde volvería a interrogar a su amiga - ¿vienes a comer?

-¿¡A comer! – exclamó la castaña, definitivamente, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Claro, ¿vienes?

-Sí sí, ya voy – dijo la castaña mientras las dos amigas se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor.

Al entrar, varias miradas masculinas se posaron en ellas, entre ellas, la de un rubio que apretaba los puños al ver a esos estúpidos babear por una de las chicas. No sabía por qué, le molestaba que alguien a parte de él pudiera mirarla con lujuria y pasión.

Las chicas se sentaron con Lavender y Parvati y empezaron una animada charla sobre moda. Hermione no probó bocado, su estómago se había cerrado de golpe. Miró varias veces a la mesa de slytherin para ver a Draco, pero él nunca la miraba a ella y se dedicaba a escuchar las cosas que le decía una rubia de la casa de las serpientes.

A la tarde, Hermione se fue a dar un paseo a los jardines de Hogwarts, necesitaba pensar y quería estar tranquila, alejada del mundo; pero ello se vio interrumpido cuando se le acercó Ginny.

-Hermione, ¿estás mejor? – preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? – le preguntó la castaña.

-Esta mañana, en el pasillo estabas rarísima – se sinceró Ginny.

-Nada es solo que… ¿te acuerdas del chico rubio muggle del que te hable? –explico Granger.

-Sí, ¿el del verano?

-Sí el mismo, simplemente me acordé de él – mintió la castaña, no quería decirle a la pelirroja su lio con Malfoy, al menos, no de momento – bueno y tu ¿qué tal?

-Mejor, pero, sigo pensando que a Harry le pasa algo con Chang. – dijo Weasley mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

-Olvídate ya de eso – le dijo Herms – Harry te quiere a ti y lo sabes.

-Gracias Mione – dijo una sincera Ginny.

-De nada – dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la pequeña de los Weasley.

Mientras tanto, un rubio se dedicaba a dar vueltas a su habitación. Esperaba una importante carta de su padre que no llegaba. Al fin vio a la lechuza de la familia Malfoy picotear en su ventana.

_Querido hijo, _

_Sintiéndolo mucho, tu fecha para la iniciación de mortífago se va a retrasar. El Señor Tenebroso os dará la señal mediante un accidente que tendrá lugar en Hogwarts. _

_Cuando ocurra tal acción deberás avisar a todos los de tu casa para que estén atentos a cualquier llamada de nuestro Señor._

_Un abrazo, _

_Lucius Malfoy. _

-Joder! – gritó Malfoy. Draco nunca había pensado con la mentalidad de un mortífago, pero sabía que si no lo hacía su familia lo pagaría muy caro. El retraso de su iniciación a pesar de no ser culpa suya, sabía que significaba mínimos castigos para sus padres.

¿Qué atroz accidente planeaba Voldemort en Hogwarts? Sabía que nunca atacaría a los sangre limpia, pero ¿y a los nacidos de muggles?

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se fue a dar una ducha para calmar sus pensamientos.

La tarde pasó sin más novedades y llegó la hora de cenar. Los alumnos se dirigían al Gran Comedor entre charlas y risas y se sentaron cada uno en su casa correspondiente.

-Ron, ¿has visto a Harry y Ginny? – le preguntó Hermione al sentarse a su lado.

-No, creía que Gin estaría contigo – le respondió el pelirrojo.

-No sé donde estarán – murmuró la castaña.

-Oye Hermione – le llamó una conocida voz.

-Dime Seamus – dijo Hermione mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Luego me puedes acompañar a la torre de Gryffindor para buscar un libro de Tranformaciones y así me ayudas con un ejercicio – preguntó sonrojándose el chico – no lo entiendo bien.

-Claro, antes que vaya a hacer la ronda de prefectos te acompaño – dijo Granger.

-Gracias – dijo el muchacho esbozando una tímida sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció encantadora.

Terminaron de cenar al cabo de una media hora y Finnigan fue en su busca.

-¿Me acompañas?

-Claro – dijo la castaña – Ron quedamos a la hora de hacer las rondas en frente del retrato de La Dama Gorda – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ron.

-Vale, no tardes Herms.

Así Seamus y Hermione se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, pero se fueron por un camino desconocido para la castaña.

-Seamus, ¿no íbamos a la torre de Gryffindor? – le preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, pero por un camino diferente, así puedo pasar más tiempo contigo – dijo haciendo sonrojar a Hermione.

-Si estamos siempre juntos en las comidas y así.

-Pero hablamos muy poco, y te querría conocer más – dijo tímidamente.

-Eso está hecho – dijo la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No lo entiendes Hermione.

¿Qué no entiendo? – le preguntó la castñaa que estaba empezando a no entender la situación.

-Esto – dijo Seamus, y poco a poco se acercó a los labios de la chica hasta que los dos labios se juntaron.

La bruja no podía imaginar la reacción de Seamus y al sentir ese beso lo apartó rápidamente.

-No Seamus, no te confundas – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me confundo, simplemente hago lo que siento – dijo mientras se volvía hacia Hermione para seguir con aquél beso.

-No. ¡Suéltame! – le gritó Herms que estaba acorralada en la pared con Finnigan en frente de ella.

-Finnigan! – gritó una fuerte voz que hizo estremecer a Hermione – suéltala.

-Malfoy déjame en paz – le contestó Seamus – no le estoy haciendo nada que ella no quiera, así que déjanos tranquilos.

-¡Qué te largues! – le amenazó Malfoy cuando estaba por sacar su varita.

-Tranquilo, que no hace falta, ya me marchaba – dijo Finnigan – adiós Hermione.

-Adiós Seamus – murmuró Hermione con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Draco en cuanto hubo desaparecido la silueta de Seamus.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Segura? – se quiso asegurar el rubio.

-Sí, sí - dijo la chica - ¿por qué lo has hecho? – le preguntó.

-¿Hacer qué? – le interrogó con la mirada Malfoy.

-Ayudarme – dijo – aunque no hacía falta, Seamus no sabía lo que hacía – terminó la bruja.

-Lo hice porque odio a hombres como él que no entienden un no por respuesta – le contestó con la voz arrogante que le caracterizaba – y es obvio que me necesitabas para librarte de ese, eres demasiado inocente.

-No soy inocente Malfoy, pero igualmente, gracias – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole, ya que no quería seguir discutiendo.

-De nada – le contestó el chico esbozando una media sonrisa – adiós.

El rubio se fue para su sala común y Hermione se dirigió a hacer la ronda de los prefectos con Ron, aunque al pelirrojo por supuesto, no le comentó nada de lo sucedido con Seamus, ni mucho menos de lo sucedido con Draco.

Draco Malfoy no sabía por qué había ayudado a la impura, la odiaba ¿o no?.

Estaba hecho un mar de dudas, no sabía por qué había seguido a Hermione cuando la vio desaparecer del Gran Comedor con aquel baboso, sólo sabía que quería saber a dónde iban y qué iban a hacer. Quería tener a Hermione, quería hacerla suya para así olvidarse de ella, como hacía con todas las chicas.

Malfoy, aligeró el paso para ir hacia su cuarto donde le esperaba Cloe Smith, una chica de Slyhterin que se le había insinuado y Malfoy la había invitado a pasar la noche con él.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano y se dirigó hacia el Gran Comedor que estaba lleno de gente de Slytherin, los madrugadores del colegio.

Al ver el ambiente del Gran Comedor decidió hacer tiempo dando una vuelta por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy no había parado de observar a la castaña desde que hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor y al ver que se iba decidió seguirla. No había podido dormir por estar pensando en ella. No era la primera vez que se imaginaba hacer el amor con ella mientras lo hacía con otras chicas, por lo tanto, decidió hacer realidad su imaginación.


	10. Charla de Chicas

**Capítulo 10 – "Charla de chicas"-.**

Una castaña iba caminando ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando un brazo la agarró y la empujó a un aula que se encontraba vacía.

Hermione, sorprendida, al no ver nada y como acto reflejo sacó su varita para poder defenderse de algo o alguien del exterior. Sin embargo, con rapidez, le llegó un suspiro de aroma a menta que le recordaba a un joven mago.

-Guarda eso – le susurró sensualmente una voz.

-¿Malfoy? – le preguntó con temor la voz de la castaña, sin estar segura de quién se trataba.

-El mismo – dijo con una voz llena de arrogancia mientras con un leve movimiento de varita, encendía las luces.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó la bruja que no sabía qué intención tenía el rubio.

-No creo que quieras que te lo explique ahora, pudiendo hacer cosas mejores… ¿no te parece?– dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione.

Draco sin parar de mirar a Hermione, puso una mano en la pequeña cintura de la castaña, y la empezó a acercar a sí mismo. La joven, no opuso gran resistencia y se comenzó a dejar querer. Al notar el aliento del mago en su cuello no pudo evitar estremecerse y se maldijo por ponerse nerviosa frente a Malfoy.

Al joven, tampoco le pasó inadvertido la reacción por parte de la castaña, para él divertida, sonrió para sí mismo.

-¿Nerviosa? – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

-Claro que no, Malfoy – dijo la bruja con dignidad; viendo como el rubio se acercaba a su boca peligrosamente.

La mente de la chica le decía que no se acercara más, que de una forma u otra le iba a hacer sufrir y además; era Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Hermione hizo caso omiso a su mente y fue ella la que se lanzó la primera a ese beso tan deseado.

Hermione se acercó a los finos labios de Draco y le dio un corto pero intenso beso. A Malfoy le sorprendió el atrevimiento de la chica pero le encantó esa faceta suya. Volvieron a juntar sus labios pero esta vez para no separarlos. Se besaban como si hubieran echado en falta esos besos, ese sabor.

Draco le mordió suavemente el labio a Hermione y empezó a meter muy despacio su lengua en la boca de ella. Sus lenguas jugaban y recorrían la boca como si nunca más se volverían a juntar. Hermione dirigió sus manos al pelo de Draco y empezó a jugar con él, con lentitud. Draco comenzó a acariciar la cintura de la chica, con temor a que ella no quisiera avanzar más. Se acariciaban con suavidad, saboreando el momento.

Draco pasó de los labios al suave cuello de la chica, le dio un profundo beso y lo comenzó a lamer con suavidad aspirando su aroma y esa suavidad que tanto le encantaba. Hermione instintivamente se estremeció al notar la humedad de la lengua en su cuello. Ella llevó sus manos al cuello del mago y comenzó a deslizarlas por su espalda, acariciándola y palpando con minuciosidad cada musculo de su cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Draco le mordió sin previo aviso el cuello. Aquello excito demasiado al rubio y le empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa poco a poco. Hermione no paraba de tocarle y acariciarle dulcemente. Le empezó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja y después pasó al cuello blanquecino de Malfoy, donde le dejó una marca de sus besos.

Malfoy borracho de deseo, le estaba terminando de desabrochar los botones de la camisa a la bruja cuando ella volvió a la realidad y lo empujó levemente para separarse de él.

-Malfoy, esto no está bien – dijo la chica intentando empujarle para que se apartara.

-Vamos Granger, tu y yo sabemos que quieres que siga – le dijo con una voz sensual; fastidiado por la interrupción de ella.

-No me tomes por una de tus perras – le amenazó Hermione.

-No te tomo por nada de eso – dijo Malfoy seriamente mirándole a los ojos a la chica – pero no sé por qué quieres parar algo que estabas disfrutando.

Hermione no podía aguantar la mirada tan penetrante del rubio y se sonrojó desmesuradamente cuando el rubio terminó la frase. Draco, que la había estado observando, le pareció adorable esa reacción por parte de la leona.

La castaña estaba intentando volver a la realidad, y hacer entrar en razón al rubio.

-Malfoy, tu y yo nos odiamos – empezó a decir Hermione.

-¿Eso importa en estos momentos? – le cortó Malfoy.

-Yo no me lio con alguien que me odia – le espetó la bruja, empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Temo decirte Granger, que ya lo has hecho – dijo Malfoy con una media sonrisa.

Hermione, no lo soportó más, se puso bien sus ropas, se amoldo el pelo y salió por la puerta no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a Malfoy.

Draco se quedó pensando en el aula. Sentía un nerviosismo y una inseguridad en su interior que jamás había sentido. No quería que Hermione se hubiera ido tan rápido, él quería llegar hasta el final, no podía quitarse a la bruja de la cabeza. Amaba esa forma en que lo acariciaba, esa forma en que lo besaba cálidamente haciéndolo sentir amado, lo dulce y apasionada que era a la vez, le gustaba todo. Con ella olvidaba sus problemas con el Señor Tenebroso, de esa apariencia que tenía que guardar y de esa familia que le había tocado.

Se fue al baño para refrescarse y para poner su mente en orden, se vio en el espejo y sonrió al ver la marca que le había dejado Hermione en su pálido cuello. Cogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia su primera clase, que era con Snape.

-Hermione, hoy has madrugado ¿verdad? – le preguntó una pelirroja cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado en el Gran Comedor.

-Sí, desperté temprano y me vine a desayunar pero esto apestaba a Slytherin y me fui a dar una vuelta por el castillo – le contó Hermione a su amiga - ¿tú qué tal?

-Bien – contestó secamente.

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntó la castaña viendo como Ginn evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

-No – Ginn rompió en un sollozo y empezó a articular frases que no se entendían – Hrry rbió cfiigo.

-A ver Gin, tranquilízate, y ahora dime, ¿qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó su amiga preocupada al ver a la pelirroja en ese estado.

-Que – dijo que se había tranquilizado un poco – Harry ha roto conmigo – terminó volviendo a sollozar.

-Ginn pero ¿cómo ha ocurrido? – le preguntó al castaña que no podía ver así a su amiga.

-Me ha dicho que me quiere como nunca ha querido a nadie – empezó Ginny – pero como a una amiga.

-¿Cuándo te lo ha dicho? – quiso saber la castaña.

-Ahora mismo, antes de que tu vinieras – dijo mientras se le escapaban una lágrimas de sus ojos – estoy segura de que es por Chang.

-Cielo, deja de pensar en los porqués, no te harán más que daño. – empezó Granger- además Cho no es nadie para Harry, sólo una compañera más.

-No es tan fácil Herms.

-Lo sé amiga, pero ¿sabes qué vamos a hacer hoy? – le dijo la castaña intentado animarla -Nos vamos a ir a nuestro cuarto de Gryffindor, vamos a estar escuchando música, charlando y comiendo helado de chocolate hasta hartarnos – le propuso la castaña.

-Pero si tenemos clases Herms.

- Por un día que no vayamos, ¿o es que acaso piensas asistir? - le preguntó la castaña.

-La verdad es que no, gracias por estar conmigo Hermione.

-No me lo agradezcas, estoy segura que tu harías lo mismo por mí – le dijo su amiga sonriéndole.

-No, no, no ahora dime la verdad ¿quién te parece el mejor de Hogwarts? – le preguntó Gin que gracias a su amiga se había animado bastante.

-Pues – dijo Hermione cogiendo un poco de helado de chocolate - … no sé, quizás…Malfoy.

-¡Lo sabía! – gritó Ginny emocionada.

-¿Qué sabias?

-Que ese culo, ese cuerpo y ese todo no te podía pasar desapercibido por mucho que lo odies – dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja.

-Bueno, y ¿a ti? – le preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema.

-No sé…quizás Blaise Zabinni – comentó la pelirroja.

-No te niego que esté bueno, además Malfoy y Zabinni son amigos – dijo riendo Mione.

-Lo sé, Merlín los cría y ellos se juntan – rió Ginny, que falta le hacía.

-Bueno y ¿qué pasa con Dean? – bromeó la castaña – a finales del último curso babeabas por él.

-Dean es pasado, aunque este año ha mejorado – reconoció.

-Para ti todos han mejorado este año –dijo riendo Hermione.

-Es que han mejorado ¿o no?

-Es cierto, la mayoría han mejorado – aceptó Mione.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, con mi hermano ¿qué tal?

-A tu hermano lo quiero mucho – empezó a decir Herms – pero como amigo. Cuando se puso de novio con Lavender sentí celos pero por ser su amiga, no quería que nadie me quitase a mí amigo, no a mí chico ¿comprendes?

-Sí, pues entonces, tenemos que ligar Herms – dijo – las dos.

-En cuanto hagan un baile en Hogwarts, atacamos – bromeó la castaña.

-Exacto Herms! Jaja – siguió con la broma Ginny -Oye que diremos si nos preguntan ¿por qué faltamos?

-Que estábamos malitas – dijo Hermione poniendo cara de enferma.

-Vale – dijo Gin riendo – otra cosa – empezó Gin que le encantaba ese tema – ¿con Seamus? El otro día te vi muy cariñosa con él.

-Con Seam nada aunque él se confundió y me besó.

-¡¿Qué te beso? Y ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – le preguntó Gin molesta.

-Pasó ayer y fue tan insignificante que no te dije nada, además el pobre se confundió y me besó.

-Herms, los hombres no se confunden en esas cosas.

-Que sí Gin, él creía que yo sentía lo mismo que el y por eso lo hizo.

-y ¿qué le dijiste para que parara?

-No hizo falta que yo le dijera nada – dijo la castaña – vino Malfoy y le dijo que me dejara en paz – terminó como si nada.

-Que Malfoy ¿qué? – le dijo la pelirroja que estaba emocionada con el relato de su amiga.

-Que le dijo que me dejara en paz, Seamus le hizo caso y se fue. No es para tanto Gin.

-¿Cómo que no? Malfoy te defendió de las garras de Finnigan – dijo la pequeña de los Weasley haciendo una parodia.

-No, simplemente Malfoy nos vio y por molestarnos le dijo eso a Seamus - dijo tranquilamente Hermione.

Entre risas y bromas pasaron el día, por la tarde algunos alumnos de Gryffindor empezaron a llegar a la Sala Común.

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte estallido en Gryffindor, Hermione y Ginny gritaron del susto y cayeron al suelo, con torpeza. Se levantaron como pudieron, tenían heridas en la cabeza y en los brazos. Intentaron bajar del cuarto de las chicas pero las puertas estabas cerradas. Pronto empezó a aparecer humo por la habitación y eso impidió la respiración de Hermione y Ginny. La castaña sentía que se ahogaba, tenía una fuerte presión en el pecho y no podía respirar. Se escuchaban gritos afuera de la habitación y gente correr. Algo estaba ocurriendo.

Minutos después se escucharon varios estallidos seguidos, las paredes de Gryffindor se empezaron a desmoronar por toda la sala encima de la castaña y la pelirroja, a partir de ahí todo se volvió negro para nuestras brujas.


	11. La Llegada

**Capítulo 11 – "La llegada"-.**

-Pero eso es imposible – dijo una voz masculina con gravedad en su tono.

-¿Cómo va a ser eso un accidente? – mostró el hombre con enfado.

-Alguien lo ha debido de planear – dijo otra voz.

-Hablad más bajo, que se va a despertar – dijo una tercera voz, pero esta vez femenina, para que se callaran.

Poco a poco, la chica que yacía en la cama fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud. Mareada por la luz que había en aquella sala.

-Mirad, está despertando – susurró una de las voces.

La joven abrió definitivamente sus ojos de color miel y su primera imagen fue tres cabezas borrosas en frente suya.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntaron las voces de aquellas sombras con aprensión.

Con el paso de los segundos, fue recobrando la vista y pudo divisar que aquellas tres sombras borrosas eran Harry, Ron y Luna, que estaban mirándola con cara de preocupación en su rostro.

-Bien – dijo incorporándose un poco de la cama - ¿dónde estoy?- preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, notándose mareada.

-En la enfermería – le aclaró Ron.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar – me duele todo – dijo volviéndose a echar en la cama.

-Has sufrido una contusión cerebral – comenzó explicándole el mago- pero ya te has recuperado – terminó Harry con voz queda, que aun estaba preocupado por ella.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer en la torre de Gryffindor? – preguntó la castaña - ¿cómo está Ginny? – dijo apresurada al acordarse de su amiga.

-Verás – comenzó Harry – Ron y yo estábamos yendo para la torre de Gryffindor cuando escuchamos un fuerte estallido que provenía de la torre de nuestra casa. Fuimos corriendo, y seguimos escuchando aún más estallidos, cada vez más fuertes. Para cuando llegamos, vimos a unos encapuchados. Mortifagos. Serían seis o siete, se desaparecieron en nuestras narices.

-¿No pudisteis ver quiénes eran? – le interrumpió Hermione.

-No – y continuó relatando aquél suceso – cuando desaparecieron, vimos en el cuarto de las chicas la marca tenebrosa flotar en él. Es decir, su propósito era atacar a las mujeres de la torre. – dijo bajando la voz – Hufflepuff también ha sido dañado, pero en mucho menos nivel, no hay ningún alumno dañado ni siquiera herido, sólo materiales.

La torre está dañada y cuatro o cinco dormitorios están para volver a crearlos; pero eso no supondrá ningún problema para Hogwarts. Ahora McGonagall está investigando qué era lo que querían y qué buscaban. Creen que quizá no sea una casualidad que estuvierais vosotras allí…- dijo Harry esto último en un susurro.

Hermione no sabía qué decir. Estaba por una parte asustada pero por otra totalmente desubicada, era demasiada información para su estado.

-¿y Ginny? Ayer ella estaba tan asustada como yo – arrancó a preguntar la castaña tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Hermione, este ataque no ocurrió ayer – explicó Ron con calma.

-Pero… - replicó dudosa- ¿cuánto tiempo llevo ingresada en la enfermería?

-Una semana. Te encontramos a ti y a Ginny bajo los muros destrozados de las torres, no podíais respirar, estabais desmayadas. Os cogimos entre Ron y yo a las dos y os trajimos inmediatamente – explicó Harry cada vez bajando más el tono. Se estremecía al pensar el terror que había sentido en ese momento- Sentí un miedo increíble al pensar que os iba a perder, te quiero mucho Hermione – dijo sonriéndole con cariño - Ginny tenía unas contusiones en el cuerpo, pero con el tratamiento de Madame Pomfrey se ha recuperado más rápido que tú. Hace dos días ya volvió a retomar sus clases –continuó - Tú en cambio, no despertabas, no respondías al tratamiento y de seguir así habría que llevarte a San Mungo, pero por suerte no ha sido así – concluyó Harry con una sonrisa, acariciándole la mano a su amiga.

-Harry, hay algo que no me cuadra – le dijo la bruja - ¿quiénes atacaron? ¿Por qué el cuarto de las chicas? ¿Por qué el de Gryffindor?

- Hermione – dijo Harry con pesadumbre – fueron los mortífagos, pero no sabemos quiénes fueron. Atacaron la torre de Gryffindor, porque es el "sitio enemigo" de las serpientes – dijo con enfado. –O eso creemos. El porqué del cuarto de las mujeres, no lo sé, esa gente está mal de la cabeza, hacen cosas sin sentido, no intentes buscar la lógica a esos actos tan viles.

-¿Cómo consiguieron entrar? – preguntó con miedo la bruja.

-Alguien de aquí está con ellos y les informó de todas las alarmas que hay en Hogwarts.

-¿McGonagall no va a hacer nada?

-No, ahora la torre de Gryffindor está inhabilitada. Habrá que esperar unos meses hasta que vuelvan a arreglarla y hasta que vuelvan a implantar esos sistemas de seguridad – le informó él sangre mestiza – va a investigar por su cuenta junto a la Orden del Fénix, quién ha podido engañarles, pero nada más.

-Veo que ya ha despertado señorita Granger – dijo la enfermera que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Sí, me encuentro mucho mejor, aunque algo mareada – explicó la castaña a la enfermera.

-Me alegra saber que ya está mejor – dijo regalándole una sonrisa – ahora debe quedarse un par de días en la enfermería para ver su evolución. Ha estado muy grave y tenemos que estar seguro que no va a tener ningún tipo de trastorno.

-¿Qué tipo de trastorno?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si no responde bien a la recuperación de la contusión, puede sufrir algunos ataques de mareos, desmayos, perderla fuerza o incluso la vista, pero estos trastornos serán momentáneos. –le dijo seria la madame Pomfrey – Pero lo más seguro es que responda bien señorita – terminó viendo la cara de preocupación de la chica.

-Hermione, nosotros nos vamos. A la tarde venimos a ver cómo estás – dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla, mirándola con ternura.

-Vale, gracias chicos – se despidió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Hermione se incorporó un poco de la cama y e intentó comer algo

A la tarde recibió la visita de Ginny, que tenía unos rasguños en los brazos, pero por lo demás se encontraba perfectamente.

-¡Ginny!- le saludó la castaña con alegría.

-Hermione- chilló la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga- ¿qué tal estás? – dijo dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar – dijo sonriéndole - ¿tú?

-No me puedo quejar – dijo imitándola – no en serio, estoy bien, me recuperé pronto y vine todas las tardes a ver cómo mejorabas.

-Gracias, de verdad – se sinceró la castaña, viendo cómo Ginny desviaba la mirada-Ahora cuéntame, ¿alguna novedad?. Llevo horas despierta aquí y me muero del aburrimiento.

-No, ninguna – dijo rápidamente la pelirroja.

-No te creo, venga Gin suéltalo- pidió la castala.

-Nada, no es nada de verdad. Es sólo que tengo miedo que vuelvan a venir – dijo – bueno me marcho ya – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la enfermería.

La castaña la miró con incredulidad mientras se iba con rapidez. Sabía que algo ocultaba, pero su cansancio le obligó a dejarlo pasar.

Se tumbó en la cama y por una ventisca que entró por la ventana que estaba abierta en su habitación; comenzó a estornudar, buscó un pañuelo en sus bolsillos cuando noto un papelito en él.

Lo sacó y lo abrió, era la misma letra de siempre, que ponía:

_Ya vistes que no vamos en bromas, cada vez más cerca de ti, el accidente del cuarto de las chicas, no fue un accidente. Por ti._

A Hermione le empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, el que le mandaba amenazas, fue el causante del accidente de la torre de Gryffindor, iban a por ella, pero ¿quién? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué?

El de las amenazas, había estado con ella y le había metido el papelito en el bolsillo. ¿Por qué no la mató en aquel instante? ¿Qué buscaban de ella?

Odiaba no recordar nada, no recordar algo con tanta importancia. Todas estas preguntas se acumulaban con cada amenaza, su temor y su miedo crecía con cada amenaza, pero ella esperaría a ver qué camino tomaban las amenazas y de seguir así, se lo comunicaría al menos a sus amigos. Necesitaba desahogarse de esa presión.

Pronto empezó a anochecer, Hermione no paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras del papelito 'por ti'. Poco a poco, el sueño le venció y cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

La joven castaña estuvo los dos días siguientes en la enfermería, y había mejorado notablemente, solo tenía algunas heridas que se le irían en seguida. Sus amigos no habían parado de hacerle visitas haciendo sentir a Hermione muy querida. Al tercer día de recuperación madame Pomfrey le había dicho que estaba lista para retomar sus clases.

-Señorita Granger, tendrá que venir algunos días al mes para ver como sigue y si le da algún ataque – dijo la enfermera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias señora – dijo Hermione despidiéndose y dirigiéndose para el Gran Comedor a ver a sus amigos.

Cuando estaba ya por llegar al Gran Comedor, una voz la hizo detenerse.

-¿Hermione? -

-¿Víctor? – preguntó sonriendo la castaña – No puedo creer que seas tú- dijo emocionada nada más verle.

-¡Herms! – dijo dándole un cariñoso abrazo a su amiga– cuanto te extrañé preciosa.

-y yo a ti Vic ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.

-Ya te dije en verano que vendría para dar un curso de Quidditch – le explicó el jugador sin apartar la sonrisa.

-Cierto, lo olvidé – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – le preguntó con preocupación el búlgaro.

-¿Cómo que si estoy mejor? – dijo confusa.

-Estabas en la enfermería por lo del accidente en el cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor ¿no?

-Sí, sí ya estoy mucho mejor, me acaban de dar ahora mismo el alta – le explicó la castaña a su amigo.

-Me alegro – dijo volviéndola a abrazar - ¿quedamos después de cenar para charlar un rato?

-Claro que sí – dijo con entusiasmo la castaña- te he echado de menos – se sinceró la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla – ahora me voy a cenar, tengo ganas de ver a mis amigos, después te voy a buscar. ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó.

-Está bien, por cierto, ¿qué tal con los Slytherins?

-Cómo siempre – dijo poniendo una mueca con la boca, dando a entender la negatividad de la respuesta- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por lo del nuevo plan de dormir – le explico Krum.

-¿Qué plan? – le preguntó con curiosidad – bueno luego me cuentas. ¡Adiós! – se despidió a prisa para ir a ver a Ron y Harry para darles la noticia de su alta médica.

La castaña se dirigió corriendo hacía el Gran Comedor.

¿Qué había querido decir Víctor con eso de dormir con los Slytherins?

Le alegraba mucho volver a encontrarse con Krum, lo había extrañado de verdad y tenerlo este curso con ella, le haría mucho bien.

Entró al Gran Comedor, donde estaba todo Hogwarts cenando cuando se le tiró encima una pelirroja.

-¡Hermione! Ya estás bien – gritó Gin alegre.

-Sí Gin, ay quita, que me ahogas- se quejó bromeando la castaña.

-Ven corre, ven a la mesa – le dijo Ginny.

Al legar Hermione tuvo que saludar a todos uno por uno, agradeciéndole a cada uno que se hubieran preocupado por ella.

-Antes me he encontrado con Víctor Krum en el pasillo ¿sabíais que había vuelto? – preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, volvió hace una semana, y está de lo más borde, como siempre – contestó Ron.

-A mi no me lo ha parecido – contestó tranquilamente la castaña.

La cena pasó tranquilamente poniéndose al día entre el trío de oro y la pequeña de los Weasley. Lo que no se dieron cuenta era que una persona de ojos grises, no había parado de observar a Hermione en toda la cena.

Al finalizar, la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Weasley ¿ya le ha informado de las novedades a la señorita Granger? – le preguntó a Ginny.

-No profesora – dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada.

-Está bien, verá señorita Granger – empezó al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenía Hermione – antes de nada, me alegro que se haya recuperado.

-Gracias profesora.

-He de informarle que la torre de chicas de Gryffindor tardará un tiempo en arreglarse asique ya que Gryffindor es la casa más dañada y Slytherin no ha sido dañada, ustedes van a establecerse en la casa Slytherin.

-¡Qué! – gritó la castaña atrayendo la mirada de un rubio – yo no pienso dormir en Slytherin y mucho menos convivir con serpientes – dijo la castaña lo más tranquila que sus nervios le permitieron.

-Tranquilícese señorita Granger, y baje la voz – le ordenó la profesora – ya que la señorita Parkinson y Smith tienen una habitación mayor por la situación económica de sus familias; la señorita Ginny y usted, permanecerá cada una en una habitación. Usted con Parkinson y Weasley con Cloe Smith.

-Esto era lo que me ocultabas Gin ¿verdad? – le preguntó Hermione.

Ginny asintió.

-¿Por qué no nos ponen a ella y a mí juntas? Estoy segura que ninguna de las serpientes querrá estar con nosotras, así que Parkinson se ponga con Smith y Gin y yo juntas.

-Eso es imposible señorita Granger, cada una da una cantidad de dinero por una habitación determinada. Si esa habitación no existe, sería un fraude – terminó la profesora- Ya le hemos informado a Smith y a Parkinson y a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo han aceptado. Así pues les hemos puesto una habitación dentro de la habitación de cada una para vosotras, espero que estéis a gusto.

-Sí profesora – dijo con resignación la castaña – ¿nosotras somos las únicas que se tienen que mudar?

-No otros alumnos más también se han tenido que mudar, pero de chicas sí, ustedes eran las únicas que se encontraban en la torre en aquél momento. Si tienen alguna duda vayan a mi despacho – dijo despidiéndose.

Cuando hubo desparecido la profesora Hermione y Gin intercambiaron una mirada.

-Tú ya llevas ahí unos días – comenzó la mayor de las amigas - ¿qué tal?

-Peor que mal, ahora por lo menos estás tú – dijo animada Ginny.

-Gin ahora me voy, he quedado con Víctor – dijo con prisa Hermione.

-¿Con Víctor? –preguntó curiosa- Ya hablaremos ya – dijo sonriéndole con una sonrisa pícara – cuando vayas a dormir antes de entrar en Slytherin me esperas y vamos juntas – dijo despidiéndose con un beso.

-Vale Gin, gracias – y salió corriendo en busca del famoso jugador.


	12. Sala de Slytherin

**Capítulo 12 – "Sala de Slytherin"-.**

La castaña fue en busca de Víctor tal y como habían acordado. Fue por los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del campo de Quidditch donde no dudaba que ahí estaría. Así fue. Se encontraba en uno de los arboles que rodeaban el campo. Al ser otoño, las hojas de los árboles estaban ocupando la mayor parte del suelo. Se acercó a él y por l ruido de sus pisadas sobre las hojas el muchacho se percató de su presencia.

La recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo ha ido la cena? – se interesó el jugador.

-Como una cena más. Me han dicho la noticia que tengo que dormir con Pansy Parkinson – dijo con pereza – va a ser insoportable.

-No digas eso Hermione. No le hagas el suficiente caso y al final ni te enterarás que vives con ella.

-Eso es imposible – dijo la castaña.

-Ve a la torre solo para lo necesario, dormir y poco más – dijo con simpleza intentando animarla.

-Eres tan amable – dijo Hermione riendo.

-Me dirás que soy un canso, pero te he echado de menos. Sobretodo estos últimos meses.

-¿Por qué? – se interesó la castaña abrazándolo.

-Mi padre murió.

Hermione le miró sorprendido.

-Lo siento de veras.

-No te preocupes, tampoco te lo quería decir a través de las cartas – le explicó a su amiga.

-¿Qué… le ocurrió? – preguntó la castaña sin saber muy bien si era lo correcto o no.

-Los mortifagos lo asesinaron hace menos de un año. Desde entonces, como sabes, los partidos que juego van mal y ya no tengo esa ilusión de antes. Necesito tomarme un tiempo para descansar, por eso decidí hacer este curso de Quidditch – dijo sonriéndole mientras la tomaba de la mano con cariño.

-Los siento mucho Víctor – dijo sinceramente la castaña dándole un abrazo.

-No te preocupes pequeña, ya pasó hace tiempo y lo tengo más superado que al principio. Hoy estoy muy cansado por el viaje y tal, voy a dormir. ¿Vienes adentro? – le preguntó el jugador mientras se levantaba para irse.

-Me quedaré aquí un rato más, hace tan buen tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de él con cariño.

La castaña vio marchar a su amigo mientras se acomodaba en el árbol. Hacia una noche fantástica. Una pequeña brisa acariciaba sus cabellos y las estrellas en esa oscuridad iluminaban todo Hogwarts.

Se encontraba contenta. Había salido del hospital, y a pesar de tener que convivir con personas no amigables para ella; tendría a Ginny a su lado. Empezó a divagar en sus pensamiento cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas haciéndola estremecer.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tan sola? – dijo acentuando la última palabra.

-Pensar, mirar las estrellas… - contestó mirándole con tranquilidad.

El rubio no contestó a la chica y comenzó a descender su mirada, recorriéndo su cuerpo con deseo.

Hermione notó aquella inquisidora mirada y se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

-No te ponías tan nerviosa cuando estaba Krum – dijo ladeando una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Celoso Malfoy? – rió nerviosa la castaña, al notar el acercamiento de Draco.

-Ni lo sueñes Granger. Sólo me interesaba por la relación que mantienes con Krum. Hay que saber cómo son las personas con las que uno convive – dijo sonriente.

Draco con cada palabra que nombraba se acercaba más y más a la castaña, que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-La relación que tenga yo con Krum es cosa mía, Malfoy – dijo con nerviosismo. Un nerviosismo que Malfoy notó al instante y por eso, se acercó más aun a la chica haciendo que su aliento rozara el cuello de ella.

-Cómo si me importara realmente – le contestó Draco con la arrogancia que le caracteriza. Su aliento chocaba con el suave cuello de Hermione, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera.

Draco, con una cautela que se le hizo eterna a la castaña, comenzó a besar ese cuello, primero con besos cortos, saboreándolo y aspirando aquél aroma que llevaba días recordando.

Más tarde, comenzó a dar pequeños mordisquitos en aquella zona tan irresistible.

La castaña se giró de cara a Malfoy con lentitud, prolongando sus caricias.

Le levantó con una mano su rostro y le empezó a besar esos finos labios que tanto había añorado. Le regaló pequeños besos, llenos de magia al joven mago, para después permitir que las lenguas comenzasen una endemoniada danza, profundizando le beso. Conociéndose.

De repente, escucharon el timbre del colegio que marcaba que era hora de irse cada alumno a su casa correspondiente.

Ambos, a regañadientes se separaron el uno del otro. El rubio le regalo una sonrisa al despedirse de ella, sin ladearla; de verdad, a una resplandeciente Hermione.

Draco se dirigió primero a la Sala Común y la castaña que iba detrás se encontró con Ginny por el camino.

Entraron las dos amigas juntas a la sala de Slytherin.

Era del tamaño de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero ésta era más oscura. Las luces estaban tapadas con velos de color verde, apagando el resplandor de la luz.

Las paredes estaban pintadas en diferentes tonos de grises según el lugar de la Sala. Había muchas estanterías y mesas, repletas de adornos con simbología que tenía que ver con los reptiles y con las características de la casa Slytherin. En las paredes había cuadros colgados con sus representantes más populares que las miraban con inquina y también textos que realzaban el valor de la Casa Verde.

Los sofás también eran protagonistas, como en la sala de las chicas. La mayoría eran de terciopelo, muy elegantes, con algún tipo de borderia en los costados. Toda la sala mantenía un ambiente lúgubre pero también delicado.

-Menudo par de tías acaban de entrar por la puerta – gritó Blaise sin poder quitar los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Zabinni si siempre que entramos nos vas a recibir así, creo que me va a gustar el cambio – dijo Ginny con descaro.

-No tengas duda muñeca – dijo sonriendo amenazadoramente.

Hermione agarró a Ginny por el brazo con rapidez y siguieron su camino hacia las habitaciones.

La castaña se dirigió a la suya después de haberse despedido de Gin intentando conciliar el sueño con rapidez.

Cuando entró en la habitación no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. En una de las camas, la más grande, se encontraban Draco echado boca arriba y Pansy encima de él besándose como si la vida les dependiera solo en eso. Pararon en seguida cuando oyeron abrir la puerta, al ver que era Hermione a Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ninguno de los tres sabía que decir hasta que Parkinson tomó las riendas del asunto.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día mirando? sangre sucia – le preguntó en tono despectivo.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer Parkinson – le contestó la castaña, que había tardado en contestar por la sorpresa.

-Mira Granger, dijo levantándose para explicar – McGonagall me ha ordenado que te deje estar aquí así que no pienses que vas a poder entrar sin llamar, traer a tus estúpidos amiguitos, o a cualquier tío, aunque claro, de esto último tengo claro que no vas a …

-Parkinson – la cortó Hermione que se estaba poniendo roja del enfado – mientras este yo aquí este cuarto es tanto tuyo como mío.– le dijo con chulería – y ten por seguro, que si tu traes aquí a, gente – dijo mirando despectivamente a Draco – yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

La sangre pura rió ante el último comentario de la castaña y dijo.

-¿A quién vas a traer tu sangre sucia? Por mucho que hayas cambiado sigues siendo una rata de biblioteca que además, es sangre sucia – escupió con odio.

La castaña intentó ignorar a la morena pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía habitación donde refugiarse.

-¿Dónde duermo? – preguntó secamente.

-Bueno sangre sucia – dijo la serpiente – este es mi cuarto, aquí hay otra sala que será el tuyo, dentro también tienes un baño, pero si ocurre alguna cosa aquí está el otro servicio – dijo señalando una puerta que estaba al fondo de la sala – ahora, ¿me dejas seguir con mi novio?

-Claro, mientras no me molesteis – dijo Hemrione cruzando la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

Pansy no pudo evitar humillar a la castaña.

-A veces es imposible no molestar, pero me imagino que tú eso todavía no lo sabes – dijo la morena mirándola con maldad- eso si llegas algún día a saberlo claro…

-No hables de lo que no te incumbe Parkinson- le volvió a cortar Hermione. Draco miraba divertido la escena.

-En realidad creo que no le quiere incumbir a nadie Granger – rió Parkinson.

La castaña que no podía seguir escuchando a la morena, se dirigió hacia ella con agresividad pero Draco, que había estado observando la escena, se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la castaña y la sujeto por le cintura.

-Quieta Granger, no seas salvaje – dijo con arrogancia.

-Granger ¿pensabas acaso pegarme? – dijo con suficiencia Pansy – acabarías perdiendo.

-Ya veremos – dijo Hermione mirando a Draco, dándole a entender el odio que sentía en ese momento hacía él. Cogió su varita y se dirigió por donde había venido intentado despejarse.

No quería ir todavía a su cuarto, se sentía horriblemente mal asique se fue a dar un paseo por la torre de Slytherin. No sabía por qué, pero había puesto muchas esperanzas en aquél rubio. Ella creía que él sentía lo mismo, no veía esa mirada fría que había visto años atrás cuando la miraba. Con él se sentía protegida. Estos últimos días había echado en falta en muchas ocasiones esos besos tan cálidos, esas caricias tan mágicas. Sin darse cuenta y con todos estos pensamientos en mente, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus suaves mejillas. No lloraba por un amor perdido, lloraba por impotencia, por rabia. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a ser tan ilusa?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué? – dijo la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¡Seamus!

-Sí, yo también estoy aquí, la explosión llegó a mi habitación y hay algunos destrozos – dijo contestando a la mirada interrogativa que le hacía la castaña – aún no me has contestado.

-Perdona, ¿qué me habías dicho? – dijo sonrojándose por su despiste.

-Que ¿por qué estás llorando?

-Por lo ilusa que soy.

-No eres ilusa, eres soñadora – dijo bromeando Seam haciendo sonreír a la castaña – ves, así mucho mejor.

-Gracias, ¿qué tal por 'territorio slytherin'? – le preguntó bromeando la castaña.

-Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, aun que sigo esperando que arreglen ya la torre – dijo Finnigan – oye Herms.

-Dime – dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Quería volver a pedirte perdón por lo del otro día.

-Ah – dijo Mione cayendo en la cuenta – no te preocupes, no importa.

-Me voy a dormir, hoy he estado entrenando para las pruebas de Quidditch y estoy muerto – dijo sonriente.

-Suerte, ¿en qué puesto te has presentado? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-De bateador – dijo orgulloso – bueno me voy, que duermas bien.

-Gracias, igualmente – dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde así que se fue a su habitación. Al pasar por el cuarto de Pansy vio que esos dos ya se habían ido. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto, se cambió se puso un corto pijama y se fue a dormir.

En ese mismo momento, en la misma torre pero en la sección de los chicos, se encontraba un joven feliz por la noticia que acababa de recibir por parte de sus padres.

_Querido hijo,_

_Lamento informarte que a pesar que el ataque de Griffindor ya se ha efectuado, el Señor Tenebroso no quiere hacer las iniciaciones hasta finalizar el curso. _

_No hay que levantar sospechas en el mundo mágico a cerca del retorno de nuestro Señor._

_Sé lo importante que es esto para ti, pero piensa que para el Señor Tenebroso la paciencia es una de las mejores virtudes._

_Avísales a todos tus compañeros que tenían el mismo plan que tu. Te seguiremos informando._

_Un abrazo, _

_Narcisa Malfoy._

Por fin, el curso iba a pasar tranquilo sin tener que hacer esa odiosa iniciación. Por fin. Estaba contento, de eso no había duda, pero algo dentro de él estaba intranquilo y sabía lo qué era.

Hermione se había llevado una desagradable sorpresa al encontrarlo con Pansy, lo había notado en sus ojos. Sin embargo, él no podía proporcionarle nada mejor siendo quien era.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a los cuartos de sus compañeros para informarles de la noticia que acababa de recibir.


	13. Sala de Slytherin II

**Capítulo 13 – Sala Slytherin II-.**

-Malfoy, aquí no, nos pueden pillar – dijo la castaña con temor y lujuria en su voz.

-Me da igual, quiero estar contigo, ahora – le susurro sensualmente cerca del oído haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera.

Entraron en un aula y allí Malfoy la aprisionó contra una mesa y su cuerpo y la empezó a acariciar como solía hacerlo siempre.

Sus bocas se deseaban, necesitaban el uno del otro.

Se unieron en un beso y comenzaron a besarse al principio en pequeños pero intensos besos y más adelante el beso volviéndose más rápido.

Draco posó una mano en el muslo de la chica, ese contacto excito muchísimo a la castaña que empezó a bajar al cuello del chico. Vio la marca en el cuello de este que ella le había hecho en otra de sus 'visitas', sonrió y empezó unos besos que pronto acabarían con otra marca.

Draco por su parte acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica. Estaba seguro que era la chica más perfecta que había conocido en su vida, esas curvas, esa pequeña cintura, esos senos perfectos y redondeados, ese culo perfecto. Comenzó a subir la mano por el muslo ocasionando un gemido por parte de la castaña. Aquel gemido le excito tanto al rubio que comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Hermione no se quedaba atrás le quito la camiseta a Draco rápidamente.

Cuando Draco estaba con el torso desnudo y Hermione solo con el sujetador sus miradas se encontraron. En ellas se podía ver toda la pasión que les rodeaba. Hermione empezó a acariciar el torso desnudo de Malfoy…

En ese instante una castaña despertada sobresaltada de su cama.

Al despertarse sintió un pequeño dolor en su interior y no tardó en recordar lo ocurrido. Malfoy con Parkinson. En sus narices.

Sabía, desde que comenzaron sus idas y venidas con el rubio, que él no le iba a ocasionar nada bueno. Pero la castaña se escudaba pensando que sólo era algo físico. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba. Se sentía engañada, aunque ella misma sabía que sin derecho alguno ya que Malfoy no era nada suyo. –Ni quiero que lo sea- pensaba ella.

Desde que comenzaron esa especio de relación, ella sabía perfectamente que se trataba de un juego. Una atracción por parte de los dos, una pasión que los dos tenían al tener al otro cerca. Pero ella, con esos besos pasionales y con un toque de dulzura, había caído en el juego.

Se levantó sin ninguna gana, se duchó y se puso el uniforme. Se maquillo, y se definió los rizos con espuma de rizos dejando su preciosa melena suelta. Salió con la esperanza de no verlo en todo el día hasta que recordó que tenían Transformaciones. Se odió a sí misma por tener que sentarse a su lado.

Salió de su cuarto, saludó a Pansy que estaba cambiándose y salió por la puerta para ir a buscar a Ginny.

Estaba llegando al cuarto de Ginny cuando una mano agarró su muñeca. Se giró y vio la eterna sonrisa de Seamus.

-Me has asustado – le dijo la castaña.

-No era esa mi intención – dijo bromeando Finnigan.

-¿No vas a desayunar? – le preguntó la castaña deseando que su respuesta fuera un sí para que la acompañara.

-Sí, te estaba esperando – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿A si? – Suspiró encantada.

-Que va – dijo bromeando mientras se reía y hacía reir a la castaña– le estoy esperando a Neville.

-Hoy me estas asustando demasiado – dijo riendo - ¿Neville está aquí?

-Sí.

-Luego le iré a ver – dijo aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese preciso instante una cabellera rubia aparecía por el mismo pasillo que los dos leones. Draco, al ver la escena abrió desmesuradamente los ojos aunque siempre sin dejar de caminar con esa arrogancia y esa chulería que lo caracterizaba.

Malfoy le miraba a los ojos a Hermione, pero esta hacía como que no veía a nadie. Al pasar no dijo nada pero cuando pasó al lado de Seamus su hombro chocó con el de Seamus ocasionando un quejido por parte de Finnigan. Malfoy hizo como que no iba con el él asunto y siguió para adelante.

Draco caminó por los pasillos hasta dar al Gran Comedor. Su mente divagó pensando en cómo ella podía hablarle a aquél Finnigan después de que le intentara besar sin su consentimiento. –Es idiota- sentenció él.

Durante la noche no había podido conciliar bien el sueño. No sabía por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que pensara una hija de muggles, una chica que durante años había sido su enemiga. Quería recuperar a Granger en cierto modo, con ella se sentía cómodo y se lo pasaba bien. No quería dejar de verse con ella por estupideces. Era consciente que ya no la tomaba como un capricho, sabía que eso que sentía era más fuerte que un polvo con la castaña.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione a Seamus.

-Sí, sí, esta serpiente me pone enfermo – le dijo Seamus.

-Olvídalo, siempre ha sido así y seguirá siéndolo, me voy a buscar a Ginny – y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Buscó a Ginny y salieron las dos leonas por la puerta. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a desayunar, fueron a la mesa de Griffindor. Se sentían a gusto todos juntos de nuevo, era un gran cambio pasar de dormir con los amigos de siempre, a los enemigos de siempre.

Saludaron a Harry y Ron y se pusieron a desayunar.

La relación entre Harry y Ginny había llegado a ser cordial, que era un paso, ahora se hablaban aunque no era lo de antes. Tardaría demasiado tiempo, y sobre todo madurar; para que retomasen su relación de amistad. Además Harry, entre clase y clase siempre se veía con Cho y esto no pasaba desapercibido para la pequeña de los Weasley.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy que no comes nada? – le preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

-Nada, es que no me he levantado con hambre – le contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Pareces Malfoy con esa media sonrisa – dijo bromeando Ginny.

-No me digas eso – dijo Herms con un deje de nostalgia en la voz. En ese momento su mirada se posó en la mesa de Slytherin, la recorrió con la mirada hasta que sus ojos avellana chocaron con unos grises que la miraban queriéndola decir algo. Hermione rápidamente apartó la mirada de ahí y volvió a la conversación de sus amigos.

-Hoy ¿qué clases tenemos? – preguntó Ron, todavía bostezando.

-A primera Transformaciones – contestó Hermione.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones. Cuando entraron en clase ya estaba la profesora McGonagall y varios alumnos sentados. Cada uno se dirigió hacia el pupitre que ahora ocupaban.

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron entrando, entre ellos los slytherins. Draco se sentó al lado de la castaña y ella hizo caso omiso al notarlo a su lado. La profesora McGonagall empezó su clase hablando de las transformaciones erróneas.

-Muy simpático tu amigo Finnigan – dijo Draco con tono burlón con la idea de entablar una conversación con aquella castaña.

-Sí ¿verdad? – dijo con ironía la chica.

-No sabía que fueras tan tonta Granger – dijo Draco empezando a enfadarse al ver como Hermione pasaba de él.

-Ni yo que tú fueras tan mala persona - comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Calla Granger – la cortó Malfoy – no digas cosa de las que luego te vas a arrepentir.

- ¿En serio crees que me arrepentiré? – le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sí.

-Según tú, ¿por qué soy tan tonta? – le preguntó encarándole Hermione.

-Por hablarte con ese acabado de Finnigan después de lo que te hizo – dijo con simpleza.

-Malfoy – dijo alzando la voz y ganándose una mirada asesina de la profesora – no me hizo nada, fue una estúpida equivocación.

-Sí quieres pensar así, allá tú, yo solo te digo que ese tipo no es de fiar.

-Lo que tu digas Malfoy – dijo recalcando su apellido con desprecio.

-Vaya Granger, encima de tonta celosa – dijo con sarcasmo en la voz, sabiéndo que así obtendría su atención.

-¿Celosa? – dijo mirándole a los ojos. Era la primera vez en toda la conversación que le hablaba mirándole a los ojos y ahora sabía el por qué. Se perdía en ellos, en ese mar gris, rápidamente apartó la mirada de ahí.

-Sí Granger, ayer no es normal como te pusiste, aunque a decir verdad suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres – dijo con arrogancia, una arrogancia que a Hermione le pareció demasiado atrayente.

-¿Acaso te crees que yo ayer me puse así por ti? – dijo riéndose por el comentario del rubio – fue por lo que dijo Parkinson.

-Lo que tú digas Granger – dijo Malfoy imitándola.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase y Hermione fue la primera en salir.

A lo largo del día no había vuelto a ver a Malfoy y eso la aliviaba. No podía estar mucho tiempo cerca de él, la sacaba de sus casillas y además, siempre se quedaba pensando en él después de sus charlas. No, definitivamente era mejor ni verle.

Se dirigía hacia los jardines de Hogwarts cuando se encontró con Víctor.

-Hola pequeña – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, ¿qué tal el día? – se interesó la muchacha.

-No me puedo quejar. Pero veo que tu sí, no traes muy buena cara – comentó preocupado.

-No es nada, es que no dormí bien –dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir a los jardines y con tanto bullicio no se oía nada.

-Oye, aquí no se puede estar ¿quieres que vayamos a charlar a mi cuarto? – se ofreció Hermione.

-Vale – dijo Víctor levantándose y comenzando a andar junto a la castaña a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Entraron y pasaron por el cuarto de Pansy para llegar a la habitación de la castaña. Para desgracia de esta última el cuarto de la Slytherin estaba ocupado por una morena y un rubio que se hallaban charlando tranquilamente en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le espetó Pansy al verlos, de forma de saludo.

-Ir a mi cuarto, por ejemplo – dijo con sarcasmo la castaña. El rubio hizo un amago de sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña pero la borro inmediatamente al ver con quien venía Hermione.

-Eso ya lo sé, digo con él – dijo refiriéndose a Víctor.

-Creo que ayer te dejé bien claro que iba a traer a quien yo quisiera cuando yo quisiera a mí cuarto – dijo con arrogancia dirigiéndose a su cuarto con Víctor de la mano.

-Al fin – dijo cuando llegaron a su cuarto – en fin, cuéntame que ayer casi no tuvimos tiempo.

-No hay mucho que contar – dijo ya cansado de la insistencia de la chica por saber a cerca de sus últimos cuatro años, quería olvidarlo.

-Está bien, yo te tengo que contar muchas cosas – empezó la castaña echándose en la cama.

-Soy todo oídos – dijo bromeando sentándose al lado de la chica.

La castaña comenzó a contarle las vacaciones en Egipto que había pasado con sus padres el verano pasado, descubriendo miles de cosasa fascinantes sobre aquella cultura. Le explicó las personas que había conocido en más viajes que había realizado durante aquellos años.

Él se interesó en los ligues que había tenido y ella se los explico con sencillez por encima.

– ¿Tú? – preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, alguno que otro, pero ninguna como tú pequeña – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de la bruja, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los labios del búlgaro se encontraban pegados a los de ella. Oyeron el sonido de la puerta y Krum se giró.

En la puerta se encontraban Pansy y Draco observando la escena. La primera con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro y el segundo con la cara desencajada, se notaba a kilómetros que estaba enfadado.

-Quítate –le ordenó la castaña a Víctor que aún no se había percatado de la interrupción por parte de las serpientes. No era que el beso le hubiera disgustado pero, no se lo esperaba y desde luego no lo quería recibir.

Krum le hizo caso pero sin quitar la vista de la puerta. Hermione se percató de ese detalle y se giró. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a esos dos mirarlos cada uno con semblante diferente. A la chica le causó mucha gracia la cara de asombro y desagrado que tenía Malfoy. Ninguno de los cuatro reaccionaba hasta que Hermione habló.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis ahí parados? – preguntó la castaña que luchaba consigo misma para contener la risa.

-Observaros, parejita – dijo Pansy con burla.

-Se ve que vosotros os aburrís demasiado solos – comentó Hermione con sorna.

-No creas, sangre sucia – dijo marcando bien las dos últimas palabras la morena.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso – saltó Krum agarrándole a Pansy del brazo. Draco entonces reaccionó y comenzó a tomar parte en la discusión.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres para coger así a mi novia? – dijo mirnado al decir la última palabra a Hermione.

-Pues que ni se le ocurra volver a llamarla así – le reprochó el búlgaro mientras soltaba a Pansy.

-Bueno anda tranquilízate – le dijo con desprecio el rubio sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Víctor, será mejor que te vayas, mañana estamos – dijo la castaña que quería quedarse sola.

-Está bien pequeña – dijo ocasionando una mueca de desprecio por parte de Malfoy, fue a darle un beso en los labios a la castaña y ella se apartó. Lo que produjo un beso en la mejilla. El rubio que había visto toda la escena, sonrió al ver la reacción de Hermione.

Cuando Krum ya había desaparecido Pansy y Draco seguían mirando a Hermione.

-¿Os vais a quedar mucho rato mirando? Ya habéis molestado lo suficiente por hoy… -les dijo la castaña.

-Aquí la única que se tendría que ir eres tu sangre sucia – le dijo Pansy.

-Siempre estás igual, Parkinson – le dijo Hermione con desprecio.

-Granger, no mientas, te hemos salvado de estar con ese primate – dijo Malfoy que quería hacerle decir a Granger que lo que había visto era un error.

-¿Salvado?– le escupió Hermione- lo único que habéis conseguido ha sido estropearme una preciosa cita – dijo la castaña intentado enfadar al rubio.

-Cuida esa boquita –dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione con ímpetu. Lo había conseguido.

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso te crees alguien para mandarme callar? – le dijo Hermione acercándose también. Ambos estaban a una peligrosa distancia, mirándose con reproche.

-Sí, y lo sabes bien – dijo Draco con una voz odiosamente sensual. Sus alientos se mezclaban, el cuerpo de ambos les traicionó a la mente y se aproximaban más y más. Draco comenzó a oler ese perfume que tanto le gustaba y que tanto le hacía enloquecer, ese aroma a fresas. Los dos estaban juntos en un mundo aparte cuando una estúpida vocecita les hizo volver a la realidad.

-Perdona – dijo con sarcasmo – quita tus garras de mi novio.

-Tranquila Parkinson, a mi tu novio no me interesa para nada – dijo esto mirando a Draco a los ojos – marcharos de mi cuarto. Pansy salió la primera y Draco se dispuso a marcharse pero antes de ir se volvió a acercar a Hermione y le dijo:

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu Granger – dijo señalándole la pequeña marquita de su cuello.

GRAAACIAS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS! ME ENCANTAN VUESTROS REVIEWS


	14. Punto Débil

**Capítulo 14 – "El punto débil" -. **

Hermione permanecía sola en aquella habitación. No paraba de pensar que aquél no era su lugar. Las paredes del color gris marengo, mezclados con los muebles negros. Los pequeños detalles de la habitación eran decorador por todo tipo de gamas de verdes.

En toda aquella sala de las serpientes se rumoreaba a gritos que Malfoy estaba saliendo con Pansy Parkinson. Ella se sentía extremadamente débil, por estar tan lejos de sus amigos y de su hogar y tener que estar al acecho del rubio para no poder caer en sus redes.

Sabía que había pecado de inocente, al querer ver más allá de la fachada que Malfoy le ofrecía. La soledad la llamaba, deseaba contarles todo lo sucedido a Harry y a Ron; peor sabía que sería demasiado complicado que ellos la comprendieran.

En esos momentos recordó a Ann, a Da y a todos los demás. se levantó y se dio una ducha para despejarse.

Rápidamente anocheció y sin bajar a cenar se fue a su cama para dormir. Ya estaba echada se acomodó bien las mantas y vió que de ellas caía un papelito. Lo fue a recoger, dio a la luz y su corazón se paró, era otra nota.

_Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Tu punto débil caerá si sigues así, sangre sucia._

Una suave lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Alguien había estado en su habitación. Debía de ser de Slyherin, sino ¿cómo podría pasar por el cuadro sin la contraseña?

Le entró miedo, quienquiera que fuese estaba cerca, muy cerca de la castaña. No sabía cómo deshacerse de aquella situación. ¿Cómo huir? Se sentía impotente, estaba a merced de un loco que no sabía por qué la odiaba.

Ese día que ella supiera en su cuarto sólo habían estado Parkinson, Malfoy, Víctor y ella. ¿Parkinson? ¿Malfoy?

Pasaron un par de días y Hermione los pasó ignorando a Malfoy por completo y resguardándose de la gente con sus amigos. Víctor tampoco había vuelto a hablar con ella. Las amenazas no se las había contado a nadie, y tampoco pensaba decirse lo a nadie. No había solución y no quería preocuparles, sus amigos ya tenían suficientes problemas.

Aun así, Hermione sentía una tremenda angustia en su pecho y decidió mandarle un carta a Ann contándole todo lo ocurrido desde que llegó a Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente, terminó de cenar y se fue con Ron a hacer las rondas de los prefectos. Caminaron riéndose como siempre por los chistes malos de Ron y decidieron que para hacer la ronda más corta separarse. Hermione se fue por un pasillo. Caminó tranquilamente durante un largo rato cuando de repente vio una cabellera rubia que se dirija hacia donde ella estaba. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Draco Malfoy por muy arrogante que aparentaba, se había sentido dolido por el desprecio que había demostrado la castaña en esos días. A él mismo le había costado muchas horas de sueño el entender qué diablos le pasaba con ella, pero se había cansado de darle vueltas a esas cosas. Sólo sabía que en esos momentos lo que deseaba era estar con ella, quitarse aquella sensación de deseo.

Sabía que ella tenía razones para estar enfadada pero ahora que él había aceptado que lo que sentía con ella no era una tontería, la iba a recuperar, lo tenía decidido. Con ella se sentía amado por primera vez en su vida y ese sentimiento no lo iba a despreciar. Lo iba a apostar todo por ella.

-Granger, cuánto tiempo – saludó con una media sonrisa que puso nerviosa a la castaña.

-Malfoy – dijo ella sin apenas mirarle.

-Granger – dijo Draco tocándole el hombro. A Hermione le sorprendió mucho este acto, lo mismo que a Malfoy que no sabía ni por qué lo había hecho, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla – no puedes hacer como que no existo, los dos sabemos que te es imposible.

-Malfoy, estás muy equivocado, tu para mí no existes – dijo Hermione.

-No lo creo – siseó.

Malfoy, sin esperar a escuchar una palabra más de la castaña se acercó peligrosamente y la comenzó a besar.

A Hermione ese beso le pillo por sorpresa y tardó unos instantes hasta que le respondió al beso. Draco al notar su respuesta se tranquilizó y comenzó a disfrutarlo. ¡Cómo había añorado esos besos!

Sus lenguas se reconocieron al instante y comenzaron a recorrer toda la boca de cada uno.

A Hermione en ese momento su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¡¿Cómo podía estar besando al ser que tanto le había hecho sufir?!

Se separó al instante que su mente pudo reaccionar.

-Malfoy, dejame – le dijo la chica pero no sonó como una orden sino como una petición.

Draco paró y le miró a los ojos a Hermione. En ellos podía ver inquietud y un gran dolor.

-Vamos, no me pidas eso, ni tú misma lo quieres – dijo mirándola con ojos suplicantes y acercándose a Hermione para volver a besarla.

-No – dijo apartándose – no quiero que juegues más conmigo – dijo con una voz apagada que mostraba todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Draco la observó detenidamente.

-Mírame – pidió Draco haciendo que esta lo mirara – no estoy jugando contigo, nunca lo haría.

Hermione dejó caer una lágrima que arrugaron el corazón de Draco, le miró a los ojos por última vez y le dijo:

-Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte – y salió corriendo de aquel pasillo.

-Pero yo te quiero Hermione – murmuró Malfoy mientras veía marcharse a Hermione y llamándola por primera vez por su nombre aunque esta no pudiera escucharlo.

Malfoy se dirigó para la Sala Común de Slytherin con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza. Estaba totalmente consciente de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios en aquellos momentos. No se arrepentía, así era. No sabía si sería algo pasajero o no, pero no tenía por qué ocultárselo a sí mismo.

Tenía que hacerle entender a la castaña que no estaba jugando con ella. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo. Al ver a Hermione tan lejos de él, entendía que todo lo que sentía por ella era algo nunca experimentado por el Rey de Slytherin. Entró por el retrato y fue directamente a su habitación sin hablar con nadie. Quería dormir, olvidarse del presente.

Hermione por su parte, corrió por un pasillo hasta que vio que nadie le seguía y tranquilizó el paso, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y varias querían salir de sus ojos avellana. La joven sentía que no podía creer a Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo alguien como él se iba a fijar en ella?

-¡Ah! – gritó Hermione cuando chocó con una cabellera pelirroja – Ron, ten más cuidado.

-Lo siento Herms – dijo Ron - ¿ya has terminado la ronda?

-Sí, cada día son más aburridas – dijo sonriéndole.

-Y que lo digas – dijo riendo el pelirrojo – un momento ¿te ocurre algo? – le preguntó al mirar a los ojos a la chica.

-No, nada – dijo rápidamente - ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo intentando sonreírle a su amigo.

-Vamos Herms, te sentirás mejor cuando se lo cuentes a alguien – dijo animándola a hablar.

-Ron, ahora estoy cansada, mañana hablamos –dijo apartando una vez más la mirada, dándole a entender que no estaba de ánimos.

-Está bien, pero de mañana no te libras – dijo haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

La castaña se fue a la Sala Común de las serpientes y se fue a su habitación. Entró y vio que Pansy no estaba en su habitación. 'Estará con Malfoy' – pensó con pesar Herms. Se fue a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Se maquilló suavemente el rostro y se peinó el pelo. Cuando estaba lista salió y se encontró con la cara de Pansy en frente.

-Parkinson – dijo en plan saludo la castaña.

-Granger – dijo con una sonrisa radiante la morena.

-Me bajo a desayunar, ¿me dejas pasar? – preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Me tienes que hacer un favor – dijo sin parar de sonreír la joven.

-Sí eso no significa nada malo hacia mí, hecho.

-¿Podrías no dormir aquí hoy? – dijo sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara .

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó la castaña - ¿y dónde quieres que duerma?

-Venga Granger, no exageres, puedes dormir donde Krum … - empezó a decir Pansy.

-No pienso dormir donde Krum – le cortó Herms – y se puede saber ¿por qué no quieres que duerma aquí?

En ese preciso momento entró alguien a la habitación y se quedó mirando la discusión que tenían, para variar, las dos brujas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco? – le preguntó Pansy.

-Nada, venía a que me dijeras si has visto a Blaise, no lo encuentro por ningún lado – dijo mirando de reojo a la castaña.

-No, no le he visto – dijo, lo siento.

-Pansy, contéstame – ordenó Hermione que no se atrevía a dirigir la mirada a donde estaba el rubio.

-¿Qué? – dijo la morena que estaba ya cansada de esa charla.

-¿Qué porqué no quieres que duerma hoy aquí? – le repitió Mione.

-Joder Granger, no es muy difícil de imaginar, quiero estar sola porque voy a traer a alguien – dijo tranquilamente mirando a Hermione.

-Me parece genial que traigas a gente, pero a mí eso me da igual, estáis en tu cuarto y ya.

-No queremos molestarte – dijo sonriendo con cinismo.

-Tranquila que no me molestareis – espetó Granger.

-Créeme que sí.

-Te aseguro, que no – dijo la castaña que estaba ya de los nervios.

-Vamos Granger, encima de que te aviso para que duermas en otro sitio, tendrías que estar agradecida – terminó de decir la morena.

Hermione no aguantó más y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Por el camino se encontró a Malfoy que miraba la escena con atención y una media sonrisa en la cara. La chica lo apartó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Haré lo que me dé la gana, Parkinson – dijo cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

-Sangre sucia – dijo la morena que sabía que con esas palabras haría parar a la castaña – ni se te ocurra venir.

-¿Si no? – le retó la bruja.

-Granger joder, quiero estar tranquila, si tú no te has acostado con nadie es tu problema – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Draco en ese momento miró rapidamente a Hermione, quería saber esa respuesta.

-Parkinson, no tienes ni idea de mi vida, no hables sin saber – dijo Mione mientras abría la puerta.

-Uhh la santita de Granger ya no es tan santa – gritó para que Hermione pudiera oírla.

-Pansy – habló por primera vez Draco cuando la castaña ya se había marchado.

-Dime Draco – dijo ya más calmada.

-¿tu crees que es verdad eso que ha dicho?

-¿Lo qué?

-Lo de que ya no es virgen – aclaró Malfoy.

-No sé, quizás sí, este año ha cambiado mucho aunque no sé si tanto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, no, por nada, me voy a buscar a Blaise – dijo Draco antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Hermione se fue al Gran Comedor, intentando dejar de pensar en la estúpida que podía llegar a ser su compañera de habitación; y ahí alguien la llamó.

-Ron ¿cómo has dormido? – saludó la castaña.

-Bien y tu ¿qué tal estás? – le preguntó con preocupación el pelirrojo.

-Mejor – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ven anda, vamos a sentarnos aquí – dijo llevandola de la mano hasta unos asientos que había.

-Ron, pero no hace falta, ya estoy mejor, ya sabes un día tonto – empezó Herms.

-Mione, eres mi mejor amiga, quiero saber qué te pasa y quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

En ese momento Hermione le miró con tanto cariño que no se aguantó más y lo abrazó.

Draco, por su parte, que había estado observando toda la escena, apretó los dientes y apartó la mirada de aquella pareja.

-Ron, es que veras – comenzó la castaña que estaba harta de ocultarle cosas a su amigo – he estado viéndome con alguien desde que comenzó el curso, y ese alguien lo único que ha hecho ha sido jugar conmigo – dijo Herms que empezaba a tener los ojos vidriosos.

Ron apretó los puños al pensar que alimaña osaba hacer daño a su Hermione.

-¿Cómo que ha estado jugando contigo? – preguntó con toda la calma que le dio tiempo a reunir.

-Sí, mientras estaba conmigo, estaba con otra a la vez – dijo mientras dejaba caer una lágrima.

Draco no daba crédito de la escena que estaba observando. 'Primero, lo abraza y ahora llora, ¿qué le estará diciendo ese anormal para hacerla llorar? En cuanto lo pille lo mato' – pensaba el rubio.

-¿Quién es? – dijo intentando que en su voz no se pudiera notar toda la ira que llevaba en su interior.

-Eso da igual Ron.

-¿Quién es? – repitió el pelirrojo.

-Ron por favor, si te lo digo júrame que no le harás nada – le pidió la castaña.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? Después de lo que te ha hecho… no estarás enamor… -comenzó Weasley.

-No Ron, no estoy enamorada. Simplemente no quiero que te metas en problemas por ese anormal. Por favor, prométemelo.

-Está bien, te lo prometo.

-Es… Malfoy – dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿¡Qué!? – gritó haciéndose escucha por el Gran Comedor – No por favor, dime que no es él Hermione…

-Ronald baja la voz, y sí, es él – dijo con voz baja huyendo de las miradas de los presentes.

-Hijo de puta – murmuró Ron con voz apenas audible – tu tranquila Herms – dijo cuando ya se había calmado – que ese anormal no te va a volver a tocar – terminó abrazándola.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione devolviéndole el abrazo con más fuerza – me alegro que no te enfades conmigo – dijo con sinceridad.

-Tranquila, ahora mismo no soy el adecuado para reprocharte nada… - dijo con misterio.

'Pero que hace esa comadreja gritándole en medio de todo el mundo. Y ahora se abrazan. Está abrazando a mí castaña' –pensaba Draco con los puños apretados y lleno de enfado.

-Pues… yo hay algo que también quiero contarte – empezó Ron con timidez.

-Venga Ron, no me digas que ahora te da vergüenza contarme tus cosas – bromeó la castaña que se sentía mucho mejor después de haberse desahogado con el pelirrojo.

-Yo también he estado viéndome con alguien – comenzó – alguien de Slyhterin.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Hermione de alegría por su amigo – y ¿quién es la afortunada?

-No te rías – bromeó Weasley – es… Pansy Parkinson.

-Pero no pongas esa cara Mione – dijo al ver la cara que ponía su amiga – si ya casi no estamos.

-¿Ya no estáis? – preguntó.

-No ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Ron mirándole a los ojos – no es posible que estés celosa.

-No, no estoy celosa – dijo seria – es solo que… era ella con la que estaba Malfoy mientras estaba conmigo – dijo terminando al fin.

-Lo sé – empezó Ron – quiero decir – aclaró al ver la cara de esta – sé que ella está con más hombres mientras estaba conmigo, y no me importa. Es solo atracción lo que sentimos ella y yo.

-Ten cuidado, no vaya a ir a más – dijo la bruja.

-Eso es imposible – le aseguró Ron.

-¿Saben algo de esto Harry y Gin?

-No, no he querido decírselo- dijo el pelirrojo - ¿vamos a clases?

-Sí vamos – dijo levantándose del asiento.

Las clases pasaron con lentitud para nuestra bruja. A la tarde, decidio dar una vuelta por los jardines del castillo. No paraba de pensar en las casualidades del destino. Ella y su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley se habían enamorado al mismo tiempo de dos serpientes, y ninguna les convenía. El destino era caprichoso, sin duda.

Al menos su amigo no se había enfadado con ella, y eso la reconfortaba ya que sabía que Harry no sería igual de comprensivo. Estaba pensando todo esto cuando una lechuza se dirigió hacia ella.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Siento despedirme de ti mediante una carta. Estos días no te he visto por Hogwarts y por eso no me he podido despedir._

_Como ya te dije en su momento, los cursos que enseño en el colegio no son seguidos asíque después de Navidades me tendrás de nuevo contigo._

_Te quiere,_

_Víctor Krum._

Hermione miró con añoranza la letra del muchacho y decidió que en cuanto llegara a la Sala Común le contestaría.

Al poco tiempo otra lechuza se dirigió hacia ella, cogió la carta que traía al vuelo y comenzó a leer.

_Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Tu punto debil ha sido atacado._

Un niño que sería de primer año se dirigió hacia Hermione y le dijo

-¿Es usted la señorita Granger?

-Sí soy yo – dijo con dulzura la castaña.

-La profesora McGongall la espera en su despacho, ahora – dijo antes de marcharse.

La castaña se dirigió rápidamente hacia el despacho. No se auguraba nada bueno. Después de la nueva amenaza, ¿a qué punto débil se dirigía?

Dijo la contraseña, y entró al despacho donde la esperaba McGonagall con cara preocupada.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger – saludó la profesora.

-Buenas noches profesora ¿para qué quería verme?

-Vera Granger – comenzó a hablar mientras se tocaba las manos con un nerviosismo sorprenderte en aquella mujer– sus padres han tenido un accidente.

-¿Qué? – dijo asustada la castaña - ¿están bien? ¿Qué tipo de accidente?

-Tranquilícese por favor, todo está bien. Han tenido un accidente de tráfico. La carretera por la que iban estaba llena de hielo y perdieron el control del coche. Tus padres están bien Hermione – dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de la bruja.

-Quiero ir con ellos.

-Eso no va a ser posible, sus padres están perfectamente. Sólo han tenido unas pequeñas heridas pero no han tenido ni que ingresarlos.

-Necesito verlos profesora, tengo que asegurarme que ha sido un accidente, tengo que asegurarme de que están bien – dijo gritando Hermione. La profesora la miró con sorpresa, era muy extraño ver a su alumna predilecta tan fuera de sí, aunque el asunto era comprensible.

-Granger – ordenó la profesora con serenidad para tranquilizarla– no hay duda que ha sido un accidente y sus padres están perfectamente. Ahora, si me disculpa tengo que seguir con mi trabajo.

Hermione salió del despacho. Ya había anochecido. No pensaba ir a cenar, se quedaría paseando. Se fue a los jardines de Hogwarts y caminó sobre ellos.

Tenía claro que aquello no había sido un accidente_. Tu punto débil- _pensó.

Está claro que se dirigía hacia sus padres. ¿Por qué no los dejaba en paz e iba a por ella? Siguió caminando haciendo caso omiso a las abundantes lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

La chica estaba harta de llorar tanto, estaba harta de vivir con miedo, estaba harta de tantas sombras en su vida. Estaba harta de aquél miedo que no la dejaba en paz.

Tenía que avisar a alguien de esas amenazas, pero para que iba a poner a la gente en peligro por ella. En varias cartas ya le había dicho quien quiera que mandara las cartas, que no se lo dijera a nadie y ella lo había cumplido. Si se lo decía a alguien, ese alguien lo pagaría muy caro, y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer mal a nadie.

La lluvia comenzó a caer por los terrenos del castillo. Hermione reaccionó y entró a dentro. Tenía la ropa y el pelo mojado. Las gotas caían por donde ella pisaba. Por suerte, no había nadie por los pasillos, la cena había terminado hacia tiempo. Se fue a la Sala Común de Slytherin y se fue a su habitación.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y se vio que no podía abrirla. Rápidamente se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Pansy a la mañana.

-Joder – murmuró Hermione. Giró y se encontró con la silueta de Malfoy.

Estaba sin camiseta y solo con unos pantalones. La chica al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando apartó la mirada en seguida.

-Pasa – dijo Draco ofreciéndole paso para que entrara a su cuarto, con una cálida mirada.

-No, da igual – dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas que aun tenía en la cara.

-Venga pasa – dijo agarrándole de la mano a Hermione. Hermione cedió y entró a su cuarto.

Draco, al igual que la castaña, no podía apartar la vista de ella. Estaba calada de arriba abajo y eso le daba un toque sexy que la castaña desconocía. Tenía la camisa del uniforme pegado al cuerpo por la lluvia con lo que dejaba muy poco para la imaginación.

-Deja de mirarme – dijo la castaña que se había sonrojado ante la intensa mirada del rubio.

-Lo mismo digo – le contestó guiñándole un ojo a Herms.

-Venga, quítate la ropa – dijo con una voz seductora.


	15. Romance a la Vista

**Capítulo 15 – "Romance a la vista"-.**

-¿Qué? –le preguntó la castaña alucinando por la ocurrencia del rubio.

-Que te quites la ropa – dijo tranquilamente, mirándola con profundidad.

-No me voy a quitar la ropa, Malfoy – dijo sonrojándose levemente. Malfoy al ver la reacción de la chica sonrió de medio lado, ocasionando aun más nerviosismo a Hermione.

-Vamos Granger, estas empapada. Si no te quitas esa ropa te vas a coger un buen resfriado y a tu cuarto ya has visto que no puedes ir – dijo al ver que la chica iba a contestarle.

-No tengo nada que ponerme – dijo mirando a esos ojos mercurio, cada vez sintiéndose más frágil ante sus ojos.

-Yo te presto una camiseta mía, te quedara enorme, así que la puedes utilizar de pijama – dijo dirigiéndose hacia su armario. Abrió una puerta y sacó una camiseta. – Toma – dijo extendiendo el brazo hacia la chica.

-Gracias – contestó con timidez mientras cogía la camiseta.

-Ehm… Malfoy, no me pienso cambiar contigo aquí delante mirando – dijo nerviosa por la presencia del rubio, que parecía que no pensaba en irse.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con pasividad.

-Porque no quiero.

-Pues yo no me quiero ir – contestó Malfoy, soltando una leve risita al ver el juego que habían comenzado.

-Malfoy, no me compliques más el día, por favor – le pidió Hermione.

- El baño está ahí al fondo – dijo señalando una puerta que había a la izquierda.

-Gracias – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Malfoy se echó y espero a que Hermione volviera. Miró al techo y se puso a pensar en cómo había cambiado lo que iba a ser una noche aburrida a tener a Hermione a su lado.

Hermione salió del baño con la camiseta puesta. Era extremadamente corta, le llegaba para tapar el trasero y poco más. Draco al verla salir del baño no pudo quitar la mirada de ella. Se veía sexy y provocativa con esa camiseta que le llegaba algo más arriba de a la mitad del muslo. Sus piernas estaban bronceadas y eran finas y estilizadas. Hermione avanzó con pequeños pasos y se pudo observar lo sonrojada que estaba. Draco estaba maravillado por la timidez y la inocencia de aquella mujer.

-Gracias – dijo cuando fue hacia la cama, donde estaba Draco, y se sentó en un lado.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó sorprendido.

-Por dejarme dormir aquí – dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos.

- De nada Hermione – dijo llamándola por su nombre - ¿dónde pensabas dormir? No me digas que con la comadr

eja y compañía.

Hermione lo miró profundamente cuando la llamó por su nombre queriendo saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquél rubio.

-Pues la verdad es que sí – se sinceró la castaña – bueno, yo me voy a echar ¿vale? Estoy muy cansada. – dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a uno de los sofás que había en las esquinas.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó al ver que la castaña se levantaba, levantándose él también.

-A dormir – dijo señalando el sofá.

-Ni se te ocurra. Tu duermes aquí, esos sofás son incomodísimos, créeme.

-Que no, que no. Que me da igual, de verdad – dijo con seguridad la joven.

-Hermione – dijo haciendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos – vas a dormir aquí, y no se hable más.

-Está bien – cedió la castaña pensando que era una auténtica locura dormir con aquél rubio. Avanzó con lentitud hacia la cama. No hacerle caso a aquél hombre era una cosa sumamente complicada. Se metieron los dos a la cama y permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato.

Hermione, no podía pegar ojo, tenía demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza como para poder hacerlo. No podía después de todo lo que había pasado aquél día, y menos teniendo a Draco a su lado durmiendo. Era inaudito pensar que se hallaba a escasos centímetros de la persona por la que había sufrido tanto. Lo más sorprendente era que no estaban discutiendo ni gritando. _'Quizás sea verdad eso de que ha cambiado'_ – pensó con optimísimo la bruja.

Pronto sus pensamientos cambiaron de lado, sus padres. ¿Por qué los habían atacado? ¿Por qué ellos tenían que pagar los asuntos de su hija? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir por un desconocido? Se sentía tan impotente al recibir esas amenazas, no podía hacer nada y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse sentada a la espera de más y más amenazas. Con todos estos pensamientos una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Hermione.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – dijo Draco que había visto aquella gota caer.

-No, no tengo sueño – dijo intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

-¿Qué te pasaba antes? – le preguntó Draco con una mirada de preocupación e incorporándose para mirar mejor a la chica.

Hermione se giró y lo enfrentó con la mirada. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que había sido un error mirarle a los ojos. Cuanto más los observaba más débil se volvía. Aquella mirada era demasiado fuerte, demasiado profunda y ella no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarla sin sacar a luz sus sentimientos.

-¿Cuándo? – dijo Hermione como si no supiera a qué hacía referencia.

-Cuando estaba donde el cuarto de Pansy. Estabas llorando, hoy no has venido a la cena y cuando por fin te encuentro vienes calada de arriba abajo y con los ojos hinchados de llorar – declaró Malfoy con el semblante serio, dispuesto a escuchar una respuesta que lo convenciera.

-Nada, ya sabes, un día tonto – dijo no queriendo dar más importancia a ese asunto.

Draco no daba crédito a la poca confianza que tenía la bruja en él. Él le mostraba toda su confianza y su comprensión y ella le rechazaba constantemente. – Un momento- añadió - ¿has estado siguiéndome?

-No – dijo con una voz profunda – he estado buscándote – dijo sin apartar aquella intensa mirada.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Por lo que te llevo diciendo todos los días. Quiero que confíes en mí, quiero que todo entre tú y yo vuelva a ser como antes, o mejor. – dijo Malfoy declarándose.

- Draco, eso que me pides es muy complicado – dijo en un susurro audible para el rubio.

-¿Por qué es complicado? Hermione, ya te he dicho que lo siento. – dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

-No quiero que juegues conmigo más – dijo sin mirarle en ningún momento a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo he jugado contigo? – le preguntó levantándole con la mano el rostro de la chica haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Cuando estabas conmigo y con Pansy a la vez – murmuró la castaña evitando aquellos ojos grises.

-Eso ya ha terminado Hermione – dijo acercándose más a ella – Antes de estar contigo yo estaba con Pansy sí, pero a la vez ella y yo estábamos con diferentes personas… Así lo queríamos los dos. Ella y yo estábamos juntos a la vista de todos pero los dos sabíamos que no nos amábamos, era puro sexo y nada más.

Hermione seguía en silencio, no podía creerle, no después de que lo viera revolcándose con Pansy. Su corazón quería creerle pero necesitaba algo más para convencer a su mente de lo que le decía aquél rubio. Necesitaba algo que la hiciera reaccionar del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

-He estado hablando con ella – siguió Draco al ver que la castaña no decía nada – y lo hemos dejado, no voy a volver a estar con ella. Pansy estaba de acuerdo, no sé por qué motivo pero pensaba que lo mejor era también dejar de lado esta farsa. Ella ahora es libre y puede estar con todos, yo en cambio solo quiero estar contigo.

Hermione en aquél momento lo miró a los ojos. Un destello de esperanza se abría en su corazón. En ese instante una luz aparecía por aquel horizonte negro que tenía a su alrededor.

-Eso se lo dirás a todas – dijo con pesar la castaña. Draco en aquél instante se dio cuenta de todo el daño que le había causado a Hermione, de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa. Le entraron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y tocarla, hacerla sentir segura para que olvidara todo lo que la había hecho pasar, pero se contuvo.

-Hermione, nunca le he dicho a nadie las cosas que te estoy diciendo a ti. Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que estoy sintiendo por ti. Nunca he pensado tanto en alguien como lo estoy pensando en ti. Nunca me he preocupado que no fuera por mí y por ti estoy cambiando. – dijo con la esperanza de acerle ver a la castaña cuanto la quería – mírame – pidió el rubio – nunca he amado a nadie como te estoy amando a ti – dijo mirandola a los ojos expresandole todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó con temor.

-Claro que sí Herms – dijo acercándose a la chica peligrosamente – Bastante me ha costado a mi mismo asumir estos sentimientos – dijo chocando aliento contra aliento.

-Desgraciadamente no les puedo decir que no a esos ojos, así que, sí, te creo – dijo mientras con sus palabras hacía nacer una sincera sonrisa en los labios de Draco.

Ninguno de los dos aguantó más y se acercaron el uno al otro en un mágico beso.

Fue un beso cargado de emociones y sentimientos. Ambos con aquel beso querían demostrarse tantas cosas. Querían demostrarse lo mucho que se habían extrañado, lo mucho que habían sufrido por estar separados, las ganas que tenían de encontrarse y sobre todo, la pasión desenfrenada, la extrema añoranza del uno y del otro pero ante todo, el amor que nacía en ellos.

El beso fue intenso y largo, ninguno de los dos quería romper ese gran momento.

Pronto les faltó el aire y tuvieron que separarse, al hacerlo, se miraron a los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en cada rostro. Estaban felices de al fin tenerse el uno al otro.

Casi al instante sus labios se volvieron a juntar. Necesitaban el uno del otro después de tantos días separados. Sus lenguas jugaban sin cesar y recorrían desde el cuello a los labios. Sin separarse ni siquiera un instante se tumbaron en la cama Draco abajo y Hermione encima de él. Ninguno de los dos se percató de aquella postura y siguieron demostrando aquél amor mediante besos y caricias. Así permanecieron un incontable tiempo, no querían separarse, querían beber el uno del otro y sentirse amado y lleno de felicidad. Después se separaron y Draco al ver a Hermione tan pletórica de alegría sonrió por tenerla a su lado. Jamás dejaría escapar a lo que se había convertido en lo mejor de su vida.

Se tumbaron juntos pero ninguno quería dormirse. Estaban callados pero las miradas hablaban por sí solas. La castaña se tumbó en la cama abrazada a Draco.

La mente de Draco no podía ver más allá que no fuera Hermione Granger. Pero su cabeza quería y necesitaba saber si la castaña aun conservaba su inocencia tal y como aparentaba o no. No se lo quiso preguntar, no quería que ella pensara que solo la quería por un asunto de cama pero por cómo se comportaba era lógica la respuesta y Draco se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a alguien tan puro y tan adorable a su lado.

Con el paso de los minutos los dos amantes se quedaron dormidos en un profundo sueño.

Hermione despertó la primera con una sonrisa en la cara. Al despertarse recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a Draco que aun permanecía dormido hasta que profirió una especie de gruñido. Empezó a abrir los ojos con lentitud por causa de la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Tenía el pelo revuelto y a la castaña le ocasionó risa el verlo tan… natural.

-¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó cuando ya empezaba a ser persona.

-De ti, te queda bien el pelo así, Malfoy – dijo en tono de burla la castaña pero sin quitar esa eterna sonrisa.

-A ti también esa camisetita, Granger – dijo ocasionando un rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

-Me encantas – dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un beso en sus labios.

-Tú a mí más – le contestó ella volviéndolo a besar - ¿sabes? Quiero que todos los días me despierte así.

-Sí tu así lo quieres así serán, aunque he de decirte que los puedo mejorar – dijo con esa arrogancia que lo hacía tan sensual.

-Inténtalo – le retó la bruja sin apartar la mirada.

-Duerme conmigo todas las noches y te lo demostraré – dijo Draco.

-Está bien – dijo la castaña dándole esta vez un largo y ansiado beso.

Se vistieron entre miradas y sonrisas por parte de los dos. Salieron por la puerta y justo en frente se encontraron con otra pareja que parecía estar igual de felices que ellos dos.

-¿Ron? – le dijo la castaña que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Hermione ¿Cómo has dormid… - empezó a decir Ron – Hola Malfoy – dijo al ver a Draco detrás de su amiga.

-Draco – saludó una morena que se encontraba al lado de Ron - ¿cómo has dormido?

-Bien Pansy – dijo sonriéndole el rubio – gracias. Veo que tú también – expresó el rubio con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Mientras tanto ni Hermione ni Ron se habían quitado la mirada de encima y eso los dos Slytherin lo notaron y callaron al instante para ver qué ocurría.

-Hermione escúchame – dijo Ron que se había decidido a hablar - ¿se puede saber qué haces con ese hurón de … - comenzó a decir el pelirrojo que no podía llegar a comprender cómo su amiga había caído en las redes de su peor enemigo.

-No Ronald– le cortó Hermione con frialdad en la voz – escúchame tú a mí. ¿Qué haces con la estúpida de Parkinson?

-Granger, no hace falta que montes una de tus escenitas de celos – empezó a hablar Pansy con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-Pansy es mejor que estés callada – le dijo Ron con una suave voz que hizo callar a la morena. Draco observaba todo en un asombroso silencio, ¿estaría celosa Hermione? Eso no era posible ella lo amaba pero ¿lo amaba más que a sus dos inseparables amigos?

-Y Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo cogiendo aire para hablar, estaba cada vez más nervioso – yo hago con mi vida lo que quiera me sé cuidar solito. Al contrario que tú que veo que has caído en las sábanas de tu enemigo durante años. – Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero Ron elevó la voz para que esta no comenzara a hablar y siguió con la discusión – te ha humillado millones de veces Herms, tú misma me dijiste ayer que te había utilizado y ahora ¿qué ha cambiado de ayer a hoy?

Después de aquella última frase todas las miradas se pusieron en Hermione, especialmente la de Draco.

-Mira Ron – empezó con seguridad Hermione – Draco ha cambiado desde que éramos enemigos. Y sí, ha cambiado respecto a ayer – dijo elevando la voz, enfrentándose a su amigo- Hemos hablado y nos hemos dado una oportunidad y vamos a estar juntos, te guste o no. Ahora dime, tú mismo también dijiste ayer que lo de Pansy había acabado ¿no? – dijo Hermione cambiando los papeles. Draco al escuchar cómo su castaña lo defendía se sintió orgulloso de tenerla consigo.

-Es que … -dijo sonrojándose – nosotros también hemos hablado y nos vamos a dar otra oportunidad. Ya no hay más obstáculos – dijo mirando a Draco.

Hermione y Ronald se miraron con intensidad. Las dos serpientes no se vieron con capacidad de interrumpir aquella conversación. Era asunto de ellos dos. Se miraban interrogándose, intentando adivinar si estaban haciendo bien o no. La castaña fue la primera en entrecerrar la mirada hasta convertirlo en una sonrisa y alegrarse por su mejor amigo. Se merecía ser feliz, se merecía a alguien que lo amara aunque la bruja no estaba segura que Pansy le pudiera dar aquella felicidad.

-Me alegro por ti Ron – dijo Hermione acercándose rápidamente a él y dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo por ti Herms, pero no quiero que te hagan daño.

-No me lo harán, te lo aseguro – dijo dándole otro beso.

'Cof-cof' – se escuchó. Los dos Gryffindorianos se giraron y pudieron ver a Pansy y a Draco mirándoles con una mirada tan profunda y con un rostro tan serio que se tuvieron que separar, soltando una carcajada.

Cogieron las cosas para las clases y fueron los cuatro juntos a desayunar.

-Hermione – llamó Ron antes de entrar al Gran Comedor - … esto no se lo digas ni a Harry ni a Ginny ¿vale? – preguntó temeroso.

-Eso te iba a decir, ni se te ocurra decírselo, ya se lo diremos más adelante – dijo ella con naturalidad.

Los cuatro se separaron y cada uno se fue a su mesa. Los dos Slytherins estaban callados por una misma causa. Asustaba la complicidad que se les veía a Ron y a Hermione. Eran tal para cual. Pansy y Draco comentaron estos temores que tenían cada uno entre ellos. Los dos coincidían en que tenían una relación especial entre los dos pero decidieron no preocuparse, ambos sabían que su amor era correspondido por los dos amigos.

Las clases de aquél día pasaron sin ningún incidente. Para Hermione, las clases se habían vuelto un tanto aburridas. Siempre estaba pensando en un afortunado rubio. Con el paso de los días la clase de Transformaciones se había vuelto la mejor clase para Draco y para Hermione y para Pansy y Ron, que también compartían pupitre.

Los días pasaban y Draco y Hermione a cada momento que estaban juntos conseguían que la conexión que les unía fuera aun más especial y poderosa. Cada uno dependía del otro, no podían pasar ni siquiera un día sin poder estar juntos pero eso también era un gran inconveniente pues tenían que ser discretos con su relación, no estaría muy bien visto que un futuro mortífago estuviera enamorado de una sangre sucia.

Las visitas al cuarto de Draco por parte de Hermione eran abundantes. Ansiaban sentir la compañía del otro, la respiración, compartir cada sentimiento y cada preocupación.

Draco estaba siendo más feliz de lo que había sido en toda su vida, y todo se lo debía a Hermione. Ella le daba todo lo que él necesitaba. Amor, cariño, comprensión y pasión.

Hermione por su parte, necesitaba de Draco para ser feliz. Necesitaba esa protección que solo él le proporcionaba. Desde aquel mágico día no había vuelto a recibir ninguna amenaza más y la bruja estaba feliz por ello aunque no le había comentado nada acerca de aquellas endemoniadas notas a Draco.

-Eres tan preciosa – dijo de pronto un día Draco mientras acariciaba la cara a Hermione – no sé cómo no me he podido fijar en ti antes.

-No exageres – dijo Hermione que se había sonrojado ligeramente. – tu si que eres precioso – dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios. Draco no quiso que aquél beso nunca acabara así que comenzó un largo y tendido beso.

Sus conocidas lenguas empezaron a recorrer la boca del otro. Sus lenguas no paraban quitas, Draco le dio un pequeña mordisquito en el labio interior demostrando toda la pasión que esa chica lo hacía sentir.

Le comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el suave cuello a Hermione que pronto se convirtieron en mordisquitos. Su lengua no paraba de jugar por aquél cuello tan aterciopelado ocasionando ya algunos suspiros a la bruja.

Hermione no se quedaba atrás y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de Draco. Pronto, Hermione se acomodó encima de Draco y le quitó la camiseta que llevaba. El rubio sonrió ante el atrevimiento de la chica y comenzó a desabrocharle con lentitud los botones de la camisa dándole un leve beso en el sitio donde hasta hace unos momentos se hallaba el botón.

Al terminar los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, jamás habían llegado a ese punto de comenzar a desnudarse.

El rubio no podía apartar la vista que le ofrecía Hermione. No aguantó más y comenzó a besar el pecho de Hermione, que se encontraba tapado por un diminuto sujetador. Su pecho era redondeado y eran más grandes que pequeños. Draco observó que llevaba un sujetador de encaje negro y aquello lo llevó a perder todo el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Draco comenzó a besarlos con lujuria y pasión, no quería que ese momento acabara jamás, mientras a Hermione se le escapaban pequeños suspiros.

Hermione le cogió la cara con las manos y le dio un profundo beso, después rodeó sus piernas a la cintura de este y empezó a besar el torso mientras con sus manos le acariciaba primero los hombros y más tarde la espalda y lo músculos del rubio.

Las manos de la chica recorrían todo el cuerpo de Draco hasta llegar a su parte íntima.

Ahí el rubio la paró y le dijo.

-Espera, ahora me toca a mí – dijo con una sonrisa seductora, y comenzó a besar los pechos de la bruja aun sin quitarle el sujetador.

Su lengua lamía sin parar cada rincón de la chica. Hermione no pudo aguantarlo más y gimió cuando la lengua de Draco se deslizaba por su pecho.

Estaban disfrutando el uno del otro cuando algún inoportuno llamó a la puerta. Al escucharlo los dos amantes se miraron pero Draco hizo un gesto de 'no hagas caso' y siguieron besándose desenfrenadamente pero la puerta no dejaba de ser golpeada.

-Draco – dijo entre beso y beso – puede ser importante.

-No hay nada más importante.

-Venga – dijo riendo la castaña, adoraba verla tan feliz – abre anda.

Draco se levantó furioso por la interrupción que acababa de sufrir, abrió la puerta con un enfado que se podía ver a kilómetros y se encontró de frente con Blaise.

-Draco, corre vístete – dijo al ver a Draco sin camiseta – tenemos noticias.

-¿noticias? – preguntó asombrado.

-Sí, corre, no tenemos que reunir todos los de la iniciación.

-Está bien – dijo asqueado – en cinco minutos estoy.

Draco se giró y pudo ver a Hermione con una cara de desconfianza por lo que acababa de escuchar pero prefirió callárselo.

-¿Te vas? – preguntó.

-Sí, pero luego vuelvo – dijo pícaramente.

-Te estaré esperando – le contestó su castaña.

-Eso espero – dijo dándole un beso, para segundos después regalarle una sonrisa.

-¿Me quieres? – le preguntó con voz suave.

Draco la miró, no era posible que existiera un ser tan bello y tierno como ella.

-Pues claro que te quiero mi niña – le contesto dándole otro pasional beso antes de marcharse.

Draco se marchó rápidamente junto a Blaise y a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que bajar al Gran Comedor e ir en busca de Harry y Ron.

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! Y FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWERS!_

_CUANTOS MÁS RW HAYA MÁS CAPITULOS, MIL BESOS!_

_OS QUIERE:_

_Donna*_


	16. Amenazas

**Capítulo 16 – "Amenazas".**

-¡Herm! – llamó Harry - ¿qué tal estás?

-Genial – dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara que lo demostraba.

-Me alegro – dijo Harry con su habitual amabilidad – una cosa – dijo mientras se sacaba un papelito del bolsillo – esto me lo ha dado un alumno, me ha dicho que era para ti.

Hermione lo abrió y su mano empezó a temblar cuando lo desdobló por completo.

_Pobre del que te entregue la nota. Fuiste avisada una vez. Las sangre sucias como tu no las queremos en el mundo mágico. Desaparece de aquí. Tus padres han tenido suerte. No juegues más. _

Hermione no pudo articular palabra durante algunos instantes. Harry y Ron la miraban extrañados.

-Harry – consiguió murmurar la castaña - ¿quién te ha dado esto?

-No me he fijado bien, un alumno. No sé quién – le dijo preocupado por la reacción que estaba teniendo la bruja. –Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué pone en la nota?

-Sabrías decirme si su uniforme era de Slytherin – le preguntó la castaña en un susurro que llegaron a alcanzar a escucharlo Harry y Ron, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas que le hacían.

-Pues creo que sí que era ahora que lo dices, aunque no lo sé seguro. ¿Qué ponía en la nota? ¿Alguna broma de las serpientes? –preguntó el moreno.

Hermione tardó en reaccionar, su mente no paraba de darle vueltas y de pensar quién pudo ser.

-Sí sí, una estúpida broma – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Los dos magos se quedaron satisfechos con la respuesta de la bruja y la dejaron marcharse sin hacerle más preguntas cuando les dijo que se iba a la biblioteca.

Hermione salió corriendo de aquél pasillo. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar bien. De sus ojos varias lágrimas se amontonaban intentando caer por sus mejillas.

Mientras corría pasó por un pasillo donde se encontraba un grupito de Slytherin, la castaña pasó de ellos y se dirigió a su habitación que para más desgracia se encontraba en territorio Slytherin.

-Vaya vaya, qué le pasará a la impurita – comentó Blaise que era uno de los que se encontraba en aquél grupo ocasionando las risas de algunos de sus compañeros. Draco también se encontraba entre ellos y había visto a Hermione pasar corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Les puso una excusa a sus amigos para marcharse y se fue a su Sala Común en busca de Hermione.

Hermione dijo la contraseña, entró como una bala a la Sala Común y se fue sin mirar a nada ni a nadie a su habitación. Por suerte Pansy no se encontraba en ella, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Miró a su alrededor, se apoyó en la pared y cayó lentamente al suelo.

Su cuerpo no podía hacerle parar de sollozar, necesitaba echar a fuera todo aquél miedo que la invadía. Toda aquella inestabilidad y toda aquella impotencia que sentía en aquellos instantes.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

Hermione pronto empezó a ver borroso a causa de ellas. Con los puños cerrados golpeó a la pared hasta que perdió todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía perdida, hundida y aterrada.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a desaparecer del mundo mágico pero sus seres queridos ya habían comenzado a sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. Primero fueron ella y Ginny en aquél accidente, luego sus padres y después Harry. ¿Quién sería el siguiente?

Sentía un miedo que jamás había sentido. Siempre se había sentido protegido por su familia o por sus amigos, pero ahora se encontraba totalmente sola. No quería confiar en nadie, no quería hacerle sufrir a nadie por su culpa. Tenía que tomar una decisión, algo tenía que hacer. Hermione no aguantaba seguir viviendo con ese miedo y ese temor. Lo que más le dolía era el saber que por su culpa alguien como Harry podía correr peligro.

Se sentía sola, pero a la vez comprendía que no podía decírselo a nadie. Por lo que su angustia crecía más.

Los sollozos aumentaban y la opresión que sentía en el pecho también. Cuanto más pensaba en la situación que se encontraba más opresión sentía. No podía respirar bien. La chica se llevó las manos al pecho, le faltaba el aire. Respiro con ansiedad pero no le llegaba el aire. Se quiso levantar para ir a por un vaso de agua pero no pudo. No podía ejercer control en su cuerpo. El aire seguía sin ser suficiente.

Hermione intentó calmarse, suspiró lentamente aire e intentó coger aire pero no lo consiguió del todo.

En aquél preciso instante alguien llamó a la puerta. Hermione no hizo caso a quien quiera que quería molestarla, intentó seguir respirando en silencia aunque por los sonoros sollozos estaba claro que alguien se hallaba en la habitación.

-Hermione sé que estás ahí, ábreme – dijo la voz de Draco en una orden.

La joven no le hizo caso, no quería que la viera en esas condiciones y mucho menos quería que supiera que estaba siendo amenazada por algún loco.

-Hermione ábreme – dijo una segunda vez. En su voz se podía ver el enfado que estaba naciendo en el. Se escuchó una patada y más tarde un 'Allohomora'. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un preocupado rubio.

Cuando entró sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. En el suelo se hallaba Hermione llorando desconsoladamente, tenía una mano en el pecho como signo de que no podía respirar bien. Sus puños tenían algunas leves heridas. Pero lo que más le acongojó el corazón fue ver a su Hermione en esa situación y ni siquiera saber el porqué de su sufrimiento. Respiró hondo, se armó de paciencia y se agachó hasta donde estaba la castaña.

Hermione no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Déjame – consiguió decirle con un hilo de voz.

-No te voy a dejar, quiero saber qué te ha ocurrido – dijo con voz serena el rubio, acercándose a ella intentando calmarla.

Hermione no aguantó más y se tiró a los brazos de Draco a llorar. Malfoy no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, nunca se había encontrado en una situación parecida. Mientras la chica lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro, el le acariciaba el pelo y le decía palabras alentadoras. El rubio se dio cuenta que lo que escuchaba ya no eran sólo lágrimas. Ella se separó bruscamente de él. Volvía a necesitar aire. Cerró los ojos y respiró lenta y pausadamente. Le dolía el pecho.

Draco la miraba preocupado ¿cómo había podido llegar a ese punto? Hace unas horas ella se encontraba feliz junto a él, y ahora se encontraba llorando y sin poder respirar. Con su varita hizo aparecer un vaso de agua que Hermione le agradeció con la mirada. Lo bebió de un trago y pareció mejorar. Aun así Draco no se fiaba y la levantó y le colocó en la cama para que estuviera mejor.

Hermione lo volvió a abrazar y esta vez con más fuerza demostrándole lo agradecida que estaba de que él pasara ese momento junto a ella.

La bruja lloró durante largo rato, no quería separarse de él. En el momento en que le abrazó sintió un rayo de esperanza y de protección que no sentía con nadie más que no fuera él.

Poco a poco, se fue calmando. Al menos, ya no sentía la presión del pecho pero las lágrimas no cesaban. Los sollozos cada vez se oían menos, entonces Draco se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó con la voz quebrada de verla en esa situación.

-Sí, gracias Draco – consiguió articular con una fina voz. El la miró con ternura y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Ella lo miró a los ojos y se secó las últimas lágrimas que tenía en su rostro.

-¿Estás preparada para contarme qué te ha sucedido? – le preguntó armándose de paciencia el rubio, sabiendo que aquello no le iba a gustar.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas – dijo mirando al suelo sabiendo que esa respuesta no le iba a gustar a Draco – créeme – añadió.

-Hermione – dijo respirando hondo – quiero saber todo lo que te preocupa, lo que te hace sufrir, quiero ayudarte. – dijo con una sinceridad que asustaba.

-Draco, no quiero que te hagan daño. No a ti – dijo mientras varias lágrimas volvían a caer.

Draco no entendía lo que Hermione intentaba decirle. La miró confuso y le preguntó con intención de aclarar sus propios pensamientos.

-Hermione – dijo mirándola a la cara - ¿quién me va a hacer daño?

Hermione se giró y lo enfrentó con la mirada y en ese momento supo que el momento de contarle la verdad había llegado.

Se levantó con lentitud ante la mirada atónita de Draco y se dirigió hacia su mesilla. Abrió el cajón y de ahí sacó varias cartas. El rubio no sabía que tenían que ver unos papeles con lo que le ocurría a su chica y no pudo aguantar más y le insistió a Hermione.

-Herm… – empezó con cautela - ¿quién me va a hacer daño?

-La persona que – dijo tomando aire y aguantándose las lágrimas que querían salir – me envía estas cartas – dijo señalándo las notas que le había entrgado a Draco.

El rubio la miró sin entender, cogió la primera carta que vio y comenzó a leerla. 'Hijo de puta' – pensó Draco. Sus ojos no daban crédito ¿quién podía atreverse a mandar unas amenazas tan crueles a Hermione?

Su mente no descansaba y daba vueltas sin parar, cogió una y otra carta hasta leerlas todas y miró a Hermione que lo contemplaba con miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Alguien le estaba amenazando a su castaña y el no podía hacer nada. ¿Cómo podía haberle ocultado algo así? Se suponía que tenían un verdadera confianza el uno en el otro. De pronto, Draco sintió un sentimiento de terror por Hermione que jamás había sentido por nadie que no fuera él. Ella estaba pasando por aquello sola y no lo iba a permitir. Dentro de sí se había creado un nudo que no sabía cómo deshacerlo.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de esto Hermione? – dijo intentado evitar en su tono algo de reproche.

-No quería que te hicieran daño – dijo en un susurro.

-Me da igual que me hagan daño –saltó Malfoy sin poder aguantarlo – a la que no quiero que hagan daño es a ti.

-Draco, si se lo decía a alguien algo malo le pasaría – dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Draco en busca de un apoyo.

-Tranquila pequeña – le dijo en un susurro y acariciándole el cabello – ahora no te va a pasar nada, yo te voy a proteger.

-No Draco por favor – comenzó a decir la castaña.

-Hermione – le cortó con semblante serio – ¿ha cumplido alguna vez las amenazas? – le preguntó con temor.

-Sí – murmuró, se armó de valor y comenzó a relatarle los sucesos de la Torre de Gryffindor, el accidente de sus padres y ahora Harry era el punto de mira por haberle entregado la nota.

El rubio la escuchaba sin interrumpirle en ningún momento. En su mente estaba creando un plan para parar esas amenazas, no iba a permitir que un loco hiciera sufrir a Hermione. Cuando la chica terminó de relatarle todos los hechos, el rubio decidió confesarle algo.

-Hermione te voy a proteger – dijo evitando la mirada de negación por parte de la castaña. – Yo – comenzó con miedo mirando al suelo – a finales de curso mis padres tienen planeado mi iniciación como mortifago.

Hermione al escucharlo ahogó un grito. No iba a negar que alguna vez se lo hubiera preguntado pero siempre su mente rechazaba esos pensamientos. Ella sabía que él era un ser dulce y sensible, no estaba hecho para ser uno de ellos. Le aterraba pensar que él la llegara a odiar por ser una nacida de muggles.

Draco la observó cuando le declaró su futuro y sabiendo lo qué pasaba por la mente de la castaña le dijo.

-Jamás te voy a hacer algo que te perjudique. Yo no quiero serlo ni si quiera pienso como ellos pero tengo que mantener el apellido Malfoy – dijo con pesar en la voz – lo que te quiero decir con esto es, que voy a investigar en el entorno de los mortífagos para ver si esas amenazas son planeadas por el Señor Tenebroso o no.

-Eso es muy peligroso Draco, no quiero que hagas eso – dijo negándose en rotundo al plan que tenía Malfoy.

-Hermione – dijo con paciencia – estoy casi seguro que esto viene de los mortifagos – dijo señalando las notas – y si es así yo en seguida podré saber quién es.

Hermione vio que no tenía otra alternativa y le dijo.

-Por favor – dijo mirando esos ojos grises – ten cuidado, y no le digas nada a nadie.

-Tranquila – dijo dandole un pequeño beso en los labios. – Otra cosa, aquí dice que deberías de marcharte ¿no pensaras irte verdad? – le preguntó con temor.

-No, esa opción ni me la planteo –dijo abrazándole.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, tenían demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Hermione se durmió la primera sintiéndose protegida en los brazos de Draco. El rubio por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía la imagen de Hermione llorando en la retina y quería vengarse del que la había hecho sufrir de esa manera.

Mañana mismo pensaba mandarle una carta a su padre para citarse con él y preguntarle a cerca de los planes de Voldemort. Tendría que ser muy astuto para que su padre no sospeche nada, de lo contrario él y Hermione no podrían estar juntos. La cabeza de Draco pensaba y daba vueltas de un lugar a otro. Estaba totalmente seguro que detrás de todas esas cartas se hallaba un mortífago, solían actuar así, pero debía de vivir en Hogwarts porque si no podría haber entregado a Hermione la nota en la enfermería a causa del accidente de Gryffindor. El rubio comenzaba a sospechar que aquél accidente que fue programado por los mortífagos solo se hizo para asustar más a Hermione. ¿Por qué su castaña era tan importante para Lord Voldemort?

Ningún alumno de Slytherin había sido iniciado aun ¿o sí?, entonces ¿quién era? Podía ser cualquiera, algún profesor, algún padre de algún alumno que utilizara a su hijo de mensajero…

Muchas piezas no le encajaban y temía por ella. Poco a poco con el paso de los minutos el sueño le fue venciendo a nuestro adorado rubio.

A la mañana siguiente la pareja despertó unida y a la vez. Hermione se levantó la primera. Se sentía segura y orgullosa de tener a su lado a alguien como Draco. Con él todo era diferente. Le aterraba el hecho de esa futura iniciación pero con las explicaciones que le dio, no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo aun que por lo menos fuese durante un tiempo.

Draco se desperezó y fue hasta donde estaba su castaña

-Buenos días – dijo depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Buenos días – dijo sonriente

-¿Qué tal estás? – le preguntó con un tono preocupado que no paso inadvertido para la castaña.

-Bien, mejor – dijo dándole un beso – muchísimas gracias por lo que hiciste ayer por mí.

-No me des las gracias, cualquiera en mi lugar lo habría hecho – dijo con simpleza.

-Pero nadie habría conseguido lo que conseguiste tú.

-y ¿qué conseguí? – dijo Draco jugando para que la castaña olvidara todos los malos pensamientos de su mente.

-Hacerme sentir protegida y querida – dijo mirándolo cariñosamente.

-¿Sólo eso? Yo quería hacerte sentir por lo menos protegida y amada – le contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eso también lograste – dijo sonriente Hermione – pero anda vete a tu cuarto y cámbiate de ropa que sino la gente va a sospechar.

-Eso es lo que deseo – dijo dándole un mordisquito en el cuello haciendo reír a la a castaña.

-¿Ah sí? – Le preguntó – pues entonces consigámoslo – dijo y se lanzó a besar a Draco con una pasión que ambos necesitaban.


	17. Ruptura, pasión y celos

**EL FIC ESTÁ CASI TERMINADO, CUANTOS MÁS REVIEWS, ANTES PBLICARÉ. OS QUIERO!**

**Capítulo 17 – "Ruptura, pasión y celos"-.**

La pareja paseó por los corredores del catillo de magia hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, en el que se separaron al entrar para no levantar sospechas innecesarias.

-Buenos días – dijo la castaña sonriente cuando llegó a la mesa de los leones.

-Buenos días -saludó Harry con una enorme sonrisa, mirando eventualmente hacia otra mesa del comedor.

La castaña se sentó al lado de Harry y en frente de Ginny, que al contrario que Potter sólo miraba a su plato. Hermione, pudo observar que la pequeña de los Weasley tenía una cara triste y apagada. Vio su plato y pudo ver que las tostadas y el zumo que tenía en frente no lo había ni siquiera empezado a comer.

La castaña le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa e hizo que la pelirroja le mirara. '¿Qué te pasa?' le vocalizó con los labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno. La chica hizo un gesto como que más tarde se reunirían. La castaña asintió y siguió desayunando, observando de vez en cuando el semblante de su amiga.

-Harry – llamó una voz femenina que la castaña no diferenció hasta que le vio el rostro.

-Cho, espera que te acompaño a tu clase – dijo Harry apresurándose a dar el último mordisco a su tostada. Se despidió de sus amigos con velocidad y se marchó rápidamente con su acompañante, sin mirar atrás.

La castaña en cuanto se marchó Harry dirigió su mirada hacia Ginny que seguía observando su plato como si de lo más interesante se tratase.

Ron se levantó antes de que la mayoría del alumnado se levantara y se marchó hacía uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras de pociones. En el mismo instante que él se levantaba otra joven de la mesa de las serpientes le seguía el paso a unos metros de distancia. Hermione sonrió sin que nadie se percatara de nada, sabiendo qué iba a ocurrir entre aquellas personas.

Al ver que ya no había nadie alrededor de Ginny y ella, se levantó y se sentó a su lado. La pelirroja le miró un segundo a los ojos pero rápidamente apartó la mirada para volverla a poner en el plato. La castaña la miró comprensiva. Había entendido lo que ocurría al ver el rostro de Cho Chang sonriendo a Harry.

-Te lo dije Herms – habló por primera vez Ginny con voz quebrada, sin poder levantar la cabeza.

-Gin, olvídate de él, es lo mejor que puedes hacer – dijo Hermione con voz suave intentando consolarla, sabiendo que lo único que la podía consolar en aquellos momentos sólo era ser escuchada.

-No puedo, se ha convertido en alguien demasiado importante – dijo mientras dejaba caer una lágrima por su mejilla – Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso – dijo automáticamente mientras limpiaba aquella lágrima traicionera.

Hermione aceptó su decisión y se auto-convenció a sí misma de dejarla sola. Ella en su caso también querría estar sola.

-Está bien, pero si quieres algo, lo que sea, solo ven y dímelo – le pidió comprensiva. La pelirroja asintió y se fue dejando a la castaña pensativa. Sabía que era un duelo que la pelirroja debía de pasar, y si su consentimiento era pasarlo en soledad; sólo le quedaba respetarla.

Se levantó pausadamente ante la mirada insistente de un rubio que no había parado de observarla durante todo el desayuno.

Hermione escuchó un choque en la mesa Gryffindor, se giró para ver qué era y vio que era una lechuza que había chocado con unas jarras. Observó la carta y pudo leer que ponía claramente 'Hermione Jane Granger', cogió la carta con miedo pero antes de abrirla le dirigió una mirada de temor a Draco que la miraba con ansiedad para saber el contenido de la carta.

Cogió la carta y la abrió, reprimió una sonrisa al ver de quién era la carta. Su añorada Ann.

El rubio no había parado de observar la reacción de la castaña. Se tranquilizó al ver que las facciones de la castaña se convertían en una tierna sonrisa. Vio que la chica se dirigía a clases después de leer aquella carta hablando con sus compañeros tan dicharachera como de costumbre.

El rubio vio como su chica se marchaba y antes de ir a clases se dirigió hacia la lechucería a mandar una carta que tenía en el bolsillo para mandársela a su padre. Quería y además, necesitaba encontrarse con él. Hacerle pensar que quería saber a cerca de los planes de los mortífagos para ayudar a Hermione y estaba seguro que con la confianza que tenía su padre en él, caería en la trampa. Pronto se reuniría con Lucius y así podría, de paso, ver a su añorada madre.

En otra parte del castillo, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, se encontraban dos personas aparentemente distintas besándose apasionadamente.

Sus bocas recorrían la otra con necesidad, necesitaban el uno del otro. Se besaban con una pasión que rozaba lo agresivo. Las manos del uno y del otro recorrían los ardientes cuerpos despojándose mutuamente de cualquier ropa que impidiera que se amaran.

Cuando los dos estaban desnudos se miraron a los ojos y en ellos se podía ver toda la pasión desenfrenada que sentían. Sin pensárselo dos veces se besaron impacientemente bebiendo el uno del otro.

Las manos de aquél pelirrojo recorrían aquél cuerpo que tantas veces lo había hecho enloquecer. Se paró en los senos de la chica y los lamió con suavidad y dando pequeños mordiscos en ellos.

Pansy no podía reprimir los suspiros que más tarde se convertirían en gemidos.

-Ron, hazlo ya – suplicó la morena que no aguantaba más esa tormenta dentro de si misma, quería sentir el cielo cuanto antes.

El joven así lo hizo. La comenzó a penetrar poco a poco observando las caras que ponía su chica. Adoraba hacerla sentir mujer. Las embestidas fueron haciéndose cada vez más fuertes. Impacientes. Los suspiros y los gritos de ambos cada vez eran más potentes. Hasta que los dos a la vez llegaron a la explosión de amor tan anhelada. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Se acomodaron en el sofá y se acurrucaron los dos juntos mirándose a los ojos mientras se decían tantas y tantas cosas que ni las palabras podían expresar.

Para Draco las clases pasaron más lentas de lo habitual. Esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su padre pero la carta no llegaba así que intentó parecer tranquilo delante de la castaña, por lo preocuparla más de lo debido.

El rubio andaba por los pasillos ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando algo o mejor dicho, alguien lo empujó hacia la pared.

-¿Qué coño haces? – preguntó el rubio enfadado mirando al causante de este.

-Para a ver si despertabas, estabas en otro mundo tío – le dijo Blaise sonriendo, conocía de sobra el carácter que se gastaba su mejor amigo.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo – le reprochó con antipatía - ¿qué haces? – le preguntó a modo de saludo.

-Nada aquí, viendo gente – dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿A quién estás viendo exactamente? – dijo Draco burlándose de la que sería su nueva conquista.

-A Lovegood – dijo mientras la cara de Draco no salía de su asombro.

-Lovegood – dijo para sí mismo – Blaise, sé que tú no puedes llegar a mi nivel pero Lovegood – replicaba indignado- tú puedes más que eso.

-Cállate Draco – dijo cansado de su tono de burla – yo sé lo que hago y créeme que esa rubita no va a escapar. Me muero por saber cómo es – dijo con una indirecta a su amigo.

-Estás enfermo. Será raro, como ella – dijo soltando una carcajada.

-No te pases Malfoy – dijo serio Blaise – y no te digo anda por que te vayas a acostar con una sangre sucia – dijo con rencor en la voz.

-¿Qué dices? – le preguntó Draco incrédulo.

-Te vas a acostar con Granger – comenzó a explicar el moreno.

-Eso quién lo dice– preguntó secamente el rubio.

-La apuesta que hicimos.

-Ah, la apuesta – dijo recordando el pacto vivido con su amigo semanas antes.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con Granger? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ahí vamos – dijo intentando evitar el tema.

-Pero ¿tienes posibilidades o no? Porque si no, he ganado la apuesta amigo.

-Blaise, no hables sin saber - le recriminó – la apuesta la voy a ganar de eso no tengas duda.

-Pues para ser 'un Malfoy' estás tardando demasiado.

-Eso es porque ella no es como las otras Blaise.

-Igual es mejor – dijo enfureciendo con esas palabras a Malfoy.

-Bueno anda, me voy a estudiar – dijo deseando irse de aquella compañía – y tú deberías hacer lo mismo – terminó mientras se iba para su Sala Común.

Entró enfurecido a la Sala Común por las palabras de su amigo. Tendría que hablar con él. El rubio sabía de sobra que si le decía sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía Hermione a Blaise, el lo entendería. Zabinni estaba tan metido como él en el tema de la iniciación como mortífago, pero, al igual que él, no pensaba nada de aquellas tonterías de purezas de la sangre. Aun así tendría que aclarar con el que Hermione no era una apuesta, ni siquiera un ligue. Hermione era su amor. Ahora lo sabía y no le daba ningún miedo afirmarlo. Se encontraba más feliz de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Al entrar la vio y todos sus problemas se olvidaron. Le hizo un gesto como para que lo siguiera y los dos se dirigieron al cuarto de Draco.

-Te he echado de menos – le recriminó la castaña.

-Yo a ti más – le respondió dándole un cálido beso.

-¿sabes? – Le empezó a contar Hermione su quebradero de cabeza, entre beso y beso – Harry y Ginny lo han dejado.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó confuso – parecía que San Potter y la enana se querían – comenzó a decir Draco.

-No los llames así – le contestó cortante Hermione – parece que Harry ahora está con Chang – dijo con pesar.

-Esa quiso estar conmigo – comentó el rubio.

-¿Qué? Y tu ¿qué le dijiste? – le preguntó curiosa.

-Que pasaba de ella, es demasiado poca cosa para mí – dijo dándole pequeños besos en el suave cuello de la chica.

-Eso pensaba yo – dijo la castaña riéndose y quedándose satisfecha con la respuesta de él.

Lo aparto de su cuello y ella empezó a coger las riendas de la situación. Comenzó dándole pequeños besos en la boca, pronto el beso se fue convirtiendo cada vez más fogoso. Los labios de la chica pasaron al pálido cuello de Draco. Le daba pequeños moriscos, lo lamía y lo besaba con suma delicadeza. Malfoy no aguantaba más no poder tocar ni besar a Hermione así que la cogió de la cintura y le dio la vuelta. Comenzó a darle besarle el cuello a la chica. Lo chupó y lo besó durante largo rato haciendo suspirar a Hermione. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de ella.

Hermione no se quería estar quieta y sus dedos juagaban en el pelo de Draco, sus manos pronto pasaron a tocar los músculos y el torso de su chico. Draco comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a la castaña pero rápidamente paró. Hermione lo miró extrañada y preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo? – dijo mirándole preocupada, sin entender.

-Nada – comenzó a decir – pero quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial. No ahora – dijo mirándola tiernamente.

La castaña no podía dar crédito a lo dulce que se había vuelto aquél rubio. Realmente lo amaba y sabía que el a ella también. Con él se sentía segura y protegida. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Cada vez que el rubio abría la boca el corazón de la castaña se estremecía. La cuidaba como si fuera una muñequita frágil y eso la reconfortaba.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre él.

-Gracias por ser así – le susurró dándole un prolongado beso lleno de sentimientos.

-No – comenzó todo serio el rubio – gracias a ti por existir.

-Que bobo eres – dijo la castaña sonriéndole.

La castaña despertó al día siguiente. Recordando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la protección que le hacía sentir Draco y el amor que cada día aumentaba por el rubio.

No quería abrir los ojos pero aquél maldito despertador no paraba de sonar así que se levantó. Al hacerlo observó que el rubio no estaba allí. Esto le sorprendió a Hermione ya que de normal pasaba toda la noche junto a ella. La castaña no tomo en cuenta la desaparición de Malfoy y se duchó. Se puso el uniforme del colegio y se maquillo como todos los días suavemente el rostro. Salió por la puerta, saludó a Pansy con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la Slytherin y fue a buscar a Ginny.

Hermione se encontraba sorprendida de cómo había cambiado Pansy Parkinson desde que salía con Ron. Estaba mucho más amable e incluso cariñosa. Entre las dos brujas no habían creado una gran relación de amistad pero ahora por lo menos se respetaban. La morena mostraba interés hacia los asuntos de Hermione y eso era de agradecer.

Fue a la habitación de Ginny pero vio que se encontraba cerrada por lo que llamó a la puerta.

'Pasa' – se escuchó decir a una voz femenina que no era la de Ginny.

La castaña entró y vio a Cloe Smith, la compañera de habitación de Ginny, que salía escopetada de la habitación sin ni siquiera decir un simple 'Hola'.

-¿Ginny? – preguntó Hermione.

-Hermione – se escuchaba a la pelirroja gritar desde algún lado de la habitación – ya salgo – y al momento apareció saliendo por la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? – se interesó por saber Hermione, deseando que su amiga estuviera de mejor humor.

-He tenido días mejores – dijo para después sonreír la pequeña de los Weasley – además la estúpida de Cloe Smith no me deja en paz.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la castaña.

-Según ella, ella puede traer a quien quiera a nuestra habitación – dijo señalando las últimas palabras – y yo a nadie – terminó de decir.

-Pues tu no le hagas ni caso y trae a quien tú quieras Gin – le contestó tranquilamente – ella ¿trae a alguien?

-Cada día eres más cotilla – dijo sonriendo la pelirroja – el otro día trajo a Malfoy pero de normal trae a gente que no conozco mucho, solo de vista.

Hermione no supo que cara poner en cuanto escuchó ese nombre. Su mente no asimiló esa contestación por parte de su amiga y decidió asegurarse.

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó simulando desinterés - ¿cuándo?

-Sí sí, Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slyhterin … como lo quieras llamar. Vino… antes de ayer creo – dijo dudosa Ginny - ¿por qué tanta curiosidad? – preguntó con picardía.

-Por nada – rió la castaña con falso disimulo – y ¿qué hacían?

-No sé, me metí a mi cuarto y me dormía – explicó la pequeña de los Weasley – aun que la verdad es que me costó conciliar el sueño, se estaban todo el rato riendo y haciendo ruido. En fin – sentenció la pelirroja- ya sabes lo que se comenta del Gran Dios del Sexo – dijo riendo - ¿Vamos a desayunar? –le preguntó a su paralizada amiga.

-Ehm… sí sí claro, ahora voy espérame allí que necesito ir al baño – dijo despidiéndose.

Se dirigió al baño y se sentó con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba poner orden en su mente.

Malfoy… había pasado una noche con esa tal Cloe Smith. No sabía por qué pero algo en su interior ya se lo había advertido. Ninguna persona cambia tanto y mucho menos por una sangre sucia como ella.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Quizás Ginny malinterpretó las cosas y sólo estaban riendo y charlando como amigos. ¿Por qué no?

La realidad era que eso era imposible tratándose de Draco Malfoy. Él con muy poca gente tenía una relación de amistad normal. Las únicas excepciones serían Blaise y Theo e incluso quizás Pansy. Algo no estaba bien. Hermione no pudo reprimir que un par de lágrimas cayeran pero se las secó rápidamente. No podía ser débil, no podía desconfiar de Draco. Él la había protegido y la había hecho sentir querida. No iba a olvidar todo lo que el rubio había hecho por ella por un simple rumor.

¿Estaba cometiendo un error al confiar en él? No sabía qué pensar. Ella sólo quería confiar y creer en él.

Pasó así todo el rato del desayuno y cuando iban a empezar las clases decidió levantarse y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido a los ojos de los demás. Ella a la noche hablaría con Draco y durante el día intentaría olvidar el asunto y centrarse en las asignaturas.

Salió para ir hacia las clases y por el camino se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Smith. Aquél desde luego no era su día perfecto. La chica caminaba sola con su mirada altiva y arrogante. Hermione se fijó en ella y había que admitir que aquella chica no era nada fea. Era de estatura alta de cabello rubio oscuro. Sus andares eran elegantes haciendo honor a su adinerada familia de sangre limpia. Pasó y vio a Hermione salir del baño y le dedicó su más odiosa y arrogante de sus sonrisas. La castaña hizo caso omiso de aquella Slytherin y se fue derecha a su primera clase, Encantamientos.

El día pasó con lentitud. Hermione evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con Draco. No sabía cómo iba a actuar. Estaba enfada y a la vez avergonzada por desconfiar del que en esos momentos era su novio.

Harry, Ron y Ginny no paraban de preguntarle a cerca de su nerviosismo pero ella les despistaba con sus brillantes escusas.

A la hora de comer el Gran Comedor estaba lleno por todos los estudiantes así que Draco no pudo hablar con Hermione, que era lo que había estado intentando hacer durante todo el día. Al terminar la comida la castaña salió lo más rápido que pudo, siendo eternamente observada por un rubio, y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. 'Aquí podré estar tranquila' – prensó Hermione al entrar a la Sala Común.

Entró a su habitación pero esta no se encontraba vacía. Pansy estaba ordenando su mesa y al ver la cara que traía la castaña le pregunto:

-¿Te ocurre algo Hermione?

-No, nada Pansy – dijo con una sonrisa forzada. La morena no se lo creyó y empezó a preguntarle.

-Es por Draco ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? – preguntó como si ya supiera qué le pasaba a Hermione.

-Sí – murmuró la castaña – pero no te preocupes, es una tontería que se me ha ocurrido – dijo intentando restarle importancia.

-Hermione – llamó Pansy para conseguir que la castaña le mirara - ¿qué piensas?

-No es que lo piense – aclaró Hermione con voz temblorosa mientras se sentaba junto a Pansy – es que Ginny me ha dicho que el otro día Draco pasó la noche con una.

-¿Con quién? – preguntó preocupada la chica.

-Con Cloe Smith – aclaró Hermione – yo no es que desconfíe de él pero, no sé qué pensar. Es muy difícil que una persona cambie tanto como lo ha hecho Draco.

-Granger – dijo con voz dura – créeme que en la vida le he visto a Draco querer a alguien como te quiere a ti aunque también es verdad que su mayor perdición son las mujeres, así que tampoco me sorprendería mucho.

La castaña le miró sorprendida a Pansy por sus últimas palabras. Al fin y al cabo, quizás Ginny no anduviera tan desencaminada con lo que decía.

-Gracias por escucharme – dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto, desganada.

-Hermione – llamó - ¿sabes dónde está Ron? – dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Acabo de estar con él, se iba para los jardines si corres seguro que le pillas – le contestó con una cómplice sonrisa.

La bruja se encerró en su habitación, se echó en la cama y estuvo pensando durante largo tiempo.

Las palabras de Pansy no paraban de rebotarle en la cabeza. 'Su perdición son las mujeres' – había dicho.

¿Por qué Gin se iba a inventar algo así? La verdad era que era demasiado bonito como para ser cierto. Que alguien como Draco Malfoy estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ¿Hermione Granger? Las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar por aquellos ojos color miel de la castaña. Intentó reprimirlas pero al final se rindió y se desahogó con todas aquellas tensiones que se acumulaban en su mente y en su corazón.

Mientras por los pasillos de Hogwarts caminaba un arrogante Malfoy. El día de hoy había sido demasiado extraño y ni siquiera había podido decir una palabra a Hermione. La había estado observando durante todo el día y la notaba rara, su mirada evitaba cualquier contacto con la de él.

Le tenía noticias que contar. Había recibido la respuesta de su padre. El plan estaba en marcha y eso le llenaba de orgullo al rubio. Por fin iba a poder defender y averiguar quién era el que le amenazaba a su castaña.

Llegó a la Sala Común, estaba más vacía de lo normal, sería por que no estaban en fechas de exámenes, aligeró el paso y fue directamente al cuarto de Hermione. Necesitaba verla.

Llegó y vio que su puerta estaba cerrada. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie abría. Draco hizo caso omiso al hecho que la puerta estuviera cerrada y entró. En la cama estaba Hermione dormida. Malfoy se acercó a ella y sin darse cuenta su rostro mostró una de sus sonrisas más sinceras. Allí echada y con los ojos cerrado parecía un ángel, con aquellos rizos por la cara y su lenta respiración estaba adorable.

Se sentó al lado suya, observando cada parte de su rostro, cada minúscula peca que adornaba su respingona nariz. Al poco tiempo la chica abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al ver unos ojos grises mirándola directamente.

-Me has asustado – dijo mientras se incorporaba con una voz temblorosa, recordando todo lo que su amiga le había contado.

-Lo siento – contestó como sí nada – he estado observándote un rato. Eres preciosa

-¿Ah sí? –dijo mientras se ruborizaba levemente - ¿qué hora es? – preguntó alarmada.

-Dentro de una hora será la hora de cenar – aclaró el rubio.

-¿Tan tarde? – preguntó más que para el rubio para ella misma – me tengo que ir – dijo intentado librarse de Draco. No quería estar con él, aun no había pensado bien qué decirle.

Draco que había estado viendo los gestos de Hermione al verlo tan de repente vio cuáles eran sus intenciones y cuando la castaña se disponía a abrir la puerta para salir el rubio la detuvo.

-No, ahora no te vas a escapar – dijo agarrándola de la cintura, oliendo su aroma.

Hermione hizo como que no sabía de qué hablaba y le dijo cómo si nada.

-¿Qué dices? Yo sólo quiero ir a la biblioteca, tengo que hacer un trabajo – dijo inventándose la primera escusa que le vino a la cabeza. Draco no hizo caso a la contestación de la bruja y continuó.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó con un deje de preocupación en la voz – hoy me has evitado durante todo el día, y no lo niegues – dijo al ver que Hermione iba a replicar.

La chica al ver que no tenía escapatoria decidió afrontar las cosas y contarle todo a Malfoy.

-Esta mañana he estado hablando con Ginny – comenzó a explicar – y me ha dicho que no ha podido dormir porque su compañera de habitación trae siempre a gente.

-¿Quién es su compañera de habitación? – Preguntó el rubio sin entender a qué se refería la castaña, y mucho menos qué tenía que ver la enana Weasley con ellos dos.

-Cloe Smith – dijo fríamente.


	18. Nuevas Noticias

**GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE DEJAS REVIEWS, A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN, Y A TODAS LAS ALERTAS DE FAVORITOS. Cuantos más haya, más capítulos. Espero que os guste pequeños! 33333**

**Capítulo 18 – Nuevas Noticias**

Draco, que ya empezaba a entender por donde iba la historia. Se lo debía de aclarar a Hermione cuanto antes para que no pensara mal de él– y ¿qué te ha dicho la Weasley?

-Que – comenzó a temblarle la voz a la bruja – la otra noche la pasaste con ella.

Draco apartó la mirada de los ojos de Hermione, al soltó de la cintura y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Debía de contarle toda la verdad.

-Hermione – comenzó a decir Malfoy. Se le notaba nervioso. – Tú ya sabía que nuestra relación había que llevarla en secreto ¿no? – la chica asintió con brevedad – En Slytherin casa ya están empezando a sospechar que estoy con alguien.

-¿Eso qué más da? - le preguntó la chica sin comprender a dónde quería llegar su novio.

-Yo antes estaba cada noche con una chica diferente – dijo mirándola al fin a los ojos, intentado que lo comprendiera – y ahora no estoy con nadie y por eso la gente sospecha.

-Está bien – dijo la castaña intentado olvidarse de con cuantas mujeres había estado Draco – pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Cloe Smith?

-Tengo que disimular Herms, eso es lo que te quiero decir. Tengo que hacer pensar a la gente que sigo siendo el mismo, para que no sospechen ni mucho menos me vigilen o espíen. Eso nos haría la vida imposible y no podríamos estar de ninguna de las maneras. – Dijo el rubio con rapidez, esperando ver la reacción de la chica.

-Me estás diciendo que ¿te has acostado con Smith? – preguntó en un susurro, obviando todo lo que le había dicho hasta entonces él.

-No – dijo tajantemente - ¿acaso piensas eso de mí? – le rebatió ofendido.

-No, pero por lo que me has dicho parecía que… - comenzó a decir Hermione, nerviosa.

-No – la cortó Draco – yo solo estuve con ella, tonteé un poco pero nada más. Jamás te sería infiel – le dijo mirándola a los ojos para asegurarse de que ella le creía - ¿me crees?

-¿Voy a tener que estar siempre compartiéndote con todas las chicas de Hogwarts? – le contestó la castaña con otra pregunta.

-No – sentenció el rubio – claro que no – dijo convencido – sólo fui para que me dejaran en paz y pensaran que soy el mismo. Quizá si tenga que pasar algún rato que otro con alguna, pero sólo para que no sospechen y jamás me acercaría a ellas, ni a un metro de distancia. –se le notaba seguro de sus palabras, levanto con un dedo el rostro de Hermione para que lo mirara a los ojos – Te prometo que la próxima vez te lo digo. Si es que hay próxima vez – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Hermione durante unos instantes quedó muda, solo lo observaba a él. Lo meditó durante unos instantes pero la vos de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Me crees? – volvió a repetir él.

-Sí – dijo con voz cansada la bruja – pero no te quiero ver mucho rato al lado de esas – le advirtió la castaña.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Yo ahora solo quiero estar a tu lado –dijo tomando desprevenida a la castaña y dándole un profundo beso. La castaña no supo cómo reaccionar pero al paso del tiempo comenzó a responder y a saborear aquel beso. Se separó unos milímetros de los labios de Draco y le dijo.

-Te quiero.

Draco no sabía qué decir. Hermione era un tan angelical con sus palabras y sus hechos que lo hacían sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Realmente ella lo estaba cambiando con su dulzura y con la paz que transmitía. Además, en el fondo le había encantado aquél ataque de celos por parte de ella, eso le hacía ver que ella comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que él. Atrás quedaban aquellos prejuicios absurdos, y que en realidad; sabía que nunca había creído. Sus padres eran los únicos que sí pensaban, su padre en realidad. Y su madre Narcissa era la que de verdad se había centrado en darle una educación basada en el respeto y el amor.

En el interior de Draco los sentimientos revoloteaban como verdaderas mariposas. Por fin había llegado a comprender el significado de amar, el de querer y proteger a la persona más valiosa que tenemos en nuestras vidas. No podía parar de quitarle los ojos de encima y eso Hermione lo notó y se sonrojó levemente. El rubio siguió a sus impulsos y le besó con una pasión infinita. Hermione le contestó con la misma pasión. Sus besos se hacían cada vez más prolongados.

Sus bocas se añoraban y no se despegaban más que para que las miradas se cruzaran. En ellas se podía ver la ternura y el amor que se prolongaba en ellos. Sus cuerpos se deseaban y Draco quería seguir pero sabía que no era el momento para su castaña. Se separó dándole un último beso y recordó algo.

-Hermione, tengo noticias de mi padre – dijo con rapidez. La castaña se tensó al escuchar la noticia que traía su chico.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó temerosa de formular la pregunta.

-Me reuniré con el pasado mañana, en la Mansión – aclaró el.

-¿Qué le piensas decir? – Preguntó con una voz temblorosa que delató el pánico que sentía – es demasiado peligroso, no quiero que te metas en este asunto.

-Hermione, no te voy a dejar sola – comenzó a decir – yo tengo más posibilidades que tú de adivinar quién es el cabrón que manda esas cosas – dijo con simpleza.

-Pero es muy peligroso… - murmuró más para sí misma que para él.

-Mi padre no va a sospechar de algo así. Si las amenazas no tienen nada que ver con los mortífagos no sabrá nada y si sabe algo, me lo dirá para que me sienta orgulloso de los mortífagos – dijo con rencor en la voz – sé cómo piensa.

-Está bien – cedió con amargura – pero en cuanto salgas de esa casa me avisas.

-Claro que sí pequeña, no te preocupes – dijo acercando sus labios a la nariz de ella y depositando un suave beso en ellos.

Permanecieron toda la noche durmiendo juntos. Hermione no quería dejar de abrazarle a ese ser que tana felicidad le daba. Se sentía por fin, verdaderamente importante para una persona. La bruja, jamás había imaginado que amar era involucrarse sentimentalmente hasta tal punto, su corazón le guiaba hacia Draco y ella seguiría ese camino, siempre. Draco por su parte no quería soltar a la persona por la cual se levantaba todas las mañanas. La persona por la que lucharía hasta siempre.

El día siguiente pasó sin ningún tipo de novedad. Por la tarde, Hermione estaba verdaderamente nerviosa por lo que podía ocurrir al día siguiente. Draco iría a ver a su padre y eso la inundaba de terror.

No quería que nada le pasara a Draco y mucho menos por su culpa. Además la castaña tenía miedo de averiguar algo, de saber al fin la verdad.

Aquella noche durmió mal. Durmió sin el rubio pero no paró de pensar en él ni un solo instante. Con solo no pasar con él la noche ya lo extrañaba.

Poco a poco la luz empezaba a iluminar aquella habitación. La castaña se levantó con lentitud y se fue al baño a darse una ducha para relajar los nervios que luchaban con reaparecer.

Mientras tanto, un rubio se hallaba en frente de una chimenea a punto de decir su destino. 'Mansion Malfoy' dijo con voz clara y potente. Mediante los polvos flú en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró con su comedor, que estaba vacío y tal y como lo recordaba.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco pulido. Las ventanas daban paso a ver el enorme jardín que rodeaba la casa. Los muebles eran de madera oscura y con el sello de la familia Malfoy empuñado en cada rincón de los adornos. Los sillones daban un toque moderno a la sala. La luz era escasa, apenas entraba por las ventanas y en cada sombra creada por los muebles se hacía más grande en aquella estancia. A pesar de todo, en aquella casa con solo el aroma que se respiraba y la limpieza que emanaba se podían ver la riqueza que portaba a la familia del rubio.

Por una de las puertas que daba al salón un hombre de pasos elegantes se dirigía hacia Draco con una desagradable sonrisa.

-Draco – comenzó saludando Lucius con un efímero abrazo. Tenía, el pelo como lo recordaba. Rubio platino llegándole hasta el comienzo de los hombros, pero perfectamente peinado y cuidado. – Has llegado antes de lo planeado.

-Hola –saludó mientras se dirigían al sofá del centro de la sala – no tenía nada más que hacer y adelanté la hora de llegada.

-Bien – dijo para empezar con otro asunto – me ha sorprendido bastante tu carta Draco. Me sorprende tu interés repentino por unirte a nosotros – empezó a decir con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos y cierto tono de desconfianza hacia su hijo.

-No sé porqué – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente - ¿dónde está mamá? – preguntó con curiosidad ya que no había parado de observar la estancia y no había rastro de ella.

-Se ha marchado por un par de días – dijo con naturalidad.

-¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? – dijo sin poder controlar sus nervios. Sabía que su madre no era del tipo de mujer que hacía planes a última hora, y mucho menos sin contar con su marido.

-Tranquilo Draco – dijo con severidad – Tu madre se ha marchado durante dos días para descansar. Según ella, necesitaba unas vacaciones – dijo con sorna.

-Está bien – cedió Draco aún sin estar seguro de las palabras que le contaba su padre – quisiera saber, cuándo me voy a poder iniciar para el Señor Tenebroso.

-Para, para Draco, no hay que tener prisa. – Explicó el señor Malfoy con cierto tono de orgullo- Ya sabes que para nuestro Señor una de las mayores virtudes es la paciencia. Pero aun así ten en cuidado hijo – dijo en un tono que Draco no supo diferenciar – he estado hablando con Él mismo y lo va a atrasar hasta finales de curso, ya te lo dije – dijo con voz cansada

-Ya lo sé – dijo cansado del molesto tono que estaba utilizando su padre – sólo quiero saber si se puede adelantar. Por lo menos en mi caso.

-No – sentenció con voz amarga – no hay nada que yo más quisiera – dijo con orgullo – pero no va a ser posible, por el momento.

-Pero por lo menos, ¿podré ir a algunas reuniones para involucrarme más en la causa? – preguntó esperanzado dando rienda suelta a su plan.

-Supongo que sí, el Señor Tenebroso estará orgulloso de tener a alguien con tanta disposición como tu Draco – dijo con un orgullo inimaginable.

-¿En qué plan estáis maquinando ahora? – preguntó contento al ver lo inocente que podía llegar a ser su padre.

-Eso no te incumbe Draco – dijo cortante.

-Sólo quiero saber más para poderle servir mejor a nuestro Señor – añadió con seguridad.

-Está bien – cedió con facilidad – estamos maquinando contra los sangre sucias – comenzó a explicar – ya sabes lo repugnantes que son. Tú aun tienes que aguantarlos más que yo en ese estúpido colegio así que ya sabrás de qué te estoy hablando – Draco asintió con dificultad.

-Bien – prosiguió Lucius – Hay varios planes en su contra. Lo que queremos es aterrorizarlos – dijo sonriendo al recordar su macabro plan.

-¿Estáis interesados en alguien el particular? – se atrevió a preguntar Draco no muy seguro de realizar tal pregunta.

Lucius estaba tan satisfecho con aquél plan que no se daba cuenta de la trampa en la que estaba cayendo.

-Algunos, especialmente la asquerosa amiga de Potter – escupió con asco. Draco apretó los puños controlándose ante su padre.

-¿Por qué esa? – preguntó simulando desprecio.

-Bah – dijo con indiferencia – por una profecía que les atormenta.

-¿A quién le atormenta? – inquirió.

-No estoy muy metido en ese plan, yo estoy en los más importantes hijo – añadió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios – solo sé que existe una profecía que le incumbe a ella. Por eso uno de los nuestros se está encargando de ella aunque el Señor Oscuro no está para nada temeroso, no se siquiera si está informado de ello. Otro se encarga, otro menos importante.

-¿Quién? – preguntó ansioso.

Lucius cayó en la cuenta que estaba hablando más de la cuenta a pesar de que estaba hablando con su propio hijo. Las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso eran cruciales.

-Eso no te importa Draco – le dijo mirándole con severidad. Draco comprendió que por hoy ya era suficiente, no debía presionar a su padre a sonsacarle cosas, de lo contrario, empezaría a sospechar.

-Bueno – dijo evitando mirarle – entonces, ¿cuándo podré ir a la próxima reunión?

-Ya te avisaré, hijo – dijo con una sonrisa al ver la insistencia de Draco.

Draco pudo observar que no podía insistir más en aquél tema. Así que estuvieron en silencio durante más de media hora. Su padre no era una persona abierta con la que se pudiera hablar de muchos temas, ni mucho menos. Tocaron temas como el colegio y el Quidditch y aun así Draco se despidió de él y se volvió a Hogwarts antes de lo previsto.

Cuando pisó Hogwarts por fin el rubio se sintió en casa. Su cabeza solo pensaba en una cosa: Hermione.

Quería verla. Sabía que ella lo primero que haría al verle sería preguntarle sobre la charla con su padre y entonces ¿qué le iba a decir?

No quería preocupar más a la castaña con las amenazas. Era demasiado difícil decirle que por una profecía que no sabía ni siquiera qué era lo que decía, un mortífago la estuviera amenazando. No, decididamente no podía decirle eso.

Caminó por los pasillos pero no la encontraba. Era sábado, por lo que el rubio pensó que estaría en Hogsmade con la comadreja y compañía. Pasó el día en su habitación descansando. Cogió un libro y se puso a leer, intentando despejar su mente de lo que acababa de vivir con su padre. Tenía la cabeza maquinando a cien por hora, intentando saber qué hacer en ese momento. Su mayor preocupación era no atrapar a tiempo a quien quiera que fuera aquél mortifago cabrón que la amenazaba. Pero sabía que hasta que llegara ese momento debía de ser tan calculador y frío como él era, como todo Slytherin era, y dar con él. Comenzó a leer durante un largo tiempo, hasta que escuchó unos gritos que venían de una habitación cerca de la suya.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – escuchó gritar a una voz familiar.

-Esto no es lo que parece – dijo otra voz a modo de súplica – cuando nos has visto él se ha lanzado y me ha besado, nada más. Yo no quería.

-¿A no? Entonces a ¿quién se supone que vi que le besaba a Spencer? – dijo con un sarcasmo nada propio en el.

-Ron, créeme – dijo suplicándole – Ha sido un error, tu justo viniste y nos vistes en esa situación pero solo ha sido un beso nada más.

-Para ti solo es eso ¿no? – dijo el pelirrojo dolido por las palabras de Pansy. Draco para entonces ya se había levantado y se había acercado a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-Ronald, no exageres. Ha sido solo un beso y yo ya te estoy explicando el porqué – dijo perdiendo los nervios. Ron no podía aclarar su mente, no podía ser frío en aquella situación. El estúpido de Spencer había besado a su novia y ella actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si él fuera un auténtico exagerado – además no puedes ser tan celoso.

-¿Celoso? – dijo rojo de la rabia que sentía – Pansy para ti un beso no significa nada. Lo que me molesta es que un tío vaya, te bese, y tú te quedes tan tranquila. ¡Reacciona! – le gritó él, molesto de que ella no le diera importancia a que otro hombre se hubiera lanzado a sus labios.

-Ron – dijo respirando hondo – tu eres mucho más importante que un beso. No lo eches todo a perder por algo tan insignificante.

-Así que yo soy el que lo echo todo a perder – dijo mirando al suelo.

-Pues en estos momentos sí. Sacas todo de su sitio y todo pos tus malditos celos – dijo Pansy sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro. Ron se sintió como si le echaran una jarra de agua fría.

-Entonces quizás deberíamos dejarlo, por un tiempo – dijo con voz triste pero no menos decida.

-Pues quizás sí – dijo Pansy que estaba fuera de sí.

-Muy bien – dijo recobrando la compostura Ron – entonces, me voy. Ya nos veremos – dijo sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara.

Pansy giró la cara con arrogancia y se fue para su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Se escuchó un sollozo milésimas de segundos después.

Draco, que había escuchado toda la conversación, no entendía cómo habían podido cortar por semejante tontería. Pensó en ir a la habitación de Pansy para hablar con ella y tranquilizarla, pero él no se debía de meter. Además, en esos momentos, Pansy estaría demasiado cegada como para admitir que había sido demasiado arrogante con la comadreja.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró en la Sala Común a Hermione que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del frío. Draco Malfoy sonrió con ternura al verla. No podía imaginar cómo no se había fijado en ella antes.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó después de darle un beso al rubio Hermione.

-Bien, vamos a mi cuarto, podremos hablar mejor – dijo cogiéndola de la mano. Entraron y los dos se sentaron en la cama. Hermione se quitó el abrigo y comenzó a preguntar. Había pasado un día horrible pensando en cómo había ido la reunión con Lucius. Se abalanzó hacia Draco en un abrazo al pensar por unos instantes si le hubiera pasado algo a su chico.

Draco no sabía cómo actuar, le había pillado desprevenido. Acarició su espalda y la separó lentamente de él.

-Todo ha ido bien – dijo mirándola a los ojos viendo como estos se tranquilizaban.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó ansiosa.

-Ha dicho que hay un mortífago interesado en ti – Hermione palideció al instante – pero Voldemort ni siquiera lo sabe – se apresuró a añadir mientras le cogía las manos, sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

-¿Por qué yo? – Preguntó – Hay cientos de hijos de muggles por el mundo.- Dijo histérica.

-No lo sé con certeza, será porque eres amiga de Potter – dijo intentado no mencionar a la profecía- Es lo más probable, vosotros tres – dijo haciendo mención al trío dorado – estáis en el ojo de mira.

Estuvieron más de media hora hablando sobre el tema. La castaña quería saber cada pregunta y cada respuesta con todo detalle. Draco trató de contarle todo, ahorrándose varias cosas como la profecía y que era uno de los blancos de algún mortífago.

-¿Sabes quién es? – preguntó temerosa.

-No, pero en seguida iré a una reunión y pronto lo descubriremos – dijo acercándose a ella y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias, de verdad – dijo Hermione agarrándose al cuello del rubio. Se acercaron peligrosamente los labios de cada uno y se fundieron en un cálido beso. Pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde juntos, acariciándose, besándose y amándose una vez más.


	19. La Primera Vez

**Capítulo 19 – "La Primera Vez"-.**

Era domingo y Hermione se levantó con más energía que nunca. Aquél día se había despertado con más positividad que muchos días atrás. Por fin sentía que la luz iluminaba completamente su vida. Las amenazas habían cesado temporalmente y cada día estaban más cerca de averiguar quién las mandaba, lo que le proporcionaba tranquilidad a su peculiar vida.

Era cierto que echaba de menos a sus amigos de Londres, a Ann en especial; pero ambas sabían que debían estar separadas mientras ella estudiara lejos del Londres Muggle. Además, a su lado estaban para hacerla sentir querida sus dos compañeros de viaje; Harry y Ron. Cada momento con ellos siempre se hacía ameno y constantemente la hacían ver cuánto les importaba. Sin embargo, no iba a engañar a nadie. Su felicidad tenía nombre y apellido, y no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

En muchas ocasiones pensaba en lo paradójica que era su relación. Tras muchos años odiándose, insultándose cada vez que podían, ahora estaban irremediablemente enamorados el uno del otro. Como dos adolescentes con su primer amor, lo que ciertamente eran el uno para el otro. Cada vez había más complicidad en ellos, se entendían a la perfección y comprendían cómo se sentía el otro con nada más mirarse a los ojos, con un simple gesto, o unas pocas palabras.

La castaña sonreía al pensar en lo bien que estaban ahora, lejos de discusiones absurdas. Aunque no debía de omitir que siempre tenían pequeños roces, al fin y al cabo una serpiente y una leona no iban a tener una relación sencilla. Sin embargo, olvidaba aquellos detalles y sólo pensaba en el presente que tenían ambos. El destino que querían vivir juntos, ante todo. Era un amor más allá de lo real, sobrepasando los límites de lo mágico.

Hermione deseaba compartir aquella felicidad con sus amigos. Por lo que, tras meditarlo mucho, decidió contarle sobre su relación con el menor de la familia Malfoy. Ron ya sabía de su romance, por lo que le aliviaba saber que iba a tener a alguien apoyándola al comunicar la noticia. Algo peor era contárselo a Harry. Su enemistad con Draco cada día era más grande. La castaña le reprochaba a Mafoy que tuviera más tacto, al ser Harry uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero el rubio se defendía explicando que jamás se podría llevar bien con Potter, alegando que eran enemigos naturales.

Al menos confiaba en la abierta mente de Ginny cuando se lo comunicara. Esperaba no tener problemas en aquél aspecto.

Se levantó y fue derecha a tomar una ducha rápida. Salió, se vistió, se maquilló levemente el rostro y se arregló el pelo para después salir a desayunar. Por el camino se encontró a Ginny, a la que saludó con una enorme sonrisa y bajaron juntas al Gran Comedor.

Allí se encontraron con Harry, Ron y Seamus, que charlaban entretenidos sobre el tenis. Se sentaron a su lado y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas sobre cosas sin importancia.

La relación entre Harry y Ginny cada vez era más fría. Apenas, se dirigían la palabra y cuando lo hacían no eran más de tres palabras seguidas.

Harry seguía su relación con Cho. Cada día estaban más enamorados, o al menos eso parecía para los que los veían juntos. Hermione se alegraba por su amigo. Sabía de primera mano lo mal que lo había pasado al principio por no poder estar con Ginny y después por ver como aquella relación no funcionaba. Aunque sentía pena por Ginny, no podía parar de alegrarse por él.

La pelirroja en cambio era un baño de lágrimas cada vez que estaba a solas con su amiga a castaña para desahogarse. Sufría por ver a Harry junto a la oriental, pero nada podía hacer ella en esos momentos. Era su decisión y debía acatarla y olvidarle ante todo.

Desayunó bajo miradas y tímidas sonrisas que dirigía a Draco hasta que Ron se dirigió a ella.

-Hermione – dijo en voz baja - ¿me puedes acompañar un momento? – preguntó con timidez. La castaña no entendía el motivo por el que estuviera con ese semblante tan apagado. Le asintió con la cabeza, se levantó rápidamente y salieron por las puertas del Gran Comedor juntos.

Caminaron durante largo rato en silencio. Hermione quería preguntarle por qué estaba así pero prefirió dejarle hablar a Ron. Caminaron hasta que el pelirrojo se paró delante de un aula vacía, pasaron y Hermione se quedó quieta mirándolo fijamente.

-Ron – dijo con voz suave - ¿qué te ocurre?

Ron la miró a los ojos. Hermione no podía imaginarse si quiera lo importante que era para él que lo escuchara en esos momentos.

-Es Pansy – murmuró sin apartar la mirada de ella para ver su reacción.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? – preguntó con curiosidad. Ron apartó la mirada con rapidez, no quería decirlo pero de alguna forma tenía que desahogarse.

-Lo hemos dejado – aclaró Ron en un murmullo con temor a decirlo en voz audible por si el hecho de decirlo en voz alta sería admitirlo completamente.

-¡Qué! – Gritó la castaña - ¿por qué? – dijo después de unos instantes agarrándole las manos a su amigo.

-Es que – comenzó a decir Ron mientras sus ojos con cada palabra se empezaban a humedecer – la vi besar a Spencer – continuó con odio en la voz.

-Ron – dijo apresuradamente la castaña al ver tan nerviosoa su amigo – eso es imposible, tiene que haber un error, ella te quiere.

-No – dijo con voz quebrada – la vi besándole – repitió mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-¿Qué te ha dicho ella? – preguntó mientras le abrazaba.

-Que era un error – dijo con sarcasmo – pero yo los vi Hermione – repetía una y otra vez sin poder creérselo todavía.

-¿Por qué dijo que era un error? – preguntó con cautela.

-Según ella, él la quería besar y la tomó desprevenida – dijo con un odio en la voz – pero tenías que haberlos visto, en la cama, uno encima del otro… - comenzó a decir mientras más lágrimas luchaban por salir pero Hermione lo cortó.

-No, calla– dijo tapándole la boca con la mano con suavidad para hacerle callar – no pienses más en eso, solo te hará daño – dijo dándole un afectivo beso en la mejilla.

El pelirrojo agradeció dentro de su ser poder sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Pansy para él había sido la mujer a la que más había amado y le había decepcionado. Había luchado por ella totalmente y había perdido. La amistad que tenía con Hermione muchas personas no la podrían entender jamás, eran como almas gemelas.

-Tú también tienes que tener cuidado Herms – dijo poniéndose aun más serio mirándola a los ojos directamente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó sin comprender.

-Estás con Malfoy – Hermione le miró aun sin comprender – es otra serpiente. Ninguna serpiente cambia, yo mismo lo he comprobado.

-Ron no digas bobadas, que lo haya hecho Pansy no significa que todo el mundo lo haga – dijo indignada.

-Yo solo te aviso Hermione – dijo alzando los hombros.

Permanecieron en aquél aula durante largo rato. Ron tenía la mirada perdida y a cada momento alguna lágrima caía a su rostro. Hermione le animaba con palabras alentadoras pero sabía que no eran suficientes.

La castaña comprendía el dolor que sentía en esos momentos su amigo. Ella se sentiría realmente destrozada si estuviera en su lugar y Draco en el de Pansy. Gracias a él una sonrisa iluminaba su cara todas las mañanas y de no ser por él muchas cosas en su vida serían diferentes. Le agradecía demasiadas cosas a él. Por fin se había sentido completamente querida por la persona menos esperada. Estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él.

Salieron del aula cuando Ron ya estaba más recuperado. Fueron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Hermione hacía tiempo que no estaba en ella. En realidad, hacía tiempo que no se pasaba por aquella zona. Los desastres del accidente ya estaban casi reconstruidos. Entraron por el antiguo retrato de la Dama Gorda y Hermione lo miró con curiosidad como si jamás lo hubiera visto. Había una zona que estaba cerrada y no se veía nada. Dentro varios hechizos se llevaban a cabo durante el día para arreglar los desperfectos cuanto antes.

Pasaron allí la mayor parte del día, junto a Harry. Hermione intentó animar a Ron a los ojos de los demás. Más tarde Harry le invitó a Ron a jugar a Quidditch y se fueron juntos.

Hermione se fue a dar una vuelta por las afueras del castillo. El frio había llegado hace unos días pero a la castaña le encantaba pasear y ver a los árboles envejecer con sus tostadas hojas para más tarde renacer en la primavera, le encantaba aquél aroma a naturaleza que desprendía la hierba húmeda. Paseó por allí hasta que a los lejos divisó una silueta que se le hizo familiar.

Se acercó más para ver quién era y sus ojos no le fallaron, allí volvía Víctor Krum.

Apresuró el paso y le saludó desde lejos gritando su nombre. Él se volvió y corrió hacia ella con un pasional abrazo. Al llegar a ella la abrazó como si hubieran pasado años sin verla, estrujándola para sí mismo. No queriendo dejarla ir.

-¡Qué pronto has vuelto! – dijo Hermione emocionada, aun sin dejar de abrazarle, por volver a verle.

-McGonagall me llamó para que viniera antes de Navidad. Adelanté un poco el viaje – dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione lo miró y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta – dijo con sinceridad.

Entraron a Hogwarts y Víctor hechizó su equipaje para que fuera a su habitación. Fue junto a Hermione y se sentaron juntos en unos bancos.

El jugador le explicó que había estado varias semanas preparando estas clases, por ordenes de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Había compaginado sus tareas con los primeros partidos de la liga, los cuales había ganado todos.

Escuchó con atención todo lo que su amiga le contaba, sus nuevas experiencias en Hogwarts, los nuevos sitios que visitaban en Hogsmade; mientras se regalaban muestras de aprecio.

Desde el cuarto año, tras el Torneo de los tres Magos, habían continuado con el contacto a través de las lechuzas, y se veían todo lo que podían. Aun así, la castaña sentía que necesitaba verlo más a menudo, al igual que le pasaba a Víctor.

Llegó la hora de cenar y la castaña se despidió de Krum, quien tenía que hacer varios documentos para el colegio. El frío comenzaba a llegar por lo que se apresuró a buscar a Draco. No lo había visto durante todo el día y realmente lo extrañaba. Le encantaba sentir esa sensación de emoción en su estómago al pensar en él.

No lo encontró en ningún lado y decidió ir a los terrenos de Hogwarts en su busca. Al final, después de estar buscándolo lo encontró recostado en un árbol mirando las estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad del cielo.

Se sentó junto a él pero él seguía sin mirarla siquiera. Algo andaba mal.

-¿Ahora que no está Krum te dignas a saludarme? – preguntó con un peligroso sarcasmo, sin mirarla.

-No me digas que estás celoso – dijo con voz baja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No es que esté celoso. Simplemente no me gusta escuchar comentarios como 'Granger ha vuelto con Krum' – dijo imitando una ridícula voz.

-Víctor es mi amigo, Draco, no montes todo esto por una tontería – dijo cansada de los celos de su novio.

-Sí, y tú eres mi novia y no quiero que te acerques a él – dijo con autoridad, mirándola esta vez.

-De eso nada Draco, es mi amigo y voy a seguir estando con el – le contestó con el mismo tono de voz. Draco fijó su vista en las estrellas. Suspiró. Tenía que controlar esos celos, lo sabía, pero algo en su interior gruñía al ver a su castaña y al búlgaro estar juntos.

-Él quiere algo contigo Hermione – dijo en voz baja.

-Eso no es así, pero imagínate que lo fuera, me da igual. Yo solo quiero estar contigo, no con él – dijo en un susurró que a Draco le encantó. El rubio cerró los ojos e inspiró aire para tranquilizarse, los abrió y le dijo:

-Gracias – dijo al fin – pero intenta no abrazarle tanto – dijo con asco.

Hermione rió ante su comentario, le miró a los ojos y se acercó peligrosamente a aquellos finos labios.

Depositó un pequeño beso en él y después volvió a fundirse en ellos ahora en un profundo beso. Draco le respondió al instante que sus labios se juntaron. Era lo que él necesitaba para saber que Hermione seguía con él. Sus celos, no eran más que un producto de su inseguridad, de su temor a perder a lo que Draco Malfoy más quería, Hermione.

-Lo intentaré – dijo Hermione con una seductora sonrisa mientras cogía aire para volver a su tarea.

Más tarde, pararon y se miraron mutuamente. Pasaron unos minutos riendo y diciendo bromas para hacerse reír mutuamente. Ellos dos solos se bastaban para ser felices.

Draco no paraba de maravillarse por culpa de Hermione. Adoraba esa sonrisa suya tan especial, esa fragancia que desprendía. Lo volvía absolutamente loco.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó a decir después de un pequeño silencio el rubio – mi madre, una vez me contó que en cada estrella está el espíritu de una persona especial y que cada persona tiene una estrella mágica.

-¿Y cuál es tu estrella especial? – preguntó Hermione.

-La que más brilla cuando estoy junto a ti – le respondió para después darle un beso.

-Te quiero – dijo a la luz de las estrellas la castaña.

Se levantaron y se fueron juntos a la Torre de Slytherin se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

La semana pasó rápidamente y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban a viernes. El rubio había tenido que soportar varias veces a Krum pero Hermione rápidamente lo echaba con alguna escusa tonta.

Draco había pasado toda la semana preparando una sorpresa para Hermione. Por lo que, por una parte, debía de agradecer a aquél jugador haber tenido despistada a la castaña.

Quería tenerlo todo perfectamente preparado para cuando Hermione llegara a su cuarto.

Terminaron de cenar y se volvieron, como siempre, juntos desde el Gran Comedor y se fueron por otro pasillo que Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a andar. Se pararon en frente de una extraña pared. El rubio dio uno toquecitos con su varita e hizo aparecer una puerta.

-Espera un minuto – dijo entrando él a l habitación y dejando a una perpleja castaña en la puerta.

Volvió dentro de un minuto, como él había dicho, cogió de las manos a Hermione y pasaron juntos a la habitación de Draco.

Hermione no pudo decir nada cuando lo vio, se quedo perpleja. Era una habitación enorme y muy decorada. Estaba con una iluminación baja, pero se podía ver una moqueta de color granate, con las paredes de color blanco pulido. En el centro había una cama de matrimonio y en el suelo había cientos de pétalos de colores blancos y rojos. Había varias velas encendidas en las estanterías, mesas y mesillas. Todo estaba decorado con un toque romántico y tierno.

La castaña al verlo se arrojó al cuello del rubio besándolo con energía. Draco, que había visto la reacción de Hermione se sintió halagado al ver la respuesta de esta. Si a ella le había gustado, todo merecía la pena.

-Me encanta – dijo sonriente.

-He hecho esto para…- comenzó a decir Draco, intentado decirle que lo había hecho para demostrarle lo importante que era.

-… ¿hacerme tuya? – preguntó con voz seductora. Draco no pudo más que reír ante el comentario de su chica.

-Depende de lo que quieras tú – dijo el rubio con picardía – Pero lo he hecho, ante todo, para que veas todo lo que me importas.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente al ver qué tenía que contestar.

-Yo solo quiero que me hagas tuya – susurró acercándolo y dándole un suave beso.

Draco sonrió y le devolvió a la chica el beso pero esta vez mucho más pasional.

Comenzaron a recorrerse con sus lenguas la boca mientras con sus piernas se acercaban a la cama. Se echaron sobre ellas y Hermione se colocó encima suya sin parar de besarle. Sus lenguas jugaban sin parar y con rapidez, Draco pasó a besar el cuello de ella. Su lengua recorría aquél suave cuello con suma delicadeza, pero con una ansiedad desconocida para él Quería darle placer hasta en el más pequeño rincón de su cuerpo.

Hermione con sus manos recorría la espalda de él, quería tocarlo, sentirlo de verdad. Draco comenzó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella. No dejaba de sorprenderle la suavidad de aquella piel. Se la quitó con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir y vio maravillado que debajo Hermione llevaba un sujetador violeta de encaje.

Su boca volvió al cuello de la chica haciéndola estremecer con la hábil lengua del rubio. Con una mano empezó a masajear un seno de la chica y con la otra comenzó a quitarle la falda.

Hermione se estremeció al notar el tacto de la mano de Draco en aquella parte de su cuerpo. Notó como sus mejillas se encendían y se odió por ello. Malfoy rio al verla y comenzó a tocarla con suavidad, mientras deslizaba su boca por la parte superior de su pecho. La castaña no pudo evitar un gemido que excitó al rubio, y siguió profundizando más las lamidas, convirtiéndolas en ocasiones, en pequeñas mordeduras.

Las manos de Hermione recorrían todo el cuerpo de Draco, sin poder creerse que aquello fuera verdad. Cogió la camiseta de él y se la quitó para dejar ver por fin el fornido cuerpo de Malfoy. Sus ojos se quedaron quietos al verlo. Era increíble.

Poco a poco, la ropa fue desapareciendo entre besos y suspiros hasta que los dos se quedaron en ropa interior.

Draco cada vez estaba más excitado. Se sentía torpe al estar con Hermione en una situación así, absolutamente inexperto y en manos de su chica. Terminó de quitarle la última prenda a la castaña y observó el cuerpo de Hermione y se quedó totalmente embobado. Realmente era la mujer más bella de todas con las que había estado. Se miraron a los ojos y Hermione sonrió pícaramente, sin poder ocultar su fuerte sonrojo, al ver aquella mirada en Draco.

Draco comenzó a acariciar con verdadera pasión todo el cuerpo de Hermione. Comenzó por el cuello y pronto pasó a los senos. Empezó a besarlos haciendo gemir a Hermione con un placer hasta ahora totalmente desconocido para ella.

Bajo besando con suavidad la suave piel de Hermione mientras bajada con cada beso hasta su vientre.

Hermione lo miró nerviosa y Draco lo notó.

-Te prometo que no te hará daño.

-Lo sé – dijo la castaña segura junto a su chico.

Continuaron besándose y recorriéndose con la boca cada parte del cuerpo del uno y del otro. Draco cogió de la cintura a Hermione y le dio la vuelta para quedarse el encima de ella. Le echó una mirada cómplice y ella asintió.

La mente del rubio había comenzado a desconectar para dar paso a su cuerpo. No podía controlar la pasión que sentía al estar junto a la castaña.

Comenzó a penetrarla suavemente, controlando sus impulsos para que no le doliera a Hermione. Al principio la joven sintió un profundo dolor con lo que no pudo reprimir un grito. Draco la miró con comprensión y comenzó a dar suaves embestidas. Mirando cada gesto que hacía la castaña para seguir con más suavidad, y aumentando el ritmo conforme ella quisiera.

La castaña aceleró el ritmo, dando permiso a Draco para acelerar las embestidas.

El dolor de al principio se había convertido, pausadamente, en un maravilloso placer. Hermione quería más, los gemidos escapaban de su boda, olvidando la vergüenza. Las embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes. Los dos gritaban los nombres de ambos. Draco siguió satisfaciendo a Hermione hasta que los dos explotaron de placer. Siguieron varias veces más durante la noche hasta que los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama, ambos sonrientes.

Hermione se durmió abrazada llena de felicidad por haber compartido algo tan importante junto a Draco. No tenía sueño. Estaba pletórico por lo ocurrido junto a su pequeña. Continuó pensando en ella hasta que el sueño también le venció.


	20. Él es lo peor

**MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL GRACIAS A TODAS! BESOS BESOS BESOS Y MÁS BESOS (:**

**Capítulo 20 – "Él es lo peor"-.**

El sol comenzaba a iluminar aquella habitación. Draco fue el primero en despertar. Se desperezó y se volvió a echar con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada. Todavía recordaba la esencia, la magia y la pasión de la noche anterior. Sobre todo recordaba a Hermione, en cómo ella le transmitía siempre su pureza y paz.

Giró la cabeza para observarla y vio como la chica descansaba plácidamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el pelo alborotado. Algunos de sus rizos caían por su rostro dándole un aire angelical e inocente.

Los rayos de luz a cada momento adquirían más fuerza y Hermione poco a poco comenzó a moverse hasta que por fin abrió los ojos. Nada más abrirlos su vista se encontró con unos profundos ojos grises que la miraban con una ternura infinita. Le sonrió y Draco se acercó automáticamente a ella para depositar un fino beso en sus labios.

-Buenos días – dijo sonriente la castaña continuando con el beso haciéndolo más prolongado.

-Voy a tener que traerte aquí más a menudo solo para que me des estos buenos días – comentó el rubio con una sonrisa verdadera.

Draco se levantó y se fue a vestir. La castaña se puso completamente roja al ver como el rubio se levantaba de la cama sin ropa alguna y tan tranquilo. Malfoy se giró para observarla y al ver en qué situación se encontraba se rió para después ponerse un bóxer negro.

Se vistieron entre miradas y bromas antes de que todo el colegio se despertara para ir a sus habitaciones y cambiarse de ropa. Hermione llevaba toda la mañana pensando en una cosa. No sabía la opinión que tenía Draco acerca de ello, así que decidió comentárselo a su novio.

-Esto… Draco – comenzó hablando indecisa. Mirando al suelo de la habitación.

-Dime – contestó este, observando lo extraño que se comportaba en aquél momento.

-He pensado que hoy mismo les voy a decir a Harry y Ginny que estamos saliendo. ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que contestó Malfoy, sorprendido de la propuesta de Hermione.

-No quiero ocultarles nada, y ya llevamos demasiado tiempo ocultándolo ¿no?

-Está bien, pero solo a ellos – la castaña asintió, estaba de acuerdo – no podemos decirlo por todo Hogwarts.

La castaña volvió a asentir. Odiaba la manía que tenía Draco a mantener lo suyo en secreto. No le tendría por qué importar al rubio lo qué pensara la gente del colegio. Solo importaban ellos.

Salieron separados por aquella invisible habitación. Primero Hermione, que se fue directa a su habitación junto a Pansy, para cambiarse de ropa y después Draco.

Hermione fue la primera mientras miles de soñadores pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza. Aquel día una chica nueva renacía dentro de sí misma. Había compartido un momento muy especial de su vida con el ser que más amaba de toda la tierra. Le amaba. Le amaba completamente. Sin límites ni barreras. Hermione se ponía a pensar y no sabría qué hacer en esos momentos si Draco no estaría a su lado. Con él sintió el verdadero odio. Aquél que se siente pocas veces en la vida y que pocas veces cambia. Con él ha descubierto el amor. El amor verdadero. Se sentía arropada con la protección que este le proporcionaba. Sus besos cálidos. Sus caricias ardientes. La felicidad que solo al verle sentía era mil veces más fuerte de lo que ella jamás hubiera imaginado. Ella le necesitaba a él para vivir.

Draco andaba por el pasillo que conducía a la Torre de Slytherin y se encontró con Blaise que se dirigía hacia él.

-Draco ¿dónde te has metido toda la mañana? – le preguntó de modo de saludo su amigo.

-He … estado ocupado – le contestó Draco con indiferencia.

-¿Con una tía? – Más bien afirmó el moreno con una pícara sonrisa. Sabía en qué solía estar su amigo ocupado - ¿quién? – se interesó en saber.

-Que más te da Blaise – comentó el rubio, intentando cambiar de tema.

-A mi me da igual, solo me importa si es Granger … ya sabes, por eso de que voy a ganar la apuesta – volvió a afirmar el moreno, riéndose mientras le empujaba amistosamente el rubio.

-No la has ganado – le contestó Draco sin pensarlo. Al segundo siguiente supo que había cometido un error.

-¿A no? – Inquirió Zabinni - ¿Con quién estuviste anoche? ¿Con Granger?

Draco intentó no escuchar las palabras de su amigo pero odiaba como él afirmaba y daba por hecho cosas que no tenía ni idea. Cuando Blaise realizó la última pregunta el joven rubio pensó en la noche que había pasado y no pudo reprimir una tímida sonrisa.

-Joder – exclamó Blaise que había estado observando a Draco – por lo menos dime si es buena o no – dijo alzando los brazos, indignado. Confiaba en poder ganar, al fin, aquella estúpida apuesta.

-Cállate ya – dijo cansado de él – lo que importa es que te he ganado así que… he ganado la apuesta. Una nueva equipación de Quidditch… me gusta esa idea – añadió con arrogancia sin importar lo hechos que traerían sus palabras. En esos momentos Malfoy lo único que deseaba era que su amigo se tragara sus palabras. Nunca nadie le vería a Draco perder. Ese era uno de sus mayores defectos, no saber aceptar la realidad y mucho menos el perder frente a quien quiera que fuese.

-¿Cuándo te la vas a quitar de encima? – preguntó el moreno. Draco lo pensó seriamente. Tenía que decirle algo a Blaise para que se quedara callado y no le dijera nada a Hermione.

-Ya se lo diré yo, tÚ no te metas Blaise – le señaló Draco.

-Tranquilo, aunque me gustaría ver la cara que pone – dijo Blaise riéndose al imaginarse la escena.

-¿Has pasado la noche con alguna? – le preguntó Draco intentado desviar el tema.

-Bff… - suspiró Blaise – no pero por poco – comentó él.

-¿Con quién? – preguntó esta vez Draco.

-Lovegood. Pero ella no es como las demás Draco. Es más especial – dijo sin pensar sus últimas palabras.

-Que es especial no hay duda – comentó Draco burlándose de su amigo. Blaise le miró con severidad y en seguida añadió – es que es raro verte enamorado tío.

-No estoy enamorado – dijo enseguida, seguro de sí mismo – simplemente con ella no es lo mismo. Siento…

-Sientes como si con ella todo fuera mucho más fácil. Como si ella te hiciera feliz con es simple hecho de estar a tu lado – le cortó Draco.

-Sí, algo así.- Expresó no muy seguro de aquellas palabras- No me digas que el Gran Draco Malfoy – dijo haciendo parodia de 'enorme' – está enamorado.

-¿Yo? – dijo señalándose a sí mismo – ni de coña.

-Me habías asustado – dijo riéndose – me voy a desayunar ¿vienes? – le preguntó. Draco negó con la cabeza, se despidieron y fueron cada uno a su sitio.

Mientras en la Sala Común de Slytherin una pelirroja se vestía con prisa por culpa de Hermione.

-Vamos Gin – le reprendió la castaña.

-Pero qué pasa – se quejó Ginny - ¿por qué tanta prisa?

-Tengo que contarte algo. Junto a Harry y Ron – la pelirroja se puso seria – Voy a avisarles. En media hora en la Sala Común de Gryffindor – le gritó la castaña mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

-Ahí estaré – murmuró la pelirroja, disgustada por tener que estar junto a su, ahora definitivo, ex novio.

La castaña se encontró primero con Ron, le contó sus planes y fueron juntos donde Harry para avisarle. Entraron por el viejo retrato de la Dama Gorda, y se sentaron a esperar a Ginny.

Hermione estaba nerviosa por cómo se iban a tomar sus amigos la noticia. Ron, su gran confidente, lo notó y le agarró de las manos para darle confianza. Minutos más tarde llegó Ginny, se sentó junto a su hermano y miró a Hermione para que le explicase el porqué tenía que estar ahí.

-Bueno… - comenzó a hablar Hermione – os he reunido aquí por qué quiero deciros algo, importante.

-Dinos lo que sea Herms, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos – dijo Harry con aquella sonrisa amistosa que tanto quería la castaña.

-Veréis… hace unas semanas que estoy saliendo con una persona – dijo dando un rodeo para ver cómo se tomaban esta primera sorpresa. El rostro de Harry se tensó. Se veía de lejos que no se fiaba de quienquiera que fuera el novio de su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? – Preguntó ofendido – somos tus amigos, deberías de confiar en nosotros y no ocultárnoslo – le repochó.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Ginny que hasta ahora había estado en silencio observando el suelo. Todos quedaron en silencio esperando ver la respuesta de Hermione.

-Draco Malfoy - dijo en un susurro que todos escucharon. Las caras de todos los presentes, excluyendo a Ron, eran todo un poema.

-Que asquerosa – dijo Gin. La castaña le miró con temor a su reacción– ¡cómo no se te ocurre decirme que estás con él! ¡Es Malfoy! Además hace pocas semanas habíamos hablado de lo bueno que estaba este año, y tú ni pío – exclamó mitad en broma mitad hablando en serio. Se abalanzó a su amiga y la abrazó sonriente. Suspiró. Ahora quedaba le peor parte y lo sabía.

Harry le miró mal a la pelirroja. Estaba pálido como la tiza. Comenzó a intentar explicarle a Hermione, en un todo bastante elevado para el gusto de la castaña, cómo alguien como ella, tan maduro e inteligente, podía estar con alguien de la calaña de Malfoy. Era algo que no podía entender, chilló varios insultos despectivos hacia Draco y sus antepasados, pero nadie le podía parar. Era incapaz de entender aquella situación.

Ni en sus peores pesadillas podría haber imaginado aquella aberración. Hermione y Malfoy juntos, besándose. No, definitivamente su mente era incapaz de poder aceptar aquello. Él era un repugnante ser que además se iba a convertir en un asesino, como su padre. Estaba seguro que él le intentaría matar en cuanto tuviese su máscara de mortifago. ¡Cómo había podido ser Hermione tan tonta!

-Harry – intentó pararle Hermione – basta.

-¿Cómo que basta? Hermione no has podido ser más tonta. ¿Cómo has podido caer en la trampa de esa serpiente? – preguntó incrédulo, jamás lo comprendería.

-¡Qué trampa, qué dices! – chilló esta vez Hermione- No saques de quicio las cosas Harry. ¿Y tú eras el qué decía que porqué os lo he ocultado durante semanas? – espetó Hermione.

-Herms – dijo respirando hondo, el famoso mago, intentando tranquilizarse – no puedes estar con él, es peligroso. Te mereces algo mejor.

-Pero él es lo que yo me quiero merecer. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. No sé cómo puedes actuar así – añadió indignada mientras se levantaba, dispuesta a irse.

-Él te ha hecho a ti más daño que a nadie y ¿se lo has perdonado como si nada? – Preguntó alucinando – él es lo peor que te ha podido pasar jamás. Se rodea de lo peor, él es lo peor.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Hermione. No podía dar crédito de lo que su mejor amigo le estaba diciendo. ¿Draco lo peor? Era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Gracias a él era feliz, se sentía segura, conocía el amor, se sentía amada verdaderamente. Pero eso Harry nunca lo comprendería.

Hermione respiró, cerró los ojos para después abrirlos y solo le miró a Harry

-Me podía esperar esta reacción de cualquiera menos de ti – dijo para darse la vuelta e irse corriendo por la puerta mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre su cara. Ron y Gin intentaron pararla pero había actuado demasiado deprisa. Harry la miró marcharse con rabia en el rostro.

-Harry tranquilízate – comenzó hablando Ron – es Hermione, nuestra Hermione.

-Por eso mismo no quiero que esté con ella. ¿Acaso no os acordáis de lo que escuchamos en los jardines al principio de curso? – les preguntó incrédulo. Los dos pelirrojos negaron con la cabeza.

_-Draco, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal va lo de la apuesta? – preguntó Blaise a Draco con intriga._

_-¿Qué apuesta? – preguntó un confundido Malfoy._

_-La de Granger._

_-Lo había olvidado, tranquilo, la ganaré seguro._

_Los tres griffindors, que les habían visto venir y escucharon toda la conversación por parte de los slytherins y se fueron a aclararles las cosas a esas serpientes._

_-¿Qué estais hablando de Hermione? –pregunto el pelirrojo con enfado._

_-Nada que te importe Weasley – dijo Malfoy._

_-¿de qué apuesta hablabais?_

_-de que vuestra amiga va a caer en las sabanas de aquí mi amigo Draco – dijo Blaise que estaba harto de no poder callarles la boca a esos leones._

_- y ¿acaso creéis que Hermione va a caer? – rió Ginny ante el comentario de Blaise._

_-Claro que sí enana Weasley – dijo Draco – sino, al tiempo._

-Hay que decírselo a Hermione – dijo preocupada la pelirroja.

-No – le corto su hermano – le hará demasiado daño. Creo que es mejor, dejar las cosas como están para ver como siguen.

-Sí yo creo que sí. Si siguen juntos esos dos – dijo con odio en la voz – ya veremos que hacemos – terminó Harry.


	21. La Verdad

**Capítulo 21**** – "La Verdad"**

Aquella noche Draco recibió una lechuza que venía de parte de su padre, Lucius. En ella le citaba para la mañana siguiente en la Mansión Malfoy, le invitaba a ir a una reunión de seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Draco cogió un pergamino y tinta y comenzó a escribir con letra cursiva diciéndole que ahí estaría, sin falta. Ató a la pata de la oscura lechuza que le había enviado la carta y vio como esta se iba volando.

Sentía algo de pavor al pensar cómo iba a ser esa reunión. Desde pequeño había hecho muchos ejercicios en su mente para que nadie pudiera entrar a su mente, así que no le preocupaba que alguien averiguara algo. Su padre se había encargado perfectamente en que la educación que recibiera su hijo fuera lo más oscura posible. Pero lo que de verdad le aterrorizaba en su interior era saber qué era lo que iba a descubrir a cerca de Hermione. Le daba pánico pensarlo. Decidió que era mejor no informarle a la joven bruja nada de la reunión hasta que no hubiera regresado.

Se echó en la cama y mientras pasaban los minutos el sueño al final acabó venciendo al rubio.

Mientras en la parte contraria de Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, y Ginny decidían que debían mantenerse callados acerca de la apuesta. Ellos no tenían por qué meterse. Aun así, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento que la apuesta causaría a Hermione el enterarse de esta. El moreno, no estaba totalmente seguro de ocultarle algo así a Hermione. Se dejó escuchar por Ron y Gin y al final decidieron mantenerse al margen.

A la mañana siguiente una castaña despertaba bajo la fría mañana de Diciembre. Despertó feliz, satisfecha y pletórica. Al fin sus amigos lo sabían. Todo en su vida era fantástico. Todo. Las amenazas habían cesado completamente y eso la tranquilizaba. Sus amigos aceptaban más a o menos su relación con Draco y lo más importante, él permanecía a su lado a cada paso que ella daba. Hermione no entendía cómo ella, una persona lo suficientemente autónoma, necesitaba depender tanto de él. No le quería. Le amaba. Quería vivir todo con él. Quería experimentar miles de cosas con él. Sus miedos. Sus aventuras. Sus emociones. Sus viajes. Sus historias. Quería vivirlo todo con él.

Draco Malfoy se había vuelto imprescindible en la vida de Hermione. Sin él, según la castaña, su vida no tendría sentido. Gracias a él estaba segura. Estaba protegida. Ya no sentía aquél temor con el que despertaba todas las mañanas. Ansiaba sentir su aroma, su perfume olor a menta que tanto la encandilaba. Adoraba esas formas en que él la acariciaba y la hacía sentir especial con sólo mirarla. Amaba su forma de ser, a veces algo arrogante, pero siempre siendo él, un Malfoy. Fuera arrogante o no él siempre estaba condenadamente sensual. Lo odiaba por ello pero Hermione no podía evitar sonreír al ver que él era verdadero, que ellos estaban juntos de verdad, que su amor, en definitiva, era verdadero.

Algo en su interior le decía que jamás iba a amar a alguien tanto como amaba a Draco Lucius Malfoy. Él era único. Y ella estaba totalmente segura de que nadie iba a poder reemplazarlo a los largo de su vida ni tampoco en su interior.

Se duchó, se peinó y maquilló y bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar sin quitar aquella radiante sonrisa.

Draco Malfoy, por su parte, hacía horas que había madrugado para ir hacia la Mansión Malfoy y en esos mismos instantes se encontraba viajando a través de la aparición a un sitio desconocido. Su padre se había encargado de no revelarle, a su propio hijo, el paradero dónde se realizaban las reunión de los mortífagos.

Su padre le observaba a Draco con una mezcla de arrogancia, y desprecio. Aun así las palabras que le decía al rubio eran de un orgullo incalculable. Se aparecieron en una habitación que la luz brillaba por su ausencia. Había unos viejos muebles en una de las esquinas de la lúgubre habitación. Estos eran viejos, parecía que con solo un golpecito se caerían hecho trizas. Draco siguió con su mirada en lo que quedaba de aquella amplia sala.

Había una larga y estrecha alfombra verde con adornos plateados en los bordes. Las pocas velas que había iluminando la luz tenían una serpiente grabada. Pronto, Draco se dio cuente de que el motivo por el que apenas había luz era para no poder ser identificados. Desconfiaban de ellos mismos.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó la reunión. A Malfoy le empezaron a sudar las manos, estaba nervioso por lo qué iba a descubrir. De repente, aparecieron alrededor de toda la habitación muchos encapuchados con una máscara. Ninguno hablaba entre ellos. Uno de ellos estaba sangrando, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta del estado en el que se hallaba. Draco siguió el ejemplo de los demás e ignoró como pudo a aquél 'pobre' hombre.

Empezaron a hablar algunos de los mortifagos, Draco imaginó que se trataban de los más importantes. Una voz que Draco pudo diferenciar, la de su tía Bellatrix, excusó al Señor Tenebroso diciendo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ir a una reunión. Los demás asintieron.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas que Draco no entendía. De vez en cuando nombraban a Potter, pero jamás a Hermione. Decían cosas a cerca de Snape. Pero el rubio no llegaba a entender todo el mensaje así que fue inútil seguir intentado descifrar aquellas frases tan rápido habladas. Lucius también hablo, pero una vez más no comprendió el mensaje de este. Cuando terminó el padre de Draco se quedó mirando amenazadoramente a un hombre, también encapuchado, de estatura más bien bajita. Aquél hombre comenzó a hablar, tartamudear, pero no acababa las palabras que comenzaba. Lucius lo miraba con una cínica sonrisa. Saco su varita y le lanzó un '_crucio'_ del que después de recibirlo, aquél hombre, no se levantó.

Draco intentó mantener la calma. Había demasiado terror, maldad, en aquél sitio. '¿Qué esperarse sino de una reunión de mortifagos?' – pensó el rubio.

Cuando la reunión estaba por finalizar Lucius Malfoy le preguntó a uno de los mortifagos que estaba observando el suelo.

-¿Qué tal vas con lo de la sangre sucia? – le preguntó con desprecio.

-No hay duda de que la luz le acompaña – dijo una voz que Draco no pudo identificar. Puso toda la concentración que pudo en ver de dónde provenía la voz.

-¿Algún indicio? – siguió preguntando Malfoy.

-La profecía lo dice todo – siguió diciendo aquella silueta. Era de estatura media. No se podía observar si tenía pelo largo o no con la capucha pero Draco dedujo que tendría en pelo corto. La voz le recordaba a alguien, pero ¿a quién? ¿De qué luz estaban hablando? ¿Acaso su novia era alguien '_celestial'_?

-Haz algo – le gritó Lucius amenazándolo con la varita en mano.

-Lo he intentado, pero esa asquerosa no hace nada. Le da igual – dijo con voz crispada aquél misterioso hombre.

-Tortúrala – propuso Lucius como si nada. Draco apretó los puños automáticamente al ver qué idea proponía su padre. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Pero el joven aun no entendía qué era eso de la luz.

- Está bien. Cuando pueda – dijo con una voz cada vez menos audible.

-No – volvió a gritar – enseguida – dijo para después lanzarle un hechizo que le hizo caerse y estremecerse de dolor.

-Tiene el poder de la luz, joder – volvió a gritar Lucius – Es más difícil de vencer que nadie en una lucha y esa sangre sucia está de parte de Potter. Hay que acabar con ella. – dijo gritando, haciendo temblar a todos aquellos que estaban presentes.

-Lo haré en cuanto pueda, señor – dijo con miedo la misteriosa silueta que se había podido levantar del suelo.

-Tendrás claro que este plan hay que llevarlo a cabo sin que nuestro Señor Oscuro se entere ¿no? – preguntó con una voz amablemente terrorífica. El muchacho asintió y no volvió a abrir la boca.

Al finalizar aquella 'conversación' todos los mortífagos empezaron a desaparecerse y Draco perdió de vista a aquél encapuchado. Al menos, sabían que era un hombre. Qué intentaría hacerle y porqué lo hacía.

Así que su niña tenía el poder de la luz. Sintió algo de miedo al ver cómo su padre ordenaba que la torturaran pero en su interior sintió un orgullo mayor que el temor. Hermione era genial.

Se volvieron a aparecer a la Mansión Malfoy. Draco se molestó por no haber podido descubrir dónde era donde se reunían. Se despidió de su malhumorado padre y volvió a Hogwarts.

Mientras iba a su Sala Común se encontró con su amigo Blaise de frente, que iba con sus pensamientos y no se fijó que Draco lo estaba saludando hasta que éste lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Eh tío – comentó a modo saludo.

-¿Qué tal Blaise? – preguntó el rubio.

-Bien… aquí ando dando vueltas a lo de la Granger – dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa con esa? – le preguntó Draco simulando desprecio, sin comprender a qué se refería su amigo.

-Que me he estado fijando – Draco se le tensaron los músculos faciales al adivinar que venía a continuación de la conversación – y te mira demasiado, no sé hasta te sonríe. Si no se lo puedes decir tú, ya se lo diré yo lo de la apuesta. Me da igual. Pero que no te esté todo el rato molestando.

-No, no te preocupes – se apresuró a añadir Draco con su habitual voz indiferente.

-Si tardas mucho, tu tranquilo tío, que ya se lo diré yo – dijo Blaise satisfecho consigo mismo – me voy he quedado con… Luna – dijo mientras los ojos se le iluminaban – adiós.

El rubio siguió con su caminata y llegó a la Sala Común. Entró antes de ir a ningún otro lado al cuarto de Hermione. Quería hablar con ella acerca de mil cosas. Tenía que contarle todo sobre que tenía el poder de la luz. El tema de la apuesta no sabía si lo iba a tocar, era demasiado complicado explicar aquella estupidez.

Entró y se encontró el cuarto vacío. Se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha así que el rubio adivinó que Hermione se estaba duchando. La esperaría. Media hora larga más tarde la castaña salió. Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a Draco sentado en la cama esperándola. Le sonrió nada más verle y se acercó a él para besarle. Malfoy le correspondió encantado pero paró el beso cuando tuvieron que coger aire.

-Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo esperando ver la reacción de ella – he ido a una reunión de mortífagos – la cara le cambió automáticamente.

-¡Qué! – gritó, que era lo único que podía decir. Draco la tranquilizó. Le contó toda la historia, desde los planes desbaratados que habían nombrado que Draco no entendía, hasta el hombre con silueta. Sin olvidarse que ella tenía el poder de la luz.

-Luz… ¿cómo es posible? Si yo soy hija de muggles, tiene que haber un error… - dijo después de escuchar el relato de Draco.

-Hay una profecía – le explicó el rubio – pero tranquila, según parece el Señor Tenebroso no tiene ni idea de nada. Los mortifagos superiores le han mandado a ese hijo de puta que te amenace para que tú desaparezcas del mundo mágico. Eres demasiado poderosa – dijo con un deje de orgullo en sus palabras.

Hermione se tranquilizó y le abrazó a Draco con cuidado de que la toalla no se le cayera.

-¿Sabes? – comenzó diciendo Draco entre beso y beso que le daba la castaña- si sigues besándome así y sigues así vestida no voy a poder ser responsable de mis actos – Hermione rió, se apartó de Draco y vio con el rubio la observaba. Estaba envuelta en una toalla blanca que le llegaba hasta menos de la mitad del muslo. Las gotas caían de su rebelde pelo haciéndola ver todavía más sensual.

-Y… ¿quién te dice que yo quiera que seas responsable? – dijo atrayéndolo para sí y dándole primero un suave beso y después volviéndolo más apasionado. Draco sonrió en su interior. Definitivamente esa chica traspasaba la perfección.

Sus labios parecían estar pegados. Se movían pero las lenguas de ambos no dejaban de tocarse y reconocerse. Hermione comenzó la primera quitándole la ropa a Draco. Comenzó por la camiseta y una vez más se quedó embobada con su pecho, sus músculos y aquellos soñadores abdominales.

Draco rió al ver a su chica sonrojarse. La empujó suavemente y la depositó debajo suya. Al fin, le quitó aquella molesta toalla y los dos se quedaron completamente desnudos. Se miraron a los ojos, sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada. En ellos se veían reflejadas todas las cosas que sentían el uno por el otro.

Hermione intentó coger la iniciativa pero Draco no le dejó. El rubio comenzó depositando suaves besos en su cuello. Haciendo suspirar a la chica. Draco sonrió. Eso era lo que quería conseguir. Hacerla estremecer de placer. Siguió depositando besos hasta que poco a poco llegó a los pechos de la castaña. Se centró en ellos durante largo rato. Los empezó besando pero después cogió un ritmo más pasional y empezó a lamerlos con posesión. Los suspiros de Hermione iban siendo cada vez más sonoros.

El rubio siguió bajando por aquél escultural cuerpo y fue bajando hasta el vientre de la chica. Al llegar Hermione ahogó un gemido de emoción. Quería tener a Draco en su interior, no aguantaba más. Él eso lo notó pero no quería que todo acabara ya. Quería dale más placer.

Empezó a lamer la intimidad de la bruja haciéndola estremecer. La lengua del rubio exploraba cada parte de ella. Con una de sus manos, Malfoy, masajeaba más a fondo el cuerpo de la chica. Hermione comenzó a temblar de placer y ahí el rubio se dio cuenta de que era el momento de volver a hacerla suya.

Hermione aprovechó que Draco estaba cambiando de postura, se adelantó y ella se colocó encima de él. Poco a poco, el mago comenzó a adentrarse dentro de la bruja con facilidad. Hermione comenzó a moverse al principió con lentitud pero luego con más rapidez. Sus cuerpos pedían más y más. Querían más. Las embestidas cada vez eran más profundas hasta que explotaros de placer los dos a la vez. Ninguno de los dos estaba exhausto así que siguieron dándose placer hasta que Draco cayó rendido y Hermione se abrazó a él, cayendo en profundo sueño.

Se despertaron al día siguiente. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en la cara. Habían pasado una vez más, una de las mejores noches de sus vidas, y una vez más, solo estaban ellos dos. Sólo importaban ellos, al menos para Hermione.

Se ducharon, se vistieron entre sonrisas que mostraban todo el cariño que sentían y fueron para el Gran Comedor, por separado. Hermione iba caminando recordando lo de la noche anterior cuando una fuerte mano la agarró de la muñeca y la paró. Se giró para ver quién era y vio que se trataba de Blaise Zabinni.

Le miró con diferencia y le soltó

-¿Qué quieres Zabinni? – le preguntó lo más educada que pudo.

-Verás Granger… te tengo que decir algo – la castaña lo miró perpleja, ¿qué era lo que él le tenía que decir a ella?, no tenían nada en común – es acerca de Draco.

-Dime lo que tengas que decirme – dijo abierta a todo tipo de comentarios que aquél moreno dijera. Sabía que ella no era de su agrado, una leona y una serpiente, pero como era amigo de Draco, le esperó paciente a que hablara.

-Te lo voy a decir rápido, Draco no te quiere – Hermione aparentó ignorar su palabras aunque algo en su interior estaba mal. Demasiado mal.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Zabinni? Metete en tus asuntos – le espetó.

-Granger, no lo hagas más difícil, él no te quiere. Déjale ya en paz, eres una pesada. Él se lió contigo porque era una apuesta entre él y yo. Y por tu culpa la ha ganado – dijo con reproche. La castaña empalideció. Pero aun no podía creérselo. Una apuesta. ¿Por qué?

No le podía creer, no le quería creer. No podía fiarse de lo que dijera una repugnante serpiente. Necesitaba que Draco, su Draco, le dijera toda la verdad.

Justo en aquél instante pasó el rubio al lado de ellos y Blaise lo llamó. Draco los miró y en su interior algo se derrumbó supo que un fatídico momento llegaba. Los miró con su común arrogancia y le pregunto a Blaise

-¿Qué pasa?

-Draco – dijo Hermione buscando sus ojos, pero no los encontraba – ¿Es cierto lo de la apuesta que dice Zabinni?

Draco permaneció en silencio mirando al alumnado que pasaba por su alrededor con indiferencia.

-Lo que diga la gente, o éste – dijo mirándolo con desprecio – me da igual, sólo voy a creer lo que tú me digas – dijo Hermione al fin encontrando aquellos ojos grises. Draco le correspondió a la mirada. Tenía una mirada perdida, diferente. No transmitía alegría como horas antes. Volvían a regalar frialdad.

Draco odió internamente a Blaise. 'Por qué coño le ha tenido que decir nada' – pensaba el rubio. Miró a Hermione como tiempo atrás lo hacía. El joven debía asumir que era un Malfoy. Ya hablaría con Hermione más tarde.

-Granger, yo jamás – dijo resaltando esa última palabra – te he querido – terminó de formular con sus finos labios aquellas palabras que mataron interiormente a Hermione. Malfoy estuvo observando la expresión que adoptaba ella. Su rostro pasó de perplejidad a una decepción mezclada con dolor. Pero lo que se veía a los ojos de los demás no era nada comparado con lo que sentía la bruja en su interior.

Blaise, cansado de aquella conversación, añadió

-Venga Granger, no te pongas así, nosotros no tenemos la culpa.

Hermione lo miró con el mayor desprecio que pudo y le contestó con la voz rota

-¿Ah no? – le inquirió, mirándolo con aprensión.

En aquél momento, Harry, Ron y Ginny paseaban al lado. Vieron a Hermione en aquella situación y decidieron ir a su lado para ver qué ocurría. Blaise los miró y se le ocurrió añadir

-Tus amiguitos también lo sabían. Si te apreciaran te lo habrían dicho.

Draco sabía lo que esas palabras supondrían para Hermione. Perder a sus amigos a la vez era demasiado para la que hace unas horas era su niña.

-No digas estupideces Zabinni – salió en defensa Harry, temiendo la peor reacción por parte de la castaña.

-Potter, ¿ahora me vas a decir que no sabías nada de la apuesta? – preguntó el moreno con sorna.

-¿Y qué si sabíamos? Lo único que no queríamos era hacer daño a Hermione. Pero este hijo de...-comenzó con ira en la voz.

-Potter cállate la boca – le cortó Malfoy harto de aquella gente – yo no le he hecho daño a nadie. Si esa se ha enamorado de mí. No tengo la culpa, muchas lo hacen – dijo señalándose a sí mismo con arrogancia.

-Así que lo sabíais – murmuró Hermione mirando a sus amigos.

-Hermione pero nosotros… - Harry no pudo terminar. Hermione miraba intensamente a Ron.

-Tú lo sabías antes que nadie – murmuró. Ron no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara a su amiga. Lo cierto era que sí lo sabía pero no se acordó hasta que Harry lo volvió a mencionar y para ese entonces, sentía miedo de hacerle daño a su mejor amiga – me dais asco. Todos – terminó con la voz completamente rota y sus pupilas iluminadas.

Harry la intentó parar pero la chica ya se había girado y corrió por los pasillos para poder perderlos de vista.

Todos los alumnos se iban a sus clases. Hermione corría en dirección contraria que a los demás. Le daba igual. Sentía cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos sin ningún arreglo.

Las lágrimas caían imparablemente del rostro de la chica, corriéndole todo el maquillaje. Le daba igual. ¿Ahora qué importaba? Le daba igual todo. Todo su mundo se había ido. Nada más tenía valor.

El ser que ella más ha amado en la tierra había estado con ella por una apuesta, por una trampa, por un simple juego. Eso era ella, un juego de todos. De sus amigos, de su novio, de sus enemigos… El frio de Diciembre le golpeaba la cara mientras corría por los jardines. Se sentó en un árbol donde para ella tenía demasiado significado, ahora de dolor.


	22. Nueva Vida

**SIENTO EL RETRASO! COMO RECOMPENSA OS PONGO ESTE CAPITULO TAAAAAN LARGO! ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI **

**Capítulo 22 – "Nueva Vida" **

_-¿Sabes? – Comenzó a decir después de un pequeño silencio el rubio – mi madre, una vez me contó que en cada estrella está el espíritu de una persona especial y que cada persona tiene una estrella mágica.  
-¿Y cuál es tu estrella especial? – preguntó Hermione.  
-La que más brilla cuando estoy junto a ti – le respondió para después darle un beso.  
-Te quiero – dijo a la luz de las estrellas la castaña._

Rompió a llorar con solo recordarlo.

Los mejores momentos vividos a lo largo de su vida se resumían a una mentira. ¿Qué era ella un simple juguete con el que todo el mundo jugaba? Se sentía las risas de todo el mundo.

No podía creer como Draco, ahora volvía a ser Malfoy, había sido tan mezquino. Se había reído de ella. Hermione lo imaginaba riéndose de ella después de contarle lo de sus amenazas. Riéndose después de tantas veces que le decía 'te quiero'. Riéndose después de haberse acostado con ella. Riéndose de ella.

Lo odiaba. Se odiaba a sí misma. Era demasiado tonta. Tonta. Tonta. ¿Por qué su mente cambió tan rápido de opinión acerca de Malfoy? Él nunca había dejado de ser él, Malfoy, el mismo arrogante de siempre.

A pesar de todos estos pensamientos, Hermione le amaba. Se odiaba a sí misma por amarle tanto. Tenía claro que no quería verle sufrir por mucho que le odiara.

Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. No quería llorar. No debía llorar. Pero no podía evitarlo. En la vida había sentido un dolor similar. Era como si algo dentro de si no tuviera vida y nunca más la iba a tener. Se sentía inerte. ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora todo lo demás?

Su mundo se había derrumbado y no tenía arreglo posible.

Sus amigos, que los conocía años atrás, la habían decepcionado. Ahora no confiaba en nadie. Para qué iba a seguir ahí si no confiaba en nadie. Nadie la quería. Nadie la tomaba en serio. Le costaba pensar en Harry y Ron de esa manera. Ellos la habían ayudado en muchísimas cosas. ¿Por qué le habían ocultado algo así? ¿Por el dolor que le causaría?

Seguro que sería menor del que sentía en esos momentos. Se sentía traicionada. Traicionada por sus seres más queridos. Harry y Ron.

Se levantó con lentitud de aquél árbol. Los pasillos estaban deshabitados. Aligeró el paso intentando respirar con normalidad y se fue a su habitación. Entró y cerró la puerta con un hechizo. Se echó en su cama y lloró desconsoladamente.

Lloró por aquélla mentira en la que ella era la protagonista. Sólo ella. Era las burlas de los demás.

Lloró por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de las cosas. Su mente había desconectado del mundo para darle paso a los sentimientos y a su corazón.

Lloró por haberle confesado tantas cosas a aquél ser. ¿Sería verdad lo de la profecía? Ya no sabía nada. Ella era solo un objeto. Daba igual donde ponerlo y con quién. Daba igual si se rompía. A nadie le importaría.

Lloró por sentirse traicionada por sus amigos. Por aquellos por los que habría dado la vida si hubiera sido necesario. Les quería demasiado. Habían sido su apoyo durante mucho tiempo, pero su corazón no podía perdonarles.

Lloró por haber compartido con aquél desgraciado algo tan importante como la primera vez. Había sido realmente maravilloso. Decidió dejar atrás aquellos buenos momentos. Le había regalado tanto de sí misma que se sentía vacía.

Lloró por amarle tanto. Por no poder evitar amarle, quererle, desearle. Jamás alguien iba a poder reemplazarlo. Había sido único e irremplazable. Sabía perfectamente que le había amado, le amaba y le amaría por siempre.

Recordaba la noche anterior. Los besos de Malfoy todavía quemaban su piel. Se estremecía al recordar la sensación de sus labios. De su fría piel. De sus besos.

Sólo recordarlo le daba sensación de vértigo. Seguía perdidamente enamorada.

Las lágrimas cada vez iban a menos. El dolor iba a más pero sus ojos estaban artos de sufrir.

Le costaba pensar que todo lo vivido durante las últimas semanas era un juego. Era imposible que Draco Malfoy se haya comportado así con ella por una apuesta ¿no?

Hermione ya no sabía qué pensar. Su corazón palpitaba con solo imaginarse que ahora vendría Draco y le dijera que la amaba, que todo era una broma pesada, que todo estaba como antes.

Pero su mente la trajo al mundo real. Las cosas estaban así y no había que engañarse.

Su corazón estaba roto. Nunca había imaginado que una ruptura doliera tanto. Era inimaginable el amor que había entregado y la decepción que recogía en esos momentos. Las lágrimas habían cesado pero su cuerpo temblaba.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación con delicadeza.

Ella no contestó. No estaba para nadie.

Volvieron a llamar y esta vez alguien habló. Regaló una lágrima más al volver a escuchar esa voz.

-Hermione ábreme – susurraba la voz – tengo que hablar contigo.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil. No quería verle. Sabía que se iría el poco valor que tenía con solo mirarle a sus penetrantes ojos grises.

-Hermione joder – susurró con fiereza.

-Vete – se atrevió a contestar Hermione con todo el valor que pudo intentando que su voz sonara indiferente. No lo consiguió.

Draco se quedó inmóvil. Sacó su varita y abrió la puerta. Hermione se hallaba echaba en la cama, mirando a la nada. Abundantes lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos avellana.

-Vete – repitió con la voz apagada.

-No – dijo mirando firmemente a Hermione – tengo que hablar contigo – dijo sentándose al lado de Hermione. Esta se apartó de él rápidamente.

-No te acerques a mí – susurró con frialdad. Malfoy la miró perplejo, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y todo el maquillaje corrido de tantas lágrimas. Se veía que estaba sufriendo. Quería ayudarla. Y eso intentó

-Hermione – empezó a decir pero esta lo cortó.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme por mi nombre, Malfoy – le contestó con desprecio. Malfoy la miró alucinado. Estaba furiosa, y lo entendía, pero él quería arreglarlo. Él no era nada sin ella.

-No hagas caso a lo que te dije cuando estábamos con Blaise. Con él no puedo dejar de ser un… - empezó a decir confuso y nervioso.

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó con sarcasmo la castaña.

-Sí… pero Hermione yo quiero estar contigo, yo te quiero – dijo de modo súplica.

-Eso no basta. Te has reído de mí como si yo fuera una muñeca de trapo. Yo te quería como a nadie he querido jamás pero esto… jamás te lo voy a perdonar. Te odio. – dijo en un susurro audible para el rubio, y sin mirarlo a la cara.

-No te creo – le respondió automáticamente sin poder creerse lo que Hermione le decía. La había hecho más daño del que pensaba. Se acercó a ella, le levantó la barbilla con un dedo para que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijo – dime que no me quieres.

La joven no abrió la boca. Sus pupilas se iluminaron hasta que una lágrima paseó por el rostro de la bruja.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir – le contestó librándose de las manos de Draco. No quería estar cerca de él. No podía. Su corazón volvía a romperse con cada palabra que escuchaba de su boca – por favor, vete – le dijo suplicándole con la mirada.

Draco comprendió que el daño ya estaba hecho. Quería ir a donde ella, decirle cuánto lo sentía pero no podía. No podía hacer nada. Se dio la vuelta y se fue para el Gran Comedor.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo de su habitación y las lágrimas volvieron a salir corriendo de sus ojos.

¿Por qué era tan débil? No tenía que haberle demostrado todo el daño que le causaba su presencia.

Le odiaba profundamente a Draco. El se avergonzaba de ella. Era una simple hija de muggles, una sangre sucia. Él la quería, sí, pero no a los ojos de los demás. Eso era aun peor para la castaña.

Sus amigos, no le tomaban en serio.

Su novio, no quería que los demás le vieran tomarla en serio.

Su novio, no le quería.

Nadie que en esos momentos le rodeara, le quería.

Con estos pensamientos, poco a poco Hermione fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Aquella tarde, tuvo una pesadilla.

Hermione se encontraba en una casa enorme. Se hallaba en el comedor. Las paredes eran de un blanco pulido y por los adornos de esta se podía comprobar lo adinerada que serían los propietarios de aquella casa. Había muchas figuras, muchos soldados. No había gran iluminación con lo que la casa parecía un poco tétrica. Muchas de las figuras, eran serpientes, de todos los tamaños y en ellas estaban grabados el emblema de la familia Malfoy. Se hallaba en la Mansión Malfoy.

De pronto aparecieron varios mortifagos rodeándola. Diferenció a algunos de ellos. Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, y un joven rubio estaba inspeccionándola con la mirada.

-Podría ser la amiga de Potter – comentó a sus compañeros con aquella voz arrogante y autoritaria.

Los mortifagos murmuraron entre sí sin parar de mirar a la castaña. Hasta que, según pudo diferenciar fue Lucius Malfoy, dijo

-Torturarla.

Estaba enfadado, lo sabía. Se conocía perfectamente a sí mismo. No podía haber hecho otra cosa. Él era un Malfoy, no se podía doblegar ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Hermione. Ella lo había cambiado, sí, pero no tanto. Su futuro, muy a su pesar, era convertirse en mortífago. Eso era algo que Draco no podía evitar y sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de recordárselo a sí mismo. No podía andar por ahí con una sangre sucia, ni siquiera aunque esa sangre sucia sea su amante en sus sueños, la voz angelical de sus pesadillas o su amor verdadero. Daba igual. La quería, pero ¿tanto como para dejarlo todo por ella?

Se sentía vacio. Sabía que ella se sentiría humillada. Había sido demasiado para un solo día. De la noche a la mañana su mundo había cambiado. Él tendría que volver a hacerse de piedra, y ser Draco Lucius Malfoy. Jamás debió de haber roto esa fachada de frio. Ahora se sentía desprotegido, con miedo al futuro, perdido sin ella.

Cambió aquélla cara de preocupación y puso su habitual cara de arrogancia. Había perdido a la única persona que lo había amado realmente. La única persona que sabía que lo habría dado todo por él. Se sentía una absoluta basura. Quería estar con ella. Quería correr hacia ella y gritarle a la cara que todo eso no era más que un sueño, un mal sueño, pero sabía que eso era imposible. El daño ya estaba hecho y ella nunca, jamás, perdonaría a Draco Malfoy.

A la madrugada Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Tenía la respiración agitada y su cuerpo temblaba a causa de lo que había soñado. Había sido tan real que daba miedo volver a recordarlo. Maldijo que el sueño también tuviera que ver con él. Con Malfoy.

La Mansión Malfoy era tan real, tan auténtica que temía el significado de esos sueños.

Pero para su desgracia, su vida real era más oscura en esos momentos que el sueño que había tenido.

Recordó, dolorosamente, lo ocurrido el día anterior. Sus ojos con sólo recordarlo se volvieron de un intenso brillante. Cerró con fuerza, deseando que eso sólo fuera una pesadilla más. Que nunca hubiera despertado de ese sueño.

Intentó dormir un par de horas que quedaban para el desayuno. Lo intentó. Se mantuvo todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados pero en ningún momento concilió el sueño. Su mente no le dejaba. El nombre de Draco y más atrás los de Harry, Ron y Ginny retumbaban en su mente. Varias lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla hasta perderse por el cuello.

La luz poco a poco comenzaba a iluminar la habitación. El frío se veía azotar a los árboles a través de la ventana. Algunos alumnos madrugadores corrían y gritaba alegres por los jardines de Hogwarts. La Navidad estaba al caer. Pocos días quedaban para que los alumnos dejaran Hogwarts y volvieran con sus familias por un par de semanas.

Se vistió con pesadez. Quería hacer que ese día pasara cuanto antes. No quería ver a nadie. Se duchó se vistió, se rizó el pelo con espuma rizadora. Bajo sin pintarse. No tenía ganas. ¿Ahora a quién le importaba si estaba guapa, fea, horrible, atractiva o pasable? Su mente le contestó: A nadie.

Bajó al Gran Comedor. La gente reía sin parar sin percatarse del sufrimiento que le rodeaba a ella. Entró. Varias miradas se fijaron en ella. Evitó en todo momento dirigir su vista hacía la mesa del fondo, la mesa de las serpientes. Se dirigió hacia su mesa. No sabía dónde sentarse. Encontró hueco al lado de Seamus y Neville.

Les saludó lo más alegre que sus facciones le permitieron pero Seamus notó al raro en la habitual risueña de Hermione.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado cuando se hubo sentado a desayunar.

-Sí – dijo con temblor en la voz - ¿por qué lo preguntas? – añadió temerosa por al respuesta. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su verdadero estado de ánimo.

-No sé … estás rara. Triste – dijo para después regalar una enorme sonrisa.

-No, no. Pero gracias por preocuparte Seam – dijo con un amago de sonrisa la castaña para después coger una tostada a la que no le dio ni un solo bocado.

Seamus siguió comiendo como si nada. Harry levantó una mano intentando llamar la atención de Hermione. Hermione miró hacia su sitio. Los tres, Harry, Ron y Ginny le miraban con ojos suplicantes. Querían hablar con ella, aclararlo todo, pero todo estaba demasiado reciente para ella.

Terminó el desayunó. Dirigió una rápida, casi invisible, mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. Localizó a Draco hablando animadamente con Pansy. Apartó su vista inmediatamente. No podía con esa situación. No la podía aguantar. No aún.

Se levantó con agilidad y se fue para la salida pero una mano le agarró de su muñeca antes de que ella saliera por la puerta. Cerró los ojos, se giró y vio a Harry que la miraba preocupado.

-¿No vas a clases? – preguntó mientras en la voz se notaba un poco de ansiedad.

-No te importa – dijo intentando deshacerse de la odiosa mano de Harry. Momento después los dos pelirrojos aparecieron por detrás de Harry mirándola con atención a su reacción.

-Claro que sí Herms – dijo suavizando el tono convirtiéndolo en una súplica – nosotros queríamos avisarte pero no sabíamos cómo – dijo apresuradamente.

-No sé cómo habéis podido ser capaces de ocultarme algo así. Sabíais que él me estaba engañando de la peor forma y lo único que se os ocurre decir es que no sabíais ¿cómo decírmelo? – preguntó con un deje de ironía en la voz.

-Hermione era muy difícil. Tu te encaprichaste de él como nunca te hemos visto. Nos daba miedo como decírtelo para no hacerte daño – saltó Ginny sin parar de mirar al suelo.

-¿Encapricharme? Gin me teníais que haber dicho algo. Ahora me habéis hecho mucho más daño. Y tu Ronald – dijo mirándole con profundo rencor al pelirrojo que hasta ahora había estado en silencio - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que me enamorara de … ese? – no quería pronunciar su nombre. No podía. No debía.

-La verdad es que no me acordaba hasta que Harry nos lo recordó – dijo avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

-Soy tan poco importante para ti que te olvidas de algo así – dijo con voz firme la castaña.

-No te pongas así. Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad – dijo un apenado Harry.

-Ya es tarde, Potter – dijo con la voz quebrada. Se marchó de allí con paso rápido. Ese día no iba a ir a clases. No podía ir a clases. Entonces tendría que enfrentarse a aquella dolorosa realidad. Tendría que enfrentarse a él. Eso era lo que más temía ella. Tendría que enfrentarse a que todo lo vivido estos últimos meses no era más que una dulce fantasía.

Se fue a su habitación. Encontró en su cama una pequeña nota con el símbolo de Hogwarts. Lo abrió y vio que le informaban a ella junto a los alumnos de Gryffindor que se mudaron a la Torre de Slytherin. La torre de Gryffindor, la zona de las chicas, se había reparado. ¡Por fin' – pensó la castaña. Sintiéndose aliviada por un momento. Ya no tendría que volver a cruzarse con ninguna indeseable serpiente.

Pasó la mañana sentada. Mirando al vacio. Pasada una hora, decidió hacer algo. Sacó su maleta y metió toda la ropa y todas sus pertenencias para volver a trasladarlas a la Torre de Gryffindor, a su torre.

A la hora de comer no bajó al Gran Comedor. No tenía hambre. Bajó a dar un paseo por el lago del colegio. Se encontró con Víctor. En esos momentos, su única salvación.

-Gracias – le dijo Hermione nada más verle dándole un sentimental abrazo. El búlgaro se sorprendió por el saludo de la castaña pero le correspondió al abrazo preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar aquí ahora. Conmigo – dijo abrazándole con más fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó preocupado.

-Que soy rematadamente tonta – dijo en un suspiro.

-No digas eso, nunca – dijo serio - ¿qué te ha ocurrido pequeña?

-Es una larga historia Víctor – dijo intentado evitar tener que relatar lo ocurrido.

-Si no quieres decírmelo, no importa. Pero si te quieres desahogar aquí estoy – dijo dándole un beso en la colorada mejilla, a causa del frío, de Hermione.

-Gracias. Lo que ocurre es que hay alguien que me ha mentido de la forma más horrible que puede existir. Salía conmigo por una simple apuesta. No soy nada más que un juego para todo el mundo – dijo dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo. Krum la abrazó amigablemente. Odiaba ver sufrir así a Hermione. Él la quería ver feliz, como ella era.

-No te preocupes. Dime quién es, mírale por mucho por que después de que le visite no le vas a poder reconocer – dijo furioso. Hermione rió ante su comentario.

-Déjalo. No merece la pena, de verdad. Además no le conoces – mintió sin saber por qué le había defendido.

Los días pasaban con lentitud para Hermione. Por los terrenos cada vez hacía más frio. Ya no se podía pasear. La gente estaba emocionada por la llegada de las Navidades, hacía planes y colgaban adornos por todas partes.

Hermione no había vuelto a hablar con ni con Harry ni con Ron ni con Ginny. A Malfoy no le había dedicado ni una sola de sus miradas. Cada vez que le miraba le veía tontear con alguna chica. El corazón de Hermione se estremecía con solo pensarlo.

Las clases se le hacían cada vez más pesadas. No iba a todas, sólo a algunas, con las que se veía más fuerza o con las que no estaba con los Slytherin.

Seamus le había preguntado varias veces qué era lo que le ocurría. Según él la gente ya comentaba el estado en el que se encontraba la castaña. Le daba absolutamente igual. Le daba igual lo que pensara la gente. Le daba igual lo que dijera la gente.

En la Torre de Gryffindor, la castaña, se encontraba muchísimo más a gusto. Tenía que soportar la presencia de Ginny pero de normal cuando la pelirroja estaba en el cuarto Hermione la evitaba a toda costa. Todo estaba demasiado reciente como para poder olvidarlo tan pronto.

Hermione se alegraba que Draco hubiera desistido en su idea de aclarar las cosas con ellas. Lo cierto era que le sorprendía su actitud. Si se encontraban alguna vez por los pasillos él ni siquiera la miraba. Parecía que todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos sólo había sido un sueño de la castaña.

Había veces que sus miradas se encontraban y era en ese momento cuando Hermione sentía que de verdad era el Draco que ella había conocido. Su mirada reflejaba angustia, frialdad y una pizca de ¿arrepentimiento?

Así que el único apoyo para Hermione se había convertido Víctor. No le había dicho el nombre del causante de todos sus males pero Víctor la escuchaba y le ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Con él era una de las pocas veces que sonreía a lo largo del día.

Mientras un rubio pasaba uno de los peores momentos de toda su vida. No podía ser él msmo. No podía saludarle a Hermione ni decirle cuánto la sentía. Al contrario, tenía que fingir ante Blaise y decirle lo pesada que era Granger.

Si la veía por los pasillos tenía que mirarla como tiempo atrás. Con frialdad y desprecio. Aunque esto último era mucho más difícil de conseguir. No podía mirarla mal. Ella no dejaba de ser ella, Hermione, su Hermione.

La veía afectada y desmejorada. Era raro no ver a Hermione ir a clases todos los días. Su aspecto estaba empeorando. Seguía igual o más guapa si era posible, pero su figura había adelgazado.

Draco la había estado observando durante aquellos días y apenas probaba bocado. Apenas sonreía. Ya no hablaba con sus amigos. Sólo con el estúpido de Krum. No quería verla así. Quería que volviera a ser alegre, optimista y aquella chica que con una sonrisa suya alegraba el día de cualquiera. Quería ir a donde ella y gritarle que la amaba, que lo sentía y que a partir de ahí todo volvería a ser como antes. No podía.

Aquella mañana, 17 de Diciembre, había decidido ir a la Mansión Malfoy en busca de noticias acerca del amenazante de su chica.

Si no podía hacerla feliz, al menos la mantendría a salvo. Esos pensamientos reconfortaban al rubio. Mientras ella se sintiera bien él era feliz.

Se apareció a mitad de la mañana con polvos flú a la Mansión. Su padre se hallaba en el elegante comedor leyendo El Profeta. Vio a su hijo en la chimenea y lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí hijo? – dijo mirando a su hijo con ojos penetrantes, casi temerosos.

-Venía a informarme, ya sabes, sobre las reuniones de mortifagos, sus planes y todo – dijo con simpleza. La mirada de su padre era cada vez más espeluznante, daba pavor.

El rubio comenzó a sentí un pequeño mareo. Su mente daba vueltas. Sus piernas flaqueaban, cerró por unos instantes los ojos. Los abrió y se encontró a su madre mirándolo preocupada. Giró la cabeza y miró con reproche a su marido Lucius.

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo? – preguntó preocupada.

-Narcisa, déjalo respirar, no ha sido nada más que un pequeño mareo ¿verdad hijo? En el colegio les ponen demasiados exámenes – dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas? – dijo Draco todavía confuso por lo ocurrido. No sabía qué le había ocurrido. De repente había sentido un mareo y cerró los ojos, inconsciente.

Su padre asintió y le llevó a una gran biblioteca. La Sala se hallaba a oscuras. Eso impedía poder observar bien cómo era la sala. Draco fue directo al grano.

-Quería saber en qué puedo ayudar – dijo con interés fingido.

Su padre ensanchó la sonrisa.

-No hay mucho más nuevo. Los nuevos mortifagos no hacen bien su trabajo. Dejan pasar las oportunidades y el tiempo es demasiado valioso para El Señor Oscuro – dijo con odio en la voz al recordar a los mortifagos nombrados.

-¿Quién falla? – preguntó con una falsa despreocupación.

-Muchos, Demasiados, y encima en las operaciones más fáciles.

-¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó con interés. Su padre se mostró encantado del interés que mostraba su hijo.

-Librarse de una sangre sucia no creo que sea demasiado complicado, ni siquiera para alguien tan inútil con él – dijo sin darle importancia. Draco se iluminó. Estaba cerca de saber quién era el que amenazaba a Hermione. Ahora por fin podría protegerla de verdad.

- ¿Cómo quién? – preguntó Draco.

-Como Víctor Krum.


	23. La Tormenta Que Anuncia El Cielo

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWS! Os quiero!**

**Capítulo 23 – "La tormenta que anuncia el cielo"**

-¡¿Krum?! – gritó Draco perdiendo los papeles. No podía ser él. Hermione había estado junto a aquél mortífago todo el tiempo desde su ruptura. No podía ser él.

Lucius le miró suspicaz. Su mirada se volvió fría, amarga, cómo si algo dentro de sí mismo le habría descubierto la verdad a cerca de algo.

-Calma hijo – le dijo fríamente – El a pesar de ser un poco inútil nos ha ayudado mucho con el poder de la sangre sucia. Aunque yo no te he dicho que haya sido él solo. Él lo ha planeado, pero no ha sido el que ha actuado en todas las ocasiones en contra de Granger – dijo con voz misteriosa.

Draco empezó a encajar las piezas de aquél misterioso puzle. 'Así que Krum era el cabecilla que quería hacer desaparecer a Hermione por ser una luz, alguien con un poder extra que los demás. Pero, aparte de él había alguien colaborando con el cabronazo de Krum' – pensó el rubio. Tenía que avisarle a la castaña. Su corazón aumentó el ritmo que llevaba.

Algo en su interior le decía que si no se daba prisa, algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Se despidió con rapidez de su padre, que no le quitaba aquella mirada de inteligencia superior y se fue a la chimenea, murmuró las palabras y acto seguido se apareció en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Aquella torre le traía buenísimos recuerdos vividos con su castaña.

En cada rincón, en cada mueble, en cada sitio donde ella había respirado había quedado una huella de su presencia.

La Torre de Slytherin había vuelto a ser la que era antes de la llegada de algunos alumnos de Griffindor.

La oscuridad, las caras serias y las pocas risas contagiosas volvían a ser habituales en aquella sala.

El rubio salió de allí con paso apresurado y se fue a los pasillos a buscar a Hermione.

Todos los alumnos de primero corrían ilusionados por los adornos que se estaban poniendo en Hogwarts, a causa de la Navidad. En el centro del Gran Comedor habían puesto un árbol enorme de más de 5 metros de altura. En cada una de sus ramas se hallaba un diferente regalo. Los regalos estaban envueltos de cuatro tipo de colores, rojo, azul, verde y amarillo.

Las bolitas de Navidad giraban sobre sí mismas dejando caer un suave polvo dorado que hacia florecer aún más el ambiente Navideño de aquél lugar.

En una de las esquinas del Gran Comedor, dos personas aisladas de las miradas de los curiosos alumnos, charlaban por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Pansy… yo no puedo seguir así – empezó a hablar aquél joven comido por los nervios que sentía.

-Esto es difícil para los dos – contestó la morena mirando al suelo. No era capaz de enfrentarse a aquella mirada azul.

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo? – más bien suplicó el pelirrojo.

-No quiero más celos, no quiero ninguna escena que no venga a cuento, estoy cansada de que la gente crea que le pertenezco – dijo con una voz profunda poco habitual en Pansy.

-Eso todo no va a volver a pasar, de verdad – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó esperanzada la alumna de Slytherin.

-De verdad – contestó Ron, esta vez lleno de seguridad.

La chica no aguantó más y corrió a abrazar a Ron sin parar de sollozar. Ron la miró sorprendido, no entendía sus lágrimas. Le levantó con el dedo la barbilla, le miró a los ojos y le dijo las palabras más bonitas que puedan llegar a existir para después darle un beso.

-Te quiero.

La noche pronto llegó. Draco se sentía furioso, su tarea de encontrar a Hermione había fallado, no la había visto por ningún lado, y eso le preocupaba. Pero la realidad era que Hermione no había salido de su habitación en todo el día.

No había comido, no tenía ganas. No había hablado con nadie, no tenía la necesidad de hablar con nadie. No había derramado ni una sola lágrima, no le quedaban.

Había pasado todo el día el silencio. Se había duchado y había leído parte del día. Pero aun no tenía fuerza para enfrentar a la realidad. No tenía fuerza, y mucho menos sin Víctor.

Había salido del colegio para hacer algunas compras a Hogsmade, le había dicho a Hermione. Así que ella se había quedado en la habitación. La noche las pasaba mal. Siempre tenía una horrible pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez. En la Mansión Malfoy.

También estaba el problema de Víctor. Con él era todo mucho más fácil. Él le entendía y le daba su opinión acerca de todo pero a la castaña no se le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Krum cada día se acercaba más a ella, cada vez depositaba más besos sobre su rostro, cada vez la abrazaba en más ocasiones.

Víctor Krum era un verdadero consuelo pero no era Draco, no quería tener nada con él que no fuera más que una verdadera amistad. Hermione siempre le ponía escusas tontas cuando éste se ponía demasiado cariñoso.

Hermione en esos momentos echaba muchas cosas de menos, que junto a Draco, apenas las echaba en falta.

Sus amigos del mundo muggle. Ann, Dan, y todos lo demás, su familia, que los había dejado en Septiembre después de que ellos la trataran de una forma extraña en el verano. Su mundo, cada día se daba más cuenta a dónde pertenecía. El mundo mágico le estaba demostrando que no servía para ese mundo.

Se fue a su habitación y allí dentro se encerró en sus pensamientos, torturándose con su mente, una vez más.

Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron perdiendo fuerza, hasta que su cuerpo alcanzó el descanso completo en un profundo sueño.

_De repente, su mente se encontraba despierta dentro de una habitación oscura, como la de todas las noches, tenía fuertes colores verdes en las alfombras del suelo y en los bordados de las largas cortinas que tapaban la luz de afuera. _

_Echada en medio del suelo se hallaba ella. Se intentó incorporar pero no pudo. Se miró a sí misma. Tenía heridas por todas partes. Sus brazos estaban arañados en todas direcciones. La sangre caía lentamente hasta llegar a tocar el suelo. _

_Se tocó con su mano el pelo, lo tenía pegajoso. Su cabeza adivinó que sería sangre derramada. _

_Su subconsciente sabía que era un sueño pero aun así sentía el dolor clavándose como cuchillas dentro de sí misma a causa de las profundas heridas. Intentó levantarse pero recibió un duro golpe en el brazo izquierdo. _

_Hermione miró hacia el techo. No podía mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente paralizado a causa del dolor. El brazo debía de tenerlo roto._

_-¿Sigues queriendo estar en el mundo mágico, Granger?_

_Preguntó una horrible voz que salía de la oscuridad de la sala. Le era conocida esa voz pero su mente no caía en quién podía ser. Seguido de estas últimas palabras una sombra pasó al lado suyo. Con la poca luz de la sala Hermione pudo distinguir que era una cabellera rubia._

'_¿Qué significa todo esto?' – preguntó una vez más el subconsciente._

La castaña se despertó una vez más, agitada, nerviosa y algo temerosa.

¿Qué significaba esas amenazas?

Su interior se temía lo peor. Se levantó de la cama peor un gemido se escapo de sus labios. Le dolía el brazo. El brazo izquierdo. Al igual que en el sueño.

Eso ya era demasiado surrealista para Hermione. ¿Acaso había venido alguien a la noche? No, eso era imposible pero… si no era imposible, a no ser, que todo lo que soñaba se hiciera realidad.

No, definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loca. Tenía que dormir mejor, alimentarse mejor y así su mente no le volvería a jugar malas pasadas.

Se levantó y se fue a duchar.

Se desnudó y comprobó que su brazo tenía un gran moratón morado, se lo tocó y al momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Se duchó y luego se vistió con cuidado de no hacerse daño al traspasar la ropa con el brazo.

Se peinó y se maquillo suavemente el rostro. Por suerte, era sábado. Así podría ir y estar un rato junto a Víctor.

Se saltó el desayuno y fue al cuarto de Víctor. Llamó como de costumbre y él, le abrió y al ver que era su castaña le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

Pasaron toda la mañana charlando a cerca de cosas sin importancia. Hermione pilló a Víctor mirándola de una forma extraña en un par de ocasiones pero no les dio importancia. Gracias a él podía sonreír, aunque fuera por poco rato.

Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. Bajó las escaleras. Todos los alumnos iban corriendo a comer al Gran Comedor. Ella seguía sin tener hambre así que giró de camino y se fue para su sala común.

Entró por un pasillo y vio de frente a su peor pesadilla. A Draco Malfoy. Vio que se dirigía hacia dónde ella estaba. Esquivó su penetrante mirada pero el pasillo era enorme para la castaña.

Draco la miraba a los ojos, quería saber cuál era la reacción de Hermione, aunque sabía que la respuesta le dolería.

Pasaron el uno cerca del otro. Draco sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella y Hermione sin ni siquiera haberle dedicado ni una sola mirada.

Cuándo Hermione creía que se había librado de su presencia una mano completamente fría agarró su pequeña muñeca. Se giró temerosa de comprobar de quién venía la mano y comprobó que era él.

-Tengo que hablar contigo – empezó a hablar Draco sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, Malfoy – le contestó ella con la frialdad que pudo. No podía mirarle a los ojos. No estaba preparada, sus ojos la delatarían del sufrimiento que sentía.

-Granger – dijo contestándole con el apellido – sé quién te amenaza. – Hermione por primera vez le miró a los ojos. Le daba igual qué viera Draco en ellos. Ella tenía que comprobar si lo que decía el rubio era verdad.

Draco aprovechó esa conexión de miradas y la observó detenidamente. Estaba dolida. En sus ojos estos lo demostraban con claridad. Su Hermione estaba sufriendo, y mucho.

-¿Qué es esto, otro de tus vaciles? – preguntó con sorna Hermione, desconfiando del rubio.

-No – dijo respirando profundo, armándose de paciencia – es verdad.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó interesada Hermione, apartándole la mirada, no aguantaba más.

-No te lo vas a esperar Hermione, pero es verdad – dijo con miedo de que la castaña no le creyera.

-Dímelo ya – pensó el nombre que debía de utilizar – Malfoy – terminó al fin sin parar de mirar a todas las direcciones menos al rubio.

-Es, Krum – esperó a ver la reacción de ella y se apresuró a añadir – es verdad Hermione, no te mentiría en una cosa así.

Hermione lo miró de nuevo, esto era demasiado. Draco no podía mentir en una cosa tan grave como esa, y lo estaba haciendo.

-Das pena Mlafoy. No sé cómo puedes esperar que te crea. Él es el único que me está ayudando en toda esta situación y me sales con ese cuento – le reprochó Hermione fuera de sí.

-Yo te ayudaría si me dejaras – dijo Draco intentando encaminar la situación para el lado que él quería hablar.

-No gracias – le contestó cortante.

-Es verdad Hermione. Él es el que te está amenazando pero alguien le ha ayudado, me lo ha confesado Lucius - dijo rápidamente deseando que la castaña lo creyera de verdad.

-¿Ahora también te tengo que creer? Seré tonta Malfoy, pero no tanto. No pienso caer otra vez en otro de tus juegos para que luego te vayas a reír con los idiotas de tus amigos – dijo para después irse. El rubio la intentó alcanzar pero para entonces ya se había metido por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Hermione estaba fuera sí. Por una parte, estaba furiosa porque una parte de su mente había escuchado las palabras de Draco. Pero por otra parte, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Malfoy estaba acusando a Víctor de ser el causante de parte de su sufrimiento. No, definitivamente Draco Malfoy la estaba engañando.

Entró en su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida. Las marcas de sus brazos que habían aparecido sin razón aparente estaban desapareciendo a una rapidez increíble. Las marcas habían adquirido un tono color amarillento. El color que suelen coger los moratones cuando ha pasado más de una semana, pero, a la mañana las marcas estaban rojas y profundas. Todo era demasiado raro pero Hermione estaba cansada de tanto misterio, de tanta intriga. Iba a hacer desconectar su mente, quería pensar en nada.

Aquella noche se escuchaban gritos que venían del baño de Myrtle La Llorona.

-No puedo creer que aun sigas con eso – espetó Harry indignado a la muchacha que tenía enfrente.

-No es que aun siga con eso. No se por qué no quieres que todo el colegio se entere de una vez de que lo nuestro no va en serio – le gritó Cho con la cara desencajada a causa del enfado que sentía.

-¿Y tú de verdad quieres que la gente sepa que estás enamorada? ¿o simplemente quieres que sepan que estás saliendo con Harry Potter – dijo Harry con la frialdad que pudo. Odiaba ver a Cho con esa pose tan indignada. Muchas voces habían ñe habían llegado diciendo que ella estaba con él por interés y Harry como un estúpido la había defendido. Ahora se daba cuenta que había sido un completo idiota. Aquella mujer no le quería, solo quería la fama que él le pudiera proporcionar.

La oriental no supo cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Potter? – le contestó con la misma frialdad que él había empleado con ella.

-Lo que oyes. Contéstame – exigió Harry.

Cho se volvió a quedar muda. No sabía qué decirle. Por una parte ella le tenía cariño a Harry pero no le amaba ni mucho menos. Simplemente le gustaba ver la cara de la pequeña Weasley, de todos los alumnos al entrar al Gran Comedor mientras ella iba agarrada del brazo de Harry Potter. Le encantaba que por cualquier sitio que ella pasara, un segundo después la gente murmurara que estaba saliendo con Potter, que ella había sido la única en conquistarle. Quería seguir siendo el centro de atención. Intentó arreglarlo.

-Tu silencio dice mucho – dijo Harry que la había estado observando desde que le había pedido que fuera sincera.

-Estaba pensando. No sé cómo puedes pensar eso de mi Harry. Yo te quiero. Jamás he querido a nadie tanto cómo te quiero a ti – dijo poniéndose las manos en la cara y sollozando, falsamente.

A Harry aquella acción le tomó de improvisto. Quizás se había pasado con sus acusaciones. No debió de haber hecho caso a las habladurías del colegio. Se agachó dónde ella y le dijo:

-Tranquila, yo también te quiero – le quitó las manos de la cara sin darse cuenta que no había ni una sola lágrima en su rostro le besó con una ternura infinita.


	24. La Tormenta

**GRAAAAAAAAACIAS! **

**Capítulo 24 – "La Tormenta"**

Hermione estaba fuera sí. Por una parte, estaba furiosa porque una parte de su mente había escuchado las palabras de Draco. Pero por otra parte, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Draco estaba acusando a Víctor de ser el causante de parte de su sufrimiento. No, definitivamente Draco Malfoy la estaba engañando.

Entró en su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida. Las marcas de sus brazos que habían aparecido sin razón aparente estaban desapareciendo a una rapidez increíble. Las marcas habían adquirido un tono color amarillento. El color que suelen coger los moratones cuando ha pasado más de una semana, pero, a la mañana las marcas estaban rojas y profundas. Todo era demasiado raro pero Hermione estaba cansada de tanto misterio, de tanta intriga. Iba a hacer desconectar su mente, quería pensar en nada.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó más positiva que los días anteriores. Por primera vez en muchos días, no había sufrido ninguna pesadilla. Se levantó corriendo y se fue a un espejo. Se remangó la manga del pijama y vio que la marca había desaparecido completamente. Se miró satisfecha y se vistió lentamente para después ir a dónde Krum.

No tenía hambre así que se saltaría el desayuno, una vez más. Además a primera hora tenía Transformaciones con lo cual se sentaría al lado de Malfoy. Lo pensó mejor y decidió seguir con su plan. No ir a la primera clase e ir con Krum.

Caminó por los pasillos lo encontró caminando con paso dirigido hacia el Gran Comedor.

-¡Víctor! – gritó Hermione para que la viera.

-Hermione, estás aquí – dijo con una amplia sonrisa - ¿vienes a dar un paseo por Hogwarts?

Hermione le miró intensamente, como queriendo averiguar algo. Se enfado consigo misma por pensar que las palabras de Draco podían llegar a tener algún sentido. Movió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de su mente y siguió caminando hacia dónde Víctor la quisiera llevar.

-Bien, por mi bien – dijo sinceramente la castaña.

-Genial – dijo con cautela – el otro día encontré una sala que es perfecta – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿perfecta? ¿Para qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-No sé, perfecta – dijo con simpleza quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Está bien, vamos – dijo emprendiendo el camino.

Empezaron a caminar. Mantuvieron varios temas de conversación y al cabo de poco minutos los dos quedaron en un profundo silencio.

Hermione no sabía a dónde le llevaba Krum así que decidió seguirle sin preguntar nada.

Caminaron durante mucho tiempo, por diferentes pasillos a cada cual más oscuro. Cada pasillo que dejaban, con él dejaban atrás la luz y el corredor se hacía más tenebroso. Al final, Krum, se paró en frente de una pared lisa. Dio unos toquecitos con la varita y murmuró unas palabras en una lengua no conocida para Hermione.

-¿En qué lengua has hablado? –preguntó la continuamente curiosa Hermione.

-Una lengua desconocida para ti – dijo en un tono de voz que no gustó a Hermione.

-Parecía pársel….-murmuró para sí misma pero que llegó a oídos de él.

-¿y tendrías algún problema si fuera la lengua de las serpientes? – dijo en un siseo que paralizó a Hermione.

-No es sólo que… - comenzó a decir ella, pero la potente voz de Krum la detuvo.

-Que yo sepa tu amigo Potter, lo habla – dijo con una sonrisa – bueno quería decir tu enemigo – dijo ensanchando aun más la sonrisa.

-Exacto – contraatacó Hermione. No quería permanecer al lado de él. No por que no confiara en él o algo parecido sino porque tenía una sensación dentro de si misma que la avisaba de que se alejara de aquél lugar, que se alejara de aquél hombre – la diferencia es que Potter esl a única persona valerosa y buena que conozco que hable pársel. Los demás son todas unas repugnantes serpientes – dijo con rencor en la ira.

-¿Repugnantes serpientes? – Víctor se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione. Esta retrocedió con agilidad pero rápido se topó con la pared dejándola atrapada frente a Krum.

-Eso es lo que son – dijo mirando para otro lado sin querer ver cómo Krum se apoyaba en la pared eliminando el poco espacio que quedaba entre él y Hermione.

Hermione comenzó a respirar fuerte. Estaba totalmente nerviosa y angustiada. Víctor jamás se había comportado así con ella. Quería desaparecer de ahí. No se fiaba de él. Quizás Draco tenía razón. Pero no, ella no podía estar con la persona que más le había hecho sufrir.

-Parece que la persona que te hizo tanto daño y que por su culpa peleaste con Potter y compañía, es de Slytherin. ¿Me equivoco? – dijo acercando su boca hacía el cuello de Hermione. La castaña tragó en seco. No quería hablar de eso, no quería hablar con él de eso.

-Claro que no – dijo con voz temblorosa.

Krum rió. Rió con todas sus fuerzas ocasionando un leve temblor por parte de Hermione. Sentía miedo.

-Yo creo que sí. La persona que lo haya hecho es una persona admirable. Me gustaría saber quién es. A logrado enamorar, acostarse y encima reírse en la puta cara de la mejor amiga del niño que sobrevivió – Krum volvió a reír – Además – dijo con una voz que parecía que estuviera delirando – no sé por qué tanto rencor a las serpientes. Nosotros solo te hemos ayudado a que desaparecieras de este mundo.

-¿Nosotros? –dijo con voz ahogada Hermione. Sentía la respiración de Krum en su cuello. Él inspiró aire y comenzó a dar pequeños besos a la castaña.

-Venga Hermione, me dirás ¿Qué no sabes toda la verdad? No me defraudes, dime que no eres tan tonta – dijo burlándose de ella - ¿de verdad has confiado en mi? – dijo riéndose.

-Vete a la mierda – dijo apartándose de él.

Krum cambió el semblante y le agarró por las muñecas a Hermione. Esta gimió de dolor.

-No te vas a escapar Granger. La verdad es que me caes bien sólo que tienes un jodido poder que lo hace todo mucho más difícil entre tu y yo. Por eso no te voy a matar. No seré yo quién lo haga. Ahora vamos a disfrutar ¿no? – dijo agarrando a Hermione y besándola con agresividad.

Hermione intentó resistirse pero el búlgaro tenía demasiada fuerza. Rápidamente sintió la lengua de Krum intentando tocar la suya. Cerró la boca y con la mayor fuerza que pudo le mordió el labio hasta que comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Qué haces sangre sucia? – preguntó mientras llevaba una mano al labio inferior. Su rostro cogió una mueca de enfado y asco. Levantó su mano y la estampó contra el rostro de Hermione. La cara de Hermione sufrió un corte y comenzó a sangrar levemente.

Krum le atrajo para sí a Hermione y esta intentó desprenderse de las manos que agarraban su cintura. Gritó. Pero gritó en vano. Nadie la escucharía en aquella zona de Hogwarts.

Víctor la agarró y comenzó a besarla. Hermione comenzó a llorar. De sus ojos no paraban de caer lágrimas mientras sus labios sentían como eran aprisionados por otros. En un descuido de Víctor, Hermione aprovechó y le golpeó en la entrepierna

-…serás zorra – consiguió articular Víctor. Hermione corrió hacia la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada y la joven no llevaba la varita consigo. Golpeó al puerta mientras veía cómo Víctor se levantaba furioso y lleno de ira. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas aquella dura y gran puerta de madera. Gritó ayuda, pero nadie venía. Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse.

Krum llegó agarrando por la espalda a la joven, esta chilló. El la apretó más fuerte ocasionándole un agudo dolor en la espalda. La giró y la golpeó haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo – dijo con los ojos desorbitados – mis compañeros te darán tu merecido sangre sucia – dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Hermione se levantó con torpeza, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Krum se dirigía otra vez hacía ella con la mirada perdida. Intentó volver a golpearla pero esta esquivó el golpe. Se sentó de rodillas en el suelo intentando protegerse la cabeza y el cuerpo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-No grites Granger. Nadie te quiere ¿sino porqué habrías acudido a mi? – él contestó a su pregunta – porque nadie te quería a su lado.

Se agachó con aquella mirada fría y llena de asco al lado de Hermione. La trajo para sí. La castaña se intentó desquitar de aquel abrazo. Krum sacó la varita apuntando hacia ella. Se había cansado de aquel juego. A él no le habían encomendado el papel de matarla, pero si seguía así, lo haría.

-Estate quieta de una vez, joder – gritó con los ojos ensombrecidos. Apuntó hacia Hermione y abrió la boca para pronunciar un hechizo pero de allí no salió sonido alguno. Otra voz profunda y autoritaria se escucho decir 'Expelliarmus' y Víctor cayó acto seguido tendido en el suelo.

La bruja se apartó y se acurrucó en la esquina de la pared. Sentía miedo. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer. No quería ver ningún hechizo más. Quería salir de ahí.

-Hermione – dijo un voz cerca de ella. Aquella voz le hizo pensar que todo aquello había sido un sueño. Aquella voz era el sonido que más ansiaba escuchar, aunque su corazón no lo aceptara - ¿estás bien?

Hermione Solo pudo articular un sollozo. Aquél rubio se acercó hacia dónde ella y la estrechó protectoramente hacia su pecho. No podía ver a ella, a la persona que más amaba en aquella situación. Aquel hijo de puta se había pasado, y él se lo haría hacer pagar.

Draco, no volvió a abrir la boca. No podía preguntarle nada a Hermione. Ella había aceptado su abrazo, junto a él, el joven sabía que se sentía protegida. Aislada de cualquier peligro o dolor.

Draco escuchaba los sollozos de Hermione en silencio. No podía hablarle. Todo había sido por su culpa, por no haberla protegido lo suficiente. Le miró a aquel rostro, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así se veía hermosa. Draco no podía creer cómo alguien era capaz de hacerle el menor rasguño a aquella mujer. Él esperó a que Hermione se tranquilizara. Los sollozos fueron a menos hasta que al final unas pocas lágrimas rodaban su angelical rostro.

-¿Estás mejor? – preguntó con voz suave observando la cara de ella.

Hermione le miró a los ojos. Se perdía en aquella mirada.

-Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo articular. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima descendía de su cara.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó alucinando el rubio.

-Por no haberte hecho caso. Sé que tenías razón el ha sido el culpable de todas las amenazas y de todo pero… no me podía dar cuenta. Era tan – siguió diciendo. Necesitaba disculparse con él. Draco le había avisado y ella solita había caído en la boca del lobo.

-No, no digas nada. Tú no tienes culpa de nada Hermione. No digas eso jamás –Draco le observó el rostro. Un fino hilo de sangre caía de su barbilla. La ropa la tenía desordenada y la mejilla izquierda la tenía al rojo vivo.

-Que hijo de puta – murmuró al ver cómo había tratado al ser que más amaba sobre la tierra.

Sus ojos se posaron en su brazo. Tenía un color extremadamente morado.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese cabrón en el brazo? – dijo cerrando los puños a causa de la ira que sentía.

-No ha sido él – dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Entonces quién? – preguntó ansioso por pelearse por quién quiera que fuera el que había hecho eso.

-No lo sé – dijo apenas en un susurro. Vio la cara de alucine de Draco y siguió – fue en un sueño – dijo sin querer dar más detalles, cómo que el sueño se había realizado en la propia casa del rubio.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Nada.

-Dímelo Hermione – dijo impaciente.

-No ha sido nada ¿vale? – dijo utilizando el mismo tono que él. Draco se relajó momentáneamente y olvidó aquel asunto.

-Vamos de aquí–dijo - este sitio es peligroso.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Qué sitio es este? – preguntó desorientada.

-¿No sabes dónde estás? – Hermione negó con la cabeza – Estás más debajo de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Nadie viene por aquí a excepción de unos pocos. No te vi por ningún lado, ni por el Gran Comedor ni nada así que decidí ir a buscarte. No te veía por ningún lado así que te busque por lo sitios más inimaginables. Estaba preocupado.

Los ojos de Hermione iban adquiriendo más brillo con cada palabra que desprendía el rubio.

-Gracias – dijo depositando un beso en la suave mejilla de Draco.

-De nada – dijo con su típica media sonrisa – debes tener hambre, si eso, bajamos en un momento a las cocinas a que te preparen algo.

-No tengo hambre – El rubio le cuestionó con la mirada – de verdad – insistió ella – no tengo hambre.

-Hermione, te he estado observando todos estos días. Nunca bajas al Gran Comedor, no comes y estás mucho más delgada – dijo con un tono de voz que se notaba preocupado.

-No bajo a comer porque no tengo hambre, si la tuviera bajaría – dijo con simpleza.

-Bueno- dijo al fin rindiéndose el rubio – vamos entonces a mi habitación a que descanses. Mañana ya le daremos una paliza a este desgraciado – dijo mirando a el cuerpo inerte de Krum.

-¿A tu habitación? – Preguntó nerviosa – No te preocupes, me voy a mi torre.

-Hermione, es tarde, tu torre está muy lejos y tu muy débil –dijo decidido – y no te preocupes, los dos sabemos dónde está el lugar de cada uno – dijo a modo de indirecta.

Hermione intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Quedó en un intento fallido y en un quejido por parte de la castaña. Aquel golpe que le había propinado Krum le había hecho caer de forma brusca, haciéndole doler todo el cuerpo.

-¿Puedes levantarte? – preguntó el rubio. La castaña negó con la cabeza. Se sentía inútil – no te preocupes -dijo rodeando con un brazo lentamente la pequeña cintura de la chica – yo te llevo.

-No – dijo automáticamente Hermione – no hace falta.

El mago la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Se mantuvo unos segundos y cuando comenzó a caminar empezó a tambalearse.

-A ver espera que te ayude – dijo Draco cogiéndola en brazos.

-No – dijo directamente. Draco la miró. Sabía que aquel 'no' tenía muchos significados. Todo estaba demasiado reciente – por favor, no.

-Hermione, no pasa nada. Solo te voy a ayudar. Posó sus suaves brazos alrededor del blanco cuello de Draco y este la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a caminar por los oscuros pasillos.

Él sentía la respiración corta y apresurada de Hermione en su garganta. En el más puro silencio, caminaron los dos hasta llegar a la torre de Slytherin. Cada uno tenía diferentes cosas en mente. Draco se odiaba a sí mismo por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir y que por su culpa, ella ahora no confiara en él.

Hermione, por su parte, quería abrazar aquel ser, quería tocar aquella piel, quería acariciar aquel rostro, quería besar aquellos labios que tenía en frente, pero no podía. Él le había traicionado de la forma más cruel. Delante de sus propios amigos y de los de ella. Sus amigos estaban informados y por culpa de él años de amistad se habían acabado. Era demasiado pronto como para poder olvidarlo todo.

Se pararon en frente del retrato y entraron acto seguido. Draco la deposito con cuidado en el suelo.

-¿Puedes caminar? – le preguntó mirándola.

-Creo que sí – dijo empezando apoyándose en la pared. Draco la observó en silencio – bueno igual no, ayúdame – pidió mientras agarraba de un brazo a un sonriente Malfoy. Para el rubio, aquel simple gesto era un gran paso, Hermione comenzaba a volver a confiar en él.

Llegaron a la puerta, Draco abrió y Hermione se quedó en la puerta.

-Pasa, no te quedes ahí – dijo con prisa. Pero a Hermione aquel lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos. Ella se adelantó y se acercó a un espejo que había sobre la pared de delante.

Se sorprendió de la buena cara que llevaba a pesar de lo ocurrido. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y mal puestas. Intentó planchar su camisa con la mano pero fue inútil. El rostro tenía varios cortes sobre la barbilla y tenía la mitad de la cara roja a causa de un golpe. Se miró el brazo y vio que tenía una gran marca, creado después de haber tenido una pesadilla, de un color morado.

-Estarás cansada – susurró la voz de Draco a sus espaldas. La chica pegó un saltó. Aquella profunda voz le había asustado – lo siento.

-Sí, un poco – aceptó ella – voy un momento al baño a despejarme – anunció - y en seguida me voy y así te dejo descansar.

-Tu torre queda muy lejos, queda te hoy aquí ¿no? – insistió.

-Está bien – aceptó por fin - ¿me dejas una camiseta tuya para dormir? – preguntó con una tímida sonrisa. Este sonrió, le echó una camiseta y esta entró al baño para refrescarse.

¿Cómo podía ser tan encantador, otra vez? Hermione no podía pensar eso de Draco, no podía, no podía.

Se refrescó con la ayuda de una toalla y se puso la camiseta. Salió del cuarto de baño y el rubio comenzó a hablarle

-Yo duermo aquí, así que tienes toda la cama para ti – dijo el rubio echándose en el sofá.

-No, no, de verdad yo duermo ahí y tú en tu cama – dijo corriendo la castaña.

- Eso sí que no. Venga acuéstate y duérmete, hoy ha sido un día muy complicado.

Hermione se echó y se quedó mirando al techo.

-Puedes dormir conmigo Draco – dijo ella ofreciéndole la mitad de la cama.

Draco saltó del sofá y se echó en la otra mitad de la cama. Ninguno de los dos se tocaban. Ambos estaban en tensión para que ninguna parte de su cuerpo tocara al otro.

Hermione suspiró.

-Gracias, no sé que habría hecho sin ti – le anunció Hermione.

-No me las des Hermione. Siento todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa – dijo girándose y mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione cerró los ojos al instante que los suyos chocaros con aquel mar gris.

-No saques ese tema, ya ha pasado y … - comenzó a decir.

-No, de verdad. Se me escapó de las manos. Lo de la apuesta fue una tontería que dijimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Yo aun no estaba enamorado de ti - dijo con una fuerte presión en el corazón. Quería decirlo todo.

Una lágrima caía de los ojos cerrados de la chica.

-No saques ese tema, por favor – dijo con la voz rota aun sin abrir los ojos – no quiero oírlo.

-Pero Hermione, yo sólo quiero que me perdones.

-¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste nada a Zabinni de la puesta mientras estabas conmigo? ¿Por qué no dijiste delante de tus amigos que me querías? ¿Por qué dejaste que me humillaran de aquel modo? – Dijo Hermione palabra por palabra lenta pero decidida – por eso no quiero hablar del tema Draco. Por favor.

-Yo… no te puedo contestar a eso. Soy un imbécil ¿vale? – dijo el rubio que le había pillado por sorpresa todas las palabras que había dicho Hermione.

-No te preocupes – dijo abriendo los ojos – ya no me duele. Ya nada me duele –dijo cerrando los ojos para dormir.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Draco – dijo con voz dulce.


	25. Inoportuna Visita

**Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo. Pen´se que este capitulo os gustaría y ha tenido menos éxito que otros… espero que el fic os siga gustando. BESOS **

**Capítulo 25 – " Inoportuna Visita"-.**

Draco no tenía sueño. A su lado se encontraba la única mujer por la que daría la vida y él sin hacer nada. Realmente era un cobarde. No había dado la cara por ella. La había dejado que sus amigos la humillaran y él no había hecho nada por su estúpido orgullo, pero eso él, Draco Malfoy, jamás lo admitiría abiertamente.

Con todos estos pensamientos en mente, una dormida Hermione se removía por al cama. El rubio la observó, parecía que la chica estuviera soñando con alguna pesadilla. Quería despertarla pero se contuvo.

_Una serpiente se deslizaba por la verde alfombra de aquella sala, la Mansión Malfoy. _

_En el final de la alfombra se encontraba una pequeña habitación donde dos personas se hallaban encerradas. Un par de personas vestidas de negro seguían a la serpiente a un metro de distancia. Llegaron a la puerta y abrieron con un fácil hechizo. La serpiente siguió caminando por aquella sala y fijo su vista en un único punto. Su nueva víctima._

_Se acercó y se enganchó en la pierna de aquella persona. Fue subiendo deslizándose por el pantalón de aquel muchacho. _

_-Cuidado Harry – gritó una castaña que se hallaba tirada en el suelo rodeada de aquellas dos personas._

_El moreno no le hizo caso y miró a la serpiente fijamente. Abrió la boca y de ella un fino silbido detuvo a la serpiente. Esta miró a Harry y se giró lentamente. Empezó a deslizarse alejándose de aquella escena. _

_Aquellos hombres de negro se acercaron hacia Harry y Hermione. Ella, instintivamente se echó hacia atrás intentado, en vano, alejarse de ellos._

_Hermione se movió bruscamente en la cama. El rubio le observaba el rostro viendo cada señal de desagrado que no podía ocultar, a causa de los sueños que estaba teniendo._

_Uno de los hombres se acercó a ella. Hermione buscó entre sus ropas y alrededor suya algún tipo de arma o algo que le sirviera para defenderse de ellos. El hombre sacó la varita y le apuntó con ella. Se quitó la careta y vio que se trataba de…¡Krum!_

Una joven muchacha despertada sobresaltada y respirando agitadamente mientras Draco le observaba extrañado.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho para tranquilizarse a sí misma. Poco a poco su respiración se fue volviendo normal. Se levantó con cuidado, pensando que Draco permanecía con los ojos cerrados y dormido, y se fue al baño para olvidarse de ese mal sueño.

Entró en el baño con cuidado y lo primero que hizo fue verse al espejo.

Aquella mañana no tenía ninguna marca ni ningún moratón. El hematoma causado por aquél sueño de la noche anterior en el brazo, había desaparecido a una velocidad increíble. Ahora ya no tenía ni una marca, nada, había desaparecido.

Se echó agua en la cara, se refrescó y volvió al cuarto. Miró el reloj y aun eran las 4:00 de la mañana. Se acostó de nuevo y justo cuando se acababa de meter de nuevo en la cama, una atractiva voz le hizo girarse y enfrentarse a aquella mirada.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con tono preocupado.

-Sí – contestó la castaña con una tímida sonrisa – solo era una pesadilla.

-¿Qué has soñado? – preguntó curioso.

-Nada, tonterías – dijo quitándole asuntó a la cosa. Draco la miró confuso. La mirada de ella le confesaba que para ella sí eran importantes esos sueños, así que intentó seguir insistiéndole.

-¿Quién aparecía en tu sueño? – insistió.

-Krum – susurró.

-No le tengas miedo a ese cabrón. Yo te voy a proteger, de verdad – dijo seguro de sí mismo y acariciando la mejilla de la chica con su mano.

Hermione se acercó a su rostro cómo hacía semanas que no se acercaba. Olió la fragancia que Draco desprendía y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Draco – dijo regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Sé que no te he defendido bien estos últimos días pero en cuanto supe que era él, intenté protegerte.

-Lo sé, y de verdad que lo siento – dijo la castaña con una mirada suplicante – pero para mí era demasiado difícil pensar que la única persona que estaba a mi lado me quisiera ver muerta – murmuró con dolor – siento haberte complicado tanto la vida – susurró para sí misma a pesar de que llegó a oídos del rubio.

-No te preocupes – respondió el rubio.

-Oye … - comenzó a hablar Hermione – y ¿cómo averiguaste que era Vic..Krum?

-Mi padre me llevó a una reunión de mortifagos, se hallaba enfrente de mí pero no lo pude distinguir con esa máscara que llevan. A los pocos días mi padre me invitó a ir a mi casa y se puso a divagar a cerca del Señor Tenebroso, que si iba a llegar alto. Ya sabes que cuando se pone a hablar sobre él no piensa en los secretos que tiene que ocultar así que se lo saquñé fácilmente – dijo con orgullo.

-¿Seguiste investigando? Eso es muy peligroso – exclamó preocupada y en parte también emocionada por ver cuánto se preocupaba Draco por su seguridad – y ¿por qué me perseguía a mí?

-Siempre te voy a estar protegiendo Herms, al menos, lo intentaré. Krum te perseguía por los mortífagos. Quieren acabar con los sangre sucia, ya sabes – dijo intentando ocultar la otra verdad. Hermione lo miró suspicaz y añadió.

-¿No hay ningún motivo más? Hay miles de nacidos de muggles en Hogwarts y no creo que se molesten en amenazar a todos para que abandonemos el mundo mágico.

-Pero tú nombre estaba en una profecía. Hermione – dijo respirando hondo y diciendo las siguientes palabras pausadamente, intentando no asustarla – tienes el poder de la luz.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es por ese poder por el que me quieren asesinar? – chilló asustada.

-Hay muy pocas personas que tienen ese poder. El poder de la luz es un poder extra que tienen algunas personas a la hora de luchar y de tener energía mágica. En una lucha o en cualquier duelo tu tendrás más magia que cualquiera, y por eso tú eres una pequeña amenaza más para los mortífagos. Eso sin contar, con que eres la mejor amiga de el niño que sobrevivió – dijo esto último con asco.

-Era – corrigió apenada – así que es por eso.. – dijo quedándose pensativa. La causa de todos sus sollozos estaba en una profecía. Era inaudito pensar cómo una esfera era capaz de trastornar su vida – la profecía puede estar equivocada – dijo.

-Has demostrado, de sobra, que la profecía no miente y que se refiere solo a ti.

-El poder de la luz – murmuró con la mirada ida. Quería quitarse ese poder, y regalárselo a cualquiera con tal de poder tener un vida normal, sin amenazas, sin luchas de por medio y sin nadie tras sus espaldas intentando matarla.

-¿Tienes pesadillas muy a menudo? – dijo Draco intentando hacerle olvidar a Hermione aquél asunto.

-Últimamente sí – confesó Hermione – siempre se dan en el mismo lugar, pero cada noche ocurren cosas diferentes – dijo en un susurro.

-¿En dónde? – preguntó Malfoy.

-En… – dudó unos segundos que a Draco se le hicieron eternos antes de contestar – en la Mansión Malfoy.

El rubio le miró con ojos como platos. Ella jamás había visitado su casa, ¿cómo podía saber que era la Mansión Malfoy?

-Pero tú nunca has estado en mi casa, puede ser otra casa ¿no? – preguntó confuso.

-No pero sé que es tu casa Draco. En todas las figuras que hay adornadas hay dos M marcadas. Esa adornada todo con colores plateados y verdes y los adornos como serpientes abundan. Además – dijo segura de sí misma – tu padre también ha aparecido en mis sueños, todos los seguidores de él, e incluso tú – dijo bajando la voz a cada palabra que decía.

-¿Aparecen los mortífagos? – La castaña asintió - ¿y qué hacen?

-Atacarnos a mí y a Harry, o a la persona que me acompañe en el sueño. ¿Recuerdas el brazo que ayer viste con un hematoma enorme? – preguntó.

-Sí.

-Amanecí con él después de una de esas pesadillas, pero ha desaparecido con mucha más rapidez que un moratón normal – explicaba la castaña.

-¿Y no te lo habrás hecho en otro lado sin darte cuenta? – preguntó el rubio sin poder creer lo que Hermione le decía.

Hermione le miró con reproche. ¿Acaso creía que todo eran imaginaciones suyas?

-Pues claro que no. Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago durante el día – le contestó secamente.

-¿No podías haber acudido a mí para ayudarte? – le preguntó sin pensar las consecuencias de aquella pregunta.

-No creía que fuera una buena idea. No creo ni siquiera que te llegara a importar lo que me ocurría – murmuró aquella última frase que llegó a oídos de Draco.

-A mí siempre me va a importar lo que te ocurra.

-Siempre y cuando no estén tus amigos delante, ¿no? – preguntó con voz suave mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hermione, yo… llevo sobre mí un apellido al que tengo que hacerle cara. No puedo ser como tú. Que le da igual la gente y que solo actúa por corazón. No, en mi mundo las cosas no son así. Tengo que pensar veinte veces las cosas antes de actuar, pensar fríamente y jamás actuar por instinto ni por algo tan estúpido que por los sentimientos – dijo cansado de aquella conversación. No sabía por qué no le había defendido a Hermione. Sólo sabía que la quería y que no la quería dejar escapar. Pero él era un Malfoy, y tenía que ser consecuente lo que ese apellido significaba.

-¿Estúpido? – Preguntó con enfado la castaña - ¿ahora te parecen estúpidos los sentimientos? Yo no te estoy reprochando que tengas que ser frio con todo el mundo. Simplemente te estoy diciendo que si tanto dicen que me quieres ¿porqué no lo pudiste demostrar? ¿Por qué no pudiste acabar con todo antes de que yo me enterara? ¿Por qué no pudiste terminar con toda esa mierda antes de que yo me enterara? ¿Por qué tuvisteis que involucrar a Harry? – dijo escupiendo todo lo que había guardado durante todo ese tiempo.

Draco volvió a quedar mudo. No sabía qué contestarle, así que cambió el rumbo de aquella discusión.

-Joder, ya sé que la he cagado miles de veces pero ¿perdóname, vale? – dijo con sinceridad.

-Jamás estuve enfadada contigo, nunca pude estarlo.– dijo con una leve sonrisa que cautivó al rubio. Draco se acercó a ella peligrosamente. Hermione le observó cautelosa. - Pero lo estoy pasando muy mal con todo esto - Él se acercó a su rostro con la intención de depositar un suave beso en sus labios pero ella, al ver sus intenciones dio un paso hacia atrás, giró con maestría y todo quedó en un pequeño abrazo por parte de ambos. Draco entonces comprendió algo.

-¿No quieres volver a estar conmigo? – preguntó con un leve temblor en la voz.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir pero unos fuertes golpes la hicieron callar. Alguien detrás de la puerta la estaba golpeando chillando.

-Hijo, ábreme – dijo la oscura voz de Lucius.

Hermione miró aterrada a Draco.

-Metete en el baño y no salgas –susurró. La castaña asintió y se fue rápidamente hacia el baño.

-Que haces aquí – escuchó Hermione que le decía Draco a su padre.

-Vengo por asuntos oscuros, hijo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de que hay que eliminar a muchos sangre sucias, entre ellos, la asquerosa de Granger? – oyó que decía Lucius. A Hermione se le retorció el estómago al escuchar su propio nombre.

-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre con esa? – preguntó con desprecio. La joven sintió como un cachito de su interior se rompía en mil pedazos. Sabía que el rubio tenía que hablar así delante de él, pero igualmente, era duro escucharlo.

-Krum tenía que amenazarla, junto a su ayudante. Hoy Krum se intentó divertir con esa asquerosa pero alguien por detrás le lanzó un petrifcus. ¿No sabes nada? – preguntó con tono amenazante.

-Yo no sé nada de la vida de esa zorra – contestó. Hermione se agachó de rodillas en el baño. No quería seguir escuchando aquello.

-Draco, no creas que soy imbécil – le dijo enfadado – ¿recuerdas la última vez que estuviste en casa? – el chico asintió.

_-¿Qué haces aquí hijo? – dijo mirando a su hijo con ojos penetrantes, casi temerosos._

_-Venía a informarme, ya sabes, sobre las reuniones de mortifagos, sus planes y todo – dijo con simpleza. La mirada de su padre era cada vez más espeluznante, daba pavor. _

_El rubio comenzó a sentí un pequeño mareo. Su mente daba vueltas. Sus piernas flaqueaban, cerró por unos instantes los ojos. Los abrió y se encontró a su madre mirándolo preocupada. Giró la cabeza y miró con reproche a su marido Lucius._

_-¿Te encuentras bien hijo? – preguntó preocupada._

_-Narcisa, déjalo respirar, no ha sido nada más que un pequeño mareo ¿verdad hijo? En el colegio les ponen demasiados exámenes – dijo sin darle importancia._

-Penetré en tu mente, hijo – dijo mirándolo con una malvada sonrisa.

-¿Te gustó lo que viste, padre? – dijo con el mayor desprecio que pudo. Su padre sabía todo. A pesar de que él sabía algo de Oclumancia, tenía claro que eso no le había servido para ocultar su mente. Su mirada divagó. ¿Acaso su padre sabría todo a cerca de Hermione y él?

-Parece que tus clases de oclumancia hicieron su efecto, pero no del todo – rió con voz malévola – sé que has tenido algo con la asquerosa sangre sucia esa. Sé que este es tu último año en Hogwarts y que enseguida acabes, te convertirás en mortifago, solo quiero que sepas, que tu camino es ese y no lo vas a abandonar por una cualquiera.

Draco rió fuerte.

-Padre, parece que no me conoces. Claro que he tenido algo con ella. Puro sexo. Nos hemos acostado incontables ocasiones, pero no era más que eso. Me da asco, es una simple sangre sucia, una zorra más de Hogwarts.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Vale que tuviera que mentirle a su padre, ¿pero tenía que humillarla de semejante manera? Dos pequeñas gotas nacieron en sus ojos.

Su padre rió junto al rubio.

-Ese es mi hijo – respondió orgulloso - ¿entonces no sabes quién ha atacado a Krum?

-No, nada. Si quieres ya averiguaré algo entre los slytherin. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-En una de nuestras guaridas, está a salvo. Bueno hijo, me tengo que marchar. – y en un simple chasquido desapareció sin dejar a Draco decir ni un simple 'adios'.

Draco se sentó en la cama, pensando en todo. Ahora Krum estaba protegido por sus amigos. 'Joder' – pensó el rubio.

Hermione no volvía a esuchar la voz de Malfoy. Abrió la puerta y al ver que solo se hallaba Draco, entró a la habitación.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo con prisa. Quería desaparecer de ahí. Pensarlo todo con claridad.

-No, espera. ¿No te habrás creído nada de lo que he dicho ahora, no? – preguntó con miedo el rubio.

-No – dijo segura de sí misma.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo que irme ya, sino tus compañeros se levantarán y me verán – dijo. Draco pensó y ella tenía razón.

-Una cosa, antes de que viniera mi padre te he preguntado si podrías volver a estar conmigo ¿qué me dices? – preguntó con pavor hacia la respuesta.

-Quiero pensar que todo lo que le has dicho a tu padre es mentira, pero igualmente no puedo vivir así. Escondiéndome y escuchar de tus labios decir esas cosas de mí. Tú y yo siempre discutimos, siempre acabo sufriendo a tu lado.

-Eso puede cambiar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Diciéndole a tu padre que yo solo era una zorra más con las que te acostabas? – dijo mientras abría la puerta y se iba con los ojos brillando.

-Así que sí te has creído lo que le he dicho a mí padre… - murmuró el rubio para sí mismo.

Hermione se encerró en su habitación y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ninguna lágrima cayó por sus mejillas. Estaba cansada. Su corazón ya no podía aguantar ni un tipo de dolor más. Estaba totalmente cansada.

Sabía que Malfoy había tenido que decirle a su padre todo lo que le dijo. Ella era consciente de que su padre no podía enterarse de la relación que habían tenido. Pero, ¿era necesario que lo hiciera diciendo todas esas cosas de ella? La había humillado delante de Lucius Malfoy. Estaba cansada. Le daba igual en esos momentos no ser totalmente justa, simplemente sabía que cada vez que estaba con él algo malo ocurría, algo en su pecho se oprimía y quería salir mediante los sollozos y las lágrimas. Pero esta vez no, Hermione estaba cansada. Lo amaba, claro que sí pero ya había soportado demasiadas cosas. Quería esperar un tiempo, hasta final de curso, cuando todo ya se hubiera olvidado, y volver a hablar con él. Lo necesitaba junto a ella, pero las cosas no se ponían de su parte.

Se duchó en cuanto llegó a su torre y bajó a dar una vuelta.

Draco no se quería levantar. En esos momentos el colegio estaría lleno de gente y de niños corriendo emocionados por la llegada de las navidades. Él tenía ya que empezar a hacer el equipaje, al día siguiente ala mediodía saldría el tren hacia Londres.

Estuvo echado en la cama durante mucho tiempo. El mundo no estaba de su parte. Quería a Hermione, peor si ella no era capaz de entender cómo era su vida, no podrían estar juntos. Su vida estaba llena se secretos y completamente unida a la oscuridad. No le quería llevar con él. Hermione siempre había tenido una sonrisa en el rostro y ahora por su culpa aquella sonrisa iba desapareciendo. Así que él, Draco Malfoy, a pesar de amarla como a nadie, no se iba a acercar más a ella. Quería protegerla de sí mismo. Lo tenía decidido.

Se levantó y se fue para su armario a preparar las maletas para las vacaciones de Navidad. Las pasaría con sus padres esquiando en los Alpes occidentales. Aquél plan no le hacía ninguna gracia. Tener que aguantar a su padre y tener que hacer la actuación de familia feliz que se cree superior.


	26. Recuerdos De Verano

**GRACIAS BONITITISISISIMAS! ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, Y SIENTO HABERME ATRASADO**** love ya!**

**Capítulo 26 – Recuerdos de verano**

Hermione subió apresurada las escaleras para su Sala Común, había olvidado completamente que mañana partía el tren. Se apresuró por las escaleras cuando tropezó con una escalera, la castaña no cayó gracias a que unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron a tiempo. Sin ver todavía quién había sido su salvador la castaña comenzó a hablar

-Gracias – dijo alzando la vista para ver quién era – esto yo… - dijo quedándose sin habla al ver de quién se trataba.

-Casi te caes – dijo con su habitual sonrisa conciliadora.

-Gracias – dijo con sinceridad, refiriéndose a todo lo que habían pasado juntos. La castaña quería que todo volviera a estar como antes. Lo necesitaba – yo Ron siento mucho todo lo que os he dicho o… - comenzó a hablar.

-Sh – dijo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de ella – no digas nada Herms. Yo soy el que lo siento. Fui un idiota al no decirte nada, pero de verdad, que no me acordé. Ya sabes tú cómo soy yo para esto de la memoria… - dijo sonriendo al ver que Hermione sonreía junto a él.

-Lo siento, sé que he sido una estúpida pero… en esos momentos no veía las cosas con claridad. No podía imaginar que todo era un juego y que además vosotros sabíais de ese juego y os quedasteis callados. Lo siento – dijo.

-Eso ya no importa enana – dijo cariñosamente secando con un dedo la fin lágrima que caía por la mejilla de la castaña.

En un impulsó de Hermione se agarró al cuello de Ron y lo abrazó como hacía tiempo que no hacía, demostrándose así todo el cariño que sentía hacia él. Lo había extrañado más que a nada.

-Te quiero – se limitó a decir Hermione.

Ron le correspondió al abrazo con las orejas ligeramente coloradas.

-¿A dónde ibas con esa prisa? – balbuceó a causa de la emoción el pelirrojo.

-A hacer la maleta que no me ha dado tiempo de hacerla, bueno se me había olvidado – dijo sonriente.

-¿Eres Hermione Granger? – Rió – es imposible que se te haya olvidado hacer algo.

-Que tonto eres – dijo pegándole suavemente en el hombro.

Ron le acompañó a la castaña a hacer la maleta y entre bromas y tonterías del pelirrojo terminaron antes de lo previsto.

-¿Vienes a cenar? – preguntó el pelirrojo observando que la hora de la cena se acercaba.

-Sí, ve tu antes, iré más tarde – contestó mientras terminaba de arreglar la maleta. El pelirrojo se despidió y llegó al Gran Comedor deseando contarle a su hermana ya su amigo que por fin Hermione volvía junto a ellos.

La joven bruja tardó media hora más y bajó hacia el Gran Comedor. Aquella noche, tenía más apetito que los días anteriores, quizá se debía a que había vuelto a recuperar la amistad que tanto había necesitado. Bajó con miedo. ¿Qué reacción tendrían Ginny y Harry?

Salió del retrato y siguió andando metida en sus pensamientos. A lo lejos, divisó una cabellera rubia. Sus nervios, incontrolables, volvían a nacer dentro de ella. Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que a su lado una preciosa chica se apoyaba en el hombro de Draco, mirándole con ojos de tonta y riéndole las gracias que éste hacía.

Hermione se quiso acercar más para ver quién era, pero sus piernas no le hacían caso. ¿Cómo podía ser así de cabrón? Ayer a la noche casi cae ante él y hoy tontea con otra.

Siguió mirándolos, Draco pasaba un brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de aquella chica, esta reía como si le pagaran por ello. La bruja se puso roja de enfado y con los ojos levemente brillantes.

En aquél momento la pareja se giró y el rostro del rubio se desencajó al ver que en frente les estaba mirando la castaña con la más absoluta frialdad. Éste adoptó una pose de habitual arrogancia y entró al Gran Comedor, pasando por delante de Hermione, sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

'¡Será cabrón!' pensó una afectada Hermione. Apresuró el paso y los adelantó, fue a su mesa de Gryffindor con la misma indiferencia que había utilizado Draco. Los dos sabían jugar a aquél juego.

Respiró hondo para que sus amigos no lo notaran, pero entonces, su anterior preocupación volvió. ¿Dónde se sentaría? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que tres siluetas se acercaban donde ella.

-Hermione – nombró un Harry alegre – lo sentimos.

-Lo sentimos muchísimo – insistió Ginny abrazando a su amiga por la cintura.

-No tenéis que sentirlo, soy yo, que no os supe entender, ni hacer caso cuando me lo pedisteis ni nada… lo siento – dijo emocionada, mientras una lágrima caía.

-No digas eso. Olvidémoslo todo ¿vale? – La castaña asintió - ¿tienes hambre?

-No mucha la verdad – dijo la bruja.

-Pues empieza a tenerla porque hoy vas a comer muchísimo. Te estás quedando en los huesos Herms – dijo el pelirrojo observándola.

-Gracias por todo – dijo refiriéndose a todos.

-Caya. Te vamos a echar de menos estas fiestas navideñas. – dijo Harry con pesar.

-Y yo a vosotros, pero os escribiré todos los días – se apresuró a añadir ella.

Comenzaron a comer, olvidando el tema 'Malfoy', no querían sacar el tema. Una mirada grisácea observa aquella escena. Lo cierto es que se alegraba de volver a ver aquella sonrisa de Hermione que solo la conseguían sacar sus amigos. Eso le haría bien. No quería sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Encima, para colmo lo había pillado tonteando con aquella de 6º curso.

Las cosas no podían ir peor. Pero, ¿qué quería Hermione? Él no podía salir con ella, sus padres lo matarían, y tenía que seguir con su fama de mujeriego, de lo contrario, la gente sospecharía que él había cambiado. Él no había elegido ese destino pero tenía que ser consecuente.

Terminaron de cenar y la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron rápido a sus habitaciones, la mayoría quería descansar para el viaje de mañana. El rubio observó a Hermione y esperó hasta que ella se fuera, quería aclarar las cosas con ella.

Vio que se levantaba y se apresuró a ir hacia ella.

-Granger – la llamó. Se sorprendió de llamarla así. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Hermione se giró, sabiendo perfectamente de quién era la voz.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo encarándolo con el poco valor que había acumulado.

-Lo que has visto antes… - empezó a hablar Draco.

-Draco – dijo llamándolo por su nombre – no me des explicaciones. No somos nada. Te agradeceré siempre por salvarme anoche pero no me tienes que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo – Draco recibió estas palabras como un balde de agua fría. Las palabra de la castaña a pesar de haberlas dicho en un tono dulce, habían sido duras para él.

-Vale, pero que sepas que yo no la amo, ni nada por el estilo. Tengo que seguir llevando mi fama de… - Hermione lo cortó, no quería escuchar que se tenía que acostar con mil mujeres por que sí. Le hacía sentir horrible.

-No te preocupes – dijo girándose para que el no pudiera observar sus ojos brillantes – Me da igual lo que tengas que seguir haciendo. Lo entiendo perfectamente, además tú y yo no somos nada. Me tengo que ir. Adiós – dijo a toda prisa queriendo marcharse del lugar.

-Espera. Tengo noticias de mi padre – informó a toda prisa antes de que Hermione se fuera – Krum está junto a los mortífagos, ellos han tapado todo. Si quieres denunciar su agresión, estás en tu derecho, pero no creo que tengas demasiada suerte – dijo con simpleza.

-No quiero hacer nada, pero gracias – dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse la castaña.

El rubio se giró y se fue para su sala común.

Se echó en la cama e intentó dormir para recuperar fuerzas de sin duda, las duras vacaciones que les esperaban junto a sus padres.

Hermione entró en la sala común y se fue derecha a su habitación.

Draco iba a estar rodeado de mil chicas, acariciándolas y besándolas, al igual que lo hizo con ella. No podía tener esas imágenes en su mente, la quemaban por dentro.

Ella lo amaba, quería estar con él pero su mente no se lo permitía, había sufrido demasiado por una misma persona.

Pero aguantar aquello, saber de primera mano que se iba a liar con otras mujeres, eso no, no podía con ello. Prefería mil veces estar ciega y no enterarse de nada.

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que saber cómo pasara página. Lo necesitaba. Draco ya había pasado página. Ella sabía, en su interior, que para sí misma jamás iba a haber otra página tan hermosa como la que tenía enfrente, pero, así tenían que ser las cosas.

Además estaba lo del odioso de Krum, que no podía hacer nada. Se sentía impotente, pero sabía que lo más correcto y adecuado era callarse y dejarlo pasar. Al fin y al cabo, algún día alguien atraparía a todos los mortifagos.

Decidió pensar en otra cosa y su mente divagó hacia su próximo destino, Londres. Sentía una alegría inmensa al pensar que, por fin, iba a volver a ver a Ann, Dan y todos los demás. Aun recordaba cada verano, antes de partir hacia Hogwarts, siempre le hacían una fiesta de despedida. Reían y bailaban y contaban los últimos chistes para hacerla reír. Les echaba de menos.

Comenzó a pensar en el último verano. Había sido magnífico. Su alegría se veía empañada por aquellas amenazas, pero decidió olvidarlas. Había salido junto a ellos, había reído junto a ellos incluso hasta para llorar de felicidad. Quería volver a verlos. Mientras recordaba el verano, se le ocurrió pensar en un tipo con el que pasó una alocada noche. Tom.

Se levantó cómo hacía días que no lo hacía, llena de energía. Quería que las horas pasaran a toda velocidad.

La hora de salida del tren llegó más pronto de lo esperado.

Todos los alumnos chillaban emocionados por las fiestas y por ver a sus familiares. Hermione, Harry y Ron se acomodaron en un mismo vagón. Draco caminaba por los pasillos sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hermione. Aquel día estaba más guapa que nunca. Llevaba el pelo rizado junto con una diadema blanca que hacían verla extremadamente bella, la cara la llevaba levemente maquillada con todo muy claros.

Llegaron a la hora justa. Los tres amigos se fueron a coger su equipaje pero chocaron con otras tres personas.

-Quitaos de en medio – ordenó Harry desafiante.

Draco los observó y puso su cara de burla.

-¿Por qué me lo pide, Potter, la comadreja y… la sangre sucia? – dijo para después empezar a reír. Sí, así era Draco Mafloy. Podía querer a aquella joven pero siempre mantendría su imagen frente al resto, no podía permitirse ser sincero, ni siquiera por ella.

-Cállate Malfoy – cortó Hermione bajo la mirada de sus dos amigos.

-No me des ordenes Granger – amenazó el rubio.

-Pues entonces quitaos de en medio tú y tus dos gorilas – contestó con frialdad. Estaba harta de tener que soportar malas palabras de Draco y hacer cómo que estaba sorda.

Draco se apartó al escuchar la voz de Hermione tan fría y distante. Bajaron los tres amigos y él y Crabbe y Goyle detrás.

Hermione bajó, se despidió de Harry y de Ron y se quedó esperando a sus padres, que todavía no habían llegado.

Se sentó en un banco que había a esperar. La mayoría de los alumnos se iban de la mano de sus padres hacia sus hogares.

Se levantó para ver si venían sus padres pero éstos no llegaban, estaba mirando hacia la puerta de entrada cuando chocó con alguien, una vez más.

-Perdón – dijo una voz masculina y tremendamente atractiva.

Hermione se giró para ver de quién venía esa voz, que se le hacía familiar.

-¿Tom? – preguntó Hermione que reconoció aquella voz en cuanto la escuchó y miles de recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

El muchacho rubio la miró a los ojos y se percató de con quién había chocado.

-¿Hermione? – dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura, ante los ojos de Draco Malfoy que veía enfadado la escena, a la espera de sus padres.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó intrigada, aun con una sonrisa en la cara y sin soltarse de los brazos de aquel rubio.

-Acabo de llegar de un viaje que hice a casa de mis tíos de Escocia, murió mi abuelo y ahora ya me vuelvo con mis padres a pasar las fiestas. ¿Y tú? – preguntó interesado en ella.

-Yo también acabo de llegar del internado y estoy esperando a que mis padres vengan.

-¿Aun no han llegado? – La castaña negó con la cabeza – entonces me quedo a esperarte, si quieres – dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione asintió y se fueron a sentar a un banco.

Comenzaron a charlar a cerca del invierno que habían pasado. Al parecer Tom, iba a permanecer una buena temporada en Londres y por alguna extraña razón, Hermione se alegraba por ello. Permanecieron hablando durante varios minutos. Tom no hacía nada más que hacer reír a la chica que lo miraba alegre.

Lo poco que había hablado con Tom en el verano, siempre le había parecido un chico gracioso y alegre, y así se lo acababa de demostrar a Hermione que no paraba de alegrarse ante sus bromas y sus anécdotas.

Draco observaba la escena alucinados. ¿Cómo Hermione podía tontear con aquél tipo? Odiaba ver lo feliz que era ella junto a aquel imbécil… Se enfadaba con solo pensar en ellos dos juntos. Además aquel tipo era una simple copia barata de él mismo. Tom tenía un cabello rubio, al igual que él y sus facciones del rostro tenían algunas similitudes. El rostro de Draco era perfilado, serio, junto a unos finos mechones de flequillo que caían sensualmente sobre su frente, haciéndolo atractivo y seductor. Tom en cambio, tenía unas facciones más anchas y tenía un rostro bonachón y humilde.

Los minutos pasaban y Draco observaba a la pareja sin temor a ser descubierto, le daba igual. Había adquirido su mítica pose de indiferencia. Hermione en un momento llevó sus ojos hasta la figura que tenía delante de Draco y vio que la estaba observando, con enfado. Quitó la mirada y siguió hablando junto a su amigo.

Tom no paraba de sonreírle a la chica. Su brillante y perfecta dentadura no hacía nada más que brillar en dirección hacia Hermione, haciéndola sentir tremendamente halagada.

Tom al final, a su pesar, tuvo que despedirse de Hermione, se le hacía tarde y tenía que estar junto a su familia. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla con la intención de volver a verse durante aquellas fiestas. Ella lo observó irse hasta que lo vio desaparecer. Notaba los ojos de Draco mirarla fijamente, pero ella no sería tan tonta de mirarlo a la cara. Cerró los ojos y escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas para pensar.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un mar de ojos grises que reflejaban un malestar indescifrable. Draco intentaría volver a ser el mismo ser frio de antes, no quería que nadie más descifrara su dolor, sus sentimientos.

Hermione mantuvo la mirada. Ninguno decía nada hasta que al final, ella, cansada, habló:

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó harta de aquel juego de miradas de enfado.

-Menuda copia barata – murmuró muy bajo pero seguro de que Hermione lo había escuchado. La bruja abrió la boca para protestar, pero rápidamente se calló. Sabía a qué se refería. Vale, sí, está bien, quizá Tom y él se daban algún aire pero nada más. Además, ¿quién era Malfoy para estar celoso?

-¿Celoso? – inquirió Hermione, triunfante.

-No me hagas reír – dijo para después comenzar a reírse falsamente. – Yo jamás estaría celoso, y mucho menos de ese – dijo con desprecio – Lo único que no sabía que tú en tu mundo te dedicabas a buscar clones igualitos a mí – habló sonriendo de medio lado.

-No digas tonterías. Tom no se parece a ti, tiene sentimientos – reprochó la castaña.

Pronto, los chicos, divisaron a Lucius y a Narcissa que esperaban a Draco al fondo de la estación.

-¿Tom? – Rió – menudo nombre de imbécil– murmuró el rubio con sorna. Cogió el equipaje y se fue no sin antes mandar una mirada de enfado hacia Hermione que lo miraba con indiferencia.

Hermione se encontraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo, feliz, alegre y deseando volver con los suyos. La mirada que Draco le había lanzado la había descifrado a la primera. A él no le hacía gracia que estuviera en compañía de Tom, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer ella? Tom era su amigo, le daba igual, en ese momento, lo que Draco pensara o dejara de pensar.

Los minutos pasaba, y una extrañada Hermione miraba el reloj sin parar. Sus padres se estaban retrasando más de lo previsto.

Al rato, dos siluetas de dos personas aparecieron en la entrada de la estación. Hermione los divisó y vio que eran sus padres. Cogió su equipaje y fue corriendo a saludarles junto a un caluroso abrazo.


	27. Tom

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Capítulo 27 – "Tom"**

_-¡No Harry! No te acerques a ella – dijo Hermione viendo cómo su amigo se acercaba a esa serpiente._

_Antes de que la serpiente pudiera acercarse al muchacho dos siluetas, que los observaban agarraron a la serpiente y se dieron la vuelta, una persona más se hallaba junto a ellos._

_-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con aspereza una de las siluetas que hacía medio segundo había estado junto a Potter._

_-Se acaban de ir a buscar a los demás – hablo por primera vez, una voz femenina. Era una voz conocida para ellos, suave y firme a la vez. Arrogante._

_-Perfecto – dijo con frialdad una de las siluetas de aquellos mortífagos._

_-¿Qué hacemos con esos? – preguntó señalando a Harry y a Hermione._

_-Yo me encargo. Pasadme primero a ella, y después el plato fuerte – dijo riéndose aquella mujer – hoy me quiero divertir – susurró con una voz plagada de maldad._

Hermione despertó respirando agitadamente. Cerró los ojos. Había sido otra pesadilla. Otra pesadilla más. Siempre se daban en el mismo lugar y siempre aparecían las mismas personas, los mortífagos. Al menos, en aquella pesadilla no había recibido ningún golpe, con lo que no habría amanecido con ninguna marca.

¿Por qué soñaba aquellas cosas? Hermione estaba Harta de tanto misterio alrededor de su vida. Se conformó al pensar que seguramente, soñaba esas cosas, por lo mal que lo había pasado los últimos días. Por ello, su subconsciente se inventaba aun cosas peores que en la vida real.

¿Tenía sentido su teoría? Le daba igual, por el momento, se conformaba.

Se levantó. Se emocionó solo con pensar qué le esperaba en aquel día. Por fin se encontraba en su casa, en su hogar, en su habitación. Por fin se encontraba con sus padres, con los suyos.

Aquel día se encontraría, por fin, con Ann, Dan, y todos los demás.

La tarde anterior, había sido la llegada desde Hogwarts y no había tenido tiempo de visitarles. Además había pasado todo su tiempo junto a sus padres. Se sentía tan a gusto con ellos. No quería irse jamás a aquel mundo, quería permanecer junto a ellos.

Aunque había algo que la descolocaba de sus padres. Recordaba que antes de irse a Hogwarts, sus padres habían estado muy extraños, muy distantes. Ahora, meses después la situación era la misma. Había momentos en que parecía la casa ser la de antaño, pero otros, parecía otra casa totalmente distinta.

No sabía qué era lo que perturbaba la mente de sus padres, pero la chica tenía claro que lo iba a averiguar antes de volver a Hogwarts.

Se vistió y se duchó. Bajó a desayunar pero se encontró con una casa desierta. Fue hacia la cocina y vio una nota pegada a su frigorífico, era de su madre. Decía que para la hora de comer estarían de vuelta. 'Genial' – pensó Hermione.

Se le hacía raro, muy raro, estar sola en aquella casa. Tenía una extraña sensación dentro de sí misma. Echaba de menos a alguien. A Draco Malfoy. Ella lo sabía, sabía que aquél sentimiento iba dirigido a él, pero, ¿por qué tenía que seguir preocupándose por él? Él se había cansado de ella, no había significado nada en su vida. Movió la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se le ocurrió escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga, Ann.

Buscó su agenda y marcó su número rápidamente.

-¡Hermione! – gritó una voz desde el teléfono.

-Ann, ¿cómo sabías que era yo? – preguntó confusa.

-En este mundo, los números de teléfono se quedan grabados en la agenda del teléfono – dijo sarcástica. Le encantaba recordarle en qué mundo vivía - ¿qué tal estás? – Preguntó sin dejarle tiempo a contestar – tengo miles de cosas que contarte.

-Yo también a ti. Ni te lo imaginas. ¿Quedamos dentro de diez minutos en mi casa? No están mis padres – comentó la castaña deseando verla.

-Sí, sí en nada estoy allí. Necesito verte Grangie – dijo sincera, llamándole como solo ella lo hacía.

Se despidieron y la castaña se fue a recoger su cuarto. En menos de lo esperado Ann estaba tocando el timbre como una loca.

Hermione bajó corriendo y le abrió la puerta. Nada más verla, sin decir nada, se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo.

-¿Por qué te has marchado? – le preguntó con reproche Ann. La había echado de menos.

-Vamos pasa – dijo Hermione, aun emocionada.

Se sentaron y Ann comenzó a hablar sin parar. Al parecer había conocido a un chico que se llamaba Erik. Había estado con él un par de veces y la cosa marchaba bien. Hermione, pudo comprobar que había muchas novedades. Josh, Dan, Brad, Jane, Sophie y Mike habían cambiado. Josh ya no salía mucho con ellos. Ahora se había alejado de Ann y se juntaba con gente de la ciudad. Mike y Sophie discutían sin parar y su noviazgo, según el criterio de Ann, estaba a punto de finalizar. Dan seguía como siempre, cosa que alegraba a Hermione. Simplemente lo adoraba.

Además le había dicho su amiga que Dan estaba loco por verla. Al igual que Hermione, él también había notado su falta.

-¿Y tú cuéntame… qué ha ocurrido por allá? – dijo a sabiendas que su amiga algo escondía.

-Pues, no hay muchas novedades – mintió.

-Grangie – dijo seria – cuéntamelo.

-Conocí a un chico. Bueno, en realidad ya le conocía, y le he odiado durante años. Recuerdas que alguna vez te he nombrado a Draco Malfoy – Ann asintió – pues no sé cómo, me empecé a enamorar de él.

Ann miraba seria a su amiga. Ésta había adoptado una pose seria, sabía que las cosas con aquél tipo no habían acabado bien. A Hermione cada palabra le costaba un tremendo esfuerzo. Luchaba por controlar la voz delante de su amiga.

-¿Pero tú lo odiabas, no? – preguntó Ann sin entender el comienzo de aquella relación.

-Sí. Pero empezamos con retos el uno con el otro, con juegos entre nosotros. Más tarde nos liamos – dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar intensamente. Su pecho estaba oprimido. Necesitaba soltar todo aquello – y más tarde empezamos a salir juntos. Él me demostraba que me quería, pero más tarde me enteré que todo fue un juego de él y sus amigos. Así que ahora las cosas vuelven a estar cómo antes – suspiró resignada mientras una pequeña lágrima caía de su ojo.

-No llores, por favor – pidió su amiga - ¿por qué no me contabas todo esto por carta? Te podría haber ayudado.

-No quería. En realidad, no lo quería creer. No quería pensar como él había sido capaz de jugar conmigo.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar algo con él?

-Sí. Me ha protegido de varias cosas, pero no puedo perdonarlo. Él me pidió perdón pero, no puedo. Además, su familia está en contra mía… demasiadas cosas en contra – dijo resignada.

-Pues te aseguro que no. Ahora estás conmigo y no voy a dejar que estés mal por nadie, y mucho menos por un tío. Mañana, sábado, salimos, y verás como conocemos a gente - dijo animada.

-¿Adivina a quién vi ayer? – sonrió la castaña, más animada por las palabras de su amiga.

-¿A quién?

-¿Recuerdas el chico rubio del verano? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí – chilló – mañana nos lo encontramos, y estáis juntos – dijo emocionada.

-Ann, de verdad, ahora no quiero estar con nadie.

-Eso ya lo veremos pequeña – dijo con voz misteriosa junto con una sonrisa.

Hermione le tiró un cojín para que callara.

-Estás para encerrar – aseguró.

Las dos rieron y siguieron charlando sobre las últimas novedades de la gente de Londres.

El mediodía llegó junto a sus padres. Se despidió de Ann y comió junto a sus padres en una comida alegre, aunque con una alegría algo forzada. Sus padres notaban a Hermione algo distante. Mucho más madura que antes de irse.

Comió, y se marchó hacia su habitación. Quería descansar, relajarse, pensar.

Se echó en su cama y acabó dormida. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse para y al encuentro con todos sus amigos.

Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros con unas Victoria negras y una camiseta. Se arregló el pelo con la ayuda de la espuma de rizos y se marchó al encuentro.

El recibimiento que tuvo fue genial. Miles de ojos y manos acariciaban su cara dándole un abrazo tras otro. Las palabras de emoción tocaron a Hermione que comenzó a emocionarse por la acogida que obtuvo.

La tarde pasó con bromas y anécdotas de ellos. Al anochecer, se despidió de todos, se volvió a su casa y se fue hacia su cuarto rápidamente. Necesitaba dormir.

El día siguiente pasó con una rapidez espantosa. La noche llegó y Hermione estaba atacada sin saber qué ponerse. Al final cogió lo primero que Ann le aconsejó, se maquillaron y marcharon las dos juntas a las discotecas de Londres. Ann necesitaba pasárselo bien junto a su amiga y además notaba que ella lo necesitaba, Hermione necesitaba distraerse, airearse.

Entraron a la discoteca '_Reich'_ y la música palpitaba en sus oídos. Ann y Hermione comenzaron a vivir la noche en cuanto la música llegó a su cuerpo. Empezaron a bailar juntas, como solo ellas sabían.

Las luces destacaban la camisa color azul de la joven bruja, que provocaba a más de uno a mirarle más allá de los ojos. Hermione pasaba de todas las miradas y se dedicó a desentumecerse, a gritar con el cuerpo.

Al poco rato, las chicas, se dirigieron a la barra.

-Dos cubatas de vodka con limón, por favor – pidió Ann.

-No quiero beber, no tengo ganas.

-Shh – dijo Ann tapándole con un dedo la boca, haciéndola callar – Toma.

Hermione cogió el vaso y se bebió la mitad de una sola vez. Sus ojos chispearon al recibir aquella cantidad de alcohol tan rápido. Ann la miró alucinada.

-Tranquila, eh - dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Otros dos – dijo Hermione con sus mejillas coloradas.

Esta vez lo bebió con más calma. Ann la imitó y bebió el suyo.

Hermione no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia la pista de baile. La música jugaba con su cadera. Ann llegó donde ella y comenzaron a bailar sensualmente. El ritmo golpeaba los altavoces y varios hombres se habían girado para mirarlas bailar.

La joven siguió moviendo la cadera a un ritmo infernal, el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto, cuando de la nada apareció un hombre bailando a su lado. Hermione siguió bailando sin importarle nada, junto a aquél hombre. Las manos de aquél desconocido vagaban por su cintura para poder bailar más pegados.

Se giró para ver la cara de aquel tipo cuando vio que era Tom. Le sonrió seductoramente a lo que ella contesto dándole dos besos en cada mejilla.

-¿Vienes?

La castaña lo siguió.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –preguntó educado Tom.

-Sí, lo mismo que tú – contestó sonriente, bajo los efectos del alcohol, sin poder pronunciar bien.

-¿Estás segura? Creo que ya llevas bebido demasiado– comenzó a decir, preocupado.

-¡No! - gritó – lo mismo que tú – volvió a gritar.

-Dos de _malibu_ por favor – pidió.

Tom se lo entregó a ella su vaso y siguieron mirándose. Tom comía con la mirada a aquella sensual Hermione. Sus pantalones marcaban sus piernas y aquellos tacones la estilizaban. Estaba radiante.

Hermione terminó el vaso, y lo dejó en la barra. Miró a Tom coquetamente.

-Estás - dijo solamente. Hermione creyó no poder oírle a causa de la música y acercó su rostro hacia él.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ingenua.

-Que estás guapísima – le susurró en el oído de la castaña, excitándola.

Hermione se sonrojó, intentó alejarse de Tom pero este puso su mano en la espalda de ella, como signo para que se quedara junto a él. La chica sonrió y Tom aprovechó y se lanzó hacia ella.

Con rapidez los labios de él volvieron a chocarse con los de la chica, como meses atrás. A Hermione le pilló de improvisto pero respondió al beso.

Las manos de ella se dirigieron al cabello de él, enroscando mechones de pelo entre sus dedos.

Cuando ambos necesitaron tiempo para respirar se separaron y la bruja, fue esta vez, la que se lanzó hacia él. Su lengua recorría la boca de aquél rubio como loca.

Tom comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la ropa de ella. Su boca comenzó a bajar sobre aquel blanco cuello. Quería devorarlo.

Las manos de ella se dirigieron por debajo de la camiseta de él. Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar. Las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda. Tom no paraba de admirarse al tocar y acariciar el cuerpo de aquella chica. Sus bocas se buscaban desesperadas. Sus lenguas deseaban reencontrarse una y otra vez.

Hermione comenzó a sentir un fuerte olor a menta, sabía perfectamente de quién venía ese olor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró besándose con Draco Malfoy. Parpadeó y se volvió a encontrar con Tom. Aquello no podía ser real.

Hermione se separó de Tom bruscamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el rubio.

-Nada – balbuceó – me voy. – dijo dejando a Tom indignado. Éste cogió la chaqueta y se largó, algo enfadado ante la actitud extraña de la chica.

Estuvo buscando a Ann por todos lados pero no la encontró. Quería llorar. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de Draco?

Hermione seguía borracha. Su mente seguía ausente y no paraba de buscar a Ann, que no la encontraba.

Se fue hacia la barra y un camarero simpático la invitó a un vaso. Hermione le sonrió. Pero pronto, su mente no podía con su cuerpo. La música la ponía nerviosa y su mente solo se acordaba de una persona, Draco.

Él la había dejado, la había dejado sola, simplemente sola. Lágrimas caían por su mejilla. No quería parar de llorar. La cabeza le daba vueltas, quería verle a él. Quería hablar con él, sentirlo.

Las lágrimas caían sin parar, su vista se nublaba a cada paso que daba. El alcohol le estaba pasando factura. Se apoyó en una pared mientras intentaba respirar.

La tripa comenzaba a dolerle, quería que de su cuerpo desapareciera el alcohol. Quería vomitar. De pronto apareció Ann detrás de ella. Respiraba agitadamente, había estado buscando a su amiga por todos lados y cuando la ve, la encuentra en aquellas condiciones. La agarro por el brazo y la llevó a fuera, a que le diera el aire.

Hermione no paraba de llorar y decir cosas sin sentido que Ann no podía comprender.

La llevó como pudo a su casa. Los padres de Ann no estaban, así los padres de Hermione no la tendrían que ver en ese estado.

Llegaron y la acostó rápidamente. Ann se cambió y se acostó al lado de su amiga, hasta que las dos cayeron en un profundo sueño. La noche había sido muy intensa.

Hermione comenzó a sentir la luz sobre sus ojos. Aquella odiosa luz. 'Por qué no cierran la ventana' – gruñó para sus adentros. Abrió poco a poco los ojos. Las pestañas le pesaban más que nunca. La luz le cegaba impidiéndole ver. Comenzó a desperezarse.

Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a ver con claridad.

Empezó a sentir un dolor en la cabeza. Automáticamente, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. 'No voy a volver a beber' – pensó.

Miró todo a su alrededor. Distinguió que se encontraba en la casa de Ann, aunque ella no se hallaba en la habitación. Su ropa de anoche se encontraba esparcida por el suelo.

Su ropa de anoche… de pronto varias imágenes llegaron a la cabeza de Hermione.

-Tom – murmuró para sí misma.

'No, no, no… que no sea cierto … ' – pensaba la chica.

En aquél momento, Ann entró a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días – saludó alegre - ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó al ver la cara de preocupación de Hermione.

-¿Qué hice anoche? – le preguntó temerosa.

-Ah... Te refieres a eso – dijo a sabiendas de a qué se refería su amiga – sí, estuviste con Tom. Otra vez – añadió con una pícara sonrisa.

-No te rías – le reprochó la castaña – no, no, no, no. No debí haber hecho eso – se reprochó a sí misma.

-No digas eso. Anoche no te quejabas tanto, ¿no? – Dijo riendo – además, ¿qué importa? Tú querías y él también. No hay más que ver lo que te hizo – dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de aturdimiento de Hermione.

-¿Qué me ha hecho? – preguntó la castaña mirándose a sí misma sin comprender lo qué decía su amiga.

-Mírate en el espejo – dijo Ann señalándole al cuello.

Hermione corrió hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban marcados por las ojeras y su pelo estaba enmarañado. Pero lo peor era las marcas de los besos de la noche pasada que se hallaban en su cuello.

-Ahh – gritó – nunca más vuelvo a salir contigo Ann – le gritó enfada a su amiga que se reía sin parar.

-Vamos, no exageres. Eso se te va con los días – Hermione bufó – eso te pasa por no saber beber.

-En fin, ya qué más da. Me lo taparé con maquillaje o algo.

-Pues mucho maquillaje vas a necesitar para taparte todas esas marcas – dijo Ann burlándose de Hermione.

La bruja se volvió a observar frente al espejo. Ann, desgraciadamente, tenía razón. Había dos marcas a lo largo de su cuello. Ambas grandes y extremadamente coloradas.

-¿Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza? – preguntó olvidándose de las marcas.

-Sí, ven a la cocina y así comemos que ya es hora.

Ambas bajaron a la cocina y comieron juntas. Hermione se marchó hacia su casa a la hora de cenar.

Sus padres aun no habían llegado de trabajar, así que Hermione se duchó y se subió a dormir a su habitación.

Un rubio descansaba sobre su cama. Los músculos los tenía agarrotados y entumecidos. Le dolían después del entrenamiento que acababa de recibir.

Tenía bastantes cortes en su antebrazo y muchas heridas adornaban su piel. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que seguir soportándolo?

Aquellas vacaciones que estaba viviendo Draco Malfoy no se parecían, en nada, a unas vacaciones normales. Sus 'vacaciones' estaban repletas de entrenamientos sin descanso para poder llegar a ser la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro.

Todas las mañanas estaba obligado a hacer ejercicio físico y de no cumplirlo con nota su padre, Lucius, lo castigaba a base de varita. A lo largo del día, Draco y todos sus futuros vasallos, tenían que seguir entrenándose aprendiendo nuevos hechizos jamás imaginados y pociones mortales.

Ninguno de los que iban a hacer junto a Draco la iniciación a mortifago le superaban a él. Draco actuaba con una frialdad que enorgullecía a su padre. Cada carrera, cada hechizo, cada poción lo hacía milimétricamente perfecto y en su cara nunca había ningún atisbo de alguna emoción de ningún tipo. Ningún tipo de alegría o tristeza, nada.

Draco comenzó a echarse agua oxigenada sobre las heridas. Éstas le escocían pero supo enfrentar a aquel dolor sin cambiar su rostro.

Todavía recordaba el entrenamiento que acababa de sufrir, había sido con diferencia, el peor de todos.

_-Draco hazlo ahora – le gritó su padre viendo como su hijo se acobardaba al formular un simple hechizo._

_Pero Draco no podía. ¿Cómo iba a torturar a unas personas que se hallaban en frente suya, que ni siquiera conocía?_

_En frente de aquél joven se hallaban don personas. Un hombre y una mujer. El primero, era de mediana edad. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese inconsciente. La segunda era una mujer de edad parecida a la de su acompañante. Su cabello era largo y rizado y sus ojos se hallaban cerrados._

_Sabía que aquellas dos personas eran muggles. A los mortífagos les encantaba entrenar con ellos. Aunque, esas personas mientras se encontraban en una especie de trance donde no sentían ningún tipo de dolor o emoción y al despertar, no recordaban qué era lo que habían hecho en el rato que se habían encontrado inconscientes._

_Los muggles que elegían los solían utilizar para largo tiempo. Jamás tenían un rasguño, nada. Así que los podían utilizar miles de veces para sus entrenamientos ya que ni ellos, por no estar conscientes, ni nadie que pudiera sospechar de violencia, ya que no quedaban marcas, podía sospechar algo._

_Pero para Draco, aquella pareja le había creado dentro de si mismo un sentimiento confuso, de protección hacia ellos. No quería herirles, pero sabía que de no hacerlo, él sería el herido._

_-Hazlo – le ordenó su padre con voz fría ante todos los que se preparabn para la inciación._

_Draco observó a Pnasy, que le miraba con terror. Ella odiaba tanto como él aquél mundo. No quería estar ahí. Con una mirada le devolvió una pizca de confianza haciendo que la frialdad que le caracterizaba volviera dentro del cuerpo de Draco. _

_Miró a aquellos muggles con falso desprecio, y les apuntó con la varita ante la expectante mirada de su padre_

_-¡Crucio! – gritó al silencio de la sala. Los cuerpos de aquellas personas comenzaron a moverse aceleradamente. El hechizo duró varios minutos. Puso en él todo el odio que sentía para que fuera más impactante. Su padre respiró orgulloso de él al terminar._

_-Bien hecho hijo – le felicitó su padre con una mueca intentando convertirse en sonrisa, sin conseguirlo._

Draco comenzó a sudar frio de solo pensarlo. Torturar a esos muggles producía en él un esfuerzo mayor que hacerlo en cualquier otros no-magos. No sabía por qué pero esos muggles, no eran gente cualquiera. No eran los muggles que normalmente torturaban, vagabundos que no tenían familia ni nada. No, esas personas vestían con ropas elegantes. Además Draco se había dado cuenta que Lucius ponía especial empeño en que él, solo él, Draco Malfoy, fuera quién les torturas a ellos, más duramente.

El rubio, no entendía el porqué, pero le daba igual. Se sentía demasiado cansado como para comprender las locuras y caprichos de su padre.

Se echó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba desaparecer de ahí, olvidar todo.

No supo porqué, pero al recordar a aquellos muggles su mente viajó hacia Hermione.

¿Cómo estaría ella?

Al menos, seguro, que estaba teniendo mejores vacaciones que él. Quería volverla a ver. Estaba contando los días para volver a su verdadero hogar, Hogwarts, y al menos, aunque ella no quisiera hablar con él, la vería en el Gran Comedor riendo por alguna gracia contada por la Comadreja.


	28. El Amor A La Más Pura Pasión

**Capítulo 28 – "El amor a la más pura pasión"- .**

Cómo ningún año antes, el frio se hizo extremadamente intenso en Londres. Los árboles se dedicaban a acumular montones de nieve en sus ramas y las calles esparcían hielo. A todo le rodeaba una atmosfera intensa, heladora, cegadora de frio. Miles de jóvenes abarrotaban en las calles. Para muchos, los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Hermione ¡corre! El tren saldrá dentro de media hora – chillaba histérica su madre.

-Voy – murmuró con prisa. Sus vacaciones pasaron sin darse cuenta. La mayoría del tiempo lo había pasado con Ann, Dan, Josh y todos los demás. Sus padres… ese era otro tema. No había podido adivinar qué era lo que les ocurría, pero tenía claro que algo ocultaban. Ambos.

Terminó de cerrar la maleta y fue directa a terminar de maquillarse. Se maquilló suavemente y se echó más cantidad para tapar aquellas marcas, ahora rosadas, que le habían producido los besos de Tom.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se fue hacia el coche, donde su madre la esperaba. El trayecto fue como todos los años. Sus padres le deseaban un buen curso y que tuviera cuidado, mucho cuidado. Hermione asintió automáticamente, se despidió de ellos y se fue hacia su tren.

Acomodó su equipaje y fue en busca de Harry y Ron. No hizo falta buscar mucho, el cabello de su amigo pelirrojo resaltaba entre todos. Fue hacia ellos con una sonrisa y en cuanto su mirada chocó con el que tenía en frente, Harry, se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo.

-Hermione ¿cómo estás? – preguntó interesado Harry mientras esta le daba otro abrazo fraternal a Ron.

-Genial. Las vacaciones se me han pasado volando. –Dijo animada – no literalmente, claro – aclaró al ver la cara de sus amigos - ¿Vosotros? – preguntó sonriendo.

-Ni te imaginas – comenzó Ron mientras comía una barrita de chocolate – fuimos al campo de Quidditch más grande de toda Inglaterra esta en Bournemouth. Es increíble. Había cientos de personas observando y fotografiando el campo. ¡Incluso vimos a jugadores profesionales de quidditch!

-Es verdad – comenzó a hablar otro emocionado Harry – vimos a Roger Johnson, Matt Stuart … vimos también a muchos compañeros de Krum – inquirió Harry queriendo ver la expresión de su amiga, pero ésta ni se inmutó. Ellos dos no sabían nada acerca de lo ocurrido con Víctor, y así tenía que seguir – y también a Oliver – agregó animado.

-¿Qué Oliver? ¿Wood? - preguntó ella, desviando el nombre de Krum a propósito.

-Claro. Ahora es jugador profesional de los Red Draggons.

-Hace años que no lo veo. ¿Cómo le va todo? – preguntó ansiosa.

-Bastante bien, está saliendo con Katie Bell – dijo sonriendo, haciendo que los tres sonrieran – y está encantado con su equipo y con la fama que está cogiendo – terminó de relatar el niño de sobrevivió mientras los tres amigos subían al tres en busca de un vagón que estuviera vacio.

-Un momento… - dijo Hermione deteniendo el paso ante la mirada de sus dos amigos - ¿Ginny?

-Em... – dudó Harry – estará con sus amigas ¿no? – preguntó.

Hermione asintió no muy convencida y siguió hacia un vagón. Se sentó en frente de Harry y le miró insistentemente. Harry le captó aquella mirada a la primera.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ya nervioso.

-Qué ocurre con Ginny – le instó.

-Nada, y ese es el problema para ella. Que yo sigo tan feliz con Cho pero ella no lo acepta - dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes Harry. Ya sabes lo orgullosa que es Ginny. Tu intenta comportarte normal ante ella, como si para ti todo fuera como antes.

-Pero es que no es como antes Herm. Ella quiere que lo nuestro vuelva a ser como antes y que yo esté todo el día junto a ella. Pero las cosas han cambiado. He vuelto con Cho, y me alegro por ello. Mi novia también necesita mi atención, y yo la suya – añadió cansado de la actitud de Ginny. Hermione suspiró y apoyó su cabeza al cristal. Era mejor mantenerse al margen de las discusiones de aquellos dos.

Llevaban ya media hora de camino cuando de repente los dos amigos, se levantan a la par

-¿A dónde vais? – preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

-Yo… he quedado con Cho – empezó el primero, Harry – luego estamos – y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo… he quedado con… Pansy – Hermione lo miró boquiabierta – luego estamos – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para depositar un beso en la mejilla, pero ésta se adelantó.

Le agarró de la muñeca, y le dijo,

-Ten cuidado Ron– él asintió y terminó de depositar aquél beso sobre ella. Ambos sabían a qué se refería Hermione. Ella había sufrido mucho por otra serpiente, Draco, y no quería que a su mejor amigo le pasara lo mismo que a ella.

En un momento, la castaña se encontró sola dentro del vagón. Se echó en el asiento e intentó dormirse el resto del trayecto.

Se durmió un rato y se despertó acalorada. Miró su reloj y vio que apenas en media hora llegaría a Hogwarts, así que cogió su uniforme y se fue al baño a cambiar y a refrescarse.

Se echó agua sobre el cuello para relajarse quitando, sin darse cuenta, la mayor parte de maquillaje que cubría aquellas marcas.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió para volver a su vagón. Cogió el manillar para abrir la puerta pero una fría mano la agarró del brazo y le hizo dar media vuelta.

Le miró, allí estaba él. Sonriéndole como solo él le sonreía. Sabía que esa sonrisa era de verdad. Con el flequillo rubio cayéndole por la frente y con esos ojos mirándola con ¿cariño? Él le sonrió a ella, y ella aun no queriendo demostrar su alegría, tuvo que devolverle la sonrisa. No lo podía evitar.

Se acercó a ella antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, olió su aroma. Aquél aroma que no podía dejar de olvidar. Se aproximó a su oído y le murmuró con una voz tan atractiva que hizo temblar a Hermione.

-Feliz año.

-Gracias – dijo intentado recomponerse de los nervios. '¿Cómo podía ser tan endemoniadamente atractivo, sensual, sexy?' Lo amaba, claro que sí. Pero lo suyo, era imposible. Esa idea Hermione intentaba metérsela en la cabeza, pero no lo conseguía. Ella no podía estar con él. Estar con él significaba darlo todo, y recibir poco o nada. Vivir llena de altibajos, y soportar las constantes humillaciones por parte de él. No, definitivamente no estaba preparada para soportarlo, no otra vez. – Igualmente – terminó de decir. El rubio no quitaba aquella tierna sonrisa que le hacía desfallecer a la bruja - ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? – se interesó en saber la joven mientras él la observaba, poniéndola nerviosa, al igual que semanas atrás.

Pero para entonces, sin ningún motivo que Hermione llegaba a comprender, el rubio había cambiado aquella cara de cariño por una cara desencajada. La agarró del brazo y la llevó dentro del compartimento.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella, sorprendida por lo brusco que había sido.

-¿Qué coño has hecho? – preguntó mientras con su puño cerrado golpeaba a la pared mientras Hermione daba un paso atrás, temerosa.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué he hecho de qué? – Preguntaba sin comprender - ¿Qué te ocurre? – volvió a preguntar. Pero Draco respiraba agitadamente, intentando controlar sus impulsos. Su mirada quedó fija en un punto de la anatomía de la chica. Su cuello. Hermione, que había reparado en eso, lo entendió todo.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano al cuello, intentando taparlo.

'Mierda' – pensó la chica, que a pesar de no estar con Draco, no quería que él pensara que lo había sustituido, ni muchísimo menos.

-Draco – comenzó a hablar Hermione, intentando calmar la ira que se notaba que él tenía dentro.

-Déjame Granger – habló con una voz fría, que hacía temblar – jamás pensé que tú fueras como todas las demás – murmuró con desprecio.

-Sabes perfectamente que no soy como las demás Malfoy – contestó la bruja. Estaba harta de esa relación con Draco. O estaban de maravilla juntos como hace un momento, o se tiraban cuchillos el uno contra el otro.

-Me lo acabas de demostrar. Mírate – dijo lleno de enfado sin controlar sus palabras – llegas de tus vacaciones marcada como una zorra – Hermione se acercó a él con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del enfado y le pegó en la blanca mejilla del rubio. Los ojos de ella brillaban de furia.

Draco se enfadó aun más. Cerró su mano y golpeó otra vez, en la pared del vagón para después irse. No sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desprecio a Hermione, que se quedó acurrucada entre sus piernas pensando en lo ocurrido. _¿Era posible tener tan mala suerte? Por Merlín._

El camino hacia Hogwarts terminó con una joven bruja sentada en un vagón, sola, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir junto a Draco.

Hermione, estaba cansada del carácter posesivo de Draco. Ella ya no era nada suya. Cuando lo era, él la humilló y la dejó, ir. Que la deje en paz ahora. Amaba a Draco, no había duda. Pero, no sabía seguro si ella estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él.

No quería que el rubio se hubiera enterado de su lio con Tom, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Había sido una completa locura estar con aquél rubio muggle. No debía de haber estado. Se había cargado la poca relación que mantenía con Draco. Sabía de sobra que el rubio, con su gran orgullo, no se lo iba a perdonar fácilmente.

De pronto, el tren paró. Miró por la ventana y vio que ya habían llegado. 'Al fin' – pensó la castaña.

Observó, una vez más, el paisaje. Era perfecto. Copos de nieve descansaban sobre el tejado del castillo y entre las ramas de los árboles. Las luces del castillo se veían todas iluminadas a través de los grandes ventanales que se veían desde las afueras.

La cabaña de Hagrid expulsaba humo desde su chimenea. Hermione respiró con ilusión. Ya estaba en casa.

Al bajar del expreso, cogió sus cosas y marchó hacia delante hasta que una voz la llamó, se giró y vio como Ginny iba corriendo, con una sonrisa, hacia ella.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – Preguntó mientras la abrazaba – siento no haber estado contigo durante el viaje. No tenía ganas de juntarme con Harry – explicó sin siquiera dar tiempo de hablar a Hermione.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó confusa. Sabía que la relación entre sus dos amigos no iba demasiado bien, pero tanto como para no hablarse… - ¿Habéis hablado algo nuevo? – preguntó mientras emprendían el camino para llegar al castillo.

-Ha pasado las vacaciones de Navidad con nosotros en la Madriguera – comenzó a relatar – y yo no le quería dirigir la palabra. No es que no quisiera – se apresuró a explicar – es que no podía. Además recibía todo el rato cartas de Chang y no podía soportarlo – siguió explicando.

-Pero Gin – la cortó Hermione – no puedes enfadarte con él porque él esté con otra – le dijo con todo el tacto que pudo.

-Sí Herm, ya lo sé, pero ¿me lo tiene que restregar durante todos los días? – preguntó alterada.

-No, en eso tienes razón. Pero mira – empezó la castaña – yo creo que Cho no le conviene a Harry. Está con él por quién es y poco más y Harry tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y volveréis, ya lo verás – dijo mirándola con cariño.

-Gracias – dijo algo reconfortada - Peor no sé si será así. No creo que esté dispuesta a perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Esa Chang solo le quiere para ganar fama y popularidad. No entiendo como Harry no se da cuenta – chilló nerviosa la pelirroja. Se notaba que había estado guardándose todo aquello en su interior durante muchos días. Había llegado el momento de sacarlo todo a la luz.

-Gin – dijo haciendo que ésta la mirara a los ojos – Harry no se quiere dar cuenta. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Con Cho todo es mucho más simple. Él no la quiere. Su corazón no se preocupa como lo hacía contigo. No se preocupa por saber qué estará haciendo o con quién lo estará haciendo – continuó – junto a ella todo es mucho más fácil. No tiene que soportar la presión de la casa Gryffindor, y mucho menos la de Ron.

-Pero Herm… - comenzó a decir Gin que se había emocionado a causa de las palabras de la leona.

-No Gin, es así. Harry ya no se tiene que preocupar por los celos que sentía cuando tú hablabas con Dean Thomas o con Seamus. Ahora si Cho habla con quien sea, obsérvale a Harry, ni se inmuta. Le da igual. Él no la quiere Ginny – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga para que se animara y viera de verdad cómo es la realidad.

Weasley le miró a su amiga y le agradeció a ella y a sí misma, por todo lo que la estaba ayudando. Siguieron hablando, más relajadamente por el camino. Ambas se contaron sus vacaciones, incluyendo Hermione, el tema 'Tom'.

La pelirroja al enterarse le pegó en el hombro a la castaña por no habérselo contando antes. La castaña rió ante eso. Aquella pelirroja, no iba a cambiar en la vida.

Llegaron al castillo, dejaron todas sus pertenencias en sus habitaciones y bajaron a cenar. Dentro del comedor inundaba un gran murmullo por parte de todo el alumnado. Todos se estaban contando qué tal habían pasado las fiestas. Hermione charlaba animadamente con Seamus y Ron, que no paraban de hacer bromas, haciendo reír a la castaña.

La chica, se ordenó a sí misma no mirar ni una sola vez a la mesa de Slytherin. No le quería ver así que cumplió su orden. No quería ver como Nicole o alguna de esas serpientes se acercaba a él y él las aceptaba y las sonreía seductoramente. Simplemente, no podía aguantar aquello.

Terminó el banquete y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se echó a dormir, y cayó rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras, en un oscuro pasillo, un rubio se dirigía hacia las mazmorras. Estaba caminando, embelesado en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo llamó repetidas veces

-Draco – chillaba - ¡Draco! – Chilló por última vez al ver que éste había cesado su camino y se había dado la vuelta para observarla - ¿Dónde estabas? No te he visto apenas en el tren.

-Por ahí. Me apetecía estar solo – contestó el rubio sin dar muchas explicaciones.

-¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Pansy preocupada por los duros entrenamientos que habían recibido todos, y en especial el rubio, para convertirse en mortifago a finales de curso.

-¿Mejor que qué? – preguntó el rubio sin comprender a qué se refería la morena.

-Ya sabes – susurró en voz muy baja, voz que solo Draco pudo oír – por lo de los padres de Granger.

Draco la miró con los ojos abiertos, ¿de qué estaba hablando Pansy, acerca de los padres de Hermione?

-Pansy – dijo armándose de una paciencia, que no tenía - ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué dices de los padres de Granger? – dijo sin comprender.

Pansy le miró atentamente. ¿Acaso él no lo había reconocido?

-Draco – murmuró mirándolo - ¿recuerdas los muggles que tuvimos que torturar en Navidad? - comenzó la morena, Draco asintió - ¿no viste que eran los padres de Granger? – murmuró con temor a la reacción de él.

El rubio empalideció. Aquellos muggles se le hacían vagamente familiares pero jamás trazó una semejanza entre aquellas personas y Hermione. Puso su pose seria y comenzó a hablar

-Ella me da igual, Pansy – dijo con voz firme – además, ¿cómo querías que les reconociera? No les he visto en mi vida.

Parkinson le miró incrédula.

-¿En la estación de tren, todos los años, quizás? – inquirió irónica.

-Jamás puse atención en ver cómo eran los padres de Hermione Granger – dijo Draco como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Pansy se rindió y siguieron caminando a la par en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos.

Draco no podía parar de pensar en ella. Hermione. Ella, lo había traicionado. Está bien, ella no era nada suyo, aunque él así lo sentía pero había estado con otro mientras él ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar con otras.

El rubio no entendía cómo ella, un ser tan dulce, pudo estar, tan rápido con otra persona que no fuera él. ¿Acaso ella no lo amaba tanto como decía? ¿Acaso ella no lo amaba tanto como él a ella?

Al imaginarse a Hermione con cualquier otro tipo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle dentro de sí mismo. 'Como aquél tipo de la estación' – recordó Malfoy. Una copia barata de sí mismo. Entonces su mente comenzó a pensar rápido. Había sido él. Su propia copia. Seguro que aquél imbécil con nombre ridículo – Tom – había sido con el que había estado ella.

Aún recordaba las sonrisas que Hermione le regalaba a aquél muggle. Los celos le carcomían pensamiento por pensamiento. Ese había tocado a su chica.

Pero lo peor para Draco no era aquello, sino que su chica, Hermione, había estado con ese.

La odiaba. Le odiaba. Los odiaba a aquellos dos. Quería olvidarlo, para siempre.

Se fue hacia el baño, se dio una ducha para relajarse y se fue hacia su cama para intentar dormir. Pero un nuevo tema lo comenzó a dejar sin poder dormir, una vez más, Hermione. Sus padres.

¿Por qué fueron ellos los elegidos para las torturas? ¿Por qué él no se había dado cuenta que eran los señores Granger?

Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Ahora entendía la mirada de consuelo de Pansy cada vez que les tenía que lanzar algún hechizo. Ahora entendía el porqué de la sonrisa de Lucius cuando los acababa de torturar. Era una prueba para él. Lucius le estaba poniendo a prueba. Estaba poniendo a prueba sus sentimientos hacia Granger, para saber si eran de mentira, como Draco le había dicho, o en verdad sentía algo más hacia Hermione.

Poco a poco, pensando en todos estos asuntos sus ojos le comenzaron a pesar una cantidad increíble hasta que al fin se cerraron y Draco empezó a descansar.

-Tenemos que actuar ya – susurró una voz a su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

Aquella figura femenina torció su rostro y guió su vista hacía aquella ventana, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó sin mirarle a aquél sujeto.

-En seguida – replicó cortante.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó astuta la joven.

-Nuestro Señor quiere resultados – explicó harto de aquella chiquilla.

-¿Nuestro? – Preguntó ácidamente, mirándolo a sus rudos ojos – di mejor tú señor – terminó de añadir.

-Ya sabes que queda poco para que te unas a él, pequeña – dijo utilizando un sutil tono de voz que hicieron reaccionar a ella.

-Pero quiero que sea ya – dijo acariciando el cuello del joven mortífago, con una voz de mezcla entre súplica y sensualidad.

-Eso sabes que no puede ser – dijo en tono autoritario – no ahora. Ahora escucha atentamente – prosiguió – debes meter en el castillo un objeto.

-¿Un objeto? – preguntó sin entender.

-Exacto –continuó perdiendo la paciencia – por supuesto, esta hechizado, y lo que debes hacer es dárselo a uno de los pilares más importante de Potter – dijo dibujando una maligna sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No será tu amiguita Granger? – escupió con maldad, feliz por solo imaginarse la idea.

-Cállate – espetó – lo que tienes que hacer es entregárselo a él…

-¿A él? ¿A quién? – preguntó curiosa interrumpiéndole.

-_Petrificus totallus_ – maldijo el brujo a aquella joven que lo miraba con odio, para hacerla callar – se lo entregas y la maldición que posee tal objeto hará que se vuelva loco de maldad. – sonrió - El proceso será un poco largo, ya que su maldad solo se enriquecerá a base de todas las cosas que haga Potter, que molesten a su amiguito – siguió explicando emocionándose con cada palabra que añadía - Y por las leyes de la naturaleza, el querido amigo de Potter, Ronny Weasley, sentirá unas ganas terribles de matarlo. Y eso, nos facilitará mucho para poder atraparlo con más facilidad. – terminó con una larga carcajada.

-¿No es brillante? – inquirió preguntándole a la chica, mientras le quitaba el hechizo.

-Esto parece más una venganza personal que una misión del Lord – inquirió astuta.

-¡No digas tonterías! – dijo furioso mientras se acercaba a ella como una hábil serpiente, para crearle miedo.

La chica respiró entrecortadamente, con temor a las reacciones que el mortifago podía tener.

-¿Qué objeto será? – preguntó pausadamente.

-Ya te lo diré en su momento, ahora vete – dijo con desprecio.

-Adiós Krum – dijo dándole un beso en los labios para despedirse.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – le preguntó Hermione a su amiga pelirroja que bajaba a desayunar más animada de lo normal.

-Hoy, al fin es la excursión a Hogsmade. Quiero perder de vista Hogwarts por unas horas – dijo con sencillez, haciendo recordar a Hermione la visita al pueblo.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado – murmuró.

-¿No te apetece ir? – Se asombró Ginny – me muero por tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas – la castaña rió.

-No es que no tenga ganas, es que lo había olvidado. Voy arriba a prepararme, a fuera está nevando – dijo para después subirse a la torre de Gryffindor en busca de abrigo.

Emprendió el camino más corto hacia la torre, teniendo que pasar en frente de las mazmorras de los slytherins. Giró para coger el último pasillo que acabaría en su destino cuando se encontró con tres siluetas mirándola de frente, con soberbia.

-Parece que la sangre sucia se desprendió, por unos segundos, de sus dos guardaespaldas – empezó a parlotear con desprecio Goyle. Creando una risas por parte de sus dos compañeros, Nicole Smith y Draco. Éste último reía más fuerte. La castaña se odió a sí misma cuando su interior se estrujó al ver a Nicole Smith junto al rubio. No podía vivir sin él, pero tampoco quería estar con él. Sin embargo, verlo junto a aquella arpía le hacía temblar las piernas de la rabia. Había escuchado varias cosas de ella y el rubio, y a pesar de olvidar todos los rumores, ahora aparecían en su mente coo cuchillos afilados.

-Olvídame – fue lo único que espetó Hermione y comenzar a andar sin siquiera mirarles.

-Ohm – comenzó Malfoy con ironía – la señorita Granger ¿huye de unos slytherins? – preguntó consiguiendo que ella detuviera su andar y se girara para mirarlo fijamente. Sabía que lo haría, su orgullo era su mayor debilidad. El rubio no pudo apartar los ojos de ella. Les miraba de forma altiva, excepto a él. Sintió una pequeña emoción al notar aquello. Pero la imagen de ella con aquel estúpido muggle, no le dejaban de atormentar.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Malfoy – respondió cortante – a mí la gente como vosotros, me dais igual – soltó.

-¿Qué pasa? –Comenzó a hablar por primera vez Nicole. Hermione bufó al escuchar su estridente voz - ¿Acaso Weasel y el cara rajada te han abandonado, al fin? – dijo disfrutando del momento.

-Para tu información, es Weasley. Y no, no has tenido esa suerte – replicó harta de aquella estúpida. Apartó la vista de ellos e intentó seguir adelante pero unas palabras la detuvieron. Se odió por ser tan orgullosa cuando sus pies se detuvieron.

-Ahora entendemos porqué Weasley viene a Slytherin en busca de cariñoso, con estrechas como tú alrededor – escupió Smith. Hermione la miró recelosa. Sabía lo de Ron y Pansy. ¿Quién se creía aquella para meterse con su mejor amigo? El rubio la observaba. Sabía que defendería a la Comadreja frente a cualquier ser humano. Vio como la castaña se giraba sobre sus talones y la enfrentaba con la mirada. Apretaba sus labios con ferocidad, estaba enfadada.

-Es extraño que no te haya ido a buscar a ti entonces, dado lo que se dice de ti por ahí – le espetó con astucia viendo cómo la cara de la chica se torcía disgustada.

-¡Callate! – gritó colérica. Ninguno entendió porqué se puso tan rabiosa la rubia, si era ella quien siempre intentaba ser el centro de atención por sus ligues.

-Se comenta que sin tus – detuvo la frase para recalacar la palabra siguiente – cariños – sonrió – estarías sola.

Nicole palideció al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de la castaña.

-¡He dicho que te calles! – Continuó gritando – no tienes ni idea de lo que dices. ¡Mientes! – Gritó encolerizada – lo único que tienes es envidia de que yo esté con el mejor del colegio – exclamó señalando a Malfoy, que lo miraba sin mover un ápice de su rostro.

Hermione al oír aquello bufó de manera exagerada. Le había molestado, y mucho, escuchar que ella estaba con Draco. Pero aquello era imposible.

-¿De verdad piensas que me das envidia por estar con él? – dijo de manera agil mirándole al rubio, que tensaba la mandíbula ante su frase.

-Aquí la única zorra que hay – dijo Nicole.

-Eres tú, Granger – terminó de completar Draco Malfoy mirándola con frialdad.

Hermione sentía como la sangre le hervía dentro de sí. Se enfrentó a la gris mirada de Malfoy, se acercó a él e intentó estampar su mano en el fino rostro del rubio.

Draco fue más ápido y agarró su mano con dureza. – Te lo permití en el Expreso, Granger. No se va a volver a repetir – dijo enfurecido, soltando la mano de ella, con un gesto de asco.

-Iros los dos, tengo que acabar de hablar con Granger, a solas – dijo sin apartar la mirada de Hermione, que lo miraba asombrada.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima – empezó a hablar Malfoy, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había creado.

-Es lo que te merecías.

-¿Tanto te molesta que te digan lo que de verdad eres? – le preguntó Malfoy acercándose a ella con valor. A Hermione el acercamiento de Draco le nubló la mente. Su perfume llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales. Haciéndole recordar momentos vividos.

-Eres un cerdo Malfoy – le reprochó Hermione, balbuceando. La simple cercanía de Draco le impresionaba.

-Cuidado Granger – amenazó el rubio, que se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la castaña - ¿Qué te ocurre Granger? –Sonrió – una zorrita como tú es imposible que se ponga tan tensa por el acercamiento de un hombre, contrólate – sugirió Malfoy con regocijo.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojas a causa de la ira que sentía. Le odiaba. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía una serpiente como él a insultarle de semejante modo?! Su mano, que seguí el recorrido hasta la cara de Draco, como momentos atrás, fue detenida por el fuerte brazo de Malfoy.

-Ni se te ocurra, Granger.

La castaña intentó soltarse pero fue imposible. Con aquél movimiento lo único que consiguieron fue acercarse más el uno al otro. Sus alientos comenzaron a chocar y la respiración de ambos se agitó por aquel momento.

-¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Malfoy con una media sonrisa.

Hermione empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás pero los brazos de Malfoy la atrajeron otra vez hacia él. Al instante, el rubio pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella, con posesión.

La bruja comenzó a sentir que un calor le envolvía el cuerpo. Sus miradas chocaron y ambos distinguieron en el otro una mezcla de ira y pasión.

Sus rostros se acercaron como si de imanes se tratara hasta que sus labios chocaron. Hermione profundizó el beso salvajemente, con desesperación, reconociendo aquellos labios. Sus lenguas pronto comenzaron a estudiarse el uno al otro. Aquello, parar los dos, después de tanto tiempo fue como una bomba de places a punto de estallar en su interior. Granger, terminó el beso y le miró a los ojos y dijo

-Jamás, Malfoy – Draco sonrió por la furia de ella, mientras acercaba su boca a la de la chica.

Volvieron a unir sus bocas salvajemente. Los dos querían el uno del otro, pero la ira que sentían era más grande. La pasión les hacía olvidar la mente. Sus bocas se unían y desunian con ferocidad. Tratando de beberse el uno al otro por la pasión.

La lengua de Draco se adentraba en la de Hermione. Sus lenguas chocaban con lujuria. Alegres de volverse a encontrar.

Draco terminó el beso y comenzó a besar el suave cuello de Hermione, que gimió por el contacto de su piel con los fríos labios de Malfoy.

Él fue depositando fuertes besos y mordidas al cuello de la bruja, que respondía a sus caricias con pasión. Cada lamida y mordida creaba un suspiro en la boca de Hermione. Draco sonrió.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a acariciar el cabello del rubio, mientras sus labios se dedicaban a besar el lóbulo izquierdo de él, haciendo temblar a Draco.

Pronto, las rápidas manos de la joven fueron a la camisa de Draco y comenzó a desabotonarla mientras su boca se fundía, una vez más, con ferocidad en la boca de Malfoy, que respondía gustoso.

Draco le paró a Hermione y empezó a hablar;

-Aquí no Granger – dijo con la respiración agitada, y con un bulto en el pantalón – vamos aquí – dijo mirándola con interrogación. Hermione le siguió y se metieron a la primera aula que vieron vacía.

Draco sonrió victorioso. Colocó a una salvaje Hermione en una mesa y comenzó a desnudarla. Hermione le paró la mano cuando él empezó a desabrocharle la falda.

-No Malfoy – dijo la bruja. Draco interpretó que quería que parara, cuando ella comenzó a besar apasionadamente al rubio mientras le desabrochaba la camisa – hoy mando yo – dijo haciendo sonreír al rubio mientras la besaba y se dejaba desnudar.

Hermione se colocó encima de él y Malfoy aprovechó y cogió el control de la situación.

Comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la bruja, mientras le daba suaves mordidas en el cuello de ésta, sintiéndola estremecer. Draco se afano en llenarla de caricias por todas partes, palpando, explorando, recorriendo todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Malfoy colocó una mano en el muslo desnudo de ella, notando la calidad que desprendía. Hermione rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de él, apoyándose en su espalda. Con pasión, comenzaron el vaivén del deseo. La boca de Hermione dejó escapar un gemido al notarle a Draco dentro de sí misma. Malfoy, acercó su rostro y le besó para hacerla callar.

Las respiraciones empezaron a volverse agitadas. Sus cuerpos sudorosos no se querían separar. La bruja comenzó a jadear más rápido, seguida de Draco.

-Draco – gimió llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez. El rubio le contestó acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta acabar en un placentero orgasmo que ambos sintieron.

Al acabar, sus ojos chocaron intensamente. Tratando de averiguar por qué lo habían hecho.

Hermione sonrió con sinceridad, se acercó al rubio y le besó. Pero, esta vez, con suavidad. Sintiendo los labios de Draco, temiendo el momento que sus labios dejaran de sentirse.

Os ha gustado? Ha sido muy largo eh! Espero que así haya sido. En realidad tienen una relación amor odio. No aceptan sus sentimientos y además ocurren cosas que les desestabilizan a ambos.

SI HAY MUUUUUCHSO REVIEWS SUBO EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EN UN PAR DE DÍAS! GRACIAS A TODOS Y A LOS FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWERS TAMBIÉN


	29. Campamento

**Capítulo 29 - "Campamento" - **

-Tú no lo pienses más, Hermione – repetía, una vez más la pelirroja, para calmar a su amiga – has tenido un desliz, es normal.

-¡No Ginny! – exclamó exaltada – no es normal. ¡Me he liado con el tío que más daño me ha hecho! – dijo poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza.

-¡Hermione! – chilló la pelirroja – cállate y piensa bien. ¿De verdad estás arrepentida de lo que has hecho? – preguntó suspicaz Ginny.

-Yo… - comenzó a balbucear la castaña – no lo sé Gin – dijo sonrojándose – supongo que … no.

-¿Lo ves? – inquirió su amiga – eres una exagerada. Le has dado una alegría al cuerpo, y las consecuencias que esto traiga, ya las solucionaremos – dijo igual de apañada que de costumbre, haciendo reír a Hermione.

-¿Qué tal por Hogsmade? – preguntó de repente Hermione, dando por finalizado el tema Malfoy.

-Bien, como siempre – comentó indiferente la pelirroja – hemos ido a la tienda de Fred y George y nos hemos tomado algo en las Tres Escobas.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó la castaña – te noto apagada – comentó.

-No, no es nada – dijo Ginny – solo que he tenido una pequeña discusión con Chang.

-Harry, perdóname, no quería haberle dicho lo que le he dicho a esa – imploró, una vez más, Cho Chang ante la mirada enfada de Harry por lo ocurrido en el pueblo de Hogsmade.

-Cho ¿no te das cuenta que no se trata de que te perdone o no? – preguntó atónito – lo que le has dicho no ha tenido sentido alguno – Cho frenó el paso, mirándolo con ferocidad.

-¿Qué no ha tenido sentido? – preguntó enfada por la actitud de su novio – esa estúpida ha estado todo el rato tonteándote delante de mis narices – exclamó enfadada.

-Cho, Ginny es mi amiga, estaba bromeando – explotó Potter enojado. – Ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo a abrazarme, hablarme y a todo, pero tú ya no – Cho abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aquello no podía estar pasando, tenía que arreglarlo.

-No Harry, por favor, eso no, yo te amo – exclamó poniéndose las manos sobre la cara, llorando.

-Cho, lo siento, de veras… pero no le puedes empezar a insultar a las personas que quiero, solo porque a ti te apetezca – dijo armándose de paciencia – le has hecho daño y eso es lo que más me duele.

Cho respiró hondo.

-Cariño – dijo sin mirarle a los ojos – yo te pido perdón, pero es que me ha sacado de mis casillas, prometo que no pasará nunca más – terminó de decir para comenzar a besarle a Harry con rapidez, con nerviosismo.

Harry, sorprendido, la paró y la miró sin entender su actitud.

-Esto tiene que acabar Cho, al menos por ahora – dijo mirándola.

-¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres, Potter? – dijo asqueada, sin tener en cuenta sus palabras, harta de aquella situación – tú verás si te quieres quedar con la inútil de Weasley, te aseguro que ella no es mejor que yo.

-Cho, no empieces así, saldrás perdiendo – dijo sin perder los papeles – te aseguro que esa comparación no te beneficiaría.

La oriental se alejó de Harry y le propinó un suave empujón con el fin de apartarlo de la puerta, pero Harry aun no había acabado.

-Por cierto Cho – dijo haciendo que ésta le mirase a los ojos – tienes una marca aquí – dijo señalando al cuello de ella – yo que tú, me la tapaba con algo, no vaya a ser que engañes a alguno y se dé cuenta cuan mentirosa eres – dijo y se apartó para que la joven pasara. La chica salió y pegó un sonoro portazo, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se dirigían para el Gran Comedor, a cenar. Ginny estaba emocionada, al fin Cho había desaparecido de la vida de Harry, y él parecía volver a ser el de siempre con ella.

Se sentaron los cuatro el final de la mesa de los leones y comenzaron a comer, hambrientos.

-Ron, traga – bromeó Hermione viendo comer a su amigo – además esa cadena que llevas no te va a dejar tragar – bromeó al ver una cadena en el cuello de su amigo - ¿es nueva? No te la había visto nunca.

Ron se miró su propio cuello y se la quitó inmediatamente.

-Claro que no, me la encontré por Hogsmade y la cogí. Toma Gin, te la regalo – dijo y le entregó la cadena a su hermana que la miró y se la colocó en el cuello.

-Por lo menos es un regalo – apreció la hermana pequeña de los Weasley.

Todo el colegio estaba cenando tranquilamente, olvidándose sus problemas y exámenes y comía tranquilamente. Terminaron de comer y se levantaron para ir a descansar a la Sala Común.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos, diciendo que se tenía que pasar antes a por un libro de la biblioteca. Éstos le creyeron y se fueron para su sala. La castaña aceleró el paso y fue camino hacia la biblioteca.

Por el camino los alumnos estaban más escandalosos de lo normal. Las chicas estaban gritando sin parar entre ellas y dando saltos sin sentido. Hermione miró hacia todos los lados. Los chicos estaban también en grupos, mirando a las chicas y a las demás casas.

La castaña pasó por un grupo de chicas escandalosas, que entre sus gritos solo pudo entender las palabras 'campamento' y 'todos'.

Hermione hizo caso omiso a aquellas chillonas y siguió con su camino. Su mente evitaba pensar en Malfoy a toda costa. Por una parte, quería enfrentarlo, enfrentarse a su mirada y aclararle lo que pasó, pero por otra parte temía aquél encuentro. No sabía como iba a reaccionar.

Ella se había dado cuenta que al fin y al cabo ella había cometido errores al igual que él, asíque no se los podía echar en cara. Los dos estaban en la misma situación, estaban, al fin, en paz.

Llegó a la biblioteca y Hermione maldijo profundamente a la persona que ordenó cerrarla a esas horas. Se marchó del lugar, sin su libro, cuando se encuentra de frente con Draco Malfoy, que iba solo también.

Los dos se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del otro, pero siguieron caminando cada uno frente al otro. La cercanía de ambos cada vez era más latente, sus miradas chocaros y cuando estaban a un metro de distancia Malofy, frenó su paso por completo, igual que Hermione.

Gryffindor y Slytherin quedaron en absoluto silencio sin saber qué decirse. Los dos sentían que debían de decirse tantas cosas y a la vez callarse tantas. Sus miradas no se separaron durante largos segundo en los que el silencio era el protagonista.

Granger fue la que se decidió a hablar;

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió ayer entre nosotros – comenzó con nerviosismo en la voz.

-Sí, te he estado buscando toda la mañana para hablar pero no te he encontrado por ninguna parte y … - empezó Draco, con tono arrogante.

-Creo que lo que pasó fue un error – le cortó Hermion, Draco le miró sorprendido.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? – le preguntó con superioridad. No esperaba esa frase por parte de ella.

-Sí – respondió intentando sonar segura – los dos está claro que nos atraemos pero la cosa no va más allá de ahí. Pasó y ya está no le deberíamos de dar más vueltas, ¿no? – le preguntó la castaña.

-Tienes razón, Granger. Lo que ocurrió fue un error. Pero creo que nos va a ser muy difícil para los dos convivir tanto tiempo juntos. Con dos cuerpo que se atraen, lo que la mente piensa no importa… - le susurró en el oído Malfoy, con una media sonrisa mientras se iba del lugar.

Hermione no comprendió lo que el rubio le había dicho. Le estuvo dando vueltas mientras se dirigía a su Sala Común. 'Convivir tanto tiempo juntos' había dicho Malfoy. ¿A qué se refería?

Apresuró el pasó y entró a su casa encontrándose con gran alboroto. Todo Gryffindor se hallaba despierto, eufórico. Hermione encontró con la mirada a sus amigos y les preguntó

-¿Qué demonios ocurre que hay tanto alboroto?

-¿No te has enterado? – preguntó asombrado Ron. La castaña negó con la cabeza – hay novedades en Hogwarts. Quieren que aprendamos a convivir todos con todos, bueno los de séptimo, y han hecho parejas para convivir durante una semana, en el monte.

Hermione lo miró perpleja.

-¿Qué han hecho parejas? – preguntó.

-Sí, y no se pueden cambiar. Se supone que te ponen con el que más diferencias puedes tener. Así que espera un Slytherin-Gryffindor – dijo el pelirrojo con agobio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-De dos a tres semanas, depende de cómo vaya la convivencia – explicó el pelirrojo.

-¿Están ya echas la parejas? – volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-No vais a creer qué tipo de parejas han hecho – dijo Harry con la respiración agitada, que acababa de llegar.

Los dos amigos lo miraron con interrogación.

-Me han puesto con Goyle – gritó asqueado sentándose en un sillón.

-Estás bromeando – afirmo el pelirrojo, mirando con esperanza a Harry de que fuera mentira.

Harry negó.

-¿Y a mi? – se preguntó Ron.

Harry le miró y dibujó una sonrisa de comprensión;

-Crabbe.

-¡No! – gimió Weasley- no puede ser, dijo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Y yo? – preguntó horrorizada Hermione.

Harry le miró pero borró su sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre;

-Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Hermione, uniéndose con su amigo y comprendiendo las palabras que el rubio le había dicho.

Estuvieron despotricando sobre los Slytherins una media hora más, en especial Ron, que no daba crédito a las parejas que McGonagall había creado. '¡¿Acaso está loca esa bruja?' había repetido Ron miles de veces.

Al final fueron Harry y Hermione los que tuvieron que calmarle a Ron por su compañero Crabbe.

Hermione, más tarde se despidió y se fue a su habitación intentando no pensar en su futura convivencia con Draco.

_-¡Harry, detrás de ti! – gritó Hermione al ver a unos encapuchados detrás de su amigo._

_Pero éstos fueron más rápidos y y gritaron_

_-Crucio_

_Sin darle tiempo al niño que sobrevivió de reaccionar._

_Hermione buscó su varita pero no aparecía, los dos hombres se dirigían hacia ella. Hermione se giró y comenzó a abrir puertas de aquella endiablada mansión. Tenía que huir de ahí. Comenzó a correr sin parar, sin mirar atrás. Se dio la vuelta y vio que a aquellos dos los había perdido de vista._

_Paró su paso, intentando respirar con normalidad._

_Una sombra se acercó hasta donde ella y le susurró_

_-Mal escondite, sangre sucia_

_Hermione miró desesperada hacia donde venía la voz, vio que aquella silueta se dirigía hacia donde ella._

_Granger se giró y comenzó a correr, huyendo de aquél tipo, pero éste era más rápido y cuando iba a abrir la puerta le cogió brutalmente del brazo y la giró_

_-No vuelvas a huir de mi, pequeña Hermione – Hermione le miró aterrorizada, ababa de reconocerle, Víctor Krum volvía a atacarla._

Hermione despertó agitadamente de aquél sueño. Se miró instintivamente el brazo, una pequeña marca yacía sobre él.

-¿Lo has conseguido? – preguntó Krum a aquella chica.

-Sí, pero me costó lo mío- dijo la chica, acercándose hacia él.

-No me importa los problemas que hayas tenido – contesto el búlgaro cortante.

-Tengo algunos problemas, Krum – dijo tanteando el terreno, a sabiendas que no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia lo que le iba a decir a continuación. El jugador la miró sin decir palabra, a la espera de que comenzase – la cadena que le metí a Weasley en Hogsmade, creo que él ya no la lleva.

-¿Entonces quién? – rugió nervioso.

-La pequeña traidora a al sangre – murmuró con asco. Odiaba a aquella cría.

-El plan del Señor Oscuro es que Weasley muera, no la otra Weasley – dijo nervioso Krum mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello.

-Pero, podemos matarla – dijo con esperanza - y ya le colocaremos otra cosa a aquél inútil.

-No, tenemos que hacer que las cosas sean como él lo ha ordenado. Consigue que esa asquerosa le dé el colgante al Weasley ese – ordenó Krum con agresividad.

-¿No te das cuenta que es mejor matar a esa zorra? Sería un problema menos para nuestro Señor – dijo tocando uno de los mechones de Krum, sensualmente, mientras él la ignoraba.

-De momento no. Él ha ordenado una muerte, no dos. ¿Entendido? – susurró agarrándola por un brazo.

-S-sí – dijo temblando a causa de la fuerza que el búlgaro ejercía sobre ella.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo más? – preguntó soltándola de golpe mientras encendía un cigarro.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo sorprendida.

-Antes has dicho que tenías varios problemas – repitió Krum cansado.

-Ah, sí. Esto.. Potter me ha dejado – dijo mirando al suelo, temiendo la reacción de éste.

-¿¡Qué!? – rugió - ¿cómo has dejado que eso pasara Chang? Sabes perfectamente que necesitamos que estés a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero la pequeña zorra de Weasley, me superó y además descubrió que también estaba con otro – dijo mirándole con cariño.

-¿Cómo has podido cometer ese error? Potter es imbécil, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de que estás con otro – dijo el jugador de Quidditch.

-Lo sé, pero no supe qué decirle en ese momento – se disculpó – lo siento Víctor.

-Intenta recuperarlo Chang, sabes que él quiere que sigas con él, si fallas, tú pierdes – ella asintió – ya te iré informando sobre nuevas ordenes, ahora ya sabes qué tienes que hacer. Potter y Weasley.

-Lo sé.

-Ah, y la próxima vez, no seas tan estúpida Cho – dijo sonriendo mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarro.

La oriental se acercó a él sensualmente y le susurró al oído;

-La culpa de que el retrasado de Potter nos descubriera, en parte, fue tuya – dijo mientras pasaba la lengua por el cuello de él.

-¡Relájate Granger! – gritó, cansada, su amiga pelirroja.

-Ginny no puedo – gritó histérica – tengo que convivir ¡tres semanas! Con Malfoy – volvió a chillar mientras metía ropa a su maleta.

-¡Hermione! – volvió a gritar Weasley – no te pongas histérica. Tienes que pasar esas semanas y punto, hazte a la idea. Además no será tan terrible después de todo.

-¿¡Qué no?! – preguntó Granger mientras la miraba que parecía que de un momento a otro la iba a estrangular.

-Pues… -dubitó Ginny- pues no. Él no es tan malo Herms. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – bromeó. La pequeña de los Weasley, había elegido un mal momento para bromear, y Hermione le lanzo un cojín para que se callase.

-Además, también estarán Ron y Harry. Y Neville, y Seamus, Parvati … -dijo Ginny.

-En eso tienes razón –dijo la castaña, al fin bajando la voz – pero Ginny.. es Malfoy – gimió mientras se tiraba a la cama.

-¿Dónde está el problema? – volvió a bromear la pelirroja – hace muy poco, no te parecía tan malo. Es más, creo que hasta…

-¡Basta Gin! – le cortó Hermione – pasaré este tiempo sin pensar en nada y ya.

-¿Sabes? – dijo la pelirroja valiente – creo que cuando volváis las cosas habrán cambiado y sino yo me encargaré de pegarle donde más le duele a aquel rubito – dijo riendo, haciendo que la castaña riera también.

-No Gin, eso sé que no – dijo mientras terminaba de meter toda su ropa en la maleta – ayudame a cerrar ésto.

-Ronald – gritaba Hermione al ver que su amigo el pelirrojo tardaba en bajar – es tarde, tenemos que llegar ya.

-Ahora bajará Hermione, estás demasiado alterada – le decía Harry con paciencia. En aquel instante Ron aparecía por la puerta, rojo como un tomate.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntaron Harry y Hermione.

-Crabbe. Me lo encontré anoche, y llevaba una maleta llena solo de comida. Imaginaos cómo va aser convivir con él – dijo con cara de disgusto. Harry y Hermione solo pudieorn reir al ver la cara que ponía su amigo.

-Oye – dijo Harry parándose - ¿con quién han puesto a Zabinni y a Parkinson?

-Blaise con Luna, que están encantados los dos – dijo Hermione – y Pansy no sé.

Los dos morenos le miraron a Ron, a sabiendas de la relación que tenía con la Slytherin.

-Yo no sé con quién le ha tocado. Ya no estamos juntos – dijo con simpleza.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Potter.

-No sé – dijo quitándole importancia – ya sabéis cómo es Pansy. Un día quiere uno y al otro día otro, además a mi no me importa – dijo con simpleza, parecía verdad. Harry y Hermione decidieron no preguntarle más a acerca del tema.

Traspasaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se fueron hacia dónde se iban a reunir todas las parejas, el Gran Comedor.

Entraron y el bullicio que se encontraron fue mucho mayor que otras veces. Los alumnos estaban con los de su casa mientras se hacían grupos entre ellos y hablaban emocionados sobre lo que iban a vivir. Dejaron las maletas en un rincón donde se encontraban todas las demás y se reunieron con los demás compañeros.

Allí se encontraban Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Seamus y Dean, que hablaban amistosamente.

-¿Os imagináis como va a ser convivir al lado de alguien como él? – gritaba Parvati emocionada.

-¿Con quién te ha tocado? – preguntó Hermione.

-¡Con Ernie McMillan! – chilló haciendo que varias personas se giraran para verla.

-Baja la voz Parvati - le susurró su amiga Lavender.

-¿Y a ti Lav? – preguntó por educación la castaña, no mantenía gran relación con la chica, pero a veces era agradable.

-Con Smith – dijo con disgusto.

-¿Nicole Smith? – preguntó.

-No, su hermano, Eric Smith. Un slytherin asqueroso más – dijo disgustada.

-No te preocupes, todos estamos igual así que… - comenzó Hermione pero vio a Neville y fue hacia él. El muchacho estaba sentado, y sin decir ninguna palabra mientras miraba al suelo.

-Neville, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada – dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole a Hermione para tranquilizarla.

-Vamos Neville, puedes decirnos – intervino Harry – te ayudaremos. Además, se te nota que te pasa algo, estás blanco – dijo bromeando.

-Me ha tocado con Parksinson – susurró, pero todos lo escucharon.

-No te preocupes. Te aseguro que ella no es tan terrible, a veces es hasta algo simpática – dijo la castaña para no preocuparle.

-Pero Hermione, ella siempre me ridiculiza, me hace sentir mal. No voy a poder soportarla mucho tiempo.

-Si algo no marcha bien, dínoslo, que te ayudaremos. – le prometió Harry mientras Hermione y Ron afirmaban con la cabeza.

Rápido, una conocida voz les paró la conversación.

-Alumnos, diríjanse junto a la pareja que ha sido seleccionada y vayan hacia la salida. Las maletas se les enviaran al llegar. Uno a uno, no se agolpen – terminó de decir la profesora McGonagall.

Los tres amigos suspiraron, se miraron y se dieron un abrazo de despedida.

-Lo que sea ya sabes Herms – le susurró Ron a Hermione, mientras ésta le abrazaba aun más fuerte. Les quería, les necesitaba a aquellos dos junto a ella.

-Intentaremos vernos. Si algo va mal, nos vemos sin falta – dijo Harry con su tono protector.

-Pro favor chicos, si son tres semanas – dijo Hermione riendo mientras se acercaba a Draco Malfoy, que lo esperaba en la puerta con su pose arrogante.

-Hola Malfoy – saludó la joven, dispuesta a no volver a abrir la boca.

-Hola – murmuró Malfoy sin mirarla siquiera.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. La profesora les indicó dónde se encontraba su traslador, tenían que agarrarse de la mano y tocar aquél objeto y aparecerían en aquel lugar.

Se acercaron donde el traslador y vieron que no era más que un sombrero viejo. Draco le tendió la mano y Hermione, nerviosa pero sin aparentarlo, la cogió. A Malfoy le sorprendió la suavidad de aquella menuda mano, pero aparentó normalidad.

Hermione con solo tocar sintió un hormigueo en su pecho, que ignoró con rapidez.

Agarraron el sobrero y de un forma brusca, se aparecieorn en aquél lugar.

A Hermione le tomó por sorpresa la rápidez que había cogido aquél traslador y se hubiera soltado del agarre de Malfoy de no ser por que Draco le sujeto por la cintura.

Llegaron al lugar y Malfoy le preguntó;

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La castaña solo asintió, recuperándose del viaje.

Pronto los dos vieron en dónde se encontraban. ¡Estaban en un monte!

Cerca de ellos se encontraba una pequeña cabaña.

Draco se acerco y la invitó a pasar adentro. Hermione le miró con desconfianza, a lo que Draco contestó con voz burlona;

-Vamos Granger, no muerdo. – Hermione atravesó la puerta delante de Malfoy cuando nota que éste le susurra con atrevimiento en el oído :

-A no ser, que tu no quieras.

La castaña lo ignoró y entró dentro.

A Draco le encantaba ver cómo la cara amable de la castaña se transformaba en puro enojo por las cosas que él le decía. No quería enfadarse con ella, pero si molestarla, eso le divertía al rubio.

La pequeña cabaña por dentro era enorme. Tenía una gran cocina llena de todo tipo de alimentos, un cuarto de baño con una bañera casi tan grande como una piscina y una gran habitación. Allí había dos camas individuales, dos armarios y un gran sofá con una chimeneas en frente. En una esquina, se hallaba un pequeña biblioteca que Hermione estaba segura, de que el encantaría.

-Venga Granger, dime que esto no es lo más cutre que has visto en tu vida – dijo Malfoy divertido al ver la cara de asombro que tenía Hermione por ver cómo era la cabaña – si te quedas así con esto, no quiero imaginar cóo te quedarás al ver mi mansión – dijo con orgullo.

-No pienso ir nunca – contestó la castaña.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a colgar toda su ropa en el armario. Hermione copió lo que hacía.

Al terminar, la noche había llegado y Hermione decidió darse un baño para relajarse. La mirada que Draco le había estado regalando no hacía nada más que ponerla nerviosa, y odiaba que él pensase que lo conseguía. Aunque en realidad lograba intranquilizarla, con creces.

-Me voy a la ducha, Malfoy – informó Hermione mientras agarraba sus cosas para el baño.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó con inocencia en rubio.

-Para nada, Malfoy – dijo acalorada Hermione.

-Solo preguntaba, Granger – dijo riendo.

GRAAAAAAAAACIAS POR TODOS VUESTRO APOYO, con favorito, alertas y sobre todo tantísimos reviews! Ahora no dispongo de tiempo suficiente para contestaros pero en cuanto pueda lo haré. Que ilusión *.*

Por culpa del malvado tiempo que os comentaba, no he podido actualizar antes por mucho que os dijera... espero que os guste este capitulo. Cambia bastante de planos pero avanza mucho la historia, espero que no se os haga lioso y lo disfruteis!

Besazos mil!


	30. El Perro del Hortelano

**ESSSSSPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO! Es un premio por haber esperado tanto, no os quejareis! Es un capitulazo! He de deciros que faltan pocos capítulos y todos bastante intensos! Besitos guapos!**

**Capítulo 30 – "El Perro del Hortelano"- **

'¡Aún quedan tres semanas!' –pensó Hermione al abrir los ojos y ver dónde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y no había rastro del rubio

Se levantó y comenzó a prepararse su desayuno, supuso que el rubio habría salido a ver los alrededores de la cabaña.

Pasó la mañana ordenando las cosas y preparando las tareas que les había ordenado hacer la profesora McGonagall. Más tarde su fue a dar un paseo por el sitio tan inhóspito donde se encontraba la cabaña.

Había un río enorme, cuya agua parecía estar helada. Cientos de árboles rodeaban la cabaña.

Pasaban las horas y Draco no aparecía, así que Hermione; siguiendo con su plan de ignorarle cuanto más tiempo posible, decidió empezar a comer sin esperarle.

Terminó de comer, organizó todo y se durmió en la cama para descansar un rato.

_-DOBBY ¡NO! - gritaba Harry al ver como su elfo era atrapado por Lucius Malfoy._

_-Ron... -pidió Hermione que acababa de ser atacada por Colagusano - ayúdame - suplicó al momento que caía inconsciente._

_Ron la llevó a la primera habitación que encontró vacía y la depositó en el suelo. Comenzó a lanzar contrahechizos para ver a ver si despertaba. Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más frío._

_Decidió dejarla ahí unos segundos, mientras él iba a buscar ayuda a su amigo Harry, al que le había dejado luchando solo contra Lucius._

_Bajo corriendo las escaleras para llegar al comedor de la Mansión Malfoy pero éste se hallaba totalmente desierto. El pelirrojo recorrió todas las salas a las que pudo acceder sin parar de gritar el nombre de Harry._

_Pero nadie contestó._

_Parecía que en aquél lugar no se hubiera librado una batalla de no ser por las manchas de sangre que había en el suelo._

_-Harry - continuó gritando - Potter - pero nadie contestaba._

_Ron recordó a Hermione, y se volvió corriendo en la sala en la que la había dejado. Al entrar Hermione también había desaparecido. Miró detrás de cada rincón de aquella habitación pero nadie estaba ahí, hasta que vio un movimiento detrás de las cortinas._

_Se lanzó a mirar ahí y vio el cuerpo de Hermione tal acurrucado e inconsciente. Abrió las ventanas que daban al balcón y vio que un mortifago subido a una escoba estaba apuntando con su varita al cuerpo de Hermione._

_-Weasley vete - dijo con triunfo - ¿acaso quieres morir? - dijo con sarcasmo aquél tipo._

_Ron actuó con nerviosismo, intentó proteger el cuerpo de Hermione con el suyo propio y antes de que pudiera lanzar algún hechizo el mortifago se adentró a la sala._

_Era un hombre alto, su cabellera rubia sobresalía de aquella torturante máscara._

_-Potter ha muerto - susurró, pero haciendo que Ron lo escuchase perfectamente. Ron lo miró perplejo y aquél mortifago comenzó a reírse malévolamente._

-Granger, Granger, ¡GRANGER! - gritaba Draco mientras zarandeaba a Hermione para que se despertase. Hermione despertó y le miró sobresaltada

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó desorientada al ver a Draco con aquél semblante de preocupación.

-No, ¡¿qué te ocurre a ti?! - devolvió la pregunta el rubio - estabas gritando y chillando mientras dormías. Decías cosas sin sentido.

Hermione le miró perpleja, sabía que tenía razón. Recordaba lo que acababa de soñar, y de solo volver a recordarlo le temblaba el pulso.

-Estabas llorando en sueños y estabas sudando sin parar Hermione - continuó Draco -¿qué has soñado? - preguntó inquieto.

Hermione le apartó la mirada y se levantó de la cama. Se miró en el espejo y vio que Malfoy tenía razón. Tenía todo el maquillaje corrido a causa de las lágrimas y todo el pelo pegado a la cabeza por el sudor.

Miró al rubio que la miraba con atención, esperando una respuesta que lo satisfaciera.

-Fue otro sueño más Draco - contestó sin darle importancia.

Draco le miró furioso. Odiaba que le mintiera con semejante descaro.

-Granger, ni tú ni yo somos idiotas - contestó a la espera de una contestación al menos, más ocurrente.

-Fue una pesadilla - contestó derrotada - ya sabes que suelo soñar cosas horribles. Pues hoy ha ocurrido otra vez, ya está - dijo con intención de ponerle fin al asunto.

-¿Era en mi casa? - inquirió en rubio, ya que sabía que las pesadillas solían darse en su mansión familiar.

Hermione asintió.

-Tu padre aparecía - continuó al ver que el rubio esperaba otra respuesta más amplia - y creo que tú también - dijo esto último en un leve susurro.

El día transcurrió con toda la normalidad posible. El sueño no lo habían vuelto a comentar. Draco se sentía ofendido y Hermione no quería volver a recordar aquellas circunstancias.

La relación entre ellos era distante de no ser por las frases impertinentes que soltaba de vez en cuando aquél rubio. Estaban cada uno ordenando sus cosas cuando una pequeña lechuza empezó a dar golpes al otro lado de la ventana.

Hermione se apresuró a abrir la ventana y coger la carta que llevaba la lechuza atada a la pata. La abrió y leyó lo que ponía. Se quedó en silencio tras leerla.

-Venga - le animó Draco que todavía estaba sin saber qué contenía la carta.

-Ah - despertó Hermione de su trance - es de McGonagall, dice que debemos que aprender a convivir además de entre nosotros con los demás. Así que para ello tendremos reuniones de vez en cuando. La primera es hoy a la noche, con Nicole Smith y Seamus Finnigan - ambos torcieron el gesto al nombrarles.

Los dos se comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos ante la situación

-Pero, ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Estar con ellos y ya? - preguntaba ansiosa Hermione. Quería evitar estar a toda costa con Smith.

Draco la miró

-Granger, pues yo que sé. Tendremos que estar con ellos un par de horas sin matarnos y ya - dijo harto del estrés que tenía Hermione - a mí tampoco me hace gracia estar con un Gryffindor mestizo, y menos ese - dijo con desprecio recordando que Seamus había intentado algo con Hermione.

_Seamus y Hermione se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, pero se fueron por un camino desconocido para la castaña._

_-Seamus, ¿no íbamos a la torre de Gryffindor? – le preguntó la castaña._

_-Sí, pero por un camino diferente, así puedo pasar más tiempo contigo – dijo haciendo sonrojar a Hermione._

_-Si estamos siempre juntos en las comidas y así._

_-Pero hablamos muy poco, y te querría conocer más – dijo tímidamente._

_-Eso está hecho – dijo Mione dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-No lo entiendes Hermione._

_¿Qué no entiendo? – le preguntó la castaña que estaba empezando a no entender la situación._

_-Esto – dijo Seamus, y poco a poco se acercó a los labios de la chica hasta que los dos labios se juntaron._

_La bruja no podía imaginar la reacción de Seamus y al sentir ese beso lo apartó rápidamente. _

_-No Seamus, no te confundas – dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

_-No me confundo, simplemente hago lo que siento – dijo mientras se volvía hacia Hermione para seguir con aquél beso._

_-¡No, suéltame! – le gritó Herms que estaba acorralada en la pared con Finnigan en frente de ella. _

_-Finnigan! – Gritó una fuerte voz que hizo estremecer a Hermione – suéltala._

_-Malfoy déjame en paz – le contestó Seamus – no le estoy haciendo nada que ella no quiera, así que déjanos tranquilos. _

_-¡Qué te largues! – le amenazó Malfoy cuando estaba por sacar su varita._

_-Tranquilo, que no hace falta, ya me marchaba – dijo Finnigan – adiós Hermione._

_-Adiós Seamus – murmuró Hermione con una voz apenas audible._

Hermione suspiró

-No me compares el encantador de Seamus con lo... con Smith - dijo sin querer terminar su frase, al fin y al cabo era amiga del rubio.

-Oh, perdona, que el dulce de Seamus solo te intentó forzar - dijo irónico Draco. Hermione lo miró atónita.

-Seamus no me intentó forzar, no seas exagerado - dijo la bruja comenzando a elevar la voz - además en ese momento Seamus no sabía lo que hacía, no como tu amiguita que si tira todo lo que se mueve - dijo con las mejillas rojas del enfado.

Draco le miró triunfante. Al fin la castaña había dicho lo que pensaba, y Hermione advirtió esto en la mirada de él.

-¿Celosa Granger? - dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Hermione conocía esta situación y dio un paso atrás.

-Eso nunca Malfoy, pero aceptaras que tengo motivos para odiarla - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó con una ingenuidad poco característica en él.

Hermione respiró hondo - Quizás - comenzó a decir sarcástica - porque estuviste con ella mientras estábamos juntos - le reprochó. Ahí lo había soltado. Era un pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza desde que lo dejó con el joven y comenzaron a circular rumores en el colegio.

-Granger, yo no estuve con ninguna mientras estuve contigo - volvió a acercarse a ella, teniendo en cuenta que ella no podría retroceder una vez más porque se encontraba la pared. Hermione intentó dar un paso atrás pero la pared selo impedía. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. No quería volver a estar en esa situación con Draco, sabía cuál sería el final.

-Aunque te reconozco que estuve con ella poco después de que lo dejaríamos - terminó de decir Draco. Mientras acercaba su boca al cuello de Hermione. – Justo cuando descubría que habías estado con otro – Hermione le miró perpleja, todo había sido por despecho.

Hermione le intentó empujar con los brazos, pero Draco agarró las manos de Hermione y le puso los brazos hacia arriba, quedando así el cuerpo de ella totalmente desprotegido.

La fría boca de Draco tocó el cuello de Hermione y el rubio volvió a notar el cuerpo de ella temblar.

-Para - dijo firme Hermione antes que éste besara su cuello.

Draco separo el rostro de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que pare? - preguntó serio. Hermione asintió - está bien - dijo con rabia alejándose por completo de ella.

Hermione suspiró al ver que se alejaba.

-Draco - le llamó, el rubio le miró para ver qué quería - es mejor así.

Malfoy asintió y se fue a la ducha para arreglarse para la reunión con aquellos dos. Hermione le imitó y comenzó a vestirse mientras el rubio se duchaba. Había elegido unos pantalones ajustados junto a una camiseta que caía de su hombro derecho, acompañada por un cinturón.

Draco salió y Hermione vio que estaba muy elegante, todo de negro a excepción de unas rayas grises que tenía el polo.

Los dos estaban serios y ninguno hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

Fueron al traslador y se aparecieron en la cabaña de Seamus Finnigan y Nicole Smith. Ambos estaban esperándoles en el recibidor de la cabaña. Seamus fue el primero en hablar y se dirigió a Hermione con una sonrisa

-¡Hermione! - la estrechó en sus brazos - ¡qué alegría verte! ¿Qué tal éstas? - preguntó interesado.

Seamus terminó de saludar con un seco movimiento de cabeza a Malfoy mientras se volvía para esperar a la respuesta de la castaña

-Muy bien Seamus, con ganas de volver a ver a alguien de los nuestros - dijo sonriente al ver a Finnigan.

Nicole y Draco se miraron y se sonrieron a modo de saludo, no cabe mencionar que siendo Slytherins habían más que cumplido.

-¿Qué tal Nicole? - se animó a preguntar Draco - ¿a gusto con un traidor a la sangre? - preguntó con malicia sin siquiera mirarle a Finnigan.

Nicole rio ante el comentario

-Mejor de lo que imaginaba Draco - dijo sin parar de observarle al rubio- aunque - se acercó a él delante de los dos Gryffindors sin vergüenza alguna y le susurró - prefiero estar contigo.

Draco ladeo una media sonrisa, conforme con la respuesta de Smith. Hermione ladeó la cabeza incomoda. Malfoy vio ese gesto y sonrió en su interior. Sin saber por qué motivo le animaba pensar que la castaña estaba celosa.

Pasaron a la sala de la cabaña y allí comenzaron a hablar sobre temas generales para no entrar en disputa con ningún tema. A lo largo de la conversación se comenzó a notar la diferencia de bando entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-No puedo creer que no te guste el Quidditch Hermione - decía Seamus al escuchar la respuesta de ésta.

-A ver, no es que lo odie, simplemente prefiero andar a estar en una escoba - contestó Hermione sonriéndole a Seamus.

-Eso es porque eres muggle- comentó Nicole Smith apagando el ambiente amigable que había conseguido.

Hermione se mordió la lengua y fue Finnigan el que contestó por ella

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Smith. Conozco muchas personas a las que no les gusta volar, y no son hijos de muggles. Nicole le ignoró y continuó su conversación con Granger.

-Además resulta raro que a alguien como tú, no le guste volar - dijo con ensanchando su sonrisa, llena de malicia. Su mente estaba maquinando algún tipo de ataque.

-¿Alguien como yo? - inquirió Hermione con indiferencia, queriendo ver a dónde quería llegar la chica.

-Claro - dijo ampliando su sonrisa - ¿tu noviecito acaso no te enseñaba a volar? - dijo riendo.

-¿Mi noviecito? - inquirió Hermione nerviosa, mirándole de reojo a Draco sin saber exactamente a quién se dirigía la de la casa de las serpientes.

-Claro, Krum - rió Nicole viendo empalidecer a Granger - ¿no te enseñó a disfrutar lo suficiente? – preguntó con sorna.

Draco le miró amenazante a Nicole, quizá no estaba en su mejor momento con Hermione, pero siempre la defendería del cabrón de Krum, eso lo tenía claro.

-En la escoba quiero decir - añadió Nicole Smith al ver la mirada de Draco.

-Seguro que tanto como tú no he disfrutado no - contestó cansada de aquella, Hermione. Había sentido una punzada al escuchar el nombre del búlgaro.

-Claro una que puede - dijo orgullosa menospreciando a Granger.

-Tienes razón, pocas personas pueden llegar a ser tan - se paró Hermione en la frase buscando una palabra adecuada - promiscuas - terminó de decir mirándola sonriente.

Seamus alucinaba con las dos, no podía creer cómo se estaban diciendo esas cosas. Draco al contrario, se divertía en aquella pelea de gatas y miraba la escena divertido. Nicole enrojeció de la ira

-¿Qué has dicho? - le gritó a Hermione levantándose del sillón - repítelo sangresucia - siseó con crueldad mientras le miraba amenazante a la castaña.

Hermione no iba a ser menos y se levantó para hacerle frente a Smith, al ver el panorama los dos chicos se levantaron y sujetaron a su respectiva compañera de casa para que no hicieran nada.

-He dicho lo que has oído z...- comenzó a decir Hermione con las mejillas coloradas mientras se acercaba a ella con ferocidad.

-Hermione - le corto Finnigan con una tono de voz más grave de lo habitual - estate quieta, ven anda, relájate - y se la llevó a una concurrida sala.

Draco, que no se había movido más que para levantarse por si acaso hiciera falta comentó

-¿A qué viene ésto Nicole?

-Me tiene harta esa mosquita muerta de Granger, no es más que una asquerosa sangre sucia - escupió Smith, todavía agitada por la conversación.

-¿Y eso qué más da? - inquirió Draco harto de esas niñerías - no hace falta que te lleves genial con ella, sólo ignórala - añadió con simpleza.

Nicole lo pensó un instante - tienes razón Draco - y se sentó en el sofá con una sonrisa insinuante - ven aquí - le ofreció sensualmente. Malfoy la miró, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Venga Hermione, respira hondo y tranquilízate - le repetía Seamus.

-¡No puedo! - chilló la bruja - ¿Te das cuenta cómo me ha menospreciado esa…Arpía?

-Olvídalo ya, no merece la pena - le volvió a repetir el de Gryffindor.

Hermione le miró y se sentó en aquella silla de la sala en señal de rendición.

-Tampoco es para tomárselo así - añadió Seamus – te has rebajado a su nivel.

-Sé que tienes razón pero es que esa me pone de los nervios - dijo Hermione señalando con la mano a la sala donde se encontraba Smith.

Seamus rio mientras se acercaba al sitio donde estaba Hermione.

-Por lo demás ¿qué tal todo? - preguntó interesado el mago.

-Bien, como siempre más o menos - contestó con simpleza.

-¿Cómo es convivir con una serpiente como Malfoy? - preguntó Seamus.

-No es tan malo como parece aunque si me das a elegir elijo a otra persona - contestó sonriendo.

-¿A mi quizás? - bromeó Finnigan. Hermione rio.

-A ti sin lugar a dudas - dijo riendo la bruja mientras le lanzaba un cojín a Seamus.

Pasaron un rato bromeando y Seamus contando chistes para hacer que Hermione riera. Pasó el rato antes de lo que pensaron y al darse cuenta decidieron que ya era hora de avisar a los de Slytherin e irse para cada cabaña.

Salieron de la habitación y ambos se quedaron con los ojos como platos, en especial Hermione.

-¡¿Qué hacéis?! - chilló Granger al ver como la cara de Draco estaba manchada de carmín por todos lados y la camisa de Smith estaba desabrochada un par de botones.

Malfoy al verla parecía que volvía a la realidad y se daba cuenta de qué había hecho.

-Lo que tú quieres y no puedes, Granger - dijo la Slytherin contestando a la pregunta de Hermione.

Hermione la ignoró.

-Nos vamos ya Malfoy, yo me voy yendo, tu si quieres quédate un rato más - dijo sin mirarle mientras buscaba con la mirada el traslador.

-Granger tenemos que volvernos juntos, sólo tenemos un traslador para los dos - dijo con pereza Malfoy - además yo me voy contigo - inquirió levantándose y colocándose bien las ropas con un elegante movimiento.

Nicole le agarró de la mano a Draco y le susurró - quédate - con voz tierna, pero éste se soltó de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida.

Seamus le dio un par de sonoros besos en la mejilla y se le quedó mirando con dulzura a la Gryffindor.

-No te preocupes por ésto - le aconsejó - y nos vemos en la fiesta - dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¿Qué fiesta? - preguntó Hermione. Pero para saber la respuesta ya era demasiado tarde, Draco sin decir una sola palabra había cogido de la muñeca a Hermione e ido al traslador. En unos instantes se aparecieron donde la cabaña.

Los dos permanecieron quietos sin moverse y sin mirarse siquiera.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar

-¿Me sueltas? - preguntó cortante mirando a su muñeca que estaba sujeta por Draco.

-Claro - dijo Draco soltándola y mirando al horizonte sin saber en qué estaba pensando, tenía la cabeza que le daba vueltas.

Hermione bufó y se metió dentro de la cabaña, se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a dormir. No quería pensar más en lo ocurrido.

En realidad no sabía por qué le había molestado ver a Draco hacerle esas cosas a Nicole, ellos al fin y al cabo ya no estaban juntos y él podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero de ahí a ella tener que ver ese espectáculo... no. Definitivamente, no estaba dispuesta a presenciar eso. Que Draco hiciese lo quería, era libre de hacerlo, aunque eso a nuestra bruja le ardiera por dentro.

Draco se quedó afuera de la cabaña, sentado sin saber qué pensar.

Por un lado no quería que Hermione le hubiera visto en esas situaciones y por otro, estaba harto de sus niñerías. Se parecía al cuento de un perro muggle, que ni come ni deja comer - pensó irónico. Pero él lo entendía, de ser al revés él hubiese reaccionado mucho peor que la castaña.

Empezó a llover y se adentró en silencio a la cabaña para no despertar a Hermione, quien por supuesto, no pudo pegar ojo toda la noche.

La mañana siguiente fue muy rara para ellos dos. No se dirigieron la palabra el uno al otro. Malfoy de vez en cuando se dedicaba a mirar qué hacía la castaña pero al ver que lo ignoraba, decidió hacer lo mismo.

A la hora de comer recibieron una lechuza. Malfoy la cogió y la leyó, y sin decir palabra se la lanzó a Hermione. En ella se informaba sobre la fiesta que Seamus decía. Ambos gruñeron al leer la noticia, gesto que molestó a la bruja.

-No sé por qué gruñes. Así podrás terminar lo de ayer con Smith - escupió Hermione sin saber si estaba celosa o sólo harta de la situación.

-No pienso terminar nada, no digas estupideces - soltó Malfoy.

-No era eso lo que parecía ayer - murmuró la bruja de forma perfectamente audible mientras ordenaba su ropa.

-Venga Hermione, deja de ser una cría celosa - le reprochó el rubio harto de tener que aguantar sus celos sin sentido.

La castaña paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le miró amenazadoramente.

-¿Una cría celosa? - repitió - me da igual lo que hagas, lo único que te pido es que no lo hagas conmigo delante - gritó -¿qué cara pondrías si me ves liarme con Seamus?

El rubio la miró y vio que tenía razón

-En eso tienes razón, pero estoy harto que siempre tengas que estar enfadada y reprochándome cosas como si fuera la peor persona del mundo o estuviésemos juntos- le gritó enfadado. Hermione le miró sorprendida. Se sintió atacada por sus palabras.

-Yo no te reprocho nada. Simplemente quiero que mantengamos nuestro espacio. Ni yo quiero estar contigo ni tu conmigo, no sé porque tenemos que actuar como si lo estuviésemos - chilló la bruja.

-Yo tampoco. Pues queda claro, tu por tu lado, y yo por el mío - terminó de decir Malfoy. Harto de los desplantes que le hacía Hermione.

-Perfecto - dijo y se fue a fuera de la cabaña a tranquilizarse.

Estaba harta no, cansada, de aquél rubio. Sabía que él quería estar bien con ella, o al menos llevarse bien; pero está claro que liándose en sus narices con Smith no lo iba a conseguir. Tenía claro, al menos de momento, que no quería volver con él. Sólo quería que estas semanas se pasaran cuanto antes y olvidarle de una vez.

Recordó la fiesta y suspiró. Al menos, vería a sus amigos y estaría tranquila.

El día pasó y los dos intentaron evitarse y hablar lo menos posible. Al día siguiente siguió igual que el anterior, y cuando se hablaban lo hacían de una forma cordial, como si quisieran volver a evitar enfadarse y hablar de ese modo. Con el paso de los días habían conseguido mantener una relación de relativa amistad entre ellos.

Llegó la hora de cenar, y fue Draco el que esta vez preparó la cena para los dos. Hermione llegó y vio que el rubio ya había cenado y le había dejado su plato listo para ella. Le buscó por toda la cabaña y por los alrededores y no le encontró.

Decidió cenar y después esperar a que viniera.

Una hora más tarde llegó. Vestía un pantalón gris y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, tremendamente sudada. Las gotas de sudor caían sobre su frente y su respiración era agitada.

-¿Qué te pasa¿ ¿De dónde vienes? - preguntó Hermione al verle venir así.

-He estado corriendo por el bosque, hace una temperatura estupenda - dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta y Hermione se sonrojaba al verle el torso desnudo.

Draco la observó y rio, no sabía por qué pero adoraba aquella faceta tímida de la bruja.

-No me digas que te da vergüenza verme así - dijo señalándose.

Hermione dudó, y se sonrojó aún más.

-Hombre, un poco - respondió para que Draco después se riera.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves sin camiseta - dijo el rubio, divertido.

-No es lo mismo - contestó la bruja, moviéndose el pelo con un gesto nervioso por la situación.

-Me voy a duchar - comentó sonriente - si quieres venir, estás invitada - dijo aprovechándose de la situación. Le gustaba ver que estaban dejando atrás los días de discusión y observó que a Granger también le gustaba estar bien con él.

-No te preocupes Malfoy, me he duchado a la mañana - contestó la castaña más roja que nunca.

Hermione se empezó a poner el pijama antes de que Draco saliera. Se quitó la camiseta y fue a buscar la parte de arriba del pijama, que no sabía por qué, no se hallaba donde tenía que estar.

Entonces recordó. Su pijama estaba dentro del baño, con Draco. Había olvidado ordenarlo esta mañana.

Llamó a la puerta. Nadie contestaba, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua.

-Draco, esto… No salgas, voy a entrar a por mí pijama que está ahí. ¿Draco? ¿Me oyes? No salgas - gritaba Hermione sin saber si el rubio le estaba escuchando o no.

Entró sigilosamente y vio la silueta de Malfoy a través de aquellas cortinas y sin saber si era por culpa del vapor o bien del rubio, la castaña empezó a sentir un profundo calor. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas, y el pelo se le estaba pegando a la cabeza a causa del vaho.

No podía dejar de mirar la silueta del cuerpo de Draco, cosa que el rubio vio a través de una rendija de la cortina. Había oído perfectamente la voz de la castaña, pero quería probarla a ver si lo que dijo días atrás era verdad. Le encantaba esa situación, además de que tenía la oportunidad de ver a la bruja sin camiseta.

Vio como ella murmuraba algo para sí y se ponía en busca de su pijama, que éste había sido escondido por Draco antes de que ella entrara.

Draco cerró al grifo y se dispuso a salir. Hermione al escuchar que cerraba el agua, se apresuró a salir del baño, pero Malfoy fue más rápido y abrió sin ningún tapujo la cortina.

Granger no pudo evitar observarle. El agua caía por su pelo mojado. Aquellas gotas iban a volver loca a Hermione, que caían dulcemente por cada rincón de la piel del rubio. Notó como el calor era insoportable y eso su cuerpo lo estaba notando. La voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger, has cambiado de opinión? - preguntó divertido.

-Nno, es que venía a buscar mi pi-pijama que debe de es-star por aquí - dijo tartamudeando, nerviosa. Draco rió.

-Me podías haber avisado, y así no me habrías visto... de esta manera - dijo señalado su desnudez. Hermione se tapó los ojos con las dos manos.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Te avisé pero no me oías y entré, y no encontraba mí... - comenzó a apresurarse a decir la bruja pero el rubio no le dejó terminar.

-No te preocupes, me ha gustado verte aquí, y creo que a ti también verme a mí - dijo mientras le quitaba las manos de los ojos.

-¡Tapate! - chilló Hermione al ver que seguía desnudo.

-Ni que no lo hubieras visto nunca - dijo riéndose más fuerte, a pesar que hizo caso a la castaña y se puso una toalla en la cintura.

En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba en sujetador y movió rápidamente los ojos en busca de algo con que taparse.

-Debemos de estar a igualdad de condiciones ¿no? - inquirió Draco, tremendamente divertido.

-Esto, Draco... siento haber entrado, de verdad, ya me voy - dijo girándose para regresar a la sala.

-¿Te ha gustado verme así? - preguntó el rubio agarrándola de la cintura para que no se fuese, ignorando su comentario anterior. Hermione le miró alucinada, sin saber qué decir. - contéstame - insistió Malfoy, sonriente sin soltarla.

Hermione, mezclada con el calor que sentía contestó - imagino que sí - se dispuso a salir a la sala pero los brazos de Draco estaban más fuertes. Se giró a mirarle y vio que él también estaba más cerca.

-¿Por qué luchamos contra una cosa que queremos hacer los dos? - susurró el rubio en voz baja, haciendo temblar a la bruja.

-Porque no podemos... -comenzó a decir la bruja, quien no podía pensar con Draco enfrente y con aquella nube de calor que sentía. Quería besar aquellos labios. Lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos probarlos de nuevo.

Draco, vio la mirada de aquella bruja y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella. Sus ojos tenían un objetivo. Aquellos carnosos labios.

Notó como la respiración de Hermione se tensaba a causa de la excitación. Cerró los ojos y se fundió en aquellos labios.

Hermione se abrazó al cuello de Draco al notar sus labios. Acarició su pelo y lo atrajo hacia si para profundizar más el beso. El rubio se dejó hacer mientras sus manos se paseaban por la cintura de Hermione, notando como a su paso la piel de la bruja se erizaba más y más.

Hermione sentía que quería más. Necesitaba más de Draco. El mago empujó suavemente a la bruja hacia la pared de la puerta y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de ella. A cada roce, la castaña cerraba los ojos, suspirando fuertemente.

Draco, empezó a detenerse en cada beso que depositaba en el cuello de la bruja. Recorrió con la lengua de arriba abajo el cuello y dio un beso para después morder aquella zona con sutileza mientras a Hermione se le escapó un gemido. El joven continuó con su labor queriendo hacerle soltar más gemidos, quería que fuese ella la que de verdad disfrutara esta vez. Era un ser tan suave que sólo rozarla con su boca lo hacían estremecer.

La bruja no paraba de soltar pequeños gemidos mientras Draco seguía mordiéndole el cuello con pasión. Hermione acariciaba el torso de él, queriendo recordarle desde el pasado.

Malfoy, le agarró con seguridad de los muslos y la subió encima de él, de forma que ella le abrazara con sus piernas. La castaña gimió ante este hecho. Al joven mago, por la brusquedad del movimiento, se le cayó la toalla y eso no hizo más que excitar a Hermione que le empezó a besar el blanco cuello del rubio.

Bajó a Hermione un momento para quitarle el pantalón de una forma muy hábil y la volvió a subir hacia él. Atrayéndola para sí mismo. Se miraron durante un instante a los ojos, demostrándose el uno al otro la pasión que sentían en ese momento.

Sin perder el tiempo, Hermione comenzó a besar el lóbulo izquierdo del rubio, haciéndole gemir suavemente, cosa que excitó a la bruja.

-Vamos a la cama - pidió la castaña a Draco, quien la depositó en el suelo y siguieron besándose sin pararse a respirar hasta que la depositó con suavidad en la cama.

El mago se subió encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla.

Comenzó por acariciar a Hermione haciendo que sus suspiros fueran cada vez más rápidos. Con agilidad le quitó el sujetador y se quedó observando los senos y se acercó a ellos con rapidez. Le encanta aquella joven y eso era algo que no podía evitar. Depositó pequeños besos en ellos, haciendo enloquecer a Hermione. Cada beso hacía más profundo el siguiente. Regalaba pequeñas mordeduras en ellos hasta hacer gemir a la castaña.

El rubio quería que ella gritara, quería volver a escuchar aquellos gritos de placer. Se separó un poco de ella para observarla, Hermione le miró inquieta. Elle sonrió y acercó su mano hacia la única prenda que le quedaba en el cuerpo a la bruja, y se la quitó mientras volvía a acercarse. Notó unas piernas cerrarse en su cintura mientras una lengua recorría hábilmente su torso.

Con una rapidez sorprendente la bruja se colocó encima de Draco. Él le miró vacilante, esperando a ver qué iba a hacer. Se acercó a él y depositó un dulce beso en los labios que recibió gustoso. Sin darle tiempo a más bajó su boca hacia aquél blanco torso y empezó a lamer y morder cada rincón mientras escuchaba como la respiración de él se tensaba.

Continuó bajando hasta llegar con uno de los tesoros más valiosos del rubio. Sonrió al cogerlo y empezó a dar pequeños lametones en él. Draco gimió con el primer tacto. La castaña, al ver lo que producía lo agarró con más seguridad y las lamidas empezaron a ser más profundas; hasta que se lo introdujo en la boca. Jugó con él viendo como el mago cerraba los ojos a cada movimiento suyo y gemía de placer. Con sus manos lo masajeaba para que el placer fuera mayor. Quiso continuar con su labor pero el rubio la detuvo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

La separó de él, la cogió y la depositó suavemente en la cama. No quería terminar ya, quería que ella disfrutara como nunca. Sabía que Hermione estaba a punto, la conocía, pero quería que tuviera más ganas para que luego fuera más intenso.

Hermione lo miraba incrédula. No entendía cuál era el plan del rubio. Draco le sonrió y le puso sensualmente un dedo en la boca para que callara. Llevó su mano traviesa hacia el sexo de Hermione y comenzó a jugar con él mientras Hermione se retorcía suspirando.

Malfoy, a su vez, mordía el cuello de Hermione mientras ella no paraba de moverse y de pedirle más. Siguió besándole en los labios con pasión a la castaña mientras ella contestaba con excitación. Sus lenguas de entrelazabas con ansia.

La bruja necesitaba más, y eso Draco lo sabía así que se dispuso a entrar en ella. Le miró a Hermione antes de hacerlo, ella le sonrió como tiempo atrás y con pasión se adentró dentro de ella haciendo soltar un sonoro gemido a la castaña. Empezaron el vaivén de los cuerpos. Los dos estaban sudando y besándose con excitación.

La bruja se puso encima de él y siguió con el movimiento de pasión. Draco gemía cada vez más rápido a cada movimiento que hacía Hermione. Recorría con sus manos aquél cuerpo y la atraía hacia él para besarla.

Malfoy vio como Hermione aumentaba más y más el ritmo y la agarró de la cadera y comenzó a apresurar los movimientos hasta que notó como los gemidos de la bruja iban en aumento. Los movimientos cada vez eran más salvajes, los gritos de lujuria de la castaña eran más altos. La bruja pedía más y Draco agilizó el ritmo hasta que notó como la joven explotaba en un intenso orgasmo a la vez que el mago.

Terminaron y ambos se echaron en la cama, abrazados, respirando entrecortadamente.

Draco notó a su lado el cuerpo de Hermione temblar, e instintivamente, la atrajo hacia sí mismo para abrazarla. La bruja se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio. Los dos permanecían sin decir nada, acariciando el cuerpo del otro. Pensando y recordando momentos anteriores hasta que les venció el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó y se encontró abrazada al rubio, quien la miraba intensamente. Recordó la noche anterior, y se sonrojó al pensar lo que había pasado y que se encontraba totalmente desnuda abrazada a él. Draco sonrió al ver su reacción.

-No te avergüences Hermione - dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No sé qué me pasó ayer, de verdad. No sé...- comenzó a decir pero el rubio la cortó.

-¿Te arrepientes? - preguntó serio. Hermione le miró. – Como te pasó la última vez… -murmuró él.

-No - dijo mirando al suelo - solo que no entiendo, no me entiendo a mí misma.

-No te preocupes Herms, son cosas que pasan. Nos atraemos, vivimos juntos, es normal - dijo intentando tranquilizarla, sin conseguirlo.

-¿Qué, qué va a pasar ahora? - preguntó nerviosa sin mirarle a los ojos. No tenía claro qué era lo que ella quería, y sabía que él tampoco sabía lo que quería de verdad.

-Hermione - dijo haciendo que le mirara a los ojos - no te preocupes. Va a pasar lo que nosotros queramos que pase. No hace falta que nos comprometamos o que nos dejemos de hablar por esto. ¿No? - dijo con una madurez que impresionó a él mismo.

-Tienes razón, es algo normal - contestó sonriendo. - Aunque de verdad que es que no entiendo cómo me pudo pasar algo así.

-No hay chica que se me resista - se chuleó bromeando el rubio para después recibir un golpe de Hermione - Por cierto, ayer estabas muy... tigresa - dijo soltando una carcajada al ver la cara que ponía la castaña.

-Déjame, ¡calla! - chilló la castaña tapándose los ojos avergonzada. Mientras Draco no paraba de reír.

-Me voy a la ducha - informó la castaña al ver que Draco no paraba de reírse.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe o entro en busca de mi pijama? - bromeó el rubio.

La castaña le contestó con una mirada asesina a la que el mago respondió riendo. No quería salir desnuda como estaba, así que cogió toda la sabana de la cama, se envolvió en ella, y se metió al cuarto de baño. El día pasó con normalidad. Ambos estaban contentos y alegres. Les gustaba estar en un buen ambiente el uno con el otro. Bromeaban y hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Disfrutaban de la compañía y ninguno quería separarse.

-¿Lo has conseguido? - preguntó el búlgaro furioso.

-Sí. Ronald Weasley tiene ahora un objeto bajo su poder, que lo va a destruir - dijo riéndose - ahora al fin me podré unir a vosotros - dijo Chang ansiosa mientras se acercaba a Víctor.

-Ten paciencia, lo harás cuando nuestro Señor así lo deseé - respondió seriamente.

-Y ¿el colgante de la otra Weasley? - volvió a hablar Krum.

-Me peleé con ella a propósito y lo rompí, ya no existe - dijo contenta.

-Perfecto - contestó el búlgaro, conforme al fin con la labor de la oriental. - Por cierto, ¿qué objeto es el que matará a Weasley?

-No lo va a matar de golpe, necesita la ayuda de Él - dijo Cho Chang - es un reloj dorado con un poco de rojo a los lados. Era inevitable que no se gustase - dijo emocionaba por su trabajo.

-Muy bien Cho, te felicito - dijo con voz grave mientras la agarraba de la cintura, la atraía para sí mismo y le daba un salvaje beso.


	31. Tenlo Por Seguro

FELIZ AÑO! Se que he andado algo perdida, y lo siento de veras. Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y además me he tenido que ir de viaje. Aquí esta este capitulo, a mi me encanta. Y he de deciros que los capítulos que quedan que son MUY pocos, quedan unos cinco. Y se terminará el fic. Espero que os esté guuustando! Besazos!

**Capítulo 31 – "Tenlo por seguro" - .**

Cada uno de ellos notó el dolor en su brazo. La llamada ansiosa de su amo. Todos ellos se apresuraron a acudir a su encuentro. Se aparecieron en una sala antigua y vieja. Había telarañas en cada esquina. A pesar de ello, tenía un sobrio decorado lleno de muebles antiguos. En el centro de la sala se hallaba una mesa rectangular con los bordes redondeados y decorado los laterales con trazos de espinas de madera. En el centro de la mesa había lo que un su día fuese un centro de mesa, ahora prácticamente destruido.

La luz era escasa, sólo se hallaba iluminada por cuatro antorchas de fuego, cada una en las esquinas de aquella habitación. La pared era de piedra al igual que el suelo, que estaba tapado por una alfombra gris con los bordes verdes.

En toda la sala, no había una sola ventana ni hueco. La única salida era una majestuosa puerta de madera de unos tres metros de altura. A los lados de la puerta había dos estatuas de metal vigilando la entrada y la salida de quien entrase a la lúgubre sala.

En un extremo de la sala se encontraba un hombre a la espera que sus seguidores acudieran a su llamada. A su lado, se encontraba expectante su fiel serpiente, enroscada en sí misma y atenta a los mortífagos que empezaban a aparecerse delante de ella.

Los primeros en aparecerse fueron Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lastrange que se arrodillaron al ver a su Señor. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y todos los demás comenzaron a aparecerse e imitaron a los primeros.

-Levantaos – susurró Lord Voldemort a sus súbditos. – Os reunido para haceros saber que nuestro gran amigo Krum ha conseguido su objetivo – dijo riendo.

Sus seguidores e imitaron e incluso Lastrange dio un gritito de emoción a sabiendas de que se trataba.

-Weasley está condenado a su propia muerte – gritó el Señor Tenebroso riendo. Todos los mortifagos gritaron y alzaron los brazos victoriosos. Terminar con Weasley era un paso muy importante para su objetivo; Potter y el poder de luz de Granger.

-Ha tenido la ayuda de una amiga nuestra, y por eso le voy a brindar el grandísimo honor de unirla a mis filas – dijo mientras los demás le miraban expectantes, no sabían a quién se refería. – Y no es otra que la novísima – hizo una pausa para poner una expresión de asco – Cho Chang.

Voldemort hizo una pequeña reverencia a dos personas que se hallaban encapuchadas. Se quitaron la capucha y aquí vieron que estaban Chang y Krum, sonrientes y llenos de suficiencia hacia los demás.

Nagini siseó al verles y se acercó a ellos.

-Enhorabuena – les dijo Voldemort – habéis demostrado en poco tiempo mucho más que estos inútiles.

-Gracias Señor, para nosotros es un honor – dijo Krum arrodillándose ante él.

-Chang, acércate – susurró mientras la asiática se acercaba a él rápidamente, ansiosa. – Sé que deseas unirte a nosotros. Has ayudado mucho a que acabemos con Weasley pero – preguntó con un deje de amenaza en la voz - ¿estarías a dar todo, hasta la vida, por mí? – preguntó mientras con una mano ordenaba a Nagini a acercarse a ella.

Cho observó como la serpiente se acercaba a ella, deslizándose por aquella alfombra mirándola amenazadoramente. Se atemorizó al ver cómo sacaba la lengua cuando llegó hasta su lado.

-No te preocupes Chang – dijo el Señor Tenebroso riéndose por la expresión de terror de ella, haciendo reír a los demás, que rieron al unísono. – Es inofensiva – aumentando las risas.

Cho Chang se armó de valor y dijo lo que ansiaba hace meses "claro que quiero, mi Señor".

El Lord aprobó su seguridad y le hizo con un gesto de cabeza que se levantara. Nagini se alejó y vio cómo su amo le hacía un corte en el brazo a una servil seguidora que no chilló solo por la emoción que sentía al ver que se iba a unir a las filas del gran Lord Voldemort. Todos los mortifagos miraban atentos cómo era convertida de por vida y sin oportunidad de retroceder en su opinión. Algunos la miraban con lastima, al ver cómo una chica joven y que podía tener todo lo tiraba por la borda por absurdos pensamientos.

Éstos pensamientos, lógicamente, lo tenían la gran minoría de ellos y jamás lo desvelarían o acabarían con su vida. El resto, miraban con aprobación la escena. Ellos tenían el poder y eran conscientes de ellos. Cada vez, con más frecuencia, más jóvenes se querían unir a ellos con auténtica devoción.

En los cámpines creados por los alumnos de Hogwarts llegó el día de la fiesta. Todos los alumnos, desde sus respectivas cabañas, se preparaban ansiosos para la fiesta. La mayoría de ellos lo hacían sin hablarse con su compañero de colegio ya que la enemistad entre ellos era latente. Los profesores esperaban que con aquella fiesta las diferencias entre unos y otros mejorara.

La fiesta iba a hacerse en lo alto de la montaña y los profesores habían habilitado aquél lugar haciendo de él un pequeño castillo. Tenía dos torres altas, en las cuales se habían habilitado diferentes pistas de baile. Había un comedor para cenar y tomar algo, las demás salas se habían convertido en lavabos, la cocina y cuartos de limpieza.

En la cabaña Granger - Malfoy había mejor ambiente que días atrás. Se hablaban con cordialidad y muchas veces con cariño, aunque eso ninguno de los dos jamás lo admitiría. Empezaban a comprender que tenían que tratarse como lo que eran, compañeros de cabaña. Sin embargo, hoy era la fiesta de Hogwarts, en donde estaría todo el colegio y los dos pensaban en qué ocurriría aquella noche. No estaban saliendo, pero la noche anterior se acostaban juntos. Hermione muchas veces, al pensarlo, llegaba a la conclusión que era como el perro del Hortelano, que ni come ni deja comer.

Se prepararon cada uno por su lado. Hermione se vistió con un vestido sencillo de color negro. Tenía mangas cortas y un escote algo pronunciado de forma de pico. A partir de la cintura el vestido tenía la falda con vuelo dándole un toque gracioso. Se puso unos botines con cordones grises en los pies con tacón de cuña. El pelo lo había dejado con su rizo natural, pero se agarró con dos horquillas algunos mechones y se los llevó atrás de la cabeza. No había abusado tampoco del maquillaje, se pinto los ojos con raya negra y una suave sombra gris, además de algo de color para sus mejillas. Estaba radiante.

Draco por su parte, había terminado de arreglarse mucho antes que su compañera, que miraba con admiración lo guapa que iba a ir Hermione. Vestía un pantalón negro que estilizaba su figura conjuntado con un polo gris que derretía a cualquiera que mirase.

-Sal ya Granger – decía por enésima vez Draco que llevaba esperándola demasiado rato que el deseado.

-Ya estoy, pesado – dijo la castaña mientras se oía el ruido del pestillo del baño, y salía lista para la fiesta.

Draco se quedó mirándola sin ningún disimulo. Estaba impresionante. Aquél vestido le ceñía el pecho y el tacón le hacía estilizar las piernas. Su rostro estaba perfecto, sin excesos, y su pelo salvaje era su seña de identidad. Espectacular.

-Estás… -comenzó a decir Draco. Hermione rio al verle así.

-Tú también estás guapo – dijo Granger sonriendo.

-Estás demasiado guapa – recalcó Malfoy – así no se te va a resistir nadie – inquirió, no muy cómodo con esa afirmación.

-Perfecto, así quiero que sea –dijo bromeando la castaña mientras le daba la mano a Draco para ir al traslador y aparecerse en la fiesta.

-Te recuerdo que debemos volvernos juntos en el traslador – dijo Draco con sorna, antes de tocarlo.

-Creo que eso te lo debería de recordar yo a ti – contestó la castaña tocando el traslador y apareciéndose en aquél precioso castillo.

El castillo estaba decorado con luces azules, excepto en las torres en las que estaban las pistas de baile donde las luces eran de todos los colores. Había velas de todos los tamaños volando por todo el comedor. El techo estaba hechizado para que desde dentro se pudiera ver el exterior y en las paredes del castillo se podían ver las banderas de cada casa con inscripciones debajo. Cada bandera tenía inscripciones a cerca del valor, inteligencia, astucia y honor. Por cada pasillo sonaba diferente música y también estaban los cuatro fantasmas de cada casa que recibían a sus alumnos con ilusión.

Los alumnos se iban apareciendo y todos se quedaban viendo la decoración que sus profesores habían conseguido. McGonagall se dedicaba a recibir a los alumnos y explicarles donde se encontraban los demás alumnos para acudir a su encuentro.

Draco y Hermione llegaron e imitaron a sus compañeros. Nada más llegar se separaron, como el resto, y cada uno fue con sus amigos. La castaña corrió hacia sus amigos.

-¡Harry, Ron! – Chilló Hermione mientras los abrazaba - ¿qué tal habéis estado? – chilló mientras se separaba de ellos para escuchar sus respuestas.

Ron contaba las anécdotas que vivía al convivir con Crabbe. Al final, era un muchacho serio pero se podía hablar con el de cualquier cosa. Eso sí, según Weasley, los rumores sobre su obsesión por la comida eran totalmente ciertas. No paraba de engullir a todas horas. La hora de la comida se volvía sagrada y nadie hablaba dentro de la cabaña. A parte de esto, podía jugar al ajedrez y al quidditch con el sin ningún tipo de problemas, por lo que Ron estaba conforme con su compañero.

Harry por su parte no podía soportar a Goyle. Al igual que el compañero de Ron, Crabbe, la hora de la comida y de la cena era la hora divina del día y jamás podía ser interrumpida. Sin embargo, no se dirigían mucho la palabra y la mayoría de las tardes, sino daban una vuelta por los alrededores de la cabaña o algún partido de escobas, la pasaban cada uno por su lado, separados.

Hermione les hizo el resumen que quiso a los chicos sobre su estancia con Malfoy, evitando decirles a toda costa sus líos con él. Los chicos se quedaron conformes con su respuesta y fueron a preguntar a Neville, Parvati y los demás qué tal estaba yendo su experiencia.

La hora de la cena llegó y los alumnos se sentaron como en Hogwarts, sentándose con sus compañeros de casa. McGonagall les dio un discurso a cerca de la unión de las casas y la negatividad que producía estar en enemistad los unos con los otros. La cena fue abundante y deliciosa. Había todo lo que uno podía imaginar.

Terminaron de cenar y vieron que cada sala del castillo tenía un tipo de melodía que la acompañaba. Los de la casa de los leones fueron a pedir bebidas. Todos los alumnos se empezaban a animar y e desinhibirse para empezar a confraternizar los unos con los otros.

Hermione, junto a Lavender se fueron a pedir un par de copas para animar la velada. La castaña se encontraba totalmente risueña al escuchar los chistes que contaban Neville y Seamus.

Neville pronto se disculpó y se fue a hablar con una chica de Hufflepuff.

Las chicas, Lavender, Parvati y Hermione continuaron su caminata de ir a por copas cada vez que una se acababa, mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música. La castaña se encontraba cada vez más alegre. Bailaba sonriente mientras sus caderas se movían sensualmente. Se intercambiaban bailes las unas con las otras. Muchos chicos del colegio habían comentado a cerca de ellas tres, en especial la castaña que se hallaba radiante aquella noche.

Lavender y Parvati no quitaban ojo a Ernie Mcmillan y fueron a hablar con él. Hermione les dijo que más tarde se reuniría con ellas y fue junto a Ron y Harry que se encontraban hablando con Seamus.

-¿Venís a bailar? – les preguntó Hermione nada más llegar.

-No tengo muchas ganas Herms, además he quedado ahora con Pansy – dijo Ron sonrojándose.

-¿Habéis vuelto? – preguntó emocionada la castaña.

-Algo así, bueno me voy – se despidió el pelirrojo – tu no bebas más – le dijo a Hermione mientras esta hacia caso omiso de su consejo.

-Yo he quedado ahora con Neville y Dean para dar una vuelta por las torres – dijo Harry riéndose. Estaba claro para qué iban, pensó riéndose la castaña.

La castaña vio que solo se había quedado con Seamus.

-¿Tú no tienes otro plan? – le preguntó sonriente a su compañero.

-¿Mejor que quedarme contigo? – Dijo sonriendo aún más – claro que no.

Hermione rio.

-¿Quieres una copa? – le preguntó Seamus a Hermione.

-Está bien – dijo la castaña que cada vez estaba más alegre. Se veía en sus mejillas que se hallaban cada vez más coloradas. Su cuerpo solo quería bailar, moverlo hasta que amaneciese. Sus pies no sentían el cansancio de los tacones y ahora mismo solo podía reírse y pasarlo bien.

Se acercaron por enésima vez a la barra y pidieron un par de copas. Seamus le pidió ir a otra sala, en la que pusieran música más relajada para hablar más a gusto. Llegaron a esa sala y vieron que era música tranquila y lenta.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa increíble y le pidió que bailase con ella.

-Claro –aceptó Granger.

Seamus se acercó a ella sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo más a sí mismo. Hermione rio ante ese hecho y paso su fino brazo por el cuello de su amigo.

Bailaron al ritmo de la música, cada vez más pegados. La boca de Hermione estaba a escasos milímetros de la de Seamus. La castaña estaba cada vez más mareada y no era consciente de las intenciones de él.

La música comenzó a cambiar y volverse más movidita. Hermione se guió por su propio ritmo y quiso separarse de los brazos de su compañero para poder bailar con más libertad pero este se lo impidió y bailó con ella.

La agarró fuerte la cintura y al ver como ésta correspondía a sus pasos fue bajando hacia abajo mientras sus caderas se movían a la par que la música.

Le agarró de un solo brazo y la giró a sí misma para después volverla a agarrar de la cintura y repetir el paso. Cada vez la agarraba con más firmeza y no dejaba que se escapara lo más mínimo. Cada vez sus movimientos eran más salvajes. Era como si sus cuerpos pidiesen más del otro. Sus bocas estaban cada vez a menos distancia y las copas que bebían se terminaban a más velocidad.

La bruja comenzaba a sentir mucho calor en su interior, necesitaba refrescarse. Le pidió a Seamus que lo acompañara fuera.

Varios alumnos, que había visto todo, les señalaban al salir. Ambos se veían notablemente bebidos, sobre todo la joven. Todo aquello no pasó desapercibido para un rubio, que sin saber porque quería devolvérsela a la castaña. Como por arte de magia, apareció ante él una rubia melosa que se disponía a coquetearlo. Draco, se rio para sí mismo. Perfecto.

Agarró a Nicole Smith de la cintura y la llevó fuera para que calmara sus deseos.

Hermione y Seamus por otra parte se fueron hacia un pasillo que estaba vacío. La castaña se apoyó en la pared para descansar mejor. Seamus, sin perder tiempo volvió a agarrar esa cintura que parecía que era de su propiedad. Hermione, le miró sin entender.

-Mira, he traído un par de bebidas – dijo el joven.

-Gracias Seam – agradeció la castaña mientras daba el primer trago.

Notaba como la bebida estaba haciendo su efecto. No era consciente de sus actos, solo sus deseos se apoderaban de ella. En ese momento solo pensaba en reír, bailar y sentir.

Seamus no estaba más sobrio que ella, sin embargo tenía un propósito esa noche y lo quería cumplir. Se derretía al ver a Hermione, con aquellas sensuales curvas sobre ese vestido negro, estaba increíble.

Acercó el cuerpo de Hermione hacia él. Quería besar aquellos labios. La castaña se dio cuenta de a la poca distancia que estaban sus bocas. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando una sensación de calor sofocante y sin saber por qué aquellos labios se le estaban haciendo más apetecibles de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Notó como se acercaban a los suyos, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ellos.

Las manos de Seamus la agarraron con fuerza cuando notó sus labios sobre los suyos. Su lengua atacó con rapidez la boca de la castaña. Ella le correspondió con suavidad, esperando que el notase su suavidad y se contagiara de ella.

La pegó más contra sí. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de la castaña sobre sus ropas. Hermione se dejaba hacer. Necesitaba apagar el calor que sentía en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, no estaba a gusto del todo. La lengua de él no dejaba de ser salvaje con la suya.

Se separó de él para tomar el aliento y separó su cuerpo del suyo. Tomó aire.

-Creo que esto no debería de haber pasado Seamus – dijo seriamente mientras se alejaba del todo.

Sus ojos en aquellos momentos le jugaron una mala pasada. Vio que a lo lejos estaba un rubio separándose también de otra rubia, Nicole Smith. Sus miradas chocaron y vio que él la miraba con asco.

-Draco espera – chilló Hermione mientras corría detrás del rubio.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado – dijo empezando a llorar. No sabía qué había podido pasar, pero no quería que Draco le mirase de aquella forma.

-Me voy a la cabaña Granger - dijo secamente – tú si quieres duerme en casa de Finnigan.

-¡No! – Gritó Hermione – me vuelvo contigo.

Draco se apresuró, no dijo ni media palabra, cogió el traslador y sin mirar ni a Smith ni Finnigan, agarró la muñeca de Hermione y en menos de cinco segundos se aparecieron en la cabaña.

Había empezado a llover y la tormenta iba en aumento. Los rayos y los truenos se escuchaban prácticamente sobre ellos.

-¡Mírame! – chilló Hermione.

Draco la miró con seriedad. Estaba mojada. El vestido estaba pegado a su cuerpo y el pelo se había mojado completamente. Sus ojos lloraban sin parar y no entendía cómo podía estar tan histérica. Se hallaba totalmente ebria y por eso exageraba todo. Desde que habían aparecido en la cabaña no dejaba de chillar y gritar histérica.

-Cállate ya Hermione – dijo Draco sin levantar la voz – ya hablaremos mañana, estás borracha.

-¡No! – chilló Hermion, llorando – dime lo que piensas ahora.

-No pienso nada, relájate ya – le dijo el rubio tranquilizándola.

-¡Dímelo! -gritó la castaña haciendo empezar a ponerse nervioso al rubio.

-¡Dímelo! –Repitió - ¿qué piensas que soy como las demás por liarme con otros? – chilló fuera de sí, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, y la lluvia no paraba de caer.

-Vamos a hablar adentro Hermione, te vas a acatarrar – dijo Draco.

-¡No! ¡Dímelo! Contéstame Draco.

-Joder Hermione, claro que no eres como las demás – gritó Malfoy, cansado. – Si no, no estaría pensando en ti y no me jodería que te frotases con ese gilipollas de Finnigan – soltó Malfoy, furioso.

Hermione le miró y se agachó en el suelo, lleno de barro, para llorar desconsolada. La había cagado. No sabía por qué había hecho eso y además no podía parar de llorar.

-Hermione ven, levántate – le ordenó Draco al ver que no paraba de llorar. – Ven adentro.

Ambos se sentían fatal. No podían estar el uno sin el otro y lo acababan de comprobar aquella noche. Draco no podía ver llorar a Hermione de semejante forma. Estaba desconsolada, en parte por el alcohol que había ingerido.

La consiguió levantar y entraron adentro de la cabaña.

Sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de Hermione, que mataban a Draco por dentro.

-Hermione – la castaña lo miró con los ojos rojos – yo te quiero, te quiero de verdad – dijo Draco con la cabeza entre las manos, jamás le había costado decir algo tanto.

Hermione se acercó dónde estaba Draco y lo abrazó más fuerte que nunca.

-No te separes de mí nunca Draco – le susurró entre lágrimas.

-Jamás, tenlo por seguro – dijo el rubio acercándose con cuidado a su boca y depositando un suave beso en ella, que Hermione correspondió sin pensar y dejando su llanto aparcado en algún sitio.


	32. Te Quiero Tanto

Hola mis pequeñas preciosas! He de deciros que GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MÁS GRACIAS! Veo que os gustó el capitulo anterior *.*

Como siempre, ando sin demasiado tiempo como para agradeceros uno a uno, pero de verdad que miiiiil gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas! Quedan pocos capítulos, esto llega a su fin, pero eso si! Este ultimo tramo es lo mejor que he escrito, creo yo, hasta ahora. Espero que os guste! Cuantos mas reviews antes publicare. Siento ese chantaje jiji pero me encantaaaaaaaaaaaan tanto vuestras palabrejas

AH aviso, escenas EXPLICITAS de sexo. Deseo que hagáis una lectura lenta, pausada. Ya que ocurren muchas cosas y si no se lee con tranquilidad parece que la historia va acelerada, y no es eso lo que quiero transmitir.

Os quiero bellos!

**Capítulo 32 – "Te quiero tanto"**

-Así es como quiero estar contigo – le susurró un rubio a una castaña, haciendo que sonriera.

Desde la fiesta habían retomado su relación. Pero esta vez de una manera más formal. Draco al fin, se sinceró con Hermione y le explicó que por mucho que lo intentase, jamás la iba a ver cómo una amiga, ni tampoco una amiga con la que intima. Necesitaba más de ella.

Hermione sintió una mezcla de emoción y ternura al escuchar aquello. Opinaba exactamente igual que Draco Malfoy. Lo amaba. Se amaban. Y nadie podría cambiar ese amor.

Los días después de la fiesta se convirtieron en los mejores de toda su relación. Iban a pasear por los alrededores de la cabaña, hacían planes juntos para el futuro, querían viajar en sus vacaciones de verano…etc.

Hermione decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, y eso encantaba al rubio. Sabía que ella era la persona que quería para él. Nadie más. No podía existir en el mundo alguien que se acoplase de una manera tan perfecta a él.

Amaba la ternura con la que se dirigía a él, las cosas sin sentido que decía cuando estaba cansada e incluso cuando sacaba su carácter para temas, que para Draco, eran sin importancia.

Las risas se habían convertido en las protagonistas durante aquellos días; sin pasar por alto la pasión que se tenían.

Draco, para aquél día había preparado una sorpresa.

Durante las tardes que pasaba haciendo deporte, había descubierto cerca de la cabaña donde se alojaban, un lugar mágico. Le contó a Hermione que quería llevarle a un sitio, sin desvelar de cual se trataba. La llevó con torpeza, tapándole los ojos y con cuidado de que la bruja no tropezara con algún hierbajo. Y llegaron.

Preparó a Hermione delante suya, y le susurró- ¿preparada?- Hermione asintió.

Le destapó los ojos y la castaña cogió aire sorprendida por la belleza de aquél lugar.

Draco no la había engañado, era un sitio absolutamente mágico.

Era un lugar precioso. A sus pies había un jardín en la que la altura de la hierba pasaba los treinta centímetros. Había naciendo en lugares determinados del hierbín diferentes tipos de flores. Había margaritas, rosas rojas y rosas, tulipanes e incluso amapolas. A los pies de la pareja se hallaban floreciendo unas rosas blancas. Sólo una de ellas estaba totalmente crecida y se podían ver sus pétalos de color del alba unirse y deslizarse sobre los pétalos que le rodeaban, formando una perfecta unión. El tronco de la flor tenía cuatro espinas, puntiagudas que apuntaban con ferocidad al lateral.

A su lado, se hallaban troncos más pequeños, verdes, con las espinas todavía sin florecer pero que se podía ver una cabecita en la parte superior de la flor de color blanco. Con pétalos pegados y de menor tamaño, unidos.

Hermione se agachó y cogió la rosa blanca que estaba más crecida. La olió y cerró los ojos instintivamente. Olía a su infancia, regalaba tranquilidad y esperanza; e instintivamente su fundió con Draco en un tierno abrazo.

A escasos metros de la pareja, había una valla de seguridad, que protegía lo más maravilloso del lugar. Había unas rocas tan grandes como edificios que daban lugar a una grandísima cascada, acompañada de cascadas menores. La imagen impresionaba. El agua caía en abundancia creando una gran espuma de agua. El agua era absolutamente cristalina, y el sol del lugar iluminaba todo con fuerza.

Se podía acceder a aquél lugar por unas pequeñas escaleras, algo empinadas. Draco cogió a la castaña de la mano y la dirigió hacia las escaleras. Con mucho cuidado, ambos bajaron y llegaron a la superficie que buscaban.

De cerca parecía todavía más irreal. El sonido del agua chocándose sin parar hacia quedarte ensimismado observando aquello. Las plantas continuaban por aquella húmeda zona, alcanzando la piedra de las rocas.

-¿Podemos meternos? – preguntó Hermione.

-Claro – dijo el quitándose la camiseta para poder meterse al agua – me metí hace días y esta fresquísima, te va a encantar.

Hermione le imitó, no sin vergüenza ante la risa del rubio y se metió al agua. Draco no mentía, estaba helada; pero al situarse donde el sol iluminaba era muy reconfortante.

Estuvieron jugando en el agua. Hermione había acabado en más de una ocasión con la cabeza debajo del agua por culpa del rubio. También hubo tiempo para el cariño, y cada vez que paraban de molestarse con el agua se juntaban y se abrazaban.

-Gracias por traerme aquí- dijo Hermione mientras le abrazaba en el agua.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. Nada más verlo me recordó a ti.

Hermione le miró incrédula.

-Es un lugar muy vivo, y a la vez es precioso- aclaró para que la chica comprendiera- puedes estar viéndolo durante horas y no te cansará jamás – dijo Draco.

Hermione le contestó sujetándole del mentón y dándole un suave beso.

-No puedo creer que el gran – dijo dando entonación – Draco Malfoy haya dicho eso – contestó bromeando la castaña.

Draco rió.

-No puedo creer que la gran – dijo imitándole- Hermione Granger le guste tanto ser un pez – dijo soltando una gran carcajada. Hermione le miró sin comprender pero cuando vio que los fuertes brazos de Draco la cogían y la metían por completo debajo del agua haciéndole una aguadilla, lo comprendió.

Al salir, fue directa a la cabeza del rubio, intentando meterle al agua; pero era mucho más fuerte que ella y la aguadilla se la volvió a llevar la castaña. Haciendo reír a Draco que al final, Hermione; no pudo hacer otra cosa que acompañarlo con su risa.

Se quedaron allí hasta el anochecer, cuando estaban así el tiempo se vengaba de ellos y pasaba muy rápido. Se echaron en el césped e intentaron secarse. En vano ya que sus ropas estaban mojadas y el sol había sido sustituido por la luna.

Hermione, vestida sólo con su ropa interior, fue abrazada por Draco cuando vio su piel erizarse a causa del frio. El rubio comenzó a descender sus besos. Empezó dándole un beso casto en los labios, sólo para probarlos. Y de ahí comenzó a besar su cuello, viendo que la castaña se erizaba más.

El lóbulo izquierdo de la castaña fue apresado por su lengua.

La joven intentó coger las riendas de aquella excitante situación, pero Draco; con sutileza le sujetó de las muñecas y fue quien se encargó de hacer sentir a la castaña.

-Hoy te toca a ti – susurró Draco con una voz que a Hermione le pareció de lo más sensual.

Siguió con aquél tortuoso baile de besos, descendiendo más abajo. Draco se inclinó para poder estar más cómodo y lamio, con lentitud, el vientre de Hermione. La castaña, al sentir el cálido contacto de su lengua se estremeció.

Su piel había dejado de tener frio pero su excitación era evidente tras su bikini, lo que hacía enloquecer a Draco que notaba su entrepierna muy crecida.

Siguió bajando su lengua hasta la prenda íntima de la joven, y con suavidad se la quitó. Con sus manos, pidió permiso a Hermione para poder entrar en aquella cavidad, y ella aceptó gustosa.

Los dedos de Draco volvieron a recorrer aquella montaña que tanto le hacía enloquecer. Comenzó a introducir un dedo en la vagina de la joven, haciéndola gemir con timidez. Con su otra mano se dedicaba a recorrer, de la manera más lenta que sus impulsos le permitían, el clítoris.

Hermione empezó a mover sus caderas, pidiendo más. Empezó a suspirar de una manera fuerte, mostrando su gran excitación. Aquel movimiento de dedos le estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba algo más.

Draco era consciente de ello, la conocía; pero quería aumentar más el tiempo e introdujo un segundo dedo. Ante esto, Hermione gimió más fuerte, temiendo que alguien les escuchara. Los dedos se movían adentro y afuera cada vez con más rapidez. El pulgar con el que el rubio acariciaba el clítoris cada vez iba en aumento.

Su sexo cada vez desprendía un olor que lo hacía cada vez más apetitoso para el rubio; quien no sabía cuánto rato más se iba a poder controlar.

Con hambre, se dirigió hacia él y comenzó a lamerlo. Lamió primero el clítoris, llegando incluso a darle un pequeño mordisco. Hermione dejó su timidez a un lado y comenzó a gemir. No podía aguantarlo más. Los dedos de Draco en su interior habían aumentado, y el ritmo de su lengua en ella era cada vez más torturador. Gemía sin control. Agarró la cabeza del joven y acarició su pelo mientras instintivamente acercaba más su rostro a su sexo, para profundizar más las lamidas.

Hermione no paraba de mojarse cada vez más. Sus gemidos se debían de escuchar por todos los lugares de alrededor, pero nada importaba. Draco no paraba su trabajo, le excitaba ver a Hermione así, y también el sabor de ella; su olor.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios menores, dando pequeños mordiscos, se situó donde el clítoris, su zona más sensible, e intensificó los movimientos. Mordió más fuerte aquella zona al ver que ello excitaba más a Hermione, que estaba con los ojos cerrados sin parar de gritar el nombre de Draco. Los gemidos iban en aumento, cada vez más sonoros y acompañados de movimientos de cadera que no podían ser controlados.

El rubio aumentó el movimiento, quería que ella llegase al orgasmo. Notó como le estiraba de su cabello. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y a tener espasmos.

Estiró el cuerpo y se retorció, gimió como una loca gritando el nombre de Draco mientras su cuerpo sufría un auténtico temblor. Un placer sin igual la invadió y no pudo controlarse, el placer que sentía no la dejaba pensar, solo gemir y respirar.

Draco aguardó cuando Hermione llegó al orgasmo para darle tiempo a descansar. Pocas veces había visto a su novia tan excitada, y eso le calentaba aun más.

-Has estado- dijo Hermione cuando se empezaba a recuperar mirando a Draco con las mejillas coloradas- increíble.

Draco sonrió de medio lado. Sin que él la viese venir Hermione se incorporó y se puso a horcajadas sobre Draco.

-Te toca a ti ahora – dijo la castaña, que rió al notar el enorme bulto del joven.

Alargó una mano y la dirigió a aquél lugar. El simple contacto hizo suspirar a Draco. Hermione movió su mano de arriba abajo, con lentitud; mientras que con su boca le daba mordiscos en el cuello.

La castaña notó como Draco cerraba los ojos por la excitación. Se agachó y le quitó la única prenda que tenía. Observó el pene de él, tan preparado como siempre.

Lo introdujo con habilidad en su boca. El rubio gimió. Hizo un movimiento con la lengua que sabía que al rubio le encantaban y mordió la punta. Notó un sabor salado y eso la excitó y comenzó un movimiento más rápido. Pero el rubio la paró; lo que más quería en ese momento era estar dentro de ella.

Hermione se puso a horcajadas sobre él y, lentamente, lo introdujo en su vagina. No pudo evitar temblar al sentir aquello en su interior. Gimió. Era demasiado placer aquél roce.

Comenzaron a moverse con peligro. Ambos cuerpos se deseaban. No dejaron de besarse mientras las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes. Hermione se separó y gimió con fuerza al sentir una fuerte embestida de Draco. Empezaba a notar aquél temblor en su interior. Draco, al notarlo; de una forma hábil le dio la vuelta y colocó a Hermione de espaldas a él.

Con una mano acariciaba su sexo mientras las embestidas hacían gritar su nombre a la castaña con gran ímpetu. Agarró de las caderas a la joven y aceleró el ritmo, su excitación era increíble. Vio como Hermione empezó a acelerar los gemidos y el aceleró también las embestidas. Escuchó su nombre en los labios de ella cuando llegó al orgasmo. Su cuerpo se tensó y no paró de jadear de placer. Draco al notarlo, aceleró sus envestidas, apretó el cuerpo de Hermione para sí mismo. La sujetó con fuerza y terminó a la vez que su castaña, con un fuerte gemido.

Se separaron y se echaron juntos en la hierba abrazados.

-Cada día eres mejor pequeña – susurró Draco, sonriente.

Hermione rió mientras sus mejillas se volvían completamente coloradas.

Se apretó más junto a él, no queriendo volver de ese sitio.

Con el paso del tiempo, empezó a refrescar y Draco despertó con suavidad a la castaña para dirigirse a la cabaña. Una vez allí, ambos descansaron, deseando que aquellos días de la cabaña no terminasen.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron felices. Hermione le dio un suave mordisco en su hombro, para después acompañarlo de un tierno beso. Se levantaron y prepararon el día que iban a vivir para poder aprovecharlo bien. Hermione le había propuesto ir a un campo que había a unas millas de la cabaña, y al ser un día soleado, sería divertido.

Draco le iba a dar su opinión hasta que unos golpes en la ventana le pararon. Se trataba de una lechuza. Fue a por ella y soltó la carta que traía consigo.

Era una lechuza negra, con un pico afilado y uñas largas. Antes de desdoblar la carta la castaña vio que ladeaba una sonrisa, como mal augurio del contenido de la carta. Los ojos de Draco al desdoblarla no engañaban. Así era.

-Joder – expresó Draco al leerla, sin mirarle a Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella, esperándose lo peor.

Draco se despeinó el pelo como acto reflejo para calmar sus nervios. No podía ser que justo, en aquel preciso momento, tuviera que ir allí.

-Mañana es mi iniciación como mortifago.

Hermione ahogó un grito. Sus temores se confirmaron.

Draco salió de la cabaña y la castaña pensó que lo mejor era dejarle solo.

Ella misma no sabía cómo actuar. Draco iba a entregar su vida, todo lo que tenía a Lord Voldemort. Iba a luchar contra ella, contra gente como ella. Una tímida lágrima caía por sus mejillas al pensarlo. La imagen de estar ellos dos luchando el uno contra el otro, una batalla a muerte, la hizo estremecer.

Pasaron las horas, y el rubio no volvía. Hermione comenzó a preocuparse. Había comido e incluso se había echado una pequeña siesta y el rubio seguía sin venir. Había dado una vuelta por los alrededores y no había rastro del rubio. Volvió a la cabaña y, sorprendentemente, le encontró. Acababa de llegar.

Estaba sudoroso y tenía el flequillo sobre su frente mientras goteaba. La miró.

-Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella, preocupado – no te he dicho muchas de las cosas que pasaron cuando no estuvimos juntos.

Hermione lo miró, mientras le calmaba con caricias.

-Dime amor – le dijo dulcemente.

-En Navidades, estuve entrenando para ser mortifago. Tuve que luchar contra muggles que el Señor Tenebroso me ponía delante, y lanzarles las maldiciones imperdonables. -explicó Draco- pero no sólo yo – se intentaba justificar – Pansy, Blaise…

-Draco – le corto la castaña- no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación. Desde que empecé contigo me dejaste claro que no pensabas igual que ellos y que estás metido en esto por culpa de tu padre. Me da igual que hayas tenido que hacer, de verdad – le dijo con seguridad para calmarle.

-No es eso Hermione – ella le miró interrogante- lo que te quiero decir es – dijo poniéndose aún más nervioso- que los muggles a los que yo tuve delante de mí fueron tus padres.

Hermione le miró horrorizada.

-Pero yo no sabía que eran – dijo acelerado Malfoy al ver su reacción- me lo dijo Pansy. Yo tengo la culpa de que estuvieran ahí.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó con voz entrecortada Hermione. Ahora comprendía todo.

-Quería asegurarse de que lo nuestro era una cosa pasajera, que no sentía nada por ti. ¿Qué mejor forma que torturar a los padres de mi novia? – dijo irónico- Mi padre es el ser más cruel que puedas conocer- sentenció Draco.

Hermione se quedó quieta. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Sus padres en Navidades habían tenido comportamientos muy extraños. Apenas nunca estaban en casa y cuando estaban, siempre estaban ausentes. No bajo la maldición _imperius_; pero algo por el estilo.

Empezó a respirar agitada. Todo era por su culpa. Todo el sufrimiento que les ocasionaba lo tenía ella misma.

-No es por tu culpa Herms – dijo el rubio adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Siempre sufren por mí – susurró sentándose en la cama – llegando al punto de que les torturas.

-Ellos no sufrían, ni siquiera lo recuerdan – explicó Malfoy – sólo era por idea de mi padre, tú no tienes culpa de nada – dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura.

Hermione le miró y se acurrucó en su pecho. Tenía razón, pero todo era tan difícil.

-Herms… hay más – dijo mientras la castaña se incorporaba para mirarle a los ojos – he descubierto que el poder de la luz que posees, se llama _lumiquesen. _Significa que en una situación de vida o muerte, puedes interponerte y salvar a esa persona; y tú no resultarías herida.

-¿Cómo Lili Potter con Harry? – preguntó confusa Hermione.

-Exacto, pero sin llegar a morir – explicó el rubio- no significa que seas una salvavidas. Ese poder de la luz aparece en contadas ocasiones. Por lo que tú también corres peligro al exponerte para salvar a alguien si tu mente no ha proyectado esa fuerza, esa luz.

-¿Cómo lo puedo llegar a proyectar? – preguntó la castaña.

-En una situación extrema, si tanto tu mente y corazón experimentan esa fuerza, no correrás peligro, sino; morirías como la madre de Potter – dijo Draco- Ese poder lo tenéis muy pocas personas; de normal es un poder que se hereda, pero tú lo recibiste por una profecía, como sabemos. Por eso Voldemort te tiene muy en cuenta, tienes el poder que en su día le hizo desaparecer del mundo mágico.

-¿Sabes los planes de Él? – preguntó temerosa.

-No – dijo serio – sospecho que mi padre ha intervenido en que no confíe en mi como lo hacía antes. Sólo sé que… Krum – dijo con miedo al ver como ella desviaba la mirada- y un aliado suyo que tiene relación con Potter tienen un plan para que alguien cercano a ti muera.

Hermione ahogó un grito. - ¿Quién? – chilló.

-No lo sé. De verdad, no dudaría en decírtelo. Sospecho que no sois ni tú ni Potter. Preocúpate por las comadrejas Hermione, no puedo saber más – dijo de corazón el rubio.

-Me da miedo todo esto Draco, son demasiadas cosas juntas. No quiero separarme de ti – dijo mientras suspiraba mirándole a los ojos con intensidad.

-No nos vamos a separar Hermione – dijo serio – te lo prometo.

-Pero – protestó la castaña- ¿qué va a pasar cuando te conviertas en mortifago? – inquirió la joven bruja – atacarás a la orden y a mí, y a la gente muggle – dijo con voz queda.

-Jamás te atacaré a ti – dijo haciendo que ella le mirara- no lo dudes nunca. No puedo negarme a ser mortifago, pero en cuanto pueda huiré de ellos y me reencontraré contigo Hermione – dijo dándole un profundo beso. No podía separarse de ella.

-Matarás a inocentes- susurró ella.

-Intentaré evitarlo por todos los medios. No soy un asesino, no estoy preparado para matar.

-Lo sé. Eres el mejor Draco – dijo Hermione – te quiero tanto.

-Una vez te dije ¿recuerdas? – La castaña le miró sin entender – que siempre buscaría a mi estrella. Ya no hace falta. Cuando te eche de menos, miraré al cielo. En él encontraré mi paz cuando no esté contigo, porque tú estarás ahí, en mi estrella.

Hermione rió. El mundo siempre estaba en su contra y sin embargo ellos, con ser ellos dos uno sólo; ya eran felices. Se habían construido su propio mundo, y eso les bastaba a ambos.


	33. Ronald Billius Weasley

Hola mis amores! Se que os llevo abandonados unas semanas, pero de verdad que NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO.

Y lo siento mucho… espero que me perdonéis. Para mi este capítulo es uno de los mejores, sino el mejor, que he escrito en lo que llevo de pseudo escritora. Lo amo.

Se que a muchos no os gustara cuando terminéis de leerlo, pero tranquilos, es un capitulo, no el final de la historia. AH hablando de finales, el final de esta esta cerquiiiiiiiisima, a unos dos o tres capítulos mas! Espero que sigáis a mi lado en este tramo final y me mandéis muuuchas opiniones, post, o como lo queráis llamar.

Cuantos más, antes publicare. Prometido

Disfrutadlo porfiiiiiiiii! Que es para todas vosotras! Mil besazos!

Donna ^^

**Capítulo 33 – " Ronald Billius Weasley"**

Los días en aquellas cabañas habían llegado a su fin para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Los días habían pasado para la pareja entre nubes de amor y llamas de pasión. Cada día su amor iba en aumento a pesar que ambos sabían cuál era su situación. Draco Malfoy debía de convertirse en mortifago y una lucha inminente entre el bien y el mal se daría en el mundo mágico.

El rubio le había asegurado a Hermione en numerosas ocasiones que nunca dejaría de protegerla. Ambos estaban pendientes de poder averiguar lo que el Señor Tenebroso tenía pensado en contra de Ron; pero ese asunto parecía demasiado complicado.

Sin hacerle mención sobre ese asunto al pelirrojo, su relación con Malfoy había mejorado mucho. Draco ocasionalmente y, siempre que no pudiera evitarlo, iba a la Casa Gryffindor e incluso entablaba conversación con Potter y Weasley.

Sorprendentemente para él mismo, Weasley había resultado un gran confidente en cuanto a su relación con Hermione y les ayudaba en muchas ocasiones para que –el estúpido de- Potter viera aquella pareja con mejores ojos.

Su relación con Pansy había llegado a su fin, y no tenía solución posible, según decían ambas partes. Tanto Parkinson como Weasley decían que se tenían un cariño infinito pero que no era el momento de estar juntos, que antes querían experimentar diferentes cosas. Draco reía al pensar en aquella pareja.

Hablando de parejas, la verdad era, y la misma Hermione se lo había confirmado; que Harry rechazaba muy profundamente la relación que mantenía con la castaña, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Granger lo defendía diciendo que desde que lo dejó con Chang estaba más insoportable. Además que el hecho de no hablar nada con la pequeña de los Weasley no le mejoraba el humor.

La única pareja perfecta la componía él mismo y la persona que más había llegado a querer nunca. Ya no le molestaba asumirlo, sino que se sentía orgulloso de sentir lo que sentía. Se complementaban en todos los aspectos. Adoraba cada risa chillona de la castaña cuando iba a contar algo que consideraba emocionante; hasta incluso llegaba a amar los ojos punzantes que le dirigía cuando decía una frase que le disgustaba.

Ambos cuidaban su relación ya que era lo más preciado. Querían enfrentarse a aquella guerra unidos. Sabían que era imposible pero jamás se harían daño, y se protegerían hasta el fin de la guerra.

Muchas noches fantaseaban al pensar cómo sería la casa en la que vivirían al terminar la guerra. Deseaban vivir a las afueras de Londres, lejos de las locuras del centro inglés. Vivir en una casa mediana, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña. – Aquello era idea de la castaña- pensó riendo Draco- con un jardín para que jugasen los futuros niños y grandes ventanas por todas las habitaciones para que la luz entrase sin problemas. Seguía siendo una chica sencilla, por ello también soñaba con una vida al lado de sus amigos.

Querían viajar por todos lados del mundo, conocer diferentes culturas y poder vivir miles de historias más los dos juntos. Sabían que iban a tardar en hacer sus sueños realidad, pero ninguno dudaba que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Draco Malfoy se dirigía con una tonta sonrisa con estos pensamientos en su mente hacia su habitación, a sabiendas que allí tendría una gran visita. Habían pasado la tarde en el Caldero Chorreante junto con Hermione y Ronald Weasley. Tenía la seguridad que no importaba si nadie les viera ya que al ser personas cercanas a Harry Potter, y tratándose de un futuro mortifago; podría estar en alguna misión, por lo que estaba tranquilo por esa parte. Por otra parte, sus amigos de la casa de las serpientes; los que eran sus verdaderos amigos como Zabinni o Parkinson, sabían toda la verdad y lo respetaban.

Ron entablaba conversación con Malfoy, normalmente, sobre el Quidditch ya que ambos eran aficionados a los Chuddley Cannons. El pelirrojo normalmente criticaba alguna opinión de Draco sobre los fichajes del equipo pero se reconciliaban con algún comentario apaciguador de la castaña. Pasaron una tarde agradable entre risas aquél peculiar trío, atrás quedaban las peleas y los gritos que se dirigían. Al anochecer los leones se fueron juntos, y Draco se fue por su lado a la espera de la noche, cuando volvería a verla.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la encontró, sonriente como siempre mirándole con un deseo que no podía evitar. Ninguno de los dos, en realidad.

Comenzaron con profundos besos, sabían que tenían pocas ocasiones más para amarse tan libremente como en ese momento, y lo aprovechaban al máximo.

Draco comenzó a besarla con lentitud, saboreándola lentamente mientras depositaba suaves besos en la comisura de sus labios. Cuando por fin unieron sus lenguas en una singular caricia, sus bocas sonrieron con complicidad, mientras hacían más profundo el beso.

Las manos del joven comenzaron recorriendo por encima de la ropa el cuerpo de su bella amada, mientras Hermione se envolvía en una ardiente sensualidad. Con un frenesí creado por la pasión sus ropas empezaron a caer por diferentes partes del cuarto mientras sus cuerpos cada vez estaban más cerca hasta que les explosionó un auténtico placer.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de haber pasado una de sus mejores noches, no se dirigieron la palabra. Ambos sabían lo que ocurría esa mañana; Draco Malfoy se convertiría en mortifago en contra de su voluntad, lo que además significaba que la batalla final estaba cerca.

Draco le miraba de reojo a su novia, quien no podía dejar de mirar al suelo mientras peinaba su cabello. Quiso repetírselo una enésima vez, sabía que necesitaba escucharlo.

-No voy a cambiar Hermione, es sólo una marca – dijo con cautela, esperando ver su reacción.

-Pero no es eso – respondió derrumbándose, mientras se sentaba en la cama- a partir de hoy ya eres un mortifago, matarás a muggles y gente como yo. Lucharemos el uno contra el otro, y vete a saber cuál será el final – dijo ahogando el llanto entre sus manos.

-Calla – pidió Draco sentándose a su lado mientras atraía su cabeza a su pecho- no va a pasar nada de eso, créeme. Lo tengo que hacer por salvar a mi familia. Nunca, y óyeme bien – dijo mirándola a los ojos- te haré daño, ni un solo rasguño. – Hermione se apretó junto a él- Es más, intentaré protegerte a toda costa. No te puedo prometer no matar a nadie Hermione – dijo agachando la cabeza- pero eso será si no puedo remediarlo y si mi vida, o la tuya, corren peligro.

-Lo sé Draco, siento ponerme así – dijo mientras le daba un beso con aquella ternura que protegía el alma del rubio.

Draco caminaba con arrogancia, aquella que caracterizaba a toda la aristocracia que llevaba su apellido. Caminaba por un gran corredor con las paredes de piedra de gris oscuro, mientras grandes antorchas iluminaban el escenario. El suelo era de madera clara, con varias manchas de sangre oscura en los bordes.

Vestía un sobrio traje negro de arriba abajo, con sólo una franja verde en su cinturón; también negro, pero con la hebilla gris.

Cerró su mente nada más desaparecerse en Hogwarts; sabía de su gran habilidad en la legeremancia por lo que no tenía ningún temor en aquél aspecto. Varios compañeros de casa, y grandes amigos como Pansy y Blaise se habían iniciado también por obligación al Señor Tenebroso, y al menos lo habían tranquilizado explicando que la ceremonia era un mero trámite frente a Lord Voldemort.

Sus pasos retumbaban en aquél sombrío lugar, al fondo de aquél pasillo una tenue luz comenzaba a iluminar el lugar. Sus nervios comenzaron a estar chispeantes, aunque sus facciones de la cara no lo reflejaron. Llegaron al final del pasillo que daba a una amplia sala, tal y como había estado en otras ocasiones, una decena de personas encapuchadas estaban de pie forman un circulo que estaba frente a un gran estrado de mármol, donde se hallaba el Señor Tenebroso mirándolo con una fina sonrisa.

Notó como varias mentes, no supo identificar cuales, se intentaban colar en la suya propia; por lo que puso en marcha su habilidad en oclumancia.

Los mortifagos se hicieron un paso para dejarle pasar, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Malfoy se sorprendió ante este hecho, pero teniendo en cuenta que su familia seguía siendo la mano derecha de Voldemort, no era extraño.

Al lado del Señor Tenebroso se hallaba su propio progenitor, mirándole con una mirada de orgullo. Él mismo sabía que era una mirada falsa, detestaba que su hijo se uniera a las filas de Voldemort, pero tanto él como su madre sabían que no tenía alternativa.

Draco le devolvió la mirada y la posó frente a su madre, que se hallaba unos metros más lejos. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes, mandándole fuerzas a su único hijo.

A los pies del Lord se hallaba su fiel serpiente, mirándolo con determinación mientras se enroscaba en su propio cuerpo. Su piel brillaba en la oscuridad y su lengua centelleaba para olfatear lo que iba a ocurrir a su alrededor. Miraba con continuidad a su amo, a la espera de lo que iba a ocurrir, deseando que el rubio fuera su próxima víctima, y próximo alimento.

Lord Voldemort, con un mínimo gesto de la mano le indico que se acercara donde él estaba.

Un gran silencio estalló en la sala.

-Mi querido, querido, Draco- dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio y estiraba los brazos para abrazarle – Ven aquí.

Malfoy hizo una reverencia antes de posarse frente a él.

-Gracias por unirme a vos, mi Lord – dijo tal y como su padre le había aconsejado.

-He de confesarte, querido Draco – empezó el Señor Tenebroso mientras le miraba, examinándolo- que he esperado con ansias este día. Deseo que estés en mis filas.

-Es el mayor honor que pueda tener – volvió a decir el rubio, cada vez más nervioso por la mirada de Él.

-Nunca he comprendido por qué tus padres – dijo mirándoles con desprecio- han querido atrasar tanto tu iniciación… Por su culpa he tenido que tratar con mortifagos tan inútiles como pueden ser Víktor Krum – dijo mientras Draco intentaba mantener la compostura, que a cada segundo se le complicaba más.

-Lo siento, mi Señor, sólo han intentado alejarme de la lucha, pero ahora sólo viviré para servirlo – dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras notaba como su madre, Narcissa, le mira con aprobación por sus palabras. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

Voldemort lo ignoró y continuó hablando.

-Sin embargo, el mortifago Krum y su ayudante, la nueva mortifaga Chang nos han ayudado mucho – Draco ahogó su respiración. Cho Chang. Chang la amiguita de Potter, mortifaga. Se lo debía de decir a Hermione- y por ello Weasley morirá – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Disculpe Señor – comenzó Draco- ¿cómo conseguiremos tal cosa? – preguntó con una seguridad que impresionó a sí mismo.

-Por ser tú, te lo diré querido Draco – dijo Voldemort cada vez más emocionado con el plan – Chang se ha encargado de que Weasley sea portador de un hechizo poderosamente oscuro – prosiguió como si contara una nimiedad – que hará que el traidor a la sangre muera en el momento que pronuncie una maldición hacia cualquiera que sea portador de la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Es brillante mi señor – dijo Draco con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Por dentro se estaba muriendo. Debía de llegar lo más rápido posible a la sala de los leones e informarles de todo.

-Por ello, Chang a pesar de ser una de mis seguidoras más ineptas se ha ganado el llevar la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. Al contrario que tú, quien espero de ti que seas mi mayor vasallo. – dijo mientras se acercaba donde Draco con la varita en alto- Tienes mucha capacidad Malfoy, espero que sepas aprovecharla – dijo con sentencia.

-Por supuesto, mi Lord.

Draco pronunció cada palabra que el Señor Tenebroso le ordenó. Sacó su varita y realizó cada movimiento determinante que él le ordenaba. El mismo Lord pronunció varias palabras en aquel silencio que sus mortifagos le otorgaban, en lengua de las serpientes, hasta que Draco se arrodilló del dolor, mientras emitía un gruñido. Voldemort sonrió satisfecho. Ya tenía a su cargo uno de los mejores magos jóvenes.

Draco miró al frente y se llevó una mano al brazo izquierdo, lo notaba ardiendo; extremadamente caliente. Entendió entonces que su marca tenebrosa yacía ahí, sin poder ser quitada nunca más. Una nueva vida se acababa de crear ante él, y quisiera o no, era esa vida la que le había tocado vivir.

Los mortifagos, terminada la ceremonia se inclinaron levemente ante su señor, quien les ignoró por completo.

-Se te pasará pronto el dolor muchacho – dijo Lord Voldemort mientras Draco volvía a colocarse en pie.- Además te necesito completamente preparado en breves momentos – dijo soltando una escalofriante carcajada.

Draco, y el resto de mortifagos, lo miraban con aprensión, a la espera de lo que iba a decir.

-¡Silencio! – Bramó el líder al notar los leves cuchicheos de sus vasallos – Esta noche atacaremos el gran castillo de Hogwarts – exclamó con una voz profunda, haciendo que todo ser vivo de la sala lo mirase con pavor. Muchos mortifagos saltaron de alegría al escuchar aquella noticia. Draco disimuló la angustia que nacía dentro de él – atacad todo el lugar, cada niño que sea nacido de la escoria de los muggles y sean traidores a la sangre. No importa su edad, sólo proteger a los sangre limpia y sobre todo a los Slytherin – prosiguió Él- debemos de matar todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Todos – gritó con asco – yo me encargaré de Dumbledore y de Potter, pero a los amiguitos de Potter aniquiladlos – dijo tras escupir de asco- matad a esa sangre sucia del poder de la luz y, por vuestro bien espero – dijo mirando a dos siluetas de mortifagos que Draco adivinó que se trataban de Krum y Chang – que el mugriento de Weasley muera hoy mismo. ¡Quiero que toda la sangre posible sea derramada hoy! – dijo mientras alzaba los brazos y los mortifagos asentían mientras le regalaban una reverencia a su amo.

Draco corría con todos sus pensamientos a mil por hora. Sus padres le habían otorgado antes de partir una túnica clásica que vestían los mortifagos. Era totalmente negra, excepto unos pequeños plisados de color gris debajo de la misma, al terminar la tela. No era una túnica corta, al contrario, llegaba prácticamente a ras del suelo. Sin embargo, pesaba muy poco y daba agilidad al que la portaba.

Llevaba consigo una gran mascara de mortifago, se asustó al vérsela puesta ,pero al vivir continuamente con gente del lado oscuro ,se le hacía menos duro que a otras personas.

Sus padres le habían ayudado para saber cómo actuar en esta batalla y salir airosos de ella. Lo primero era salvarse ellos si la batalla iba en su contra; si de lo contrario empezaba bien, ayudarían a sus compañeros los mortifagos, pero en un menor nivel.

Para Draco lo único importante era avisar a Hermione sobre todo lo que se venía encima del mundo mágico. Tenía que explicar que Weasley no podía atacar a nadie, e incluso la traición de Chang.

Al fin llegaron, Draco corría como si estuviera encima de una escoba. Sabía que tenía a sus compañeros detrás de él, corriendo como él. Pero necesitaba llegar donde ella. Cuanto antes.

Atravesó la gran puerta de entrada del castillo de Hogwarts antes que nadie y se separó de los mortifagos, quienes bajaron el ritmo para entrar con cautela y sorprender a todo ser viviente que se hallara dentro de la escuela.

Subió aquellas dichosas escaleras. Jamás le habían parecido tan eternas, para llegar a la puerta en donde se encontraba el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Sin embargo, aturdido por la suerte que esperaba no tener, vio que afuera estaban ellos. Su rostro se iluminó.

Hermione se giró al notar una presencia y sonrió al verle.

Sin embargo, Draco no podía esperar. Tenía que decirlo todo.

-No puedo esperar Hermione – dijo mirando primero a Hermione, para después pasar la mirada a su acompañante, a Ron.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Hermione - ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – preguntó sin contenerse preocupada.

-No es momento para hablar de ello – dijo exasperado, se estaba comenzando a impacientar, sus manos temblaban- tengo que hablar con vosotros.

Ambos le miraron preocupados, a sabiendas que nada bueno les iba a decir pero invitándolo a que continuase.

-Hoy se va a librar una batalla en Hogwarts – Draco miró a Hermione severamente para que no lo cortase con el sollozo que acababa de ahogar- están ya aquí, estamos – señaló Draco sin mirar a nadie – Pero eso no es el asunto joder – dijo cada vez más nervioso por la situación – no tengo tiempo para decirlo con delicadeza. Chang es una mortifaga y está engañando a vuestro amigo Potter para llevarlo hasta el Señor Oscuro. – Tragó saliva, aquí venía lo gordo – Esto no es todo – dijo viendo sus caras pálidas por la noticia – Weasley no puedes lanzar ningún tipo de hechizo a nadie que lleve la marca tenebrosa – sentenció Malfoy, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó cada vez con menos color en su rostro, con una voz suave; llena de pánico.

-Chang y Krum – dijo mirando a Hermione para darle fuerzas – tenían la misión de lanzarte un oscuro hechizo, el cual si lanzas una maldición imperdonable a alguien quien lleve la marca, tú morirás automáticamente. Así que, por favor, mantente a salvo – dijo con lentitud Draco.

-He de irme – bramó el rubio casi al instante, recordando su situación – estad a salvo.

Sin embargo, Hermione se alejó del pelirrojo y agarró del rubio por la muñeca unos metros más a la derecha.

-Draco por favor, ten cuidado – rogó Hermione sujetándole de las manos – no podría perderte – dijo con los ojos húmedos.

Draco pensó que no podría haber en el mundo nadie tan perfecto como ella.

-Calma – dijo acariciándola – nada ni nadie nos va a separar. No sé qué pasará a partir de ahora pero siempre, siempre – repitió – estaré a tu lado. Eres mi estrella recuérdalo. Cuando esto termine nos compraremos esa casa que tanto queremos y lloraremos de felicidad todos los días – dijo acercándola cada vez más a sí mismo hasta terminar con un suave beso. Lleno de sabor. Sólo ellos.

-He de irme. Cuídala Ron – anunció Draco sin dar tiempo a nada mientras se desaparecía dejando a los dos leones que iban corriendo a avisar a todo aquél que vieran por el castillo.

Avisaron a toda la Casa Gryffindor y ellos dos; junto a Harry, se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall para avisarle de lo ocurrido. Pasaron por la lechucería para avisar a la Orden del Fénix en busca de más ayuda, cuando escucharon un estallido que casi hace caer a Hermione, de no ser porque la sujetaron los brazos de Harry.

Llegaron corriendo al Gran Comedor, donde el barullo era más fuerte y les sorprendió lo que allí vieron.

Todas las mesas estaban en llamas. Los alumnos más pequeños, serían de primero y segundo año se encontraban intentando apagar aquellas llamas y las que había por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los más mayores se estaban enfrentando, con poca habilidad, a los mortifagos quienes se reían y mofaban de ellos.

Muchos de aquellos valientes acababan con hechizos que jamás habían escuchado en clase, mientras su último sonido antes de morir era el grito vencedor de esos mortifagos.

Los alumnos de los últimos cursos, luchaban con más experiencia contra los mortifagos. A muchos de ellos, como uno de los hermanos Carrow, estaban en un aprieto frente a un joven de no más de diecisiete años que era de Ravenclaw.

No había rastro de Voldemort, pero sí de los más allegados.

Bellatrix Lastrange luchaba con agilidad frente a un Neville Longbottom que no se amenguaba frente a aquella diabólica mujer.

Por otra parte, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, ambas unidas, luchaban contra Lucius Malfoy quien las miraba con triunfo al creerse vencedor.

Los profesores también participaban en la batalla con los mortifagos más experimentados. El profesor Snape, declarado en toda la comunidad mágica como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, había derrotado a un par de antiguos compañeros oscuros que lo miraban con asco. No cabía duda que matar a Snape era una gran recompensa para ellos.

Tanto el profesor Flitwirck como Trelawney y los demás luchaban incondicionalmente, mientras otros intentaban proteger a los alumnos más pequeños.

Varios alumnos de la casa verde que aún no eran miembros oficiales del Señor Tenebroso, luchaban a su favor en contra de los hijos de muggles.

Antonin Dolohov, quien se hallaba viendo el panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos no dudó en lanzarse en contra de Harry Potter cuando lo vio aparecer en escena.

-_Cruci_… - comenzó a decir, pero el joven se adelantó.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

Draco Malfoy luchaba con ferocidad contra Ernie Mcmillan, que también lo atacaba duramente. Hermione lo divisó con facilidad. Aquella cabellera rubia y ese porte al caminar se distinguían fácilmente.

De pronto, Hermione se vio atacada por un rayo verde que pasó rozando su cabellera castaña. Miró y no pudo dar crédito lo que sus ojos veían.

Víktor Krum, vestido de mortifago, la miraba sonriente con la varita preparada para atacarle.

Sin embargo, ésta fue más rápida y sacó la suya. Ambos se miraban con furia. Esperando el movimiento del contrincante.

-Estaba esperándote, cariño – dijo con asco el búlgaro.

-¿Dónde has dejado a la mortifaga de tu novia? – exclamó la castaña con triunfo, sorprendiendo a su enemigo.

-¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó el joven, haciendo golpear a Hermione contra la pared más lejana.

-Hermione – gritó Ron que estaba intentando calmar a los alumnos de primero, pero manteniéndose, por su seguridad, fuera de la batalla. No sabía si podría seguir conteniéndose.

-Vete Ronald – dijo cortante Hermione por el bien de su amigo, mientras se levantaba.

-_Diffindo_ – chilló la castaña apuntando con decisión a aquél joven búlgaro, quien lo esquivó con facilidad.

-¿Sólo eso Hermione? – la chica gruñó al vr cómo pronunciaba su nombre – esperaba más de ti. En todos los aspectos – dijo con sorna.

Hermione no pudo más y lanzó un nuevo hechizo – _Expelliarmus_.

Esta vez dio en el blanco haciendo caer a Krum al suelo.

Draco miraba por el rabillo del ojo aquella batalla, personal, que estaba teniendo acabo su novia con el hijo de puta de Krum. Sabía que él era un hombre peligroso, aunque no dudaba de la capacidad de su chica. Intentó observar todo. Sabía que estaban intercambiando palabras. A Hermione le dolería todo lo que le dijese, pero al menos ya sabía que se enfrentaba a un mortifago y eso la haría más fuerte. Hasta que vio que las cosas se ponían complicadas para ella. Cho Chang avanzaba sibilinamente, cual serpiente, a ayudar a su amado de los hechizos de Granger. _La cosa se ponía difícil_ – pensó mientras esquivaba un débil rayo de Mcmillan.

Hermione la vio venir. La odiaba por todo lo que había hecho, pero la odiaba aún más por lo hecho a Ron. La zorra aquella.

-_Petrificus Totallus_ – lanzó la castaña a la asiática, quien lo rechazó con un _Impedimenta_.

Hermione temió por su vida entonces. Estaban ellos dos contra ella. Cerró los ojos y se armó de fuerza. Iba a conseguirlo, tenía que conseguirlo.

-¡_Crucio_! – gritó enérgicamente, sorprendiendo a gente de su alrededor, mientras apuntaba a Krum, quien se retorció en el suelo de dolor.

Chang la miraba poseída. Quería asesinar a aquella castaña amiguita de Potter.

-_Avda_… - comenzó a decir ella.

-¡_Protego_! – exclamó con rudeza Granger. Riendo con descaro frente a ella. Volvía a tener a los dos en frente, aunque a Krum algo más debilitado.

-Vas a morir Granger, hoy es tu día – sentenció la oriental mientras lanzaba un _Crucio_ a la castaña que no pudo evitar.

Hermione se retorció de dolor. No pudo evitar chillar más de lo que su dolorida mente podía recordar. Miles de cristales se clavaban por su cuerpo a la vez que escuchaba a la maliciosa risa de Cho Chang reírse de ella. El dolor parecía no tener fin, no sabía si su cuerpo aguantaría tal cosa, su límite comenzaba a llegar a su fin. No podía respirar, ni siquiera pensar. Hasta que el dolor cesó.

Draco en ese mismo instante la miró sin disimulo. Había observado todo al estar luchando con el inútil de Ernie. Vio cómo se levantaba con alguna dificultad. Con una mueca de dolor indescifrable en su cara.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- gritó su castaña al pecho de Chang quien cayó chocándose contra una ventana, desde una gran altura.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Krum, repitió el mismo hechizo. Pero no funcionó.

-¡_Sictusempra_! – bramó él. Hermione cayó con rapidez al suelo. Varias heridas se estaban creando en su cuerpo. Rajas en todo su ser que escupían sangre sin parar. Ahogó un tremendo dolor que luchaba por salir de su pecho.

Por el contrario, ocurrió algo que nadie había previsto. Ronald Billius Weasley apareció en escena al ver lo que aquellos dos canallas estaban haciendo con Hermione.

-¡Ennervate! – le lanzó a Hermione su gran amigo, haciendo que sus heridas se cerraran, aunque no por completo.

La ayudó a levantarse mientras ella, al comprender la situación lo intentó empujar fuera del campo de batalla.

-Ron por favor, vete de aquí.

El pelirrojo negó con fiereza.

-Por favor – dijo ella mirándolo con ojos suplicantes – hazlo por mí.

-No.

Krum y Chang lo miraban triunfantes. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y sabía que el resultado sería perfecto.

Hermione intentó adelantarse a él y acabar con aquellos dos por sí sola.

-Crucio – volvió a lanzar a Chang con más fuerza que el anterior, viendo como la morena se retorcía del dolor. Al fondo, la castaña divisó como Alastor Moody se dirigía hacia la asiática y la desarmaba totalmente dejándola a la merced del valiente auror. Al menos tenían ayuda.

Krum sin embargo, no había apartado la mirada sobre ella.

-¡Expelliarmus! – bramó él, haciendo caer a Hermione, rompiéndose varias costillas en el golpe.

-Ya eres mía Granger – dijo riendo.

El moreno se disponía a lanzar un hechizo cuando vio que una persona se disponía a atacarle.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_ – gritó con todo el odio que había acumulado en su interior. No era sólo por ella, por Hermione, era por toda la comunidad mágica. Era por sus padres, su familia, sus amigos, era por él mismo.

Víktor Krum cayó ante aquellas palabras al suelo, en un sonoro golpe, mientras su cuerpo se quedó inerte momentáneamente.

Cuando de la varita de nuestro pelirrojo lanzó aquél hechizo y se estrelló contra el pecho del búlgaro. Ron, sintió un estallido, como si de una bomba se tratase, dentro de sí mismo. Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros en una milésima de segundos. Su sonrisa se borró y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, levantando una polvareda con ello.

Hermione chilló como nunca antes lo había hecho. No podía ser. No.

-RON – chilló levantándose como pudo y corriendo a zancadas a donde estaba su amigo.

Apartó a mortifagos que luchaban contra sus compañeros, sus amigos. Pero eso daba igual ahora. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, acababa de ser asesinado. Se arrodilló ante él y pudo ver que aún le quedaban unos segundos de vida.

-Ron – sollozó arrodillada frente a él. Sujetandolo de las manos. – No te puedes ir – pidió – tú no.

-Calma Hermione – pidió su amigo, mirándola como si nada estuviera ocurriendo – tu siempre serás una de las mejores razones por las que morir – dijo haciendo llorar a Hermione, que no se podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo – dile a todos todo lo que os quiero, tú lo sabes bien. Dile a Pansy que siempre seré suyo. Te quiero – dijo en un último suspiro para después dejar este mundo.

La expresión de Ron cambió y se volvió completamente inerte, con la cara completamente pálida y sin movimiento. Su vida había llegado a su fin.

Hermione lazó el grito más desgarrador que muchas personas jamás habían escuchado en aquél salón, acompañando a sus sollozos. Ron Weasley había fallecido.


	34. La Trampa

Aquí tenéis este nuevo capítulo! Siento haber tardado tanto, espero que os guste y que me digáis qué os parece. Cuantos más reviews, más pronto publicaré! Jaja

Espero que os esté gustando esta recta final de la historia

Ya solo quedan dos capitulitos más. Os quiero muuucho y gracias por todo el apoyo!

Besazos

Donna*

**Capítulo 34 – "La Trampa"**

Todo había cambiado desde aquél fatídico día. No había día, ni mucho menos noche que no la recordara. Ojoloco la arrancó de los brazos de Ron, que yacía en el suelo completamente inmóvil. No podía parar llorar, pero su mente aun no era consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sus ojos no eran capaces de mirar a nada ni a nadie. Tan sólo recordaba un fuerte estallido, muchos gritos. Demasiados, la mayoría de niños. Cientos de hechizos rondaban alrededor suya, que impactaban no sabía dónde.

La llevaron a uno de los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix. La señora Weasley, con una entereza sorprenderte le preparó un caldo caliente con el que cayó en un largo sueño. Los días siguientes sólo aparecía en escena para comer pequeños platos. Tras pequeñas conversaciones que escuchaba comprendió que tras la batalla de Hogwarts las cosas se complicaron para los mortifagos al ser menores en número, y todos y cada uno de ellos huyeron bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort. El objetivo principal de la batalla, matar al menor de los varones de la familia Weasley, había sido cumplido. La Orden consiguió capturar a algunos de menor rango como Crabbe Goyle o Cho Chang, que estaban encerrados en la prisión de Azcabán.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente fue la no-muerte de Víktor Krum. Remus Lupin y Minerva McGonagall habían investigado acerca del hechizo que portaba Ronald y le explicaron al resto de miembros de la Orden que la maldición que pronunciase Weasley, no iba a surtir su efecto, simplemente lo dejaría inconsciente momentáneamente. Por lo que Víktor Krum seguía vivo. Aquello, sorprendentemente mejoró levemente el ánimo de Hermione, ya que al menos su amigo no iba a portar la carga de un asesinato sobre los hombros. Murió tal y como era, defendiéndola y protegiéndola de la muerte, sin ocasionar ningún asesinato por ello.

El funeral de Ron lo recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Hermione se agarró al brazo de Harry Potter, y ambos unidos intentaron ser fuertes en aquél horrible día. Cientos de personas acudieron al encuentro. Entre ellos estaban personajes del mundo mágico que apoyaban a la Orden públicamente, compañeros y amigos de Ron del colegio y familiares de la familia Weasley.

Los medios de comunicación también se habían hecho eco de la noticia, e informaban sobre los sucesos de aquél asesinato.

Arthur Weasley al igual que Ginny y Harry dijeron algunas palabras en honor al pelirrojo. Harry hizo mención sobre la amistad que los tres tenían, haciendo alusión a los innumerables momentos que habían pasado. Cada risa y cada disputa que habían tenido, finalizándolo siempre en un cariñoso abrazo. Cómo habían crecido los tres juntos, madurando a la vez y disfrutando del paso del tiempo; pero siempre los tres siendo uno mismo; uno sólo.

Hermione miró al suelo en todo el entierro, no podía hacer frente al féretro de su amigo, de madera con su nombre inscrito. Decena de lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas nada más llegar, y aumentaron al escuchar las palabras de Harry.

Los invitados se dirigieron hacia ellos y les dieron el pésame.

La castaña y el resto de la familia del pelirrojo, junto a Harry, se dirigieron hacia la Madriguera en un profundo silencia acompañado sólo de algunos sollozos.

Hermione subió hacía la habitación en donde se quedaría y sollozó en su propia intimidad. Pocas lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos. Su pecho desde aquel día estaba oprimido; pero aun peor era su cabeza, que estaba colapsada, sin fuerza para poder hacer frente a aquél golpe.

Pasó más de un día allí encerrada. Dando vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido y todo lo que pudo evitar. Su mente era capaz de entender que ella no tenía la culpa, al menos no toda. Pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad era inevitable. Ron había muerto por ella, por salvarle la vida a ella. Debía de haberlo parado, o incluso haberlo encerrado en algún lado cuando Malfoy les confesó todo aquello. Algo en su interior le decía que debía de haberse arriesgado por él y utilizar su poder de la luz. Pero no fue capaz; en realidad no se acordó de aquél nuevo poder.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Recordarlo era aún peor. Fue demasiado tonta, excesivamente incauta. Lo que más la enfadaba era por culpa de quién era; Víktor Krum.

Su mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuvo, había dado la vida por salvarla del mortifago que más la había hecho sufrir.

Su corazón era incapaz de afrontar aquella nueva situación. El hecho de vivir sin la sonrisa de su pelirrojo amigo hacia que su órgano más vital se arrugase sólo de pensarlo. No estaba preparada para una pérdida así. Siempre había chocado con Ron, tenían caracteres muy diferentes e incluso; llegaron a confundir la amistad que tenían en algo más. Fue su mejor apoyo en todo momento, la persona en quien más había confiado nunca, junto a Harry. Ahora se había quedado sola, no podía levantarse de la cama y afrontar que debía de aprender a vivir sin su amigable compañía. Era imposible. Su valentía que tanto la caracterizaba había desaparecido de la mano de Ron. El hermano que nunca tuvo, había muerto, había sido asesinado de la forma más despiadada.

Intentó dejar de pensar, ningún pensamiento ni tampoco palabra podía calmar aquella angustia que se apoderaba de su ser.

Tras estar encerrada tantas horas en la habitación, escuchó cómo unos nudillos llamaban a su puerta. No contestó. Aun así alguien estaba entrando a la habitación.

-Soy yo – dijo su inconfundible voz.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Su otro apoyo, ahora quizá el único.

Harry había afrontado aquella perdida con más entereza que ella, a pesar de saber que era como un hermano para él. Intentó que aquella muerte le afectara mínimamente, por el bien de él y de toda la familia. Debía de protegerles, ya que sabía que Voldemort había organizado todo aquello con el fin de hacerle más vulnerable.

Hermione le abrazó y besó en la mejilla. Permanecieron abrazados en la cama durante más de una hora, sin hablar. Sólo dándose delicados besos para fortalecerse.

-¿Por qué él? –susurró la castaña.

-No lo sé – contestó con voz débil – siempre supe que no estaría preparado para perderle ni a él ni a ti. Ahora lo sé – dijo abrazándola más para sí mismo, no queriendo que se escapara.

Los días siguientes el ambiente de aquella casa mejoró de una manera sensible. Hermione y Harry estaban todos los días juntos, exceptuando los momentos que él estaba con Ginny; ya que tras aquella batalla su amor había vuelto a fluir y se estaban apoyando mutuamente lo más que podían. Los hermanos del pelirrojo intentaban mantenerse ocupados para suplir la pérdida. Tanto Arthur como Molly intentaban animarles al resto, a pesar que su alegría había menguado. El matrimonio era consciente del peligro que corrían y sólo en su intimidad lloraban la pérdida de su amado progenitor.

Hermione había sido sometida a un gran interrogatorio dentro de la Orden para explicar cada suceso ocurrido en la batalla de Hogwarts y por qué Ron moría tras lanzar un hechizo y porqué murió. La bruja contó todo lo que Draco Malfoy le había contado. Explicando su romance con el mago, además de la profecía, y su poder de la luz.

Los magos de la Orden, la escuchaban con curiosidad, pero otros como Lupin o McGonagall la miraban sin sorpresa en su rostro; estaba claro que ya sabían todo aquello.

Los magos de la Orden hasta el día de hoy estaban intentando reconstruir el castillo mágico. Las Salas comunes y las torres de cada casa estaban en perfecto estado; las aulas y los despachos se habían reconstruido con el paso de los días y Hogwarts se había convertido, prácticamente, en lo que siempre había sido. Los daños más graves se hallaban en el Gran Comedor; donde fue el epicentro de la batalla. Sin embargo, los profesores estaban trabajando duro para conservar la normalidad dentro del castillo y poder reconstruirlo completamente.

La gran sorpresa tras la batalla final fue la aparición de Pansy Parkinson. Apareció tras el funeral de Ron en la Madriguera, explicándoles a los señores Weasley, que había dejado a los mortifagos, y que estaba completamente dispuesta a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix y poder vengar la muerte de Ronald Weasley.

No explicó gran cosa sobre sus motivos, en realidad; sobraban los motivos. Se mostró completamente fría con todos los presentes, se le comunicó cuál debía de ser su cometido y se le asignó un auror para protegerla de los mortifagos que enviaran en su busca. Tras ello, se marchó y en contadas ocasiones aparecía por la casa.

Hermione y Harry habían empezado a trabajar en un nuevo ataque por parte de la Orden, que se efectuaría en unas pocas semanas. Trataban de capturar a los mortifagos que estaban más en activo para desestabilizar al Señor Tenebroso, como los Malfoy o Bellatrix Lastrange.

Harry le animaba en numerosas ocasiones cuando hablaban de cómo atacar a la familia Malfoy, a sabiendas lo que su amiga sentía por el rubio. Pero Harry estaba confundido, o quizá no. Ni ella lo sabía bien.

Si bien era cierto Hermione amaba a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, algo en su interior tras la pérdida de su mejor amigo había cambiado, sentía cierto rechazo hacia el rubio. Sabía que él mantuvo una relación de amistad con Ron, e incluso que les intentó proteger del hechizo que portaba el pelirrojo. Pero Malfoy no apoyó a Hermione en aquellos momentos tan duros, ni un solo mensaje, ni una sola palabra de aliento.

Era consciente que estaban en una situación extremadamente complicada y que ponerse en contacto con ella le podía poner en peligro a él. La castaña entendía todo aquello, estaba harta de entenderlo. Pero habían pasado tres largos meses desde aquella batalla, ninguna palabra de él. Nada.

Cada vez se escuchaban nuevos ataques de mortifagos, y el nombre de Draco Malfoy siempre aparecía en ellos.

Este era otro motivo por el que el rechazo hacia él aumentaba. Era un mortifago, y cada día asesinarían a decenas de seres humanos; de sangre sucias como ella. Y lo que para ella era peor, se habría convertido en amigo del asesino de Ron e incluso bromearían sobre su asesinato.

La castaña jamás negaría el sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía por él, pero sabía cuáles eran sus prioridades, y el rubio no estaba entre ellas. Vencer a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso y vengar la muerte de su amigo estaban por delante de cualquier objetivo.

Durante aquellos tres meses la Orden se había dedicado a proteger a los ciudadanos mágicos que más podían peligrar sus vidas, y a localizar a los mortifagos más en activo. Aquella tarde Remus Lupin vino apurado a la reunión que se celebró en una de las salas de la Madriguera. Explicó cuando todos los miembros se sentaron que había localizado a muchos de los seguidores oscuros, en la Mansión Malfoy.

Hermione se estremeció al escucharlo, era como recordar uno de sus tantos sueños que sucedían dentro de aquella mansión. En el que los mortifagos les atacaban y tanto ella como Harry eran torturados. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó prestar atención a lo que Lupin decía.

Debían de actuar rápido. Se pusieron en contacto con todos los miembros de la Orden. El plan debía ser apresar a todos los mortifagos que fuera posible. La buena noticia era que Lord Voldemort no se encontraba ahí, lo que le proporcionaba libertad a Potter para capturar también seguidores.

Hermione temblaba mientras caminaba acelerada junto a sus compañeros. Harry la observó y cogió su mano en señal de apoyo. Hermione lo miró y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Sabía que ahí tendría siempre a su gran amigo, a su lado. También la intentó ayudar la pequeña pelirroja, quien había sido su gran apoyo durante las noches de aquellos meses.

Había llegado el momento de verle y sorprendiéndose a sí misma, no tenía miedo en retarse con él. Sabía que sería complicado enfrentarse a él, pero si su destino era luchar frente a él, lo haría.

Se aparecieron en el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy. Bajo las ordenes de Lupin y Snape se dirigieron a uno de los salones de la mansión. Era totalmente enorme, tal y como Hermione lo recordaba de sus sueños. Aquello empezó a asustarle, tenía miedo a que lo que ocurría en sus sueños se hiciera realidad.

Snape ordenó que cada uno se escondiera a esperar a que él lanzara el primer ataque. Todos asintieron y se buscaron un escondite. Al fondo de la aquella amplia sala divisó un grupo de no más de treinta personas, todas encapuchadas, escuchando lo que una silueta del centro decía. Un chispazo rojo apuntó hacia ellos, que miraron sorprendidos a todos los lados. Snape se dirigió hacia una figura que parecía tratarse de la malvada Lestrange.

-_Expelliarmus_ – bramó Severus apuntando hacia ella, quien totalmente desorientada cayó hacia el suelo.

El resto de mortifagos se armaron con sus varitas y se dirigieron hacia aquellos intrusos.

Hermione vio como una cabellera pelirroja que parecía ser Ginny salía de su escondite y atacaba a uno de los encapuchados. La castaña la imitó.

-¡Atacad! – gritó Lupin a todos los miembros de la Orden, que salieron corriendo en busca de mortifagos.

Hermione intentó atacar a un encapuchado que parecía ser uno de los hermanos Carrow, pero un rayo verde la rozó por su brazo derecho por lo que se dio la vuelta.

A poca distancia suya se hallaba uno de sus mayores enemigos, mirándola con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Ya te echaba de menos, sangre sucia – siseó Krum con una tenaz sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró furiosa, intentando que sus sentimientos no la debilitaran. Apuntó con fiereza hacia él.

-_Crucio_

La bruja lanzó aquél hechizo con todo el odio que llevaba dentro. El hechizo impactó en el pecho de Krum quien se sorprendió y se retorcía de dolor ante la mirada de ella.

Muchos compañeros se sorprendieron de la fuerza de aquél conjuro, que intentó alargar el máximo posible. El jugador se levantó con parsimonia y enfrentó a Granger, que lo miraba desafiante.

-He de reconocer que has mejorado, Granger – dijo el búlgaro algo debilitado– ahora me toca a mí. _INCARCEROUS _– gritó mientras unas cuerdas salían de su varita y ataban a su contrincante, asfixiándola.

Hermione sintió como unas cuerdas la aprisionaban, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

-_Crucio _– gritó el búlgaro al tener a la castaña aprisionada en el suelo.

Hermione gritó de dolor al sentir cómo el hechizo impactaba en ella. Miles de recuerdos se amontonaron dentro de ella, y el dolor no cesaba. Como si cientos de personas la estuvieran apedreando. Con el paso de los minutos el dolor cesó, y la fuerza de las cuerdas también. Se levantó con la mayor rapidez que pudo, dispuesta a acabar con aquél ser.

-_Expelliarmus _– gritó haciendo caer al búlgaro en un sonoro golpe.

-_Sectusempra_- volvió a chillar la castaña haciendo varias heridas dentro del cuerpo del jugador de quidditch.

Estaba fuera de sí, quería acabar con aquél hombre que tanto la había hecho sufrir, y que había asesinado a su mejor amigo. Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos viendo como el muchacho perdía sangre. Un muchacho de ojos verdes se acercó a ella corriendo.

-¡Hermione! – dijo agarrándola del brazo, haciendo que ésta la mirara a sus ojos- no lo hagas, no seas como él.

-No Harry – gritó convencida, intentando zafarse del agarre de su amigo – él lo mató – gritó mientras Harry la agarraba aún más fuerte.

-No eres como él Hermione – dijo abrazándola.

-Déjame Potter – dijo fuera de sí la castaña mientras se escabullía de los brazos de su amigo y se dirigía en frente de Krum, quien se estaba desangrando cada vez más.

Apuntó su varita hacia el cuerpo de él. Víctor la miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad aun en su situación.

-No lo harás, sangre sucia – siseó con maldad.

-Avda… - comenzó a decir con voz débil. Debía de hacerlo por ella misma, por todo el dolor que le había causado, por todas las muertes que estaba llevando a cabo aquél ser tan ruin. Pero no fue capaz – Púdrete en Azcabán – dijo mientras se alejaba de él y miraba a Harry, que la miró sonriendo, sabiendo lo que acababa de hacer.

Minerva McGonagall se acercó a Krum y lo aprisionó junto a otros que acababan de atrapar.

La sala principal de la Mansión Malfoy era un atentico campo de batalla. Como la otra vez, rayos verdes y rojos salían de las varitas y atacaban sin piedad. Hermione si dirigió hacia un mortifago que estaba arriba de las escaleras centrales de la sala.

No sabía de quien se trataba, ni siquiera le importaba. Sólo quería atraparlo como al resto.

Subió un escalón, y luego otro; sin quitar la vista de aquél mortifago que tampoco la apartaba de ella. Le apuntó con la varita por protección y vio que él hacía lo propio. No tendría más años que ella, a pesar de su gran altura.

Su corazón, sin ningún motivo aparente, comenzó a bombear con una rapidez extrema. Subió el último escalón de aquella escalera y se enfrentó a él con valentía. Era de porte alta, y su varita estaba apuntándola con una elegancia exquisita. Se enfadó consigo misma al ver sentir que aquél asesino la intimidaba e incluso llegaba a ponerla nerviosa. Sin saber por qué tenía una gran curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba. Algo en su interior le decía que debía de averiguarlo.

Sin embargo, centró su mente y dejó aquellos infantiles pensamientos para otro momento.

-_Expelliarmus_ – se adelantó la castaña apuntándole con firmeza.

-_Protego_ – fue lo único que dijo aquella máscara, evitando el conjuro de la bruja.

Aquella voz era tremendamente familiar. Sabía quién podía ser, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, quería asegurarse.

El mortifago notaba como la mirada de su adversaria lo escudriñaba sin cesar. Se sabía descubierto.

-Quítate la máscara – bramó Granger, confirmando las sospechas del muchacho.

-Si ya sabes quién soy, no hace falta – dijo con una voz llena de tranquilidad, cosa que desesperó a la bruja.

-Hazlo – ordenó ella.

-No, Granger – siseó cual serpiente, ya no eran ellos; eran adversarios y no podía flaquear frente al resto de mortifagos.

Hermione ahogo un grito, sin descuidar el protegerse de él. Por su mente pasó cada instante vivido con él, cada sonrisa que él le regaló sin pedirle nada a cambio. Ahora las cosas eran distintas y no se olvidó en recordar la muerte de Ronald Weasley, haciendo que un rechazo floreciera.

-_Petrificus Totallus _– exclamó ella viendo como el cuerpo de su enemigo de tensaba y caía al suelo por unos instantes.

Se dirigió hacia él con rapidez y con lentitud, temiendo lo que iba a ver detrás de ella; le quitó la máscara. Su rostro no produjo emoción alguna. Ahí estaba él, mirándolo con un semblante frio. Ya no eran ellos. Luchaban el uno contra el otro. Hermione se levantó de su lado y apuntó con la varita hacia él.

-_Expelliarmus_ – volvió a gritar, haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio saliera disparado más de diez metros, cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo.

-No creo que lo que quieras sea atacarme, Granger – dijo el rubio levantándose sin dolor.

-¿Acaso no ves lo que acabo de hacer, Malfoy? – Escupió la bruja – ríndete y deja que te capture.

-_Desmaius_ – gritó el rubio como respuesta lanzándole aquél hechizo que la bruja evitó sin problemas.

-Atácame Malfoy, sé que eres mejor que todo esto – le retó ella, con dolor en sus palabras.

El rubio comenzaba a ponerse nervioso en aquella situación. No quería atacar a aquella bruja.

-¿Acaso tú quieres atacarme? – inquirió el mago.

-_Expelliarmus_ – gritó esta vez la castaña respondiendo a su pregunta, dándole en el pecho del rubio quién volvió a chocar contra una de las paredes de la sala.

-_Cruc_…

-_PROTEGO_ – chilló Draco Malfoy, sorprendido por el hechizo que iba a utilizar ella.

En ese momento observó a Hermione. Estaba tremendamente pálida, su pelo estaba más revuelto de lo normal. Sus ojos avellana estaban inmersos dentro de unas enormes ojeras que se acercaba de forma peligrosa hacia sus pómulos. Estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba. Lo más impactante era su mirada. Llena de rencor y completamente vacía. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al verla así. Supo perfectamente qué le había ocurrido. Lo supo nada más saber qué había ocurrido con Weasley.

-¿Pensabas torturar de dolor a tu novio, Hermione? – dijo con el propósito de ver su reacción. Pero no la consiguió. La mirada de aquella bruja permanecía estática en su vacío.

- Tú y yo no somos nada.

Draco la escuchó y sin decir nada la arrastró hacia una de las salas que había. Estaba completamente a oscuras, impidiendo ver nada a la castaña, quien estaba aterrada sin saber qué hacer.

-Te he visto lo que has hecho con Krum. ¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo Draco encendiendo una pequeña luz con su varita para poder mirarse a la cara. Hermione observó sus ojos, habían cambiado. Ya no eran frio e incluso malévolos como antes, ahora parecía mirarla con un sentimiento cálido; como su estuvieran hablando hace tres meses, en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Pero todo había cambiado, y era imposible volver atrás.

-¿Qué se supone que he hecho? – rebatió la pregunta Granger, mirándolo con superioridad, inquieta al saberse en manos de un mortifago.

-Le has torturado, has estado a punto de asesinarlo Hermione – dijo el rubio mirándola, preocupado por ella.

Hermione desvió la mirada, sabía que tenía razón. Sin embargo, de su mente no podía quitar la imagen de Ron. Sacudió la cabeza, en silencio.

-Sé que es por él – dijo agarrando sus manos – Hermione mírame – pidió Draco, al ver que ella miraba a otro lado – sentí mucho no estar contigo en esos momentos, pero ya sabes la situación en la que estoy –explicó mirando aquellos ojos que cada vez los notaba más fríos.

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones, Malfoy – dijo cortante – lo que me ocurra es cosa mía y no se lo tengo que explicar a un malnacido como tú – escupió sin temor.

El joven mago la miró con atención, analizándola.

-¿Y por qué soy un malnacido, Granger? – preguntó sereno, interesado en saber la respuesta.

-Eres un mortifago – dijo con simpleza – y no te mereces que esté aquí hablando contigo mientras mis amigos mueren abajo – dijo intentando dar media vuelta hacia la puerta, pero una firme mano la sujetó.

-Antes también lo era- fue lo único que soltó el rubio. Sabía lo complicadas que eran las cosas para ellos dos, pero siempre habían sabido que lo serían. No entendía aquella actitud.

-Antes mi mejor amigo no había muerto asesinado – dijo pausadamente, como si su voz portase una tranquilidad extrema – Antes, me habrías apoyado – dijo subiendo el tono de las palabras, mirando a aquellos ojos grises – Y sobre todo, antes; no eras un asesino.

Hermione miraba al rostro de Malfoy, llena de rencor, esperando una respuesta que la convenciera. Deseaba aquello. Sin embargo, algo había ocurrido. El semblante de Draco pasó de tener calidez a volver a estar fríos como el hielo. Dio un paso atrás al percatarse de ello. Algo iba mal en aquél lugar.

Los ojos de Malfoy la miraban con superioridad, su boca había tomado una posición de burla.

-Está aquí, Bella – dijo Draco sin parar de mirarla amenazadoramente. Hermione comprendió todo en aquél instante. Qué tonta había sido. Escuchó como unos pasos de mujer se acercaban a ella, Bellatrix Lastrange estaba a un solo paso de ella, mirándola divertida.

Intentó huir torpemente hacia la salida, pero los brazos de Malfoy se lo impidieron.

-Hijo de puta – gritó la castaña intentando pegarle.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Draco Malfoy sólo le miraba con una sonrisa diabólica mientras reía junto a su tía. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Lo que más le aterraba era estar en manos de aquella mujer, que la apuntaba con la varita bajo su mirada demente.

-No vas a salir de aquí, sangre sucia – dijo con una voz tormentosa Bella.

Hermione intentó pedir ayuda con la mirada a Draco, pero era en vano. Apuntaba con la misma diversión hacia ella con la varita.

-Bien hecho Draquito – le felicitó su familiar – déjamela a mí – dijo en modo de orden.

Hermione sacó su varita, dispuesta a defenderse.

Bellatrix rio ante esa acción –veo que lo vas a hacer aun más divertido-.

-_CRUCIO_ –bramó la bruja con simpleza apuntando directamente al pecho de la castaña.

-_PROTEGO_- gritó la joven bruja, esquivando el ataque.

Lastrange reía sin disimulo ante la batalla que iba a comenzar.

-_Expelliarmus_ – gritó la castaña hacia Bella, que se cayó con fuerza chocándose contra una columna. Miró hacia los lados, en busca de su otro oponente, pero éste había desaparecido.

-Estamos tú y yo solas, querida – le explicó Bella al saber las preguntas de la bruja – Basta de tonterías. ¡_CRUCIO_!

Hermione chilló cuando el hechizo impactó en su cuerpo. Jamás había sentido un cruciatus como aquél. Miles de cuchillos se clavaban en su piel, sin cesar. Aquél dolor no podía soportarse. Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse al sentir cómo la piel se desgarraba con el paso de los segundos. Su cabeza iba a explotar, no podía soportar aquél dolor sin poder llegar a la locura. Al fondo escuchaba la risa incesable de Lastrange, que intentaba alargar el hechizo lo más que podía. De su pecho no podía articular ningún aullido más a causa del dolor. Sus pulmones se hallaban oprimidos, como si cien elefantes estuvieran encima de su cuerpo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin poder evitarlo. Aquél impacto de dolor comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco con el paso de los segundos.


	35. La Gran Verdad

**Capítulo 35 – "La Gran Verdad"**

Una mujer se levantaba sobresaltada en la cama. Le dolía el pecho. Había vuelto a tener una pesadilla.

A su lado estaba un joven moreno de ojos verdes, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Has soñado otra vez, no? – preguntó en tono de afirmación. Sabía de los sueños de su amiga, pero lo inquietante era que, como en otras ocasiones, se lesionaba de forma física por lo acontecido en ellos. Muchas mañanas aparecía con moratones en el cuerpo, por haber estado soñando alguna batalla contra los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione no contestó.

-¿Ha sido otra vez ella, verdad? – volvió a preguntar preocupado. Desde que Bellatrix Lastrange torturó a la castaña no había vuelto a ser la misma. La Orden, aquella fatídica noche, horas más tarde encontró a Hermione y la pusieron a salvo de las torturas de la mortífaga.

La habían encontrado llena de heridas y magulladuras por la piel, inconsciente por la cantidad de hechizos utilizados en su contra. Bellatrix huyó bajo su estridente risa al ver aparecer a Ojoloco y Potter en busca de su compañera.

La recuperación de la joven había sido bastante larga, su cuerpo no lograba recuperarse de las torturas a las que fue sometida, _crucio_ tras _crucio, _cada uno más largo y tortuoso que el anterior.

Hermione asintió esta vez.

-¿Por qué me ocurre esto? – preguntó ella, mirando al vacío de la habitación.

-Hablé anoche con Remus – empezó Harry que había ido a verla con la intención de contárselo – han estado investigando a cerca de la profecía que lleva tu nombre. Todo está unido.

Miró a la bruja que esta vez, le miraba atenta.

-¿Terminará algún día? – preguntó con gotas de desesperación en su tono de voz.

-A eso voy. Sí. La profecía tiene la misma duración que la que nos nombra a Voldemort y a mí. Cuando uno de los dos venza, tus sueños desaparecerán, al igual que tu poder de la luz. – Explicó Harry todo lo que sabía- Esas pesadillas que sufres, son casi como si lo vivieras de verdad, y eso es porque son una especie de premonición. – dijo el niño que vivió.

-Gracias – musitó ella.

Hermione sin decir nada se levantó con lentitud de la cama y se dirigió al comedor de los Weasley, sin decir una palabra. Aquello se había vuelto costumbre.

Muchos miembros de la Orden estaban muy preocupados por la situación de Hermione. Desde la visita a la Mansión Malfoy, hace ya cinco meses, no había vuelto a ser la misma. Harry sabía perfectamente qué era. La persona que más quería en el mundo le había traicionado de la manera más cruel, dejándola en manos en la seguidora de Voldemort más temible. Era absolutamente lógico que se encontrara así.

Desde aquella noche Hermione había cambiado. Sólo hablaba con Harry, y en contadas ocasiones con Ginny Weasley. Él se había convertido en su único apoyo, quizá en la única persona en quien podía confiar. Comía lo justo para que nadie le recriminara su poco apetito. Las noches las pasaba junto a Harry, cuando éste no dormía con la pelirroja, de quien cada vez estaba más enamorado.

En la lucha contra los mortífagos Hermione se había convertido una pieza clave, y había mejorado de una forma sorprendente su habilidad con la varita. Atacaba a ellos con fiereza y sin ningún miedo, dispuesta a apresar la mayor cantidad posible. Aquello también preocupaba a sus amigos, la furia con la que atacaba la castaña no era sana para sí misma. Harry había intentado hablar todo aquello con la joven, pero ésta rehuía diciendo que sólo quería la paz en el mundo mágico.

El mundo mágico había cambiado en los últimos cinco meses. Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores se estaban expandiendo con mucha rapidez y lugares como el Ministerio, San Mungo o la prisión de Azcabán corrían peligro. La Orden les vigilaba muy de cerca todos sus movimientos y daba caza a todos los que podían.

Sin embargo, el punto fuerte de los mortífagos era atacar a los muggles o todos los sangre sucia que estuvieran a su alcance. El número de víctimas asesinadas era aterrador; pero aun peor era el número de desaparecidos. Se conocían decenas de casas incendiadas, asesinatos de personas muggles con una posición privilegiada, o simplemente familias en las que algún miembro era mago eran torturadas hasta suplicar la muerte. Tanto Hermione con sus padres, y Harry con sus tíos, habían utilizado todo tipo de hechizos protectores que les habían proporcionado los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

En cada reunión de la Orden se hablaba sobre los nuevos ataques. Draco Malfoy era el autor de la mayoría. Hermione permanecía impasible al oír aquél nombre. Lo único que deseaba era vengarse de él y vengar la muerte de Ron Weasley con la paz del mundo mágico, tal y como él hubiera deseado.

Pansy Parkinson aparecía como un fantasma por la Madriguera cada pocas semanas, explicando nuevos datos sobre su misión, y marchándose sin decir palabra. Hermione discutía en varias ocasiones con Harry por no saber cuál era la misión de Parkinson. Potter le había repetido una y otra vez que no se lo decían por su seguridad, pero aun así no estaba satisfecha con ello.

Aquella mañana, Granger se vistió y bajó a desayunar al comedor Weasley en donde estaban Ginny, el matrimonio Weasley y Harry, que bajaba junto a ella. Comentaban, sin emoción, que aquella tarde la pequeña de los pelirrojos y Molly irían a visitar a los gemelos a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, para hablar con ellos sobre nuevos asesinatos cerca de uno de los barrios más pobres de Londres muggle.

Se levantaron a recoger todos los platos, cuando Severus Snape aparecía en el salón del hogar con el rostro desencajado.

-Ya vienen – avisó – Potter protégete – ordenó sabiendo cuál sería el principal objetivo – Voy a avisar a la Orden, ¡deprisa! – alentó el profesor.

Cada uno de los que se encontraban, se movieron con torpeza, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, presos del miedo. Hermione cogió con fuerza su varita e intentó mirar a todos lados. Lanzó varios hechizos de protección pero era demasiado tarde.

Una nube de polvo inundó aquella sala, impidiendo a los que estaban una buena visión de lo que ocurría. Surgieron varias siluetas, con una capa larga negra que les cubría por completo. Tenían sujetas con firmeza la varita, eran cinco siluetas en total.

Potter fue el primero en atacar cuando la polvareda hubo cesado un poco.

-_DESMAIUS_ –chilló atacando a una figura, que rechazó el hechizo con un simple gesto. Debían de ser los mortífagos mejor preparados. De lo contrario no se habrían arriesgado a estar frente a los miembros más relevantes de la Orden. Aquello les asustó mucho a todos.

Las figuras avanzaron hacia ellos.

-_EXPELLIARMUS_ – chilló una de las capas hacia Ginny, quien no había previsto el ataque y se golpeó contra la pared más lejana.

Potter comenzó una pelea junto a otro mortífago, que parecía ansioso por querer atacarle.

-_DIFFINDO_

-¡_PROTEGO_!- chilló Potter, sin problemas. Intentó no quitar ojo a Ginny, quien parecía que se defendía con agilidad frente a su adversario. No dudaría en dar la vida por ella.

Arthur luchaba contra un mortífago de alta estatura, que lo intentaba desarmar.

Molly, sin embargo, se estaba encargando de dos mortifagos, que parecían algo confundidos por los hechizos que la señora Weasley les había lanzado.

Hermione luchaba contra uno de media estatura, que no se parecía amedrentar frente a los potentes hechizos de la castaña.

-_CRUCIO_ – chilló con fiereza la castaña, quien dio de lleno en la persona que tenía en frente. La escuchó chillar, era una mujer. Cuando se pasó el efecto del hechizo, se levantó lentamente, mirándola a los ojos mientras se quitaba su capa y su máscara. Se trataba de Bellatrix Lastrange.

Harry intentó ir donde ella al descubrir de con quien se estaba enfrentando, pero su amiga le paró con un gesto ya que él también debía de enfrentarse a su rival.

-Has mejorado impura – siseó la bruja mirando divertida a la castaña. Le excitaba la situación - ¡_EXPELLIARMUS_!

Hermione cayó al suelo en un sonoro golpe. Su muñeca izquierda se había roto. Sin embargo, se levantó con rapidez sin parar de apuntar con su varita a Bellatrix. La joven bruja estaba dispuesta a capturar de una buena vez a la seguidora más fiel.

-_Petrificus Totallus_ – exclamó petrificando a la morena.

-_CRUCIO_ – chilló Hermione una vez paralizado a la bruja. No se pudo retorcer del dolor a causa de su inmovilidad, pero su rostro producía muecas de dolor expresando lo qué estaba sintiendo.

Bellatrix, segundos después se levantó torpemente, se enfrentó duramente a la castaña. Ambas brujas intercambiaron palabras, reproches e insultos. Los hechizos volaban entre ellas dos, y cada vez eran más violentos y potentes. Hermione daba la vuelta para poder esquivarlos, cada vez más agotada. La demente mortifaga reía al notar a su contrincante cada vez más débil.

-_Avada Kedav_…. – comenzó a decir con una tortuosa sonrisa.

-_PROTEGO_ – chilló la bruja con toda la fuerza que pudo unir.

-_Desmaius_ – volvió a dirigirse a Bellatrix, quien lo evitó al moverse más a la izquierda.

-_DESMAIUS_ – volvió a gritar otra voz, dándole de lleno en el pecho de Lastrange. Hermione miró hacia donde venía la voz y sonrió. Harry la había salvado. Se dirigió hacia él y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. La castaña miró a su alrededor, Ginny había acorralado a uno de los encapuchados, que se trataba de Fenrir Greyback, uno de los seguidores más sanguinarios.

Por otro lado Arthur estaba luchando con el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy en una afilada batalla. Molly Weasley había sido herida por Anthony Dolov, quien estaba observando la escena, cauteloso.

Harry se dirigió hacia Bellatrix con la intención de atraparla, pero ésta se levantó con una rapidez casi inhumana y lo apuntó con la varita sin ningún miramiento. Hizo un gesto a Dolov y tras echar una mirada de desprecio a Greyback se desapareció junto al otro mortífago.

Sólo quedaban dos mortifagos en aquella sala, Lucius Malfoy, y otra silueta. Ginny se fue a ayudar a su madre con aquella herida, intentando parar la sangre que salía del hombro de su madre. Harry fue a ayudar al señor Weasley con el patriarca de la familia Malfoy.

Quedaba un mortífago, que miraba la escena con tranquilidad. Hermione sabía perfectamente quien era, se dirigió hacia él con paso firme, sin parar de retarle con la mirada. Llegó donde él con decisión, apuntándolo con la varita. Deseosa de lanzarle algo. Harry al ver el panorama que se presentaba intentó pararla.

-¡Hermione no! – le gritó, en vano, ya que la chica miraba con furia hacia aquella silueta.

-_EXPELLIARMUS_ – bramó la joven dándole a aquella figura que cayó al suelo desde una altura de dos o tres metros. Se levantó con agilidad. La figura le apunto, esta vez, a ella también en su defensa, sin quitar la mirada.

-_Desmaius_ – lanzó a la castaña, quien esquivó con un _Protego_.

-_Sectusempra_ – exclamó ella, pero su adversario también lo esquivo con el mismo hechizo.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con prisa, nerviosa por la situación que se presentaba.

-_Expelliarmus_ – se adelantó él dándole a Hermione que chocó contra las escaleras de la casa. La joven gruñó del dolor al chocarse, la muñeca le dolía cada vez más y se incorporó con torpeza.

-_DESMAIUS_ – lanzó ella debilitando a su rival, haciendo que su máscara cayera al suelo. Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Su rostro seguía como lo recordaba. El pelo lo tenía por debajo de las orejas y su flequillo caía desordenado por su frente. Mantenía una barba de unos cuatro días, dándole un aspecto condenadamente atractivo. La castaña sintió enfado consigo misma al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Draco, que le había estado observando, rio, enfadando aún más a la castaña.

-_Sectusempra_ – bramó con fuerza, haciendo que algunos cortes aparecieran por el cuerpo que tanto conocía del rubio.

Malfoy cayó de rodillas por el dolor que producían esos cortes y con un hechizo no verbal comenzaron a cerrarse. Levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a ella.

-_EXPELLIARMUS_ – volvió lanzar la castaña, ocasionándole otro golpe al rubio.

Hermione comenzó a lanzar despiadados hechizos contra él, haciéndolo golpear con fuerza contra las paredes o el suelo del lugar. El rubio la atacaba de igual manera, intentarlo desarmarla en todo momento. Hermione esquivó con agilidad los hechizos que aquél mortífago le lanzaba, respondiendo a los siguientes cada vez con más furia.

El enfrentamiento entre aquellos crecía por momentos, lanzándose hechizos más potentes, intentando dañar al adversario. La castaña, en concreto, estaba fuera de sí. Su mente había dejado paso a un único pensamiento, vengarse de todo lo que había sufrido. Lanzaba cada conjuro como si se tratase del último. Evitaba con destreza cada defensa y volvía a atacar con rudeza.

Llegó un momento en el que ambos jóvenes estaban agotados, mirándose sin parar.

-_expelliarmus_ – Lanzó la castaña, desarmándolo, esta vez de verdad. Hermione le miró triunfal, sabiéndose vencedora.

-_CRUCIO_ – lanzó aprovechando la ventaja que tenía. Sin embargo, nada más pronunciar aquel hechizo, desvió su varita a propósito hacia otro lugar que no fuera Malfoy. No había sido capaz. Algo se removió en el interior de Hermione, haciéndola sentir asquerosamente vulnerable frente a ese mortífago.

Draco le miró con seriedad. Hermione se giró, dándole la espalda, esperando que alguno de sus compañeros le capturase. Harry se dirigió donde ella. Hermione se tambaleó y comenzó a caerse cuando unos fuertes brazos la agarraron. Se dio la vuelta y vio la eterna sonrisa de Harry, quien la sujetó comprensivo mientras la castaña se aferraba a él como si fuera lo único que tenía en la vida.

Era una escena conmovedora. Se veía el corazón desgarrado de la castaña cómo era ayudado por el mejor amigo que podía tener, que siempre estaría ahí. La joven comenzó a sollozar sin parar. Cientos de lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, y lo consiguieron. Intentó zafarse del abrazo de su amigo, pero Harry la sujetó intentado protegerla. La castaña se revolvió y cayó al suelo, sin poder parar de llorar.

Harry se arrodilló junto a ella, intentando calmarla. Chilló cosas mientras una rabia la invadía sin piedad. Golpeó la pared con sus manos, rasgándose la piel y produciéndose heridas. Tenía la muñeca hinchada a causa de la rotura. Pero le daba igual en aquellos momentos, solo deseaba quitarse aquella rabia que sentía a base de golpes. Se consideraba la persona más débil que conocía. Se había enamorado de un asqueroso mortifago y además, no era capaz siquiera de hacerle daño.

Después que él la había engañado para ser torturada y había previsto la muerte de su mejor amigo.

El hecho de acordarse de Ron incrementó su furia y su angustia en su interior. Harry paró a la castaña. La sujeto con fuerza de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con firmeza.

-Ya paso Herms – le susurraba Harry, conociendo el dolor que estaba sintiendo su amiga.

Hermione comenzó a calmarse un poco, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, quien le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir querida. La castaña comenzó a respirar más lento, dejando de un lado los sollozos.

-No he podido Harry, y Ron pensará… -empezó a balbucear Hermione, pero Harry la cortó.

-Ron te quería más que a nadie Hermione – le dijo con calma, para que lo entendiera con facilidad.

Todos los presentes estaban observando aquella escena. Para Molly, Arthur y Ginny era de esperar, e incluso se alegraron en cierta medida, que Hermione explotara y expresara sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy observaba la escena acongojado. Jamás había visto en tal estado a Granger, y pensar que era por su culpa no lo animaba. Tenía sus ropas rasgadas, y se había rasgado las manos tras golpearse en la pared. Su pelo estaba revuelto, a causa de la situación que acababa de vivir y sus mejillas brillaban por las lágrimas que soportaban. Los ojos de color avellana sólo estaban abiertos en una fina línea, sin fuerza para abrirlos más. Estaba abrazada al cuello de Potter como si nada más importara en aquellos momentos.

La Orden del Fénix llegó y capturó a Lucius Malfoy y Greyback, que fueron llevados a Azcaban junto a los otros mortífagos apresados.

Hermione consiguió dormir aquella noche con ayuda de Harry y Ginny que la escucharon hasta que se durmió y encontró la tranquilidad. Se pasó durmiendo más de medio día y al atardecer del día siguiente salió de su habitación, preparada para enfrentarse a un nuevo día. Sin embargo, algo iba mal en aquél lugar.

En la mesa de la cocina, había personas que jamás habría esperado encontrar, al menos una de ellas. Harry estaba de pie, apoyado en la encimera tomando un café mientras Draco Malfoy hablaba con él, de forma distraída, sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa.

Ambos se giraron al verla en la puerta mirándolos desconfiada. Aquello no iba pero nada bien. ¿Qué coño hacía ese cabrón en la cocina? Encima Potter lo miraba con normalidad, como si nada extraño ocurriera. La castaña intentó rápidamente coger su varita para defenderse y lo apuntó con ella con decisión, entrecerrando los ojos intentando analizarlo.

-Hermione verás… - comenzó a decir Harry.

-¿Qué hace ese mortífago aquí? – le cortó Hermione penetrándole con la mirada.

-Déjale hablar Hermione – dijo Harry intentado que su amiga le escuchara. –Él… no es un mortífago Hermione – dijo de la forma más pausada que pudo.

Hermione sintió como si le faltase al aire y entró en cólera cuando escuchó aquello. Observó a Draco, que no le miraba a los ojos, sólo la mesa. Se le veía hundido, temeroso de la reacción que tuviera aquella joven.

-Desde la Batalla de Hogwarts he estado trabajando para la Orden a escondidas de los mortífagos – dijo Malfoy levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos, lleno de pavor hacia ella.

Hermione le miró con asco, llena de desconfianza.

-¿Te crees que soy tan estúpida como para creerme eso? Eres un autentico hijo de puta que sólo se ha dedicado a matar sangre sucias como yo – le gritó acercándose a él, apuntándolo con la varita. Harry se acercó a ella con urgencia. Estaba furiosa, no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo aquél rubio, pero algo en su interior deseaba escucharle.

-Atácame si quieres, pero sólo te he dicho la verdad Hermione – dijo Draco mirándola, reuniendo toda la sinceridad que fue capaz.

-Ni se te ocurra nombrarme – le cortó mirándolo con desprecio. Una rabia increíble nació dentro de ella. No supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella noticia. Su corazón quería escuchar más acerca de aquella verdad, quería poder entenderlo y perdonarle todo. Para así ella misma encontrar tranquilidad. Pero no podía. El sufrimiento que tenía en su interior era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. La rabia y la furia con la que llevaba conviviendo meses eran demasiado fuertes como para desaparecerse de repente. Supo que era verdad lo que Malfoy decía al ver que su amigo Harry confiaba en él. Sin embargo, para ella sólo significaba un acto más de cobardía por su parte.

Se acercó a él con pausa, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban tristes, y el gesto de su rostro lo acompañaba. La miraba con aprensión intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

Llegó a estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro cuando alzó su mano, y la estampó con fuerza en el rostro de aquél rubio. Harry miró impactado la escena, sin saber qué hacer. Draco Malfoy miró al suelo, sin saber qué decir. No le sorprendía aquél gesto de la que fuera su chica, se lo tenía merecido. Pero ello no quitaba que aquél golpe había atravesado también a su corazón. Hermione lo miró con toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada y salió corriendo fuera de la madriguera de los Weasley.

Corrió por la explanada que había fuera de la casa de los pelirrojos. Todo lo rápido que sus piernas le dejaban. Había nevado la noche anterior y todo se encontraba pintado de blanco, la Navidad se acercaba. Cuando comenzó a cansarse decidió parar y se sentó en la nieve, mirando al horizonte.

No podía negar que se había quitado un peso de encima al escuchar lo que Draco le había dicho. Al menos no se había convertido en un despiadado mortifago. Pero el rechazo que sentía hacia él era inevitable. Se sentía traicionada. A pesar de haber ayudado a la Orden no podría dejar de pensar en cómo él la había dejado en manos de Bella Lastrange, a sabiendas de la tortura que iba a sufrir. O pensar también en cómo había luchado contra ella la pasada noche, lleno de fuerza y preparado para vencerla.

Habían pasado ocho largos meses desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, desde que Draco y Hermione dejaron de ser uno sólo. Draco no estuvo a su lado en tantos momentos que lo había necesitado. Una rabia nacía dentro de ella al pensar en cómo él no se había dirigido a ella en ningún momento, ni siquiera con la muerte tan dolorosa de Ron. Aquello era todavía peor, teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy pertenecía a la Orden.

Debía de haber hablado con ella, al menos un par de palabras para decirle que estaba bien, que le sirvieran a la chica de aliento en aquellos momentos tan duros. Pero no había sido así. El mago había hablado con Harry y otros miembros, pero hacia ella nunca se dirigió. Prefirió atacarla y dejarla ser torturada por otros compañeros mortifagos.

Le dolía pensar en todo aquello. Unas tímidas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, heladas a causa de las bajas temperaturas del ambiente.

Recordó tras la muerte de Ron el desgarro de su corazón lo doloroso que fue. Intentó calmarlo pensando en cómo Draco estaría intentando protegerla de algún modo. Pero al no recibir nada por su parte empezó a desconfiar de todo. Sin embargo, el punto de inflexión fue la batalla en la Mansión Malfoy. La rabia nació dentro de ella, olvidándose del dolor, al recordar cómo él formaba parte de los mortífagos más sanguinarios de la actualidad.

Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía, era reconocer que para ella ya no podrían ser una pareja nunca más. Ahora, de verdad, había terminado todo. No podía aceptar todo lo ocurrido y volver con él sin problemas. Ella no era así. Podría enfrentarse a él y ganar la guerra junto a él, pero nunca más como una pareja. Y eso sí que dolía. Más lágrimas comenzaron a nacer de sus ojos, volviendo más entrecortada su respiración.

Tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, e incluso tras la lucha en la mansión de los Malfoy, jamás había tenido tan claro que no iba a estar con Draco Malfoy. Ahora sí. El saber que él pudo hablar con ella, y no traicionarla de aquella manera la hacían entender que, a pesar de perdonarlo, nunca podría olvidar aquello. Le dolía el alma al pensar que todo había acabado. Que no habría un siguiente capítulo en su historia.

Escuchó unos pasos chocar contra la nieve. Dedujo quien era, y lo adivinó cuando se agachó en frente suya.

La observó con parsimonia. Los ojos de la chica permanecían cerrados, pero varias lágrimas bañaban su angelical rostro. Tenía las mejillas rojas y la nariz también a causa del frio del lugar.

-Quisiera estar sola – dijo ella sin abrir los ojos, con la voz rota. No podía enfrentarse a él. No en aquellos momentos.

-Sé cómo te sientes – comenzó él con la voz algo temblorosa.

-No – le cortó ella – no lo puedes saber – dijo con tristeza. Nadie podía comprender su sufrimiento.

-Créeme que sí Hermione. – Dijo seguro de sí mismo. – Todo lo he hecho por ti. Espera, déjame explicarme y luego podrás pegarme, darme una patada o no volverme a hablar en tu vida – dijo el mago al ver que la chica iba a replicar. Hermione le miró con atención. – En la Batalla de Hogwarts – comenzó desde el principio – te dije todo lo que sabía, todo lo que Voldemort me había dicho, porque lo más importante para mí era que tú estuvieras bien. Y lo sigue siendo. Verás… - dijo algo nervioso, sin saber cómo seguir – en aquella batalla todo se complicó. Weasley no debía de morir. Vi cómo luchabas contras el cabrón de Krum y Cho Chang, incluso pensé en ayudarte cuando ese hijo de puta te lanzo aquél _sectusempra_ que casi te mata, pero Ron te ayudó. Y la verdad, siempre se lo agradeceré. Pero él decidió salvarte, no se lo puedes reprochar Hermione, que estoy segura que lo haces. – dijo mirándola. Hermione miró al suelo, no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, era inaudito. – Vi cómo te dirigías a él y cómo gritabas y sollozabas abrazada a su cuerpo. ¿Quién no vio aquello? Dio la vuelta a medio mundo mágico. – explicó cada vez más nervioso, sin poder mirar a Hermione a los ojos, que la escuchaba atenta, con débiles gotas en sus ojos – Quise ir donde ti, ayudarte, abrazarte. Pienso que sé mejor que nadie lo que Ron significaba para ti y sé que nunca podrás superar su muerte, pero deseaba estar junto a ti, hacer que no te sintieras tan sola como sé que te sentías. Pero los mortífagos decidieron huir y no pude siquiera darte unas palabras de apoyo. – Draco paró unos instantes, no sabía cómo expresar lo siguiente que ocurrió – Horas más tarde de huir me uní a la Orden del Fénix. Me hicieron todo tipo de preguntas y varios interrogatorios para poder creerme. Ojoloco Moody intentó darme _veritaserum_, pero Lupin no se lo permitió. Me pidieron que no te dijera nada. Potter insistió bastante en esto y yo lo entendía. Decía que si tú supieras que estaba en la Orden correrías más peligro ya que sólo intentarías protegerme. Cada noche le preguntaba a Potter por ti. Se lo mal que lo has pasado por no saber nada de mí y por la muerte de Weasley. Moría por hablar contigo, pero por mi protección y la tuya propia no debías saberlo.

-¿Por tu protección? – balbuceó la castaña, escuchando atenta lo que le explicaba.

-Sí hubieras sabido todo quizá los mortifagos lo habrían descubierto todo. He tenido que andar en los dos bandos para que no sospechara el Señor Tenebroso. Todavía piensan que soy uno de ellos. De los mejores, de hecho. – explicó sin un ápice de orgullo en su voz. – Pasaron unos tres meses y volví a verte en mi casa. Severus me había explicado que vendríais, y tú entre ellos. Intenté mantenerme en un segundo plano en toda la batalla. Vi lo que le hiciste a Krum, y me preocupaste. Le atacabas llena de un odio absolutamente pasional, hasta que entraste en razón y le capturaste. Y, desgraciadamente, te fijaste en mí. Te observé hasta que te quedaste frente a mí. Seguías igual de preciosa, aunque tu rostro estaba sin mostrar grandes emociones y eso me dolió. Quise decirte mil cosas, decirte cuánto sentía no haber estado ahí contigo, pero aquello era imposible. Creía que entendías la situación en la que estaba hasta que me empezaste a atacar. Ahí me asusté y vi que la muerte de Ron y mi ausencia te habían llevado a esa situación. Me sentí lo peor del mundo Hermione, de verdad. – dijo sincero – Pero nada podía hacer.

-¿Era necesario torturarme? – dijo con rencor la chica, mirándolo con ojos penetrantes.

Draco miró al suelo.

-Mi tía me ordenó atraparte y llevarte donde ella. Aquél día fue de los peores de mi vida – dijo con sinceridad- Vi el temor en tus ojos cuando viste a Bella. Sabias lo que iba a ocurrir. Desaparecí lo antes posible y fui a avisar a la orden para que te rescataran. No podía sentirme peor, Potter me contó cómo estuviste después de eso. Bella te torturó varias veces aquella noche, y eso no es fácil de superar; te lo digo por experiencia. Sé que tus pesadillas aún no han desaparecido. Y también lo poco que te alimentas últimamente – dijo con advertencia. – Anoche te volví a ver y te vi realmente atormentada Hermione. Luchabas con ferocidad contra Bellatrix y contra mí. Harry ya me había dicho tus progresos y con la rabia con la que solías enfrentarte a las luchas, pero no me imaginaba hasta qué punto. Intentabas vencerme por encima de todo, tu mirada no tenía luz propia hasta que, al fin, desvías el _cruciatus_.

Hermione contemplaba el suelo. No podía mirarlo a la cara.

-Imagino cómo te sentiste al no poder torturarme. Sé que creías que estaba preparada, pero a mí me alegró ver aquello. La Hermione de la que me enamoré seguía estando ahí. El ataque de ansiedad, lo hablé esta mañana con Harry, fue la peor visión que he presenciado. No por ningún motivo, sino porque eras tú quien lo sufría. Entiendo cuánto has sufrido Hermione, más que nadie, sé la rabia que sentías al no poder enfrentarte a mí, o cuando no he estado apoyándote con la muerte de Ron, pero ha sido sólo por ti. Cada minuto, cada segundo me ponía en contacto con Harry o Pansy para saber de ti.

-¿Pansy? – preguntó confusa, mirando esta vez aquellos ojos grises.

-La misión de Pansy era comunicarse conmigo – explicó. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida. Ahora entendía el porqué del misterio de la misión que llevaba a cabo Parkinson.

-¿Qué ocurre con los mortífagos y Voldemort? – preguntó con voz débil.

-Ellos seguirán pensando que estoy en su bando hasta que la guerra termine. Nadie sospecha nada, he estado en varios ataques y creen que soy uno de ellos. Pero nunca he matado a ningún inocente – explicó con rapidez al ver la mirada de ella – no te niego que no haya matado a algún traidor a la Orden que ayudaba a los mortífagos, pero nunca a ningún inocente. Mi madre no trabaja para los mortifagos, les dejó nuestra casa como el cuartel general del Señor Tenebroso y el Lord quedó satisfecho con ello. Ella sabe todo y me defiende ante mi padre.

-Atrapamos a tu padre.

-Lo sé, y menos mal. Durante estos meses había estado asesinando a cientos de muggles por puro placer. El poder le estaba volviendo loco. Mejor que esté en Azcabán pudriéndose, y sin molestar a mi madre – dijo con voz dura.

-Creía que tus padres pensaban como tú – inquirió ella, insegura de qué decir y cómo actuar.

-Mi padre siempre ha tenido obsesión por el poder, excepto cuando comenzó la guerra y vio que su vida corría peligro. Pero comenzamos a ganar, y el poder le comenzó a nublar la vista otra vez y lo único que quería era matar y matar. Por eso lo expuse a la Orden y que lo atraparan, mi madre y yo colaboramos para que sucediera; él sólo la hacía infeliz a ella con sus demencias – dijo con odio. Al menos ahora su madre se encontraba en paz sólo estando preocupada por la seguridad de su hijo.

-¿Me crees? – preguntó Draco obviando el tema de sus padres, interesado en la respuesta de ella, que lo miraba asustada por la situación y todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Jamás habría imaginado que estabas metido en todo esto – dijo con voz extremadamente pausada para los nervios del rubio. – Sí que te creo, te lo agradezco de hecho y me alegro que no seas el asesino que creía. Lo he pasado realmente mal estos meses – explicó con cautela. Draco la miraba ansioso – pero no puedo olvidar lo que ha ocurrido en esta guerra.

Malfoy la miró con temor, su voz había sonado demasiado decidida para su gusto. Sabia lo terca que podía llegar a ser la joven, pero siempre le quedaba la esperanza que una vez aclarado todo se solucionase.

-Hermione antes de que todo comenzara te dije que siempre te iba a proteger, que nunca me iba a olvidar de lo nuestro. Hasta tú me prometiste que lucharías por lo nuestro – dijo con un deje de rencor. – Pero no lo quieres entender. Pensé que entendías a qué situación nos enfrentábamos – dijo levantando levemente la voz.

-Claro que lo entiendo Malfoy – dijo levantando la voz Hermione, le había molestado aquello – pero por mucho que te haya querido no puedo olvidar que no hayas estado ahí en todos estos meses, por mucho que digas que mi seguridad estaba en peligro, podías haberlo intentado al menos. – Gritó alzando las manos, indignada- Sabía a qué situación nos enfrentábamos, pero no contaba con las cosas que han ocurrido en la guerra. Lo he pasado fatal por toda esta situación, y sé que lo has hecho por nosotros y te lo agradezco de verdad – repitió ella – pero no puedo volver contigo.

-No recuerdo haber roto, Hermione – dijo serio el mago.

-Entonces quizás debemos hacerlo ahora – dijo con voz rota, sin mirarle.

-¿Me has olvidado en estos ocho meses? – preguntó con voz ronca, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo por lo que había luchado, había puesto su vida en peligro, estaba dejando de tener sentido para él.

-Claro que no Draco – dijo con suavidad- pero han pasado tantas cosas, tantas cosas que nos han marcado, que no lo puedo olvidar y me impiden estar contigo. Creo que nuestro momento ha terminado. – La castaña se levantó, seria y decidida, y dejó a aquél joven rodeado de nieve mientras ella se iba adentro de la Madriguera.

Los días siguientes fueron muy incómodos para aquella pareja. Se hablaban lo justo y necesario, cuando había reuniones de la Orden del Fénix, para hablar y planificar nuevos ataques hacia los mortífagos. Draco seguía estando en ambos bandos aparentemente y ello facilitaba el trabajo para la organización. Había momentos en los que se quedaban a solas, por casualidad, en la habitación y el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Hermione odiaba aquella situación, y quería mantener una relación cordial con él, pero ello era imposible. El sólo hecho de mirarlo ya le producía escalofríos.

Por las noches su mente daba cientos de vueltas, pensando si su decisión había sido la correcta o no. Cada vez más dudas la atacaban, pero nada podía hacer.

Draco evitaba mirarla y cuando lo hacía era de reojo, sin mostrar sentimientos aparentes. Las frases que se regalaban eran cordiales, llenas de frialdad.

Él mismo había informado el ataque final de Lord Voldemort, creando miedo dentro de la Orden. El ataque se efectuaría al día siguiente, dentro del Ministerio de Magia. Los principales líderes comenzaron a organizar un buen ataque hacia ellos. Harry debía de estar protegido en todo momento para destruir la serpiente de Voldemort y poder asesinarlo. Hermione y Nymphadora debían den luchar contra los mortífagos más protegidos del Lord, y así debilitarlo. Tanto Lupin como Ojoloco y McGonagall debían de truncar los planes de ellos, que eran liberar los prisioneros de Azcaban y controlar el Ministerio por completo. La familia Weasley se le había asignado a cada uno, un departamento, para custodiarlo y defenderlo. Estaba todo preparado para la Gran Batalla Final.

La mañana de aquél día todos amanecieron nerviosos, sabiendo de la importante misión a la que se dirigían. Era imprescindible que todo estuviera bajo control, por lo que se hizo una reunión a primera hora de la mañana para repasar cada detalle. Ningún cabo podía quedar suelto, o sería el fin del mundo mágico. Los nervios inundaban la estancia de la familia Weasley. El temor de perder algún miembro de la Orden hacía temblar sus almas.

Debían de estar atentos, preparados a que Draco Malfoy les mandara una señal, cuando él y los mortífagos se adentraran dentro del Ministerio.

Harry y Hermione habían repasado hechizo y practicado con algún boggart que había en la casa, intentando que multitud de conjuros les vinieran a la mente para cuando llegase el momento, hechizarlos con agilidad. Potter había entrenado con precisión a Ginny, para que se defendiera perfectamente y saliera victoriosa de aquella situación. El mayor deseo de ambos era terminar con la guerra y celebrar la victoria con su propia boda.

Una lechuza completamente negra volaba con decisión hacia una de las ventanas de la sala de la Madriguera. Era la señal de Draco. Lupin se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y puso en alerta a toda la organización. Tal y como estaba planeado, cada miembro se empezó a desaparecer para ir al Ministerio de Magia. Harry se despidió de Hermione con un tierno abrazo, seguro de volverla a ver horas más tarde, cuando todo terminara. La castaña lo aprisionó con fuerza, y le deseó suerte todas las veces que pudo. Los nervios la invadían y temía que eso le influyera en el ataque.

La joven bruja se apareció junto a Tonks, y vieron a cinco enmascarados que intentaban adentrarse al departamento de misterios. Un hechizo de Nymphadora les sorprendió y se percataron de la llegada de sus adversarias. Uno de los enmascarados conjuró un hechizo que impactó a Hermione y cayó al suelo con fuerza. Se levantó y conjuró a la silueta que tenía en frente. Comenzó una batalla en la que Tonks y Hermione eran menores en número y sabían que se enfrentaban a los mejores mortífagos.

Rayos verdes atravesaban la amplia sala. Uno de ellos rozó a la bruja más madura, que lo esquivó con agilidad con un hechizo protector.

Al atacar a uno de los integrantes, el que parecía el líder se enfadó y comenzó a insultar a las hechiceras mientras descargaba su furia mediante los hechizos. Hermione empezó una agitada pelea con dos de ellos, uno parecía algo novato, y el otro por el contrario excesivamente habilidoso. Se vio apurada cuando los dos lanzaron hechizos a la vez. El resultado fue un doloroso chillo de la joven que notó como uno de sus huesos del brazo desaparecía. El dolor era tremendo.

Tonks había atacado a uno de ellos, que se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo. De los dos restantes, uno de ellos le lanzó la imperdonable asesina, pero la castaña la desvió con un movimiento de varita. De pronto, un estruendo inundó aquél lugar. Las paredes comenzaron a resquebrajarse y el humo apareció en la sala. Los tabiques se cayeron y las dos brujas se pusieron en un lugar a salvo de la explosión. Huyeron corriendo cuando, sin saber a dónde dirigirse, escapando también de los mortífagos que no supieron qué habrían hecho. Escucharon otra explosión, y sin pensarlo corrieron dónde provenía. Hermione ahogó un chillo con ayuda de Tonks, que le dio fuerza. Lord Voldemort estaba frente a Harry con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro. Naginni acababa de ser asesinada y Potter le apuntaba con la varita. Tenía varios rasguños en el rostro, pero su vista estaba fija en Él.

La vista de Hermione fue de un lugar a otro. Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por la boca. La temible Bellatrix Lastrange, sorprendentemente, estaba en una lucha en contra de su propio sobrino; Draco Malfoy. Las piernas de Granger, sin saber cómo, se dirigieron hacia ahí.

-Siempre fuiste un necio – escuchó que le decía su tía a Draco - ¿Creías que no sabía de tu traición? – siseó para después torturarlo con un _Crucio_.

Hermione se estremeció al ver aquella impactante imagen. El rubio estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Su boca no pronunciaba ningún sonido, ninguna muestra del dolor que, sin duda, estaba sintiendo. Vio como sus pupilas se dilataban y sus brazos se movían con descontrol, hasta que el hechizo paró. Draco Malfoy se incorporó con valentía mientras se enfrentaba a ella. Sin embargo, la joven sintió como, en una milésima de segundo sus ojos grises se posaban en ella. Entonces Hermione comprendió todo. Cuán tonta había sido. Debía protegerle. Daba igual lo qué ocurriera con ella, todo valdría la pena con tal de protegerle a él.

Avanzó con decisión hacia el lugar, Bellatrix la vio y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, aquello aún divertía más su sed de venganza. Desde el momento que vio cómo la sangre sucia miraba a Draco en la Mansión Malfoy sus alarmas se dispararon.

-Estaba esperando que salvaras a tu amado – exclamó con voz dramática, con una mirada de diversión en su rostro. Draco entonces posó sus ojos en ella, debía apartarla de ahí. Bella les miró con inocencia absurda, maquinando cómo sería un ataque lo suficientemente eficaz para hacerles sufrir. Sólo quería asesinarlos lenta y dolorosamente para poder sentirse feliz. Entonces su mente brilló. La muerte de cualquiera de ellos sería la muerte en vida del que sobreviviera.

Miró a Draco fijamente. Aquél ser repugnante era familia suya, e igual le daba. Debía de morir por deshonrar el grandioso apellido Malfoy y traicionar al ser más superior de la tierra como era Lord Voldemort. Su destino más justo sería la muerte, y así ella jugaría con la sangre sucia, que siempre era un aliciente.

El joven mago vio como le miraba su tía, estaba preparado para cualquier ataque. Sin embargo, debía también estar atento a cualquier movimiento de Hermione; quien estaba atenta en Bella. Sólo debía poner a salvo a la castaña, eso sería suficiente para su propia tranquilidad; el resto daba igual.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_ – chilló Bellatrix Lastrange con euforia, apuntado con decisión al pecho de Draco Malfoy. Un rayo verde se dirigía con decisión al cuerpo del joven, pillándolo de improviso por la velocidad del hechizo. No pudo evitarlo, cerró los ojos, sin pensar en nada más que en Hermione y cómo iba a estar ella, y esperó a que su hora llegara.

Pero algo ocurrió en esos momentos. El cerebro de Hermione maquinó a toda velocidad intentando evitar la muerte de él, pero ningún conjuro se le ocurría nada. No podía permitir aquello. No podía morir. No él. Avanzó con decisión y se interpuso entre el rayo verde y Draco Malfoy. El hechizo explotó con fuerza en el pecho de Hermione, que cayó inerte empujando a Draco en la caída, quien abrió los ojos y comprendió lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Esto ya se esta termianndo amigos! Siento muchísimo el retraso, espero que os haya gustado este capitulazo. No os quejareis de largo verdad?

Bueno, el siguiente capitulo ya será el final, más el epilogo. Espero muchos apoyos y palabras de opinión! Me encantáis.

Mil besazos, y gracias por estar siempreahí. Os quiere, donna.


	36. Mi Estrella

**Capítulo 36 – Mi Estrella**

Se miró al espejo y vio su reflejo en él. Suspiró. Se encontraba tremendamente nervioso. Miró sus ojos grises reflejados en el espejo que tenía enfrente. Tenían un brillo especial, el nerviosismo era palpable en ellos; y también su mandíbula, que estaba bastante tensa. Se peinó el pelo con delicadeza, la situación requería estar impoluto. Se alejó del lugar y fue hacia su habitación, donde estaba su corbata, negra, perfectamente formal. Se la comenzó a colocar a la perfección, mientras veía el resultado final junto al traje negro que vestía y una camisa de tono gris claro. Su vida había cambiado, y mucho.

Quizá no como él hubiese imaginado, ni tampoco soñado en algunos aspectos, pero así era la realidad.

Habían pasado tres meses desde el final de la guerra. Sí. Harry Potter había vencido, al fin, a Lord Voldemort. Fue una lucha de poder, en la que el bien y el mal estaban en juego y fue su propia madre, Narcissa, la que ayudó a Harry en aquella situación engañándole a Voldemort. Tras ello, todo el mundo mágico lo festejó, él y su madre incluidos. Peor destino fue el que sufrió su padre y otros miembros del bando opuesto. Lucius Malfoy había llegado a la locura más extrema tras convivir junto a los dementores en la prisión de Azcaban. Otros mortifagos como los hermanos Carrow o Crabbe y Goyle fueron llevados a la prisión sin posible salida hasta la llegada de su muerte. Mortifagos más peligrosos, fueron condenados al beso del dementor. Otros como Bella Lastrange fueron asesinados. Al fin el mundo estaba libre de lacras sin escrúpulos en contra de la humanidad.

Notó como su barbilla temblaba al pensar en Bellatrix. Aquella malvada mujer le había hecho pasar el peor momento de su vida cuando ella misma, le arrebató la única persona que le hacía sentir vivo: Hermione Granger.

Todavía recordaba el temor que inundó su pecho cuando Hermione murió en sus brazos. Jamás en su vida, había notado un vacío tan enorme dentro de sí mismo. Sentía como si su vida terminase en el momento que ella se fuera del mundo, como si su vida solo tuviera sentido si la castaña estaba en ella. Sólo ella.

Gritó, pegó y lloró en aquel momento. Lloró mucho.

¿Cómo iba a poder sobrevivir él sin su sonrisa, sin esa compañía, sin su cariño constante hacia él?

Era la única persona, la única mujer en realidad, que le había hecho ver que él no era el ser despreciable que siempre le habían obligado a creer. Era un ser humano normal, que sentía, y en aquellos momentos lo único que sentía era un incesable dolor, sufrimiento, al pensar que nunca más podría volver a tocarla, a besarla, o simplemente a verla sonreír.

Su vida carecía de sentido. Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Merecía la pena vivir sin ella? La desechó. Ella no hubiera querido eso, sólo deseaba que él fuera feliz, por encima de todo.

Hubiera dado su vida con tal de que ella no hubiera muerto. Todo. Absolutamente todo. Incluso aunque no fueran pareja, deseaba verla viva. Ya sea, incluso, con otro hombre. Pero al menos caminando por alguna calle llena de vida, de aquella magia que Hermione desprendía, tan característica.

Los ojos grises del rubio se humedecían al volver a notar aquella sensación.

En ese preciso instante sintió que nada más valdría la pena y que su vida nunca, jamás, estaría tan llena como en los días que Hermione formaba parte de ella. Era su vida, su única alegría. Y la Guerra Mágica se lo había arrebatado de la forma más despiadada. Ella había dado la vida por él. Por él. Suspiraba al pensarlo. Ella, un ser totalmente bueno, no podía derrochar su vida por alguien como él. Se sentía impotente por no haber evitado aquel fatídico suceso. De no ser por él, ella continuaría con vida, a su lado, feliz y alegrando la vida de los que la rodeaban.

Recordaba las risas de su tía Bellatrix cuando el cuerpo de Granger yacía en sus brazos, inconsciente. Tuvo durante varias semanas pesadillas con una imagen en la que aparecía la castaña, en sus brazos, con los ojos abiertos totalmente inexpresivos, sin movimiento ni vida. Nada. Temblaba al pensar aquello.

Pero si algo bueno pudo sacar de todo aquello, era que su vida, sin ella no tenía ningún sentido. Solo podía existir junto a la compañía de ella, y de lo contrario, prefería morir.

Si hace años le hubieran dicho que su vida, la vida de un Malfoy, no valdría la pena sin la presencia de la sabelotodo de Granger, se hubiera reído a carcajada limpia. Pero así era su vida ahora, y no se arrepentía. Gracias a ella había entendido, al fin, el significado de amar absolutamente, sin límites, a una persona. No podría enamorarse de alguien que no fuese como ella. Con esa sonrisa que iluminaba la estancia, aquella melena tan alborotada y tan sensual que le daba un toque de leona que tanto adoraba. Sus tiernas pecas alrededor de su nariz pequeña y algo respingona. Su boca, gruesa y rosada, invitándolo a besarla sin fin, acompañados de sus ojos de color avellana, que le transmitían todo lo que necesitaba dependiendo del momento. Su pecho aumentaba al pensar en todo ello y al sentir todo lo que la amaba.

Cuando comenzó a notar una fuerte opresión en el pecho, cuando su mente estaba empezando a ser consciente de que ella se iba, que le dejaba solo en el mundo, fue cuando su cabeza comenzó a desestabilizarse y se empezó a marear. Su cuerpo no podía asimilar tanto dolor, el hecho de pensar que tenía que enfrentarse al mundo sin estar de la mano de ella, lo hacía hundirse en la miseria. No era capaz. No sin ella, sin la luz que desprendía.

Solo fue capaz de salvarlo, incluso en esos momentos, ella. Sus ojos, antes inexpresivos, comenzaron a moverse, lentamente y sus dedos y extremidades también. Draco en aquellos momentos se incorporó a una velocidad de vértigo y se puso a chillar para que todo el mundo posible se acercara y ayudasen a la joven. Empezó a moverse, a una lentitud tortuosa para la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo el rubio. Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, mostrando que estaban ejercitándose para poder moverlos.

El joven rubio se quedó sin respiración durante unos instantes, queriendo saber qué ocurría. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con rapidez, emocionado ante la noticia de que quizá su Hermione no estaba muerta. Esperó sin paciencia, chillando a momentos, hasta que, de una manera absolutamente inesperada y ante los ojos de muchos magos, abrió sus hermosos ojos al completo.

Draco no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y la aprisionó contra sus brazos, apretándola, no dejándola escapar. Sin creerse en realidad qué estaba ocurriendo.

Notó los débiles brazos de ella agarrarse a su cuello, con delicadeza. La miró y vio que estaba algo confusa, sin entender que había pasado y por qué no había fallecido.

Horas más tarde se lo explicaron. La pareja, que había permanecido unida desde aquel instante, entendió que fue el Poder de la Luz de la joven castaña quien impidió su propia muerte. Ella se interpuso entre una maldición asesina y Draco Malfoy, su amor verdadero. Por ello, como el poder de la luz indica, al tratarse de un amor de verdad y del cual Hermione no dudó en arriesgar su vida, sin pensar en consecuencias, se desarrolla una especia de escudo protector, y ambos quedan salvados. Por lo que el hechizo rebota en quien lo lanza, asesinando así a Bellatrix Lastrange.

Hermione notaba los brazos de Draco sujetándola con firmeza, no dejándola ir en ningún momento. Se sintió absolutamente feliz. Sabía que quería estar con él y ahora tenía más claro que nunca que daría lo que fuera por estar con él, era lo que más podría desean y al fin, lo estaba consiguiendo.

La Guerra había tenido un buen final. Harry Potter acabó con Voldemort y se casó con Ginny Weasley. La familia de los pelirrojos festejó por todo lo alto la boda de los magos, fue un gran acontecimiento mágico de hecho, siempre recordando la memoria del fallecido Ron.

Desde la guerra, aquella pareja no se había vuelto a separar. Vivían en una casa en el centro de Londres que habían elegido días después del final. Habían tenido pequeñas discusiones a causa de la decoración pero al fin, habían conseguido un magnífico resultado.

Draco y Hermione fueron juntos a la boda. Poco a poco comenzaba a tener una más que cordial relación con Potter y el resto de la familia de los Weasley. Todo sea por la felicidad de ella. Sin embargo, siempre una sombra atravesaba sus ojos avellana cuando se ponía a pensar. Ron.

Hermione fue, acompañada por Draco, a verlo a su tumba tras la guerra. Notó como se sintió en paz cuando habló con él y sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lloró todo lo que necesitó para deshacerse del terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad que la embargaba por haber tenido que ser defendida por el pelirrojo. Gracias a Merlín, Draco estuvo junto a ella y todo fue más llevadero. Siempre le tendría en su corazón, a su hermano, a su mejor amigo, pero no podía dejar que aquél sentimiento de culpabilidad pudiera con ella. Le recordaba todos los días, a cada hora, sus gestos y sus comentarios, siempre graciosos. Aprendió a convivir con el dolor que provocaba su recuerdo, pero eso era mejor a olvidarse de él.

En la misma boda, como suelen decir, se creó otra boda. Draco, frente a todos, bajo un manto de estrellas, haciendo más romántica la situación, se puso de rodillas. Hermione le miró con cara de sorpresa, sonrojándose al instante, y escuchó la petición de mano del joven entre diminutas lágrimas de emoción que surcaban sus mejillas.

Aceptó agachándose junto a él y dándole un beso. No un beso cualquiera, un beso donde le entregaba toda su felicidad y amor, el que él le proporcionaba. Un beso con el que firmaban un compromiso para siempre.

Todo el mundo aplaudió emocionado ante aquel suceso, incluida Narcissa Malfoy, quien veía con buenos ojos a la pareja de su hijo. Nunca había visto tan sonriente a un Malfoy.

Narcisa Malfoy, tras declarar y no haber formado parte de ninguna misión que involucrara asesinatos, fue declarada inocente. En muchas ocasiones iba a visitar a su hijo y a su novia, quien poco a poco parecía aceptarla gustosa.

Draco se terminó de anudar la corbata. Estaba francamente nervioso. Era el día de su boda, con la mujer que amaba, y todos los invitados y la preparación de la boda estaba totalmente a su gusto. Pero un hormigueo no cesaba de atormentarle.

Habían preparado con exhaustividad cada detalle de la boda, haciéndola totalmente al gusto de ambos, mezclando y uniendo ambas personalidades. Lo que más nervioso le ponía no era casarse, al contrario, era ella. Su cabeza siempre pensaba en cómo ella, Hermione Granger, se había podido enamorar de él. No lo creería hasta que no la viera entrar por la puerta del Ministerio, allí se casaban. Habían decorado todo el lugar con flores y detalles granates y verdes, haciendo honor a sus orígenes del colegio. Sintió otro pequeño hormigueo al recordar toda su historia.

Comenzó de manera más absurda, con el deseo puro de adolescentes. Pero no quedó ahí, pasó a ser una historia emocionante llena de amor; su historia. No podía imaginársela más perfecta. Reía al pensar lo idiota que fue cuando apostó con sus amigos ligarse a la joven por una absurda equipación de Quidditch nueva, o cuando la intentaba poner celosa con Nicole Smith. ¡Qué recuerdos!

Cada situación había sido necesaria para crear aquella maravillosa boda, la boda perfecta, como él pensaba.

El día anterior la bruja le había confesado que estaba tremendamente nerviosa. Se mordía el labio al decirlo. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Añadía a que le daba vergüenza ser el centro de atención ante tantísima gente. Ahí tenía razón.

Había cientos de invitados. Narcissa tenía varios amigos con quien quería invitarlos a la boda de su único hijo, lo que la pareja aceptó sin problemas. Pero a ello debían de aumentar amigos de Hermione del mundo muggle, parientes y familiares, y también del mundo mágico. Además de compañeros de Draco y algunos pocos amigos como Blaise. Su querido amigo había caído en las redes del amor al igual que él, junto a nada más y nada menos que Luna Lovegood. Se veía venir. O al menos eso pensaba la pareja que iba a enlazar matrimonio. Se veían muy felices y eso era lo único que necesitaban saber.

En el otro extremo estaba Pansy, también invitada a la boda. Les había prometido a Hermione y a Draco que iría a su enlace, pero después se alejaría de Londres, necesitaba vivir su vida lejos del fantasma de Ron, y aquí no podría hacerlo. Intentaron por todos medios hacer que se quedara junto a ellos, alegando que ellos estaban ahí para lo que ella necesitara, pero la joven sólo contestó que necesitaba a Ron. Se quedaron callados ante esa frase.

La ayudaron a preparar su viaje y le pidieron que mantuviera el contacto con ellos, y que para lo que necesitara les tuviera en cuenta.

Llamaron a la puerta, debía de ser su madre que lo venía a buscar. Abrió la puerta. Así era, iba guapísima con un vestido gris y azul celeste, junto a una pamela también azul sobre su cabello. Le abrazó a su hijo, ya con lágrimas sobre sus ojos.

Se dirigieron a prisa al Ministerio, aun con un hormigueo incesante en su estómago. Hasta que no la viera pasear hasta llegar hasta él no creería que su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Saludó a todos de manera muy fría, estaba demasiado nervioso como para cordialidades absurdas. Debía verla.

Pensó en llamarla pero sabía que aquello no era lo correcto, además sabía que no le gustaría a Granger.

Se preparó en su lugar, las doce y media del mediodía, era la hora. Y Hermione no aparecía. Pasaron minutos. Seguía sin aparecer. Se estaba impacientando demasiado, sus ojos no podían parar de moverse de un lugar a otro, buscándola, mientras intentaba controlar sus manos para no revolverse el cabello, nervioso.

Vio a Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter entrara a la sala, sonrientes. La pelirroja iba con lágrimas de emoción en el rostro. Suspiró, había venido. Vio como la gente se levantaba cuando una melodiosa música empezó a sonar. Era el momento. Iba a entrar.

Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío de emoción. Lo que estuvo soñando durante más de un año se iba a cumplir. La mejor mujer que pudo soñar se iba a entregar en cuerpo y alma a él. Debía de agradecer a algún brujo su suerte.

Entonces, la vio.

Era imposible ir más guapa que aquella chica. Iba con un vestido blanco, muy sencillo. Tenía la parte del pecho más ceñida y se deslizaba con soltura por la cadera hasta llegar al suelo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, con unas suaves ondas marcadas sobre él, como si de un ángel se tratara. Sobre la cabeza y el cabello, llevaba una cinta con algunos cristales incrustados, parecía irreal. Estaba absolutamente radiante. Muchas mujeres estaban llorando en el salón al verla. Hermione caminaba del brazo de su padre, sin quitar sus ojos fijos del que sería su esposo para toda la vida. Se le notaba emocionada, y también algo nerviosa aunque aquello lo intentaba ocultar. Caminó con soltura, hasta llegar a su lado.

-Estás preciosa - le susurró él notando como ella se sonrojaba al escucharle. Nunca cambiaría.

Ginny la miraba llorando junto a Luna, que ambas tenían pañuelos en la mano, previniendo su reacción.

El Ministro de Magia comenzó a hablar, era el encargado de llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Sin embargo, la pareja lo quiso hacer más personal y había creado una especie de escrito, deseaban una boda única, una boda tan especial como lo que sentían.

-Draco Malfoy, es su turno – le instó el Ministro, con una sonrisa bonachona.

Respiró hondo. Era el momento. El momento que tanto había ansiado.

-Hermione, prometo no dejar de amarte ni quererte, protegerte y ayudarte en todo lo que esté en mi mano. No te aseguro no pasar malos momentos, pero sí que ésos pasarán, y volverá la luz que siempre nos ha iluminado. No tengo porqué buscar ninguna estrella más. Tú eres mi estrella, te quiero – dijo con voz pausada, sintiendo cada palabra que decía. Se escucharon varios suspiros de mujeres al escuchar aquello. Había sido precioso. Lo supo cuando se giró a mirarla y vio como sus ojos se humedecían mientras su boca ensanchaba una sonrisa.

-Draco, prometo seguir amándote siempre, darte calor y apoyarte en todo lo que esté en mi mano. No prometo no tener discusiones, pero sí que éstas pasaran y se mantendrá el amor que nos ha unido desde que nos dijimos más de cuatro palabras seguidas. Siempre te he querido y nunca voy a poder amar a otro ser más que te amo a ti, te quiero – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, dejando los nervios atrás conforme iba formulando su discurso. Le amaba tanto. No podría imaginarse una vida sin él.

El Ministro entonces habló.

-Sí no hay nadie que se oponga, con el poder que me han otorgado legítimamente, yo os declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia señor Malfoy. Sean felices – dijo sonriente.

Draco se acercó a ella con pausa. Sus nervios habían quedado atrás. Había contraído matrimonio con la mujer perfecta, al menos para él. Su pecho estaba emocionado ante el hecho. No había podido sentir tanta felicidad ni en ocho vidas juntas. La miró sonreírle nerviosa, se agachó levemente, y selló con él la felicidad eterna junto a ella.

Se separaron y se sonrieron con amor. Toda la sala estalló en gritos y aplausos mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura. Decenas de invitados se acercaron a ellos alegres, felicitándoles por su enlace.

Llegó la hora del banquete y todos los invitados, dejaron de lado sus diferencias y se sentaron los unos con los otros en un ambiente muy relajado y cordial. Narcissa se acercó a la pareja, que no se separaba rebosante de felicidad, y les felicitó mientras se abrazaba a ellos, con lágrimas de emoción en el rostro. Se sentó la madre de Malfoy junto a los padres de Granger y otras personas, y entabló con ellos una amplia amistad que a todos dejó impresionados. Era francamente raro ver a un Malfoy acercarse con tanta afabilidad a un muggle.

Estaban todos felices disfrutando de una amplia velada, hasta que Potter, ilusionado se levantó ante todos, invitándoles a un brindis y comenzó a hablar. Hermione le miró sonriente, expectante por lo que iba a decir.

El joven con una cicatriz en la frente alzó la copa con soltura, y con una amplia sonrisa, miró a la pareja antes de hablar:

-Quiero dedicar un brindis al matrimonio de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Todos sabéis lo que esta chica significa en mi vida. Es mi pequeña hermana, además de mi mejor amiga. Todos sabréis que no aceptaba esta pareja, al contrario, me opuse; hasta que vi que la felicidad de ella estaba en mi enemigo del colegio, Draco Malfoy. ¡Casualidades de la vida! – dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a la pareja de enamorados – Ahora resulta que veo tan feliz a mi amiga que me alegro de que Draco forme parte de mi familia, de la que es Hermione. Sé que es un día de felicidad, y así quiero que sea, pero me gustaría hacer un homenaje a nuestro otro hermano – Hermione asintió con los ojos brillantes, notando cómo su ahora marido, le agarraba de la mano, reconfortándola – al que nunca olvidaremos y le encantaría estar aquí disfrutando de este delicioso banquete – todos rieron – por Ron – dijo alzando su copa. Todos lo imitaron, bebiéndose el contenido y brindando por el difunto pelirrojo.

Comenzó un armonioso baile entre la pareja. Draco se había negado en incontables ocasiones, pero al ver la ilusión que ponía su mujer en ello, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Blaise y Luna se apuntaron a bailar con rapidez, para hacer pasar desapercibidos al matrimonio. Malfoy se lo agradeció mentalmente.

La velada pasó divertida y alegre, entre compañeros y familiares que, de verdad, se alegraban por la felicidad de aquella pareja. Ginny, en un momento, agarró el micrófono y comenzó a cantar varias canciones de las Brujas de Mackbeth, mientras sus compañeros del colegio la animaban con emoción.

Los padres de Hermione y otros familiares, se juntaron con la familia de los pelirrojos y entablaron una gran conversación sobre chistes y bromas sobre políticos. También estaban en la cena Ann, Daniel y todos los demás amigos del mundo muggle de la castaña. Bailaban junto a Parvati y Lavender y abrazaban siempre que podían a Hermione por haber encontrado la felicidad.

El tiempo pasó veloz y llegaron hasta alta horas de la madrugada mientras lo más jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la música. Draco y Hermione se despidieron uno a uno de sus invitados, agradeciéndoles lo que habían hecho por ellos.

-Estáis invitados a casa cuando lo deseéis – le dijo una emocionada Ann a Hermione y a Draco. Lo cierto era que aquella joven tenía una estrecha relación con la castaña, por eso ambas amigas se pusieron a llorar ilusionadas. Era un momento muy especial para ambas. Era la boda de una, y la otra amiga sólo lloraba al ver la felicidad que había conseguido.

Se despidieron con un gran abrazo, al igual que de Ginny y Harry; quienes no dejaban de hacer planes con el nuevo matrimonio. Se alejaron, al fin, y se dirigieron sin separarse un milímetro a descansar. Pero aquello no estaba en los planes de Draco Malfoy. Alzó a Hermione sobre el suelo, chasqueó los dedos y se aparecieron en una lujosa habitación de hotel. La castaña miraba asombrada la estancia. Hacía calor. Desde luego no estaban en Londres.

Miró a su, ahora marido, expectante - ¿Dónde estamos?

Draco la sujetó de las manos, y con suma delicadeza la acercó a una ventana que daba a una amplia terraza. Hermione abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Desde ahí había unas vistas preciosas al mar y la arena de la playa estaba a escasos metros de ellos. Era inimaginable.

-Estamos en una paradisiaca isla africana.

Hermione se giró sobre sí misma y miró a Draco. ¿Podía existir mejor hombre que el suyo?

Le observó, estaba realmente atractivo con aquél traje negro y camisa gris, resaltando sus bellos ojos. Por la animada velada tenía el pelo más desordenado que a la mañana, per así era como le gustaba a ella. Se podía apreciar su musculoso cuerpo bajo su vestimenta. Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en ello.

Draco Malfoy, quien había observado el recorrido que habían hecho los ojos de Hermione se acercó a ella, vanidoso.

-Me va a desgastar con la mirada, señora Malfoy – susurró en su oído, ocasionando un escalofrío a su esposa.

Ella rio. Con aquella risa que quitaba los sentidos al rubio.

Se acercó a él sensual. Acarició con sus manos su rostro, deteniéndose en cada recoveco de su piel mientras sus bocas se acercaban hasta fundirse en un suave beso.

-Te amo – dijo Hermione, sonriendo sobre los labios del rubio.

El joven respondió intensificando el beso. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su esposa sobre el vestido que portaba. Era absolutamente deliciosa.

-Eres perfecta Granger – susurró bromeando, adoraba llamarla por su apellido cuando estaban en ese tipo de situaciones – te amo – dijo mientras su traviesa mano le quitaba el vestido a Hermione, dejando sus perfectas curvas libres, impregnándolas de suaves mordidas y besos.

Ella se alejó de él, jugando. Se colocó encima suya mientras sus manos quitaban con habilidad la camisa de él, viendo los pectorales que asomaban por ella.

-Yo te amo más.

Draco suspiró ante aquella frase, la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la besó como nunca en la que iba a ser una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.

…

Hasta aquí el ultimo capitulo! Ya solo queda el epilogo. Muchisimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Se que he sido algo irregular actualizando… pero bueno! Stop Donna. Que aun no es la despedida oficial. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, siempre he pensado que hacer el ultimo capitulo de una historia es muy, muy complicado. Y más esta, que es bastante larga, porque no se puede englobar todo lo que ha supuesto el fic en unas cuantas hojas. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, y que hayais sentido cada emoción que he querido transmitir en estas líneas.

Muchisimas gracias, si deseáis saber el desenlace final, el epilogo, REVIEWS! Con unos poquitos me haréis feliz y publicaré… de acuerdo? Venga, dadme esa alegría! Jaja mil gracias por todo el apoyo y los animos que me dais! Sois geniales.

Os quiere,

Donna.


	37. EPÍLOGO

**EPILOGO**

_-19 años después -_

-Me da tanta pena que ya se hayan ido – dijo una castaña mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido, que la recibía gustoso.

-Sólo son unos meses, allí disfrutaran de Hogwarts, lo mismo que hicimos tú y yo – dijo Draco intentando tranquilizar a su esposa. A él también le había afectado separarse de sus dos pequeños, pero sabía que era lo mejor y que deberían de acostumbrarse. Su hijo mayor tenía doce años, Ronald. Sí, por raro que pareciera fue el mismo Draco Malfoy quien escogió el nombre al enterarse de que el recién nacido era un niño. Más tarde le reconoció a Hermione que lo tenía pensado desde que supo la feliz noticia de que iban a ser padres. La castaña en esos momentos no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentirse afortunada por el magnífico hombre que tenía a su lado.

Ronald Malfoy, había adquirido los ojos de su padre y su madre ya le había avisado, que volvería locas a muchas alumnas de Hogwarts. Tenía el pelo liso y castaño, como signo de la parte materna. Era muy inteligente y bastante ingenioso con varias materias del colegio. Estaba en segundo curso, y había ido a parar a la casa de los leones.

Para Draco no fue ninguna desilusión, al contrario, se lo imaginaba teniendo en cuenta que era hijo de una leona – y menuda leona – y portaba el nombre de uno de los integrantes más emblemáticos de la casa Gryffindor.

Solía jugar con él y Albus Severus, el hijo de la misma edad de los Potter, a Quidditch junto a Harry Potter. Mantenían una buena relación con aquella familia y cada vez hacían más planes en común, junto a sus hijos. Si bien la relación entre Hermione y Harry era inseparable, Ginny y Draco se habían hecho un hueco respetable en aquél clan dorado.

La pequeña de los Malfoy tenía el nombre de una diosa griega, Helena, por un viaje que hizo el matrimonio y en donde la concibieron. Tenía el pelo rubio platino como su padre y tirabuzones de la marca de la casa Granger, acompañados de unos grandes ojos avellana que le hacían derretir a sus progenitores, en especial a su padre; quien la consideraba su ojito derecho.

A pesar del paso de los años la pasión no había cesado en el interior de Draco y Hermione. Deseaban amarse sin fin, sin límites.

El amor que sentían no se había apagado ni un ápice desde que se habían conocido. Es más, había situaciones que iba en aumento pero debían controlarse por sus hijos u otros inoportunos.

Ambos mimaban su relación como si se tratara de su bien más preciado. Se daban regalos, pequeños detalles demostrando su amor, y dedicaban tiempo a cuidar su amor, evitando hasta la fecha caer en lo la gente a su alrededor llamaba _rutina_.

No todo era de color de rosa, discutían, claro. Bastante además.

Eran una leona junto a una serpiente, era inevitable. Discutían sobre temas banales, y eran capaz de estar horas sin hablarse por pura cabezonería; hasta que uno de ellos hacía entrar en razón al otro, y callaban sintiéndose estúpidos.

-Además – dijo Draco – así tenemos más tiempo para ti y para mí – ronroneó acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Hermione le miró sonrojándose por lo que acababa de decir, mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba candente. Las manos de él se acercaron al cuerpo que tenía delante, acariciándolo. Todavía se derretía ante las curvas de ella, que no habían perdido esplendor, al menos para él.

-Te amo Draco – le susurró mientras su lengua saboreada el sabor de su fino cuello con la pasión que los envolvía, deslizándose hacía su pecho, igual de fornido.

-Yo más, Granger – dijo sujetando su rostro con delicadeza, mientras se besaban hasta la eternidad, de la mano de su amor.

**- FIN -**

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia. Quiero decir varias cosas, y quizá soy pesada para muchos lectores, pero creo que me lo merezco xD.

Lo primero, explicar que yo empecé a publicar en esta web, tras haberlo hecho en una web donde la histria fue muy muy bien recibida, y quizá por ello, siempre le he dedicado menos tiempo que a la otra página. Aun así, poco a poco, capitulo a capitulo, he ido cogiendo muchisimo cariño a toda la gente que me lo ha brindado. Aqui es donde he publicado la historia tal y como va a quedar, entera, completa y renovada, sin fallos de ortografia, aunque seguro que alguno queda jaja

Me habeis hecho sentir absolutamente querida, y que os ha gustado la historia, que es todavia mas importante para mi. He recibido muchas alertas, favoritos, y reviews que no pensaba recibir. Al fin, he terminado esta historia que empecé hace cuatro años por una perdida, y el hecho de escrbirla me hizo reconfortarme.

Aun así, se que la historia ha ido cambiando con el paso de los capitulos, pero me alegra saber que es el resultado que yo pense desde el primer momento, que he sido fiel a mi historia desde su nacimiento.

Deciros que si veis esta historia en otra web que no sea esta o la Web de Harry, avisadme porque no estará siendo publicada con consentimiento.

Quizá muchos os habreis pregntado el porque de este titulo, la verdad es que muchas veces me he planteado cambiarlo, pero como os decía, quería ser fiel al momento que pense en él, y era por una cancion de Nena Daconte, que se llama igual: En Qué Estrella Estará. La letra os recordará bastante a mi adorado Draquito.

Me encantaría nombraros uno a uno, haceros ver todo lo que me han animado vuestras palabras, pero no tengo suficiente tiempo. Pero de verdad, creedme, que cada muestra de que estabais pendiente de esta historia me hacia sonrieir sin lugar a dudas. Os quiero muchisimo, aunque probablemente no os vaya a conocer, de verdad, no miento.

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia, y nos veremos en otras muchas ya que me he metido en un mundo del que no quiero salir!

Por hacer publicidad, sabed que tengo una nueva historia, "Deliciosa Venganza", más madura que esta en la que hay Dramione por todos lados, pero sin tener los chichés tipicos que tiene esta pareja a su alrededor. Espero que os guste.

Una vez más, gracias a todos y cada uno que les ha gustado esta historia, me habéis hecho muy feliz, y para terminar; sed felices.

Donna.


End file.
